This is Why we Fight
by ChibiKar
Summary: Ser diferente es bueno, ¿cierto? En un mundo donde todo es blanco o negro, estar en el medio no es nada placentero, sin héroes o villanos, solo chicos comunes y corrientes, ¿Cierto? Nova city esconde muchas cosas, ellos son una de ellas.
1. What About Us

Bueno chicos y chicas, aquí les vengo con mi más reciente historia, espero que no me maten por ella porque realmente le tome un cariño muy especial a esta historia, créanme que tiene todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación, horas que debería estar haciendo otras cosas aplicadas en esto, realmente fue mi recuperación luego de mi última historia, la cual lamentablemente se borró de mi USB y casi me provoca un suicidio creativo, fue realmente terrible. La cosa es que espero que disfruten de verdad esta historia, porque va con todo mi ser.

Disclaimer: Hetalia lamentablemente no es mía, y nunca lo será, así como yo nunca podré rozar el dedo con las manos… las ventanas de los aviones no abren!

+What about Us? Prologo+

Nova city era un lugar hermoso, los ciudadanos vivían tranquilamente y el trabajo era abundante y generalmente bien pagado, la ciudad tenía varios factores valiosos, como sus increíbles playas llenas de mar, arena y sol, sus contornos boscosos, donde el verde nunca era escaso y la alta tecnología de las casas suburbanas.

En Nova city habían tres tipos de personas, ciudadanos trabajadores y honestos, pero también había héroes y villanos, había gente "distinta". Algunas de estas personas habían llegado a desarrollar súper poderes, era algo que estaba en la sangre y los héroes salvaban las vidas que los villanos ambiciosos ponían en peligro. Sí vivías entre gente normal y desarrollas un poder te podías considerar suertudo, ambos bandos tratarían de reclutarte y tú vida cambiaría para siempre, pero, sí nacías y crecías rodeado de súper humanos y tú parecías no tener ningún poder, tú mundo se empezaría a caer en cualquier momento, el miedo de que los demás lo supiesen, de convertirte en un rechazado y que los demás te abandonaran, ambas situaciones eran extrañas pero llegaban a pasar, más a menudo de lo que creerías.

Era de noche, oscura se extendía sobre la ciudad, y justo en ese momento, en dos rincones distintos, en dos ambientes distintos y al mismo tiempo tan similares, en dos habitaciones muy separadas, existían dos chicos, en dos súper hogares habían dos personas, dos adolescentes que se hacían una vez más esa enorme pregunta, mientras se dejaban caer en sus camas y observaban el techo con molestia…

_¿Qué será de mí?_


	2. Rabbit Heart I

Hola a todos y todas, espero que no hayan pensado mucho en el corto de estos primeros caps, pero tranquilos, les aseguro que se pondrán más largos, es solo introducción y blablablá, próximamente (solo en cines?) habrá algo más de acción y quizá un poco más de explicación y no solo tonterías que me gusta poner… realmente, como dije antes, esta para mi es mi historia dorada, me inspiro en las canciones que escucho y es realmente increíble lo que un buen soundtrack puede hacer por ti! Ojala disfruten mi historia.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía, para nada, uff ojala lo fuese pero por desgracia no es así, menos sus personajes, es más, ni siquiera la canción en la que se inspira este cap, la cual pertenece a la hermosa Florence… ¡Estoy enamorado de ella!

Canción: (Rabbit Heart/Raise it Up) by Florence + The Machine.

+++I'm a Rabbit Hearted _Boy_+++

Mathew Williams era un adolescente común y corriente, a sus 17 años era bastante inteligente y se las apañaba en la escuela, era algo callado y muy tímido para algunas cosas pero en general era simpático y amable, de vez en cuando se podía tornar algo malvado, a como lo definía su amigo Alfred, era un chico alto pero por alguna razón solía lucir pequeño, quizá era por su afición a usar hoodies extremadamente grandes para su tamaño, su piel era blanca y solía adornar su rostro con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas debido a su timidez crónica, quizá su rasgo más destacable eran sus ojos, de un color violeta intenso, hermosos pero escondidos tras los vidrios de sus lentes, su cabello rubio era ligeramente largo y un poco ondulado, de su cabeza escapa un rebelde mechón que lo hacía distinguible y en sus brazos siempre podía verse a kumajirou, su oso polar, una mascota bastante particular.

Con todo eso, Mathew era un chico normal, demasiado normal... Vivía con su hermano mayor Francis, el cual le recordaba todos los días su más grande defecto. Ser normal podría gustarle a cualquiera, pero no a él, no cuando su hermano era un súper humano, no cuando ambos eran hijos de súper humanos y nietos de súper humanos, toda su familia era súper, la mayoría habían sido héroes pero había una que otra oveja negra, como su madre, quién había sido una gran villana, porque sí, si vivía con Francis era porque sus padres habían muerto, en el honor y gloria de meta city, la segunda cara de nova city, el lugar en las sombras de una ciudad, pero él no podría meter sus narices allí nunca... Sus esperanzas eran pocas.

Aquel secreto lo comía por dentro, pues sí, nadie sabía que él no tenía poderes, los chicos iban a la súper escuela hetalia y allí tenían prohibido el uso de sus poderes, por lo cual a menos que hicieras un tonto alarde de ello, nadie conocía tus poderes hasta que escogías un bando. El anonimato era la mejor arma que todos tenían, sólo los héroes conocían los poderes de los otros héroes y algunos hasta sus identidades e igual con los villanos, sólo los otros villanos conocían sus poderes e identidades a veces.

Mathew no había escogido un bando aún, no sabía que quería ser, no tenía poderes, no tenía esperanzas, su hermano, quién era un villano según las sospechas del muchacho, solía pensar que el poder de su hermanito era la invisibilidad pero no, aquello era sólo un efecto secundario de su timidez, sin duda la vida de Mathew era bastante difícil pero se las apañaba, a como todo adolescente normal...

_Normal._


	3. Rabbit Heart II

Weno, como voy a full con esta historia decidí terminar las introducciones hoy, porque la verdad es que es un trabajo tedioso (igualmente divertido) y me deja siempre al punto de un colapso, claro, el suicidio creativo que mi imaginación ha estado intentando últimamente no ha conseguido mucha fama, por otro lado, el homicidio planeado de Matemáticas-Física contra mi tiempo de vagancia en la PC se ha duplicado… espero que no haya hecho daño a este cap. Disfrútenlo xD!

Disclaimer: Aún no sé por qué debo hacer esto si ya todo mundo sabe que yo NO soy dueño de Hetalia, y nunca lo seré, así como tampoco voy a ser presidente de Angola, desde que no sabía que ese país existía OMG!

Advertencias: Lovino y Su bocaza xD! Ah y la mía jjajaja… perdón, pero soy un chico y tengo eso costumbre de maldecir mientras escribo… Ups!

+++I'm the Knife or the Lamb?+++

Maldito, así solía sentirse la mayoría del tiempo, siempre opacado, siempre en la sombra, él era el bastardo Lovino Vargas y por un carajo que se declaraba suertudo, el chico en sí era una amenaza a la integridad física de cualquier español de ojos verdes, pero además era odioso, mal hablado, grosero y violento, muy por debajo de todo eso tenía un corazón enorme y solía decir cosas queriendo decir otras, era muy tímido pero lo ocultaba manteniéndose a la defensiva.

Era un chico más en la academia hetalia, medía el promedio para un chico de su edad y era bastante delgado teniendo en cuenta todo lo que el comía, su piel tenía un tono canela bastante envidiado que hacían resaltar sus orbes verde oliva, su cabello era castaño y lizo, había un pequeño rulo algo loco que se resaltaba en su peinado pero era conocido como la zona "si lo tocas te mueres" en la escuela.

Lovino tenía un hermano gemelo; Feliciano y para hacerlo mejor, su abuelo Rómulo era el subdirector de la academia, su trayectoria como héroe era legendaria y todos esperaban lo máximo de los gemelos Vargas.

Feliciano era un bastardo con suerte, quería ser un héroe y tenía lo necesario, bueno, todo menos el valor para no correr cada que veía un villano, pero Lovino no contaba con la suerte de su hermano, aún cuando nadie lo supiera todavía.

El no tenía poderes, nada, ninguno, era un puto inútil, todos solían pensar que sí, todos pensaban que todos en la academia tenían poderes, aún cuando no los mostraban nunca a como deberían, porque sí, incluso cuando se prohibía el uso de poderes había quienes rompían las reglas de vez en vez. Otros lo hacían por accidente, como el imbécil de Antonio, quién ya había volado tres casilleros en un mes, lo cual era su mínimo, cada que olvidaba la contraseña terminaba haciendo explotar su casillero.

Sí, el vivía rodeado de súper humanos, su abuelo era una leyenda viviente, su hermano era un puto suertudo y con talento y el… Bueno, era un bastardo con mala suerte, un simple y corriente bastardo, su vida apestaba.


	4. Hook Me Up

Holaaa! Ya empezamos a ponernos en onda con la historia, me encanta este cap, no es mi favorito pero me encanta, he de admitir que tengo un gusto culposo por la canción que inspira esto y por ello quizá quise apegarme a la letra mientras escribía, amo cuando mi iPod se sincroniza conmigo, es mi BFF! Ojala les guste…

Disclaimer: No, yo no soy dueño ni de Hetalia ni de la Apple, con costo poseo mi iPod y eso porque mi mamá me lo regaló para navidad (y porque quemó mis CDs sin querer) T.T

Advertencias: Lovino, Lovino, Lovino y Lovino xD! Heroes UA.

Canción: (Hook Me Up) by The Veronicas.  
>"Sometimes I want to get away Someplace, but I don't want to stay to long, sometimes, I want a brand new day… Try to fit in where I don't Belong!"<p>

+++Hook Me Up+++

-nos despedimos jóvenes estudiantes, este año esperamos lo mejor de todos y cada uno de ustedes como siempre, el orden y la disciplina implican una educación pertinente por lo cual les quisiera pedir a todos el mejor esfuerzo de su parte, aquí formamos leyendas, quienes heredaran el mundo que con sangre, sudor y lágrimas hemos llegado, nosotros antes que ustedes, a formar- El director, German Beilschmidt estaba arriba en el estrado, aunque era información extra oficial, este hombre era conocido como la fuerza más oscura de meta city, y aún así compartía la academia con Rómulo Vargas, héroe y leyenda viviente, sus discursos solían estar llenos de verdadera pasión e inspiraban a todos los alumnos por igual- así que den ese ejemplo durante las vacaciones.

-que son sólo dos meses de comportarse, ¿Podrían chamacos?- inmediatamente el subdirector fue silenciado y empezado a ser reprendido por el director en público.

-otro año más, que entretenido- susurró entre dientes Alfred , uno de los chicos más populares de la academia.

A disgusto de muchos, este muchacho era ruidoso y molesto, tenía siempre buenas intenciones pero sus acciones podían sobrepasar los límites, era uno de los pocos que habían gritado al mundo su bando, no su identidad ni sus poderes, sólo estaba autoproclamado como el grandioso y más heroico héroe que el mundo jamás haya visto. Una cosa que llamaba la atención en el era su físico, las chicas morían por él, no era el más alto de todos pero tenía sus buenas medidas, y gracias al cielo su metabolismo era súper acelerado pues de otra manera no tendría los músculos que lucía orgullosamente en gimnasia, tenía unos encantadores ojos azules y una sonrisa que iluminaba hasta la más oscura habitación, era toda una lotería.

La otra cosa que llamaba la atención eran sus amistades, se solía juntar bastante con uno de los más amargados muchachos de la academia, ninguno lo admitía pero Arthur Kirkland era realmente su tutor legal allí en nova city, y es que sus padres, ambos héroes ocupados, no tenían la fe de dejarlo sólo desde que casi los deja sin casa un par de veces. Su más extraña amistad, sin embargo, era Mathew Williams, casi siempre confundido por un fantasma o generalmente no visto, eran como agua y aceite, no combinaban de ninguna manera imaginada y a pesar de ello allí estaban, mejores amigos desde la infancia.

-supongo que otro año más...- Mathew no compartía la emoción de su amigo, se resignaba a estar allí y a esperar que sonara la campana para huir, sí, huir, escapar de nova city por fin.

-¿Por qué toma tanto? Carajo...- Lovino empezaba a expresarse de manera agresiva, eso sólo remarcaba su impaciencia, todos a su alrededor lo notaban y se mantenían algo alejados del castaño, todos excepto su feliz gemelo.

-vee Lovino, no te apures, ya pronto estaremos de vacaciones, pasta, siestas, más pasta y muchas horas en la cama, ¿Que hay mejor-vee?- Feliciano por su lado sonreía a más no poder y casi saltaba de su asiento, su idea de vacaciones sin embargo parecía algo perezosa.

-tsk, no tienes ni idea Feliciano, ni idea- sin querer siquiera hacerlo, su vista se escapó de su control y sus ojos oliva se clavaron en la espalda de uno de los alumnos senior frente a él, sin aviso este se volvió y una sonrisa gigante apareció en su rostro- chs, bastardo.

Lovino apartó la mirada casi indignado pero el otro siguió sonriendo cuando volvió a mirar al frente, Antonio Fernández Carriedo era quizá el chico con complejo suicida más grande del mundo, fichado como masoquista desde el día que le dijo al mayor de los gemelos Vargas que lo amaba y fue encontrado dos días después en unas viejas ruinas, con más moretones que piel y aún así insistió en pedirle a su Lovi, una segunda cita. En sí, Antonio no era mal partido, era alto, fornido y tenía unos ojos verdes demoledores, era simpático y amable, era dulce y servicial, ¿Que más podían pedirle ser? Simple; heterosexual. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de Lovino Vargas y por lo visto no había vuelta atrás en ese muchacho, estaba MUY torcido a la izquierda.

La mayoría culpaba a sus amigos, Gilbert Beilschmidt, un chico al que le gustaban las chicas de clasificación xxx y tenía ciertos complejos cuando se embriagaba demasiado, y Francis Bonnefoy, este era definido como un; "todosexual", ya que el muchacho se tiraba cualquier cosa que tuviese dos piernas y una boca, literal. Así que nadie podía culpar a Lovino de odiarlos a los tres, en especial a la rana pervertida y al bastardo suicida.

-¡Hey viejo! Termina de una vez o me largo ya mismo-le grito el muchacho a su abuelo y a su, en broma, abuela, según su reloj se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde para irse, ni de putas se quedaba en ese agujero dos meses aguantando al idiota de Feliciano y al maldito de su abuelo, oh no,,, el se iba porque se iba.

-ejem... Bueno, creo que con esto podemos dar el año por concluido, felices vacaciones, pueden retirarse.

Broke Broke Broke

Por fin, luego de haber salido corriendo de la academia, entrado a casa, sacado las maletas previamente hechas y escondidas, dejado la nota que explicaba a su hermano que se iba y efectivamente, marcharse de casa, estaba finalmente en paz, sentado en su asiento en aquel avión, su vista clavada en la ventana y esperando impaciente el despegue, se quería ir y pronto, kumajirou estaba dormido profundamente pero él estaba al punto de temblar, sí Francis llegaba a casa y leía la nota lo iba a ir a buscar y él no quería ser encontrado, sólo quería marcharse para vacaciones.

¿Eran dos meses mucho pedir? El no lo veía así, se lo había ganado maldición, había tenido que ahorrar para el pasaje, el viaje y mantener todo oculto de su inepta familia, Lovino era un maestro en el arte del escape y evasión, era hora de sacarle provecho, se iría lejos a disfrutar sin nova city a su alrededor, nada de héroes, nada de villanos, nada de poderes...

-oh maldita sea, ya me bajo de este avión de mierda- casi grito el joven cuando vio a la persona que iría sentada junto a él durante el viaje- ¿Estas en la maldita academia cierto?

-Para mi desgracia- contestó el rubio sin pensar, sacándole una sonrisa al otro- Mathew Williams

-Lovino Vargas, me caes bien bastardo- el sólo hecho de despreciar la academia lo hacia una persona de interés- entonces... ¿Escapando?

-yo le digo tomándome un tiempo libre sin previo aviso, pero sí, en esencia, escapando- Lovino tomó asiento junto a Mathew- ¿Qué hay de ti?

-huyendo como alma del infierno- se encogió de hombros, era la verdad- supongo que puedo soportar un viaje contigo, sólo cuidado con sacar algún "truquito"

*como sí pudiera hacer alguno*

-no te preocupes por ello, te juro por dios que no habrá nada de eso sí tú también lo juras- Mathew se acomodó los lentes, tendiendo una mano.

*uff, ni que pudiera*

-cuenta conmigo, lo juro- ambos estrecharon manos y se sonrieron, por alguna razón sentían una conexión con el otro, se identificaban, eso y que no se conocían para nada todavía, no tenían ni idea de lo que les esperaba.


	5. Fly

Buenas! Me alegra tanto ya ir por este cap, voy más rápido de lo que creía y sin embargo siento que voy llevando las cosas con calma, ojala y siga todo así, me encanta trabajar de esta manera, solo por si las dudas, supongo que debería aclarar que esto no va de Romano x Canadá, no son pareja ni van a serlo, son simplemente los personajes principales de la historia xD!

Disclaimer: Nicki Minaj no es mi esposa, ni nunca lo va a ser porque me sí la tuviese al frente no podría pedirle matrimonio, simplemente gritaría como una nena viendo JuBi y me desmayaría; La amo! Ah… tampoco soy dueño de hetalia jjj…

Advertencias: Algo de OoC por parte de Feliciano, la boca de Lovino, y Francis, aunque se comporte sigue siendo Francis xD!

Canción: (Fly) by Rihanna ft Nicki Minaj.  
><em>"Me, me, me against them. <em>_Me against enemies, me against friends. Somehow they both to become One. __I came to win; to fight, to conquer, to thrive. I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise… To fly"_

I'm not a word, I'm a line

Las vacaciones se habían ido tan veloces que muchos estaban resignados a su desgracia próxima y habían entrado en depresión, en dos días volverían a la academia y las clases, a Alfred esto no lo emocionaba mucho, sus vacaciones habían sido buenas pero muy cortas para su gusto y claramente había malgastado mucho de su tiempo. Suspiró dando un sorbo perezoso a su bebida, estaba sentado en un café con, digamos, sus amistades.

-Así que... ¿Qué has sabido de Matti?- se atrevió a preguntar Alfred, aún a sabiendas de que era un tema delicado, pero estaba aburrido.

-¡Nada! Estoy muy preocupado, hace casi dos meses que no sé nada de él, ¿Que tal sí se perdió? O sí está herido ¿Que será de él? ¿Qué será de mi sin él?- Francis empezó a melodramear en media cafetería, con todo y lágrimas en los ojos- no sé en que estaba pensando...

-tranquilo frog, seguro que el muchacho está bien, recuerda que hablamos de Mathew, tú responsable hermanito, no de Alfred o de ti- Arthur le dio un sorbo a su té con mucha calma, aunque por dentro sí estaba algo preocupado por el otro muchacho, no era de los que actuaban tan impulsivamente.

-tienes razón, el va a volver seguro y está bien, es más, iré a casa a acomodar su habitación para que cuando vuelva encuentre todo en orden- Francis se puso de pie y sin escuchar a nadie se fue del lugar, extrañaba a su hermanito, mucho.

El no era ese tipo de persona súper inteligente o que notara los detalles para ser específicos, pero aún así se sentía culpable por no haber notado las pistas que Mathew daba el día que se marchó, era obvio sí lo pensabas un poco, toda esa ansiedad, el salir primero, el despedirse de él en la academia...

-que tonto que soy- se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que introducía la llave en la puerta, extrañamente esta no estaba cerrada - ¿Eh? Puedo jurar que pase la llave cuando salí...

Al abrir la puerta no pudo más que callarse, en medio recibidor había dos maletas y un oso polar que parecía venir de la cocina, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, aunque casi se detuvo cuando una silueta conocida apareció en el medio con un vaso en la mano y una galleta en la boca.

-Mathew...- El muchacho volteó a mirar nervioso, sin tener tiempo de nada se vio envuelto en el asfixiante abrazo de su hermano-... Regresaste, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba, te fuiste sin decirme nada y yo no sabía... ¿Donde estuviste?

-Francis Yo... En Arcadia, lo siento- consiguió decir al fin el pobre muchacho- pero sabía que no me dejarías ir así que opté por irme sin avisar.

-¡Pues claro que no! No puedo creer que hayas ido a Arcadia sin mi consentimiento, esa ciudad es muy peligrosa, me alegro de ver que no te pasó nada- Francis y Mathew, los dos pensaban cosas para sus adentros, luego de las palabras del primero.

*No soportaría que te hubieses hecho daño* Francis poso su mano en la mejilla de su hermano con cariño y le sonrió.

*Realmente lo siento Fran, no tienes ni idea de lo que Arcadia es, y no tienes que saberlo* Mathew le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo.

-pero ya estoy en casa Francis y estoy bien- *mejor que nunca*

Break Break Break

-¡Maldito Aleman! Ya mismo te castro- Tanto el referido como el menor de los Vargas se suspendieron un momento, el silencio, el miedo de Ludwig, la ira de Lovino y la sonrisa de Feliciano crecieron, al punto que este último se abalanzo sobre su hermano- ¿Qué haces bastardo?

-Vee- te extrañe tanto tanto, me asusté mucho, pensé que no volverías, que ya no me querías más nunca- lloriqueaba Feliciano encima del otro- Me alegra tanto que volviera Vee-

-Sólo me fui de vacaciones Maldición- Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Lovino al tiempo que "disimuladamente" le devolvió el abrazo a Feliciano- además no sería capaz de dejarte de esa manera, y menos dejar de quererte idiota, eres mi hermanito.

-Awww Lovi te quiero tanto! ¿Donde estuviste?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad, soltando por fin al otro.

-ehhh, no creo que eso sea importante ahora, tengo hambre- Lovino quería cambiar el tema y además, extrañaba la pasta de su hermano.

-anda Lovi, dime... ¿No fuiste a Celestre? Dijiste que querías conocerlo- Olvidándose de Ludwig ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la cocina- sí no me dices no te daré de comer.

-Pero Feli...- uno se sentó en la mesa a esperar su comida, mirando al menor con cara de no querer la cosa.

-Nada de peros... ¿A dónde fuiste?- Feliciano prendió el microondas para calentar una lasaña y fue a buscar un plato y dos copas para vino- dime o no habrá comida-Vee.

-estuve en... Arcadia.

El sonido de los utensilios de vidrio al caer sobresaltaron a Ludwig, quién se apareció en la cocina en un segundo, por lo visto Feliciano había sido el responsable del escándalo, aunque eso no podría compararse con el que iba a dar lugar.

-¿Qué? Tienes que estar de broma Lovino, no te creo- la inusual seriedad en la voz y gesto del menor parecían agregar sombra a la situación- ¿De verdad estuviste en Arcadia casi dos meses?

-¿Arcadia?- El rubio entendía ahora la reacción de su enamo... Digo, "amigo", el lugar era uno de las zonas más peligrosas.

-Pensé que odiabas estar rodeado de esos "malditos exhibicionistas"- La falta de los "Vee" de Feliciano y el silencio de Lovino hacían la escena extraña- ¿Te fuiste sin decirme nada a pasar vacaciones a Arcadia?

-Lo siento Feliciano- Ludwig estaba a punto de buscar a GeoHat en la habitación, el héroe con poderes para cambiar las personalidades, la charla se había vuelto extremamente extraña.

-Supongo que está bien, estas bien así que...- Feliciano Suspiró y sonrió-... Bienvenido a casa.

-gracias, no tienes idea de cuánto te agradezco por todo...

*Realmente no tienes idea*

- iré a buscar un buen vino- Dijo sonriente el muchacho- ¿Quieres un poco Ludwig? Vee- apuesto a que sí, te traeré una copa también...

-¿Que tanto me miras bastardo?- Lovino y el tenían las miradas cruzadas, ligera tensión entre ellos.

-Hay algo diferente en ti- El rubio no podía decir que cosa era exactamente pero podía notar algo distinto- No me gusta.

- No tiene que- Contestó el castaño, poniéndose de pie, estaban ahora frente a frente- No sé de que hablas, además... No es tú asunto.

-Tienes razón, no lo es- Quizá el ambiente era tenso, pero aún había un trasfondo relajado por ahí- pero lo es de Feliciano...

-¡No metas a mi hermano en esto desgraciado!- Aún cuando su tono había sido ácido y cargado no había llegado a levantar la voz- No sabes de qué estás hablando, así que no digas estupideces.

El silencio incómodo fue roto prontamente por Feliciano, quién no pareció notar nada en la escena, Ludwig se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo que había pasado, no entendía que era, pero tendría que vigilar al mayor de los Vargas de cerca, el otro les sirvió una copa a cada uno y con una sonrisa levantó la propia.

-Brindemos por el fin de unas buenas vacaciones sin problemas- Para ser el, Feliciano era muy malo leyendo ambientes- ¡Salud!

-Salud- contestó Ludwig dando un trago educado a su copa, degustando un buen vino de la toscana.

-Salud- contestó Lovino, quién vacío su copa de una vez.

*Por unas vacaciones CASI sin problemas*


	6. It's On

WoW! Capitulo 6! Que divertido! Ojala lo disfruten y no me sacrifiquen, lo de los cursos los escogí porque realmente son cosas que me gustaría que dieran en mi escuela, y los niveles es algo parecido a mi academia con las extracurriculares, no importa en qué año estés, puedes tomar las extras con chicos más grandes si tienes los meritos para ello.

Disclaimer: Hetalia, por más que me duela admitirlo, no es ni será mía jamás y eso me rompe el corazón, por cierto, tampoco la idea del vestuario de los chicos, eso se lo delego a mi mano derecha; nana.

Advertencias: Esta vez, solo Lovino y sus palabrotas jjj…

Canción: (It's On) by Superchik.  
>"No matter how you feel, it's what you do that matters, this is your moment to be strong, this is your day; It's On"<p>

+++Common bring it On+++

Lovino empezaba a ponerse nervioso, el bus pasaría pronto por su casa y tenía que estar listo, se había duchado y comido un desayuno que valía la pena por haber tenido que despertar temprano, en parte para cocinar y para que su hermano no lo viera comer como un animal, desde que había salido de vacaciones había desarrollado el habito de atragantarse, realmente lo necesitaba ahora. El único problema era decidir que se pondría, su guardarropa estaba divido en dos mitades, una de ellas no se podía abrir sin una clave y la otra estaba llena de ropa "porquería" sin valor, según él. Tenía que pensar tantas cosas al escoger su atuendo, tenía que ser cómodo pero bonito, casual y que no pareciera trabajado, sin embargo, tenía que cubrir sus brazos y piernas, finalmente sacó de su armario un par de pantalones negros, una camiseta sin mangas de color verde vivo y un blazer oscuro, sus vans y se echó la mochila al hombro, estaba contento con el atuendo, hoy empezaría su infinita tortura; la escuela.

-Justo a tiempo- se dijo al subir al bus, apenas había salido de su casa y ya le esperaban afuera, unos segundos más y habría tenido que correr hasta la academia, la cual quedaba bastante lejos de su casa.

-Loviiii siéntate conmigo- dijo un animado Antonio, desde buena mañana exhibía su sonrisa dorada, era tan irritante que ni siquiera reparó en la mirada asesina que le clavaba el otro- por favor, sólo hoy... ¿Sí?

-No, sólo porque me llamaste Lovi y mi nombre es Lovino, idiota- El castaño dio un rápido vistazo al bus y encontró una cara más que conocida- ¿Puedo?

-Claro, no tienes ni que preguntar- Francis volvió a mirar feo a Lovino al notar que se sentaba junto a su hermanito, que el estuviese sentado con Gilbert no era razón para tomar SU lugar, su Mattie era tan dulce y amable, la ventaja era podía escuchar su conversación desde su puesto- ¿Donde está Feliciano?

-Bah! El idiota de Ludwig le hace de taxi desde que levantarse temprano para el bus cohíbe a mi hermano de su sueño- Explicó ligeramente mosqueado- Además creo que está molesto conmigo, aunque no lo diga.

-¿Molesto por qué? Sí puedo saber, claro- El rubio ya se imaginaba la razón, sin embargo no quería darle mucho aire a la conversación, sabía que Francis los estaba escuchando.

-Por mis vacaciones, hizo un desastre en la cocina- Lovino Suspiró con pesadez- ¿Tú hermano te dijo algo?

-Casi me estrangula cuando me vio, estaba muy preocupado pero creo que tenía razones para estarlo, ya sabes, aunque igualmente no fue nada, supe manejar la situación y todo salió sin problemas- Francis parpadeo varias veces, no entendía la conversación pero aún así le inquietaba, eso hasta que Arthur Kirkland y su mejor amigo empezaron a discutir, llamando su atención y dejando a Mathew relajarse- Realmente creo que aún no entiende que hacía en Arcadia pero no me va a presionar, el no es de ese tipo, esperará a que le diga lo que quiere escuchar.

-Bien... ¡Oh rayos, ya llegamos!- Aquello sonó triste, desamparado, ambos muchachos bajaron juntos y caminaron hasta la entrada, donde se separarían, ya que uno estaba tomando clases distintas a las del otro en la mañana- Por cierto, te ves bien Williams...

-Igual Vargas, igual...

Mathew realmente agradecía el cumplido, significaba mucho pues había pasado rebuscando en su armario por una eternidad, la mitad de su ropa no era disponible, una parte estaba inusable y la otra era simplemente su colección de hoodies extra grandes, no recomendables para la academia, finalmente había encontrado entre sus cosas unos jeans algo entallados, una camisa manga larga con motivo de cuadros delgados amarillos, naranjas y rojos, para combinar todo con sus converse del mismo color sangre que su bulto. Estar de regreso en la academia apestaba, tanto él como Lovino conocían el secreto del otro, que en resumen era el suyo; eran estudiantes normales, humanos por completo y ambos temían a muerte quedarse así, sin embargo, no morían por un súper poder.

Ambos se habían vuelto muy amigos durante las vacaciones, habían descubierto que tenían cosas en común, ambos odiaban desencajar, por eso sufrían al no tener un poder, sí tan sólo viviesen en una ciudad normal... Sí tan sólo se hubiesen resignado a ser normales...

-¡MATTI!- El pobre muchacho no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pronto se vio envuelto en un abrazo aplastante por parte de su BFF- Te extrañe tanto, dios mío, ¿Como estas?

-Algo roto por tú bienvenida, pero bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?- Alfred sonrió abiertamente al tiempo que caminaba con Mathew un rato por allí.

-Increíble, soy yo después de todo- la risa del joven era distinguible a kilómetros de distancia, era única y fresca- ¿Nuevo estilo? Pensé que te daban calor estas cosas con mangas...

-No, creo que nunca antes las había aprendido a usar, ahora me encantan- *ahogan pero protegen, nadie debe ver* Pensó con cierta culpa el muchacho, no le gustaba mucho el mentirle a su mejor amigo- oye, ¿Que cursos llevas este año?

-Defensa, Camuflaje y Agilidad en 3, Fuerza práctica en 4 y las de siempre; gimnasia, historia, leyes ciudadanas y calles en 5- La especialidad de Alfred eran las clases prácticas, todo en prueba y todo aprendiendo en acción, típico de un héroe- ¿Qué hay de ti? Espero compartir al menos una clase viejo...

-Pues sólo eso tendrás, Camuflaje 3, este año llevo bioquímica, estrategia, alemán y crisis del mundo en 4, francés, tecnología robótica, armamento y anonimatum en 5, además, ¿Adivinar quién consiguió entrar en Crimen 6?- Sus clases eran casi, por no decir todas, clases técnicas, mentales y no físicas, nada que lo pusiera en peligro ante los otros.

-Mattie, crimen es para villanos... ¿Serás malo?- Preguntó entre pucheros el ojiazul, su amigo sólo río.

-Creo que eso es un secreto...

Broke Broke Broke

Lovino entró en su primera clase del día, todavía algo pensativo, sí bien recordaba compartía esa clase con Antonio y sus brutos amigos, esperaba estar muy lejos de ellos, tener que estudiar Juegos de Sombras en nivel 5 había sido toda una proeza y quería ganar el curso, debía de concentrarse e ignorar a los idiotas, aunque ellos tenían otros planes. El chico tenía fama de perezoso y no era por nada, se la tenía bien ganada pues prefería mil veces holgazanear que si quiera leer los subtítulos del televisor.

-Lovii, compartimos la primera hora de los lunes, que alegría... ¿Qué más llevas?- Preguntó el ojiverde con una sonrisa, aún a tres asientos de distancia insistía en tratar con el otro.

-Nada que te importe bastardo, y cállate que el profesor acaba de entrar y quiero escuchar la maldita lección- Realmente quería hacerlo, por primera vez desde que había entrado en la academia quería recibir una clase, justo ahora le tocaba cambiar su mentalidad y mejorarse como estudiante.

Sus otros cursos habían sido escogidos de manera que no tuviese que poner su integridad física en medio, no podían comparar a un humano común y su trotar contra el supersónico correr de algún súper imbécil en gimnasia, totalmente no, sus clases eran más que todo para una rata librera, este año tendría que esforzarse.

Llevaba trampas y redadas, cálculo matemático, ciencia natural y cultura mundial en nivel 3, leyes del ciudadano en 2, diseño gráfico, anonimatus, decodificación y química en 4, y únicamente juego de sombras en 5. Sí, estaba hecho y dicho, tendría que esforzarse mucho ese año sí quería sacar su nuevo... Eh... "proyecto" adelante. Para ambos, Mathew y el, había una frase que parecían repetirse a sí mismos una y otra vez, la habían intercambiado en una ocasión pero siempre venía al caso, justo ahora, en medio de sus clases, ambos pensaban en esas palabras; "Mantener un secreto trae su precio"

_*Yo estoy dispuesto a pagarlo* _Era el pensamiento que corría por la mente de Lovino mientras mordía el borrador de su lápiz.

_*Yo tengo los medios para ello* _Se decía Mathew ajustándose los lentes, como de costumbre, con la mirada clavada al frente.

"*_está hecho*"_


	7. Ignorance

Wupi! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me animaron muchísimo y pues bueno, esto pasa cuando me motivo, escribo y escribo… buajaja todavía no les diré que pasó en Arcadia pero les digo que vendrá próximamente, solo tengo que acomodarlo super bien para que valga la pena. Ojala disfruten este capitulo xD.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, intenté robarla una vez pero mi computadora no es tan buena y yo no soy muy buen hacker, además mi amigo el japonés era algo raro, creo que me estafó…

Advertencias: Creo que ninguna, pero por si acaso, presten atención pues puede haber sorpresitas por allí. Hero AU. Nombres Heroícos (que no les diré a quienes pertenecen buajajaj)

Canción: (Ignorance) by Paramore.  
>"The friends who stuck together, we write our names in blood but I guess you can't accept that the change is good. You just treated me like another stranger, well's nice to meet you sir, I guess I'll go, I best be in my way out 'cause Ignorance is your new best friend."<p>

+++Now I can fend for myself+++

Las clases en la academia hetalia eran impartidas por héroes y villanos retirados, algunos todavía optaban por mantener sus identidades ocultas y otros más bien su otra vida, había quienes, como el "general" que mantenía su perfil de villano pero nadie sabía quién era el en realidad; y otros, como el profesor Oxternia, a quién todos conocían dentro de la academia y en la sociedad, sólo ignoraban cual de todos los héroes en la ciudad él era, todo un rompecabezas.

Nova city en sí era un rompecabezas, tenía la zona central, su ciudad en sí y al alrededor estaban los suburbios, los hogares... Y sobre todo eso estaba Meta City, cruzando los enormes edificios y entrando en las ruinas del puerto, el olor a mar contra pavimento, la hermosa vista del cielo nocturno y las aguas calmas del océano, contrastando con las tétricas edificaciones. Meta City no era vieja, no había sufrido daño de los años, ni de la lluvia, ni de ningún otro desastre natural, sus edificios yacían dañados por las marcas de una guerra; Héroes vrs Villanos, eterna, épica...

-Será mía está noche- sonrió desde el alto faro en el que solía sentarse a mirar la ciudad, su traje oficial lo había conseguido apenas unos cuatro meses más o menos- Espero que no sea muy temprano para algunos.

era un héroe, uno bastante bueno para ser sinceros, era ágil y veloz por naturaleza y solía aparecer siempre en los mejores momentos, aquel faro destrozado era su territorio y lo mantenía limpio de animalejos, por lo tanto se sorprendió al ver a un intrépido colarse por su propiedad, parecía ir de paso pero aún así no lo dejaría salirse con la suya.

-¡Oye tú! Este es mi terreno, ¿Que acaso quieres salir herido?- podía obviamente volar, pues en poco tiempo le corto el paso al otro sujeto- Identifícate o tendrás problemas.

-No te debo explicaciones, y lamento decepcionarte pero no me gustan los motes ridículos- El extraño vestía de negro, de los pies a la cabeza, un pantalón de cuero, una chaqueta igual y botas de impacto, traía un antifaz y lo único que podía decirse de el era que tenía el cabello castaño, nada útil- ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que marcharme pronto, llegaré tarde y no quiero.

-¿Qué rayos?- antes de que pudiese decir nada, el otro ya había echado a correr, era veloz, no era como sí el no pudiese alcanzarlo, simplemente lo dejó ir por esta vez, ese desconocido no le agradaba- Pero no creo que sea un Villano...

_Broke Broke Broke_

Corría lo más que podía, sus piernas estaban acostumbradas a ser sobre forzadas así que lo soportaba bien, correr, subir bajar, saltar por Meta City era lo mejor y la única manera de recorrer el lugar a menos que pudieses volar o traspasar paredes, el no hacia ninguna de esas cosas así que se resignaba a su trabajo, su primer trabajo en la ciudad, sonrió ante la idea y siguió corriendo hasta llegar al territorio que buscaba y se paró en seco.

-¿cuánto tomara?- Estaba preparado, sólo necesitaba a su ratón fuera del escondite- tres, dos uno...

-Que sorpresa, tengo un invitado- El villano conocido como Magnet río suavemente al tiempo que se ajustaba los guantes, era alto y musculoso, su traje tenía partes blancas y violeta pero era en general de un color azul muy oscuro, su rostro lo cubrían unos lentes gruesos, los ocupaba por protección- ¿Viniste a jugar?

-No, lo siento, vine a patearte el trasero- Magnet sonrió ante está respuesta y observó a su contrincante, era decentemente alto pero no tanto como él, su cuerpo era delgado pero atlético, sabía que sería ágil y rápido, nada en su vestuario le hacía sugerencia a su poder, debía tener cuidado.

-Entonces, suerte con ello- Con un simple movimiento de manos consiguió cerrar las salidas, su nombre hacia su poder más que obvio, su refugio era un deshuesadero de autos y había metal por todos lados, perfecto para quién podía manejar el campo magnético de las cosas.

El otro sólo lo miro y un segundo después estaban ambos tratando de atinarse y esquivar golpes, Magnet manejaba guantes de nudillos metálicos y podía romperte algunos huesos, el otro manejaba dos tonfas, que gracias al cielo eran de madera muy resistente. En medio de la batalla, apenas consiguió una oportunidad, el desconocido rozo el rostro de Magnet con la fuerza y precisión suficientes para dejar su rostro al descubierto unos segundos, luego de esto se separaron bruscamente y el desconocido emprendió su retirada, dejando al otro agotado.

-¿que diablos fue eso?- Magnet respiraba bruscamente, no entendía la pelea, ni siquiera lo habían herido- Estos héroes están cada vez más locos...

Broke Broke Broke

"Bienvenido a casa, señor" La voz mecánica de la computadora que registraba y admitía sus datos era femenina y casi natural "Esperamos le haya ido bien en su misión"

La base estaba oculta, a cualquier tipo de ojos ajenos a la organización, las medidas de seguridad eran intensas y la electrónica del lugar estaba casi viva, las paredes blancas y el piso rojo, las luces y el ambiente inmaculado, el lugar era uno de los tesoros más grandes de la ciudad y muy pocas personas conocían su existencia.

-¡Yey! Un cuervo ha vuelto a casa- Gama sonrió abiertamente y sacudió su cabello negro, la chica cubría su rostro con un antifaz dorado y su cuerpo con un vestido ceñido del mismo color con detalles, botas y guantes en blanco- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, obtuve lo que quería así que déjame llevarlo a Jean para que podamos proseguir- El no se había detenido, ambos caminaban hacia la oficina del líder juntos- Odio que me llames cuervo.

-No tienes nombre, eres un cuervo, ellos dos lo son, yo lo fui una vez, así será hasta que tengas una segunda identidad- Gama no quitaba la sonrisa y el decidió ignorarla, entraron en la oficina central y vieron al jefe charlando con el otro cuervo- Esto es el porqué, ahora serás cuervo 2, no quiero confundirte con cuervo 1.

-Gama, aún no presiones, llevan poco tiempo con nosotros, según recuerdo tú tardaste 6 meses en dejar de ser un cuervo- Jean les dedicó una sonrisa a los recién llegados y les pidió que tomaran asiento- Enséñanos que nos traes.

Mientras cuervo 2 conectaba todo lo recolectado el jefe y sus dos otros pupilos se sentaron a esperar, jean vestía un traje formal de color verde esmeralda, nada fuera de lo normal, pero unos lentes nublaban sus ojos, manteniendo su identidad oculta. El otro cuervo llevaba igualmente sus pantalones de cuero negro bastante pegados al cuerpo, su camisa ceñida de mangas largas y botas de color blanco, su antifaz cubría parte de su rostro, a diferencia del otro, este cuervo era rubio e igualmente le parecía mantener cierta distancia a la hermosa Gama. Finalmente cuervo 2 encendió las pantallas, mostrando la imagen en grande de Magnet , pero no cualquier imagen, una en la que se podía observar costosamente su rostro, el "humano" detrás del villano.

-creo que se quién es... Se llama... Déjame recordarlo, sí, Iván Braginski- Dijo el cuervo 1 reconociendo al de la foto- ¿Magnet es Braginski?

-es feo, nada atractivo para mi gusto, todo suyo cuervos- Finalmente Gama salió del cuarto, dejando a los tres hombres en solos.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que debes de hacer- las palabras de jean iban para cuervo 1, ambos cuervos se dispusieron a irse y el jefe los despidió con gracia.

Ambos cuervos caminaron juntos hasta la salida, la base era enorme pero sólo 11 personas trabajaban allí, incluyéndoles, IGNORANCE era una institución que trabajaba con poco personal pero funcionaban muy bien. Ambos cuervos se separarían en el ascensor.

-Buen trabajo cuervo 2- Sonrió burlista cuervo 1 y estuvo a punto de ser golpeado- Lo siento, pero es que Gama está algo loca... Buen trabajo Lovino.

-Gracias Mathew- El muchacho se acomodó el cabello, a fin de cuentas apenas saliera de IGNORANCe volvería a ser sólo el- Buena suerte Con tú misión... Cuervo 1.

Broke Broke Broke

La campana de cambio de clase había sonado por fin, Mathew empezaba a sentirse deprimido, otra vez todos volvían a ignorarlo por completo, Suspiró cansado de la situación y fue a su siguiente clase; Crimen 6, era su máximo logro, pocos estudiantes entraban y soportaban el ritmo, el estricto profesor y la crudeza de la lección.

-Bienvenidos alumnos, veo que tenemos varios ingresos nuevos, espero que sepan donde se metieron- El General invierno, profesor encargado, hablaba con su marcado y desconocido, pero muy duro acento- Libro abierto, página 3, lean en silencio.

Mathew sonrió inspeccionando la sala, a su derecha; Carlos Gutiérrez, un molesto bully que tenía serios problemas con Alfred y el, a su izquierda; Iván Braginski, su persona de interés, sin duda alguna había escogido un buen lugar, lástima que nadie lo notara...

-¿Ya terminaste da?- Preguntó el voz baja el joven ruso, pues sí, Iván era extranjero, igual que el- Iván Braginski, mucho gusto da.

-Mathew Williams, el gusto es mío- Y sí que lo era, justo lo que necesitaba era hacer amistad con el muchacho- y sí, he terminado ya...

-Entonces no le molestara dar su opinión a la clase- El General interrumpió su pequeña charla e hizo que Mathew se pusiera en pie- todo suyo señor Williams, explíquenos su visión de lo que acaba de leer.

-"El patriotismo es el mejor refugio de un villano" ¿Cuántos no lo han hecho? Ocultar bajo actos patrios sucios asesinatos, fraudes y robos, hay muchos casos en la historia, supongo que es más fácil para algunos dar excusas que aceptar sus consecuencias- dijo en su tono regular, aquel suave susurro que era apenas audible pero claro.

-¿usted aceptaría sus consecuencias sí llegarán a atraparlo?- La pregunta iba cargada de sarcasmo y desdén.

-No, simplemente no me atraparían- Sonrió Mathew y para su sorpresa, tanto Iván como el General también.

-Buena respuesta Williams, veo que va entendiendo, bienvenido a crimen 6...

La clase en sí transcurrió sin más tropiezos, ocasionalmente el ruso le daba pequeños comentarios sobre la lección o le hacia una pregunta random, para Mathew era bueno, creaba una conexión sin esfuerzo, temía cuando está parte del trabajo le tocaba a él, era generalmente demasiado tímido para ello. Cuando la campana sonó se hizo el desentendido y quiso marcharse sin más, pero fue detenido por Iván.

-¿almuerzas conmigo da?- La pregunta no lo sorprendió, la sonrisa perturbadora en el rostro del chico sí- Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo, quedé con mi mejor amigo... Podríamos otro día- Odiaba desplazar el trabajo, pero Alfred moriría o mataría al otro sí tuviesen que comer juntos.

-sí... Otro día- Algo decepcionado había quedado pero podía aceptarlo, ese pequeño fantasmita había casado su atención.

Mathew se sentó junto a su amigo en el comedor, era el único en silencio ya que ninguno de los otros en la mesa le hablaba, ni siquiera su hermano mayor le volvía a mirar, cuando por fin Alfred se desocupó le dirigió la palabra.

-¿qué tal tú clase para villanos?- Ante esta pregunta todos lo miraron haciéndolo sonrojar hasta las orejas.

-No es una cl...clase para villanos, al, es sólo que... Me fue... Esto... Bien- contestó finalmente, no acostumbrado a la atención, Suspiró cuando todos volvieron a sus cosas- Creo que exageras, todas las clases son neutrales...

-sí claro, como sí vieses muchos villanos salir del salón de claves del heroísmo- Dijo el otro comiendo su típica o mejor dicho, atípica hamburguesa.

-sí yo fuera un villano tomaría clases de héroe, así podría averiguar más sobre ellos, ¿No crees?- El ojivioleta pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver la reacción de su amigo- hipotéticamente claro.

-¡Mattie! Prométeme que es meramente hipotético, que no eres un villano- El muchacho tenía las mejillas infladas con aire y hamburguesa- anda, prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo Al, no soy un villano- *Jamás podría serlo, de sobremanera* ambos suspiraron, uno con alivio y el otro con resignación, al mismo tiempo y luego de un segundo de mirarse en silencio se echaron a reír- Te extrañe estas vacaciones...

-Oí! Hablando de eso... ¿Donde fuiste? Desapareciste de pronto...- La conversación bajo de volumen y de intensidad, eran sólo ellos dos- estaba preocupado y Francis parecía molesto está mañana...

-Lo siento Al, es un secreto, por ahora- Mathew no podía arriesgarse a la reacción de Alfred en medio comedor, captaría demasiada atención y el no podría con ella- Te lo diré cuando crea que puedo.

-Nada justo, dime de una vez, no puedes mantenerme en la ignorancia- Farfullo el de ojos azules, justo entonces sonó la campana, salvando a Mathew.

-Por ahora, allí te quedarás, adiós Al, nos vemos luego de clase...

El rubio se puso en pie, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse, no sin antes recitar en la oreja del otro; "allí es donde debes estar, la ignorancia es tú nueva mejor amiga"


	8. Upside Down I

Holaaaa! Lamento que ya voy poniéndome lento pero bueno, espero que no se me haga costumbre jajaja, no realmente fue culpa de mi internet y no mía pero bueno, ya vina y ya subí el cap, el cual espero que les guste. ¡Disfruten!

Disclaimer: No he podido conseguir una cabeza de elefante de peluche como la del video de Coldplay y eso que la he buscado hasta el fin de mundo, así como tampoco he conseguido ser dueño de hetalia, así que lo siento, no es ni será mía jamás.

Advertencias: Posible mal lenguaje, algo de violencia, Héroes AU y Nombres heroicos… (vamos chicos[as]… ¡Adivinen!)

Canción: (The World turned Upside Down) by Coldplay.  
>"Why is this feeling that I can't explain and why I'm never gonna sleep again? What is this thing I've never seen before? A little boy lost in a breaking storm"<p>

+++And Everything Under the Sun+++

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su última conversación propiamente dicha con Alfred, la escuela los mantenía ocupados y separados, no iba a negar que extrañaba a su hiperactivo amigo. Su hermano tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo con él, incluso cenaban en sus habitaciones mientras hacían la tarea (Mathew hacia la suya y Francis charlataneaba por teléfono durante horas) y finalmente caían dormidos, era difícil sumar la vida de estudiante a su vida en IGNORANCE, teniendo que despertar muy temprano para cumplir con lo debido.

Lovino era la única persona que lo comprendía, ambos habían conseguido charlar un poco en el camino a la academia pero nada que levantara atención o ánimos por parte de ninguno. Las clases que había escogido lo estaban consumiendo vivo, tanto así que durante el almuerzo se la pasaba practicando alemán en uno de los armarios, lugar favorito para comer y estudiar en completa paz.

-¿me pasas la escoba Williams?- el conserje de medio tiempo en la academia conocía de sobra al individuo en su armario, hacia un año que se habían acostumbrado- Gracias Williams, disfruta tú almuerzo.

Mathew le dio las gracias en alemán y allí se quedó, sentado con las rodillas recogidas y un libro apoyado en ellas, almorzando un emparedado y una bebida energética (a las cuales se había vuelto adicto) y picoteando con el lápiz a su mascota kumajirou que jugueteaba con él. La escuela era un lugar muy productivo.

Broke Broke Broke

La noche corría normal, nada parecía fuera de lugar, el silencio reinaba sobre el paraje y nada anunciaba de la más mínima manera; la existencia de un problema en Meta City. Por estas razones él estaba en silencio, sentado en el borde de un viejo edificio de radio, el traje pegado de color rubí con negro, pegado al cuerpo y resaltando sus músculos súper desarrollados, sus brazos estaban desnudos, contrarios a su rostro, el cual cubría con unos lentes y una gruesa capucha, no dejando a nadie conocer sus secretos.

-¡Buenas noches gentil caballero! ¿Será que me concederá el permiso para continuar por sus tierras?- Una voz claramente modificada le llamó la atención, un joven vestido de negro y blanco, se notaba sencillo y atlético, con una pequeña observación redujo al chico a Agilidad y Carrera antes de objeto de lucha -¿me habéis escuchado?

-Lo he hecho, pero nadie pasa por los terrenos de Shade sin darme un nombre- A pesar de la capucha se podía leer una sonrisa fanfarrona, casi retadora- Dime quién eres y serás bienvenido...

-No tengo con que pagar vuestro precio dado a que no tengo un nombre para ofrecerle, sin embargo hay quienes me consideran un cuervo- El desconocido le pareció extrañó y por alguna razón se le antojó interesante. ¿Que tan aburrido estaba? No lo suficiente.

-Bien, entonces señor cuervo, sólo por su manera tan dedicada le permitiré el paso, más le advierto que sí alguna vez nos volvemos a ver espero que seas más que un negro pájaro de mala suerte- Shade recibió unas gracias amables y vio al muchacho largarse como un rayo, era realmente un pájaro negro- Blackbird...

Broke Broke Broke

Su cálculo había sido errado, desde hacia un tiempo que no se encontraba en una situación similar, estaba rodeado de héroes incoherente y vengativos, el era sólo un villano y su poder empezaba a agotarse, las piezas de metal que se retorcían alrededor de las extremidades de aquellos que lo retaban, las pesas metálicas que amenazaban con romper sus huesos, los golpes sensatos que amoratarían la mañana siguiente y los intentos desvergonzados de hacerse daño unos a otros con sus armas y cualquier otro método posible.

-¿Aún no tienen suficiente?- Aún falto de aliento y de energía no se iba a declarar vencido, al contrario, sonrió al ver el estado de sus tres contrincantes- Aún tienen mucho para romper.

-Igual podríamos decir de ti, Magnet, estas acabado- Uno de los héroes hizo el vano intento de golpear una vez más al pobre villano, pero fue detenido por un nuevo elemento en el paisaje- ¿Qué diablos?

Magnet espero el golpe que nunca vino, en contraria se mantuvo el silencio, sus ojos cerrados esperando su fin se habían quedado, había sido orgulloso y casi vencido, su mente seguía luchando y de su boca sólo brotaban retos, amenazas y descortesías, aún cuando su cuerpo apenas se pudiera mover. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el puño amenazante del héroe, pero su rostro estaba atónito y su mano atada por un látigo delgado, al seguirlo llegarías a un muchacho, de pantalones de cuero negro, botas y camisa blanca, con un antifaz sencillo que protegía su rostro y cabello rubio. A Magnet se le hizo ligeramente familiar al desconocido de la otra noche, el velocista misterioso, a como había decidido llamarlo; White runner.

-Tres contra uno... Que horda de valientes- La voz de este se le hacía extraña, con un acento extraño, quizá hecho para despistar, con buena velocidad y agilidad se plantó en medio de ellos e hizo un nudo con el héroe- No me gustan los aprovechados..

-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?- El héroe a su derecha intentó hacer una movida pero Magnet lo amarro con lo poco que podía y se vieron frustrados, el último héroe se encargó de distraer al desconocido para finalmente poder huir- Ya nos las pagarán...

-¿Quién eres?- Magnet no se podía confiar, estaba ciertamente herido pero aún podía darle una paliza a uno sí la situación lo requería.

-Sólo un cuervo... mucho gusto- Le tendió una mano y una sonrisilla descarada, guardando su látigo en el fardo de la cintura, parecía llevar variedad de armas allí.

-Magnet...- Al extender su mano y estrechar la del otro pudo sentir un ligero pinchazo, inmediatamente se sintió adormecido- ¿Que me has... Hecho?

-Nada que quieras saber, mañana no lo recordaras, lo que haremos hoy... Iván- El cuervo sonrió para sí mismo mientras el mayor se desplomaba frente a él- Buenas noches Magnet.

Broke Broke Broke

Había escuchado de otros que el territorio de Magnet había sido invadido la noche anterior, se sentía ligeramente decepcionado de no haber estado allí, varios héroes habían dado tremenda paliza al tipo y aunque no tenía nada personal contra él, era un villano y siempre disfrutaría de darles un par de golpes a los de su clase. Circulaban también rumores acerca de un nuevo don nadie, por lo visto se les había metido en el final de la jornada, estaba molesto porque eso sólo podía significar que había un villano más en el juego, pensaba en eso cuando tropezó con alguien.

-Auch! Fíjate por donde caminas, podrías haber herido a mi heroica persona- Se quejó el muchacho mirando con que camión humano se había topado.

-¿Perdón? Tú deberías pedir disculpas-da- Dijo Iván, con su siempre cretina sonrisa- Te escucho pequeño alfie... Da?

-Ni te creas Braginski, adiós- El quiso irse pero fue detenido por el otro, Alfred hizo un puchero y empujó un poco al muchacho, se sorprendió al notar que le había hecho daño- Diablos, lo siento, a veces no puedo medirme... Ya sabes, poderes de súper he...

-Cállate da, largo- El rubio fue rápidamente cortado por una respuesta hostil. Ambos se dedicaron una mirada odiosa antes de separarse.

-Ni siquiera usé mi fuerza- Alfred lo sabía, así que le pareció extraño que hiriese a Iván- ¿Que le sucedió a ese tipo?

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, tenía algo más importante en que pensar, esos dos individuos que habían roto los esquemas, no los entendía, ¿Eran héroes? No, uno le había dado una paliza a tres de ellos. ¿Eran villanos? Tampoco, había tratado con uno de ellos y se rumoraba que ese mismo había luchado contra un villano esa noche ¿Entonces? Eran un misterio y por alguna razón deseaba saber quiénes eran y que hacían, no daban un nombre pero ya se les había puesto uno.

White Runner; el más pequeño pero veloz, ágil y violento. De mal carácter podía decirse por el vocabulario que había empleado las pocas veces que había abierto la boca y lo más raro era que en sus ropas no había nada blanco, llamado White Runner por su mera velocidad, un escapista de primera.

Blackbird era similar y distinto, más alto, más ágil y más sensato, un estratega que no desperdiciaba energía en sus golpes, calculador y meticuloso, por lo escuchado de Shade era educado y respetuoso en su medida, un ave negra y peligrosa.

-¿que quieren de nosotros?- Alfred tenía la costumbre de hablar sólo y no esperaba respuestas, por lo que casi tuvo un infarto al recibir una.

-Tal vez dominar el mundo, o salvarlo, depende... ¿De quién hablas?- La suave pero amable voz de Mathew lo sacó de sus cabilamentos- Pensé que ya habías dejado el hablar contigo en voz alta Al.

-Jejeje creo que aún no Mattie, no te preocupes, mis nudos son mis nudo... Oh!- El rubio reparo por primera vez en el día en su mejor amigo- hoy no es tú cumpleaños, ni navidad, ni Francis te ha dejado comprar la motocicleta así que... ¿Por qué tan contento?

-¿eh? No entiendo, ¿Por qué supones que estoy contento?- La inocente mirada del ojivioleta fue cortada por el sarcástico gesto en el rostro de Al- ¿Qué?

- número 1, vistes azul.

Mathew Williams generalmente odiaba el azul, creía que lo hacía resaltar y realmente lo hacía, era un color que lograba que sus ojos brillaran a distancia. Hoy vestía un hoodie y zapatillas de ese color.

-número 2, trajiste a Kuma-como-sea-se-llame.

Por decencia quizá, no solía llevar a su mascota cargando todos los días, estando en una súper escuela había conseguido permiso para ello pero solía o bien no llevarlo consigo o mantenerlo en su armario/refugio. Hoy cargaba con el pequeño osezno polar, quién miraba a todos con sus enormes ojos negros.

-Número 3, estas usando ropa de tú talla.

Generalmente solía verse más pequeño y gordo usando prendas enormes pero cómodas, cosa que le encantaba pues no llamaba la atención ni de los ciegos. Hoy usaba unos jeans cigarro, una camisa blanca prensada y un hoodie de su talla exacta, se veía alto y presente, muy apuesto.

- Y por último, te escucho a la primera cuando hablas.

Porque sí, cuando el pobre chico hablaba había que esperar a la tercera o cuarta vez que repitiese lo que había dicho primero puesto a que nadie le escuchaba. Hoy todos lo podían oír, a pesar de que no hablase mucho, era claro para todos.

- Exagerado, no ha pasado nada, sólo tuve una gran noche ayer, ya sabes, palomitas y algo bueno que ver...- _*algo asombroso de ver y no creer*_Se defendió el muchacho, el otro lo pensó un minuto.

-sí tú lo dices... Diablos, este mundo está pies arriba...

_*Ni me lo digas Alfie, ni me lo digas... __Pobre Braginski*_


	9. Upside Down II

Hoy les traigo un antojito ligerito, pequeñito, casi inexistente, solo una pizquita de lo que sucedió en X lugar, además de la entrada de un nuevo centric, en realidad lo voy a ir expandiendo un poco y ojala no se pierdan con mi cambiadera de focos xD

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía! Me voy a volver emo de tanto repetir eso T.T

Advertencias: Lovino, algo de violencia, Heroes AU, Nombres heroicos por doquier y muchos secretos buajaja…

Canción: (The World turned Upside Down) by Coldplay.  
>"Hide and Sob, and Away the fly, to write Your name in the summer sky. Life really only just begun, life that comes, and everything under the sun…. And everything under the Sun"<p>

+++Can't see it come until the Storm+++

Lovino no se lo estaba pasando exactamente de maravilla, su hermano seguía comportándose de manera extraña con respecto a él, y bueno, no le podía recriminar nada, era su culpa por haber desaparecido así de golpe y con un destino de tan dudosa procedencia, a fin de cuentas ese no era su plan, había surgido de la nada por medio de tantos problemas, todavía no podía olvidar su primer encuentro con aquella ciudad de pecadores.

Flashback.

-Lovino, ¿estás seguro de esto? Porque sinceramente yo no- Había dicho Mathew aferrándose al pobre Kumajirou, él había desviado la vista hacía el costado de un edificio, donde el sol podía verse buscar su camino a ocultarse- Tú tampoco estas seguro.

-Lo sé, pero creo firmemente que deberíamos hacerlo, quizá sea nuestra última oportunidad- Y vaya si tenía razón, quizá si no hubiesen dado ese paso, no hubiesen llegado a donde habían llegado- Dicen que el camino al cielo está hecho de espinas…

-Al final valdrá la pena… ¿Cierto?

Fin del Flashback.

-Completamente cierto- Se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, su cuerpo cubierto por una cálida pijama y el lugar a su alrededor con un aire ordenado desordenado, todo donde él sabía que estaba más no debería de estar allí.

La academia iba bien, excelente para ser sinceros, había logrado superarse a sí mismo con el cumplimiento de los deberes y el trabajo en clases, las asignaturas no eran lo más fácil del mundo pero se había acostumbrado y de alguna manera había convencido a su cerebro para trabajar. Eso no era lo que lo mantenía de mal humor, tampoco lo era su trabajo de medio tiempo, al contrario, aquello solo conseguía hacerlo reanimarse por las noches, lastimosamente no era cosa de todos los días y había momentos en que no podía distraerse de esas cosas que lo torturaban.

Sí, su tortura tenía nombres y apellidos, además, no era solo una, eran dos. El principal causante de sus problemas era Feliciano, su hermano, el cual últimamente actuaba receloso con él, quizá los demás no lo notasen porque el muchacho seguía fingiendo que todo estaba bien, pero él sí que sabía que estaba fingiendo, su amigo el alemán era otro problema, no le sacaba los ojos de encima y a veces se preguntaba si habría sido su imaginación o habría visto a Ludwig siguiéndole de lejos, era extraño, el rubio no confiaba para nada y seguía ceñido con que Lovino estaba en algo oscuro… no estaba tan equivocado como quisiera.

Por otro lado estaba Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el idiota que lo acosaba, aquel bastardo español solía seguirlo de vez en cuando a todos lados, se sentaba lo más cerca de él en las clases, le lanzaba comentarios sin sentido y cumplidos que desencajaban con la situación, le ofrecía sentarse con él y sus amigos en el almuerzo, lo invitaba a fiestas en su casa, a salir los fines de semana, le enviaba flores o cartas al menos dos veces a la semana y cada dos por tres soltaba que lo amaba y que lo quería, esta situación lo tenía harto por dos razones, la primera era que estaba obstinado de Antonio y molesta vocecilla llena de esa molesta actitud y la segunda razón, la peor de todas, era que en cierta parte, una muy pequeña parte de él sabía que le encantaba la atención de Antonio, sus ojos verdes y las muestras de cariño, pero definitivamente jamás lo admitiría; el quizá (solo quizá) amaba a Antonio de vuelta.

-¡maldición!- Grito el muchacho sin poder dormirse, no era como si fuese realmente tarde o estuviese especialmente cansado, solo quería dormir un rato, molesto y lanzando maldiciones se puso de pie y fue dando trancos hasta la cocina, donde se encontró con su hermano, quién tomaba una taza de té- ¿No puedes dormir Feli?

-Por lo visto no soy el único vee- La sonrisa algo triste del muchacho le hizo sentir escalofríos- Vee ¿Qué sucede contigo hermano?

-Feli…- Lovino no se pudo contener, ya no más, el podía fingir ser el todo poderoso señor de los cabrones, quién nunca daba la más mínima muestra de empatía con nadie, pero no era así en realidad, era todo una maldita mascara, se sentó frente a Feliciano y le tomó de las manos- Por favor, perdóname, no fue mi plan, fue algo que surgió de emergencia… ¿Por qué me torturas así?

-¿Por qué me mientes?- Esa respuesta consiguió dejar al muchacho frío, sintió que aquella mirada que su hermano clavaba en su mirada le traspasaba todo el ser- Vee… dime porqué todo este teatro, por qué no me dijiste desde el principio y por qué me sigues mintiendo…

-Yo… Feliciano, yo…- Lovino tomó las manos de su hermano con más fuerza y finalmente las besó con lágrimas empezando a correr por sus mejillas- Lo siento tanto, yo jamás quise que esto sucediera, pero sucedió y ahora no quiero mentirte pero tampoco puedo decirte la verdad, no ahora, no todavía.

-Vee… Lovi…- Feliciano se soltó del agarre de su hermano para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, levantó la mirada del otro, obligándolo a mirarle y delicadamente limpió aquellas lágrimas que habían conseguido ablandarle, ver a su hermano llorar era totalmente increíble, habrían pasado años desde la última vez- Está bien, discúlpame más bien a mí vee, sabes que no entiendo muchas cosas y no me gusta que me mientas, pero está bien veee… todo está bien, y lo digo de verdad, ¿sí?

-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, ¿lo sabes?

Broke Broke Broke

Un héroe menos, dos héroes menos, tres héroes menos… La noche se ponía cada vez mejor, iban ya por el cuarto héroe menos cuando un tercer elemento se sumo al dúo, sus terrenos eran contiguos y al juntarlos creaban la gran área sombrada de Meta City, a muchos el nombre le parecía ridículo pero respetable, nadie ponía un pie allí a menos que contase con permiso o quisiera una enorme pelea. Esta zona estaba regida por el trío BLS, la B era por Bronx, alto y de contextura atlética, iba siempre bastante cubierto por un traje de vestir negro y camisa roja, llevaba lentes súper oscuros y el cabello extrañamente peinado, se veía agresivo y podían jurar que lo era. La L era por Lust, de la misma estatura pero algo más delgado, su traje consistía en un pantalón rojo bastante ajustado y una camiseta negra algo más libre, llevaba su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y un antifaz que cubría su rostro, solía tener una elegancia única a la hora de atacar pero eso solo le agregaba estilo a lo letal. Y finalmente la S era por Shade, la mayoría lo conocía por su traje rubí y negro, los colores estándares del trío, y claro, su capucha, la cual parecía diseñada para no caerse nunca, eran un equipo difícil de enfrentar y salir ileso. Si todavía no lo creen deberían de preguntarle a los, ahora seis, héroes que yacían derrotados por ellos.

-Ha sido una buena noche, seis héroes y medio, ese cobarde ha decidido darse a la fuga- Comentó Shade satisfecho mientras se recostaba a una pared, descansando luego de una buena pelea- ¿Por qué esa cara Bronx?

-Tengo hambre- Dijo el villano con cierto infantilismo, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio y la cabeza entre las manos- Además estoy cansado, yo he hecho la mayoría del trabajo de hoy…

-Y estuviste fantástico amigo mío- Le dedicó aquel cumplido Lust, quién muy orondo estaba tendido en el suelo, recuperando el aliento que había perdido en la lucha, se quitó el sudor con el reverso de la mano y la observó asqueado- Ugg… hacía mucho que no sudaba, es tan asqueroso.

-Oh Lust, eres toda una niña- Bronx se burló de las maneras de su amigo y de un momento a otro estaban riendo los tres, hasta que el trajeado se dedicó a mirar su reloj- Oh rayos, es tarde, Lust tu hermano te va a matar, y Shade el tuyo también, además tengo hambre… ¿nos vamos?

-Andando muchachos- sonrió Shade volviendo a echarse la capucha sobre el rostro.

-Andando…- Y así mismo lo hizo Lust con su antifaz, porque por unos momentos en su refugio habían olvidado a los villanos y vuelto a ser ellos mismos, dichosamente para ellos, no había cuervos en las ventanas esa noche… ¿Cierto?

Broke Broke Broke

Era agradable para el par de Italianos poder sentarse uno junto al otro con toda tranquilidad y sin la tensión que se había ido acumulando los últimos días, Ludwig también había conseguido respirar un poco más tranquilo pero Lovino todavía podía sentir los ojos del rubio sobre su nuca, odiaba que el "amigo" de su hermano fuese tan entrometido pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto, en realidad, estaba tan contento que todo le valía una mierda, hoy ni siquiera Fernández Carriedo podría arruinárselo, lástima que eso no significase que el muchacho no lo intentaría.

-Buenos días Feli, Buenos días Lovi, te ves encantador el día de hoy, como todos los demás…- Apenas se subió al bus había empezado a balbucear estupideces, Lovino bloqueó sus oídos sin darle la importancia que su amable hermano le daba, quién mantenía una conversación con el ridículo español, gracias al cielo en la siguiente parada se subieron los hermanos Bonnefoy- Williams y el primero arrastró a Antonio consigo- Ah pero Francis, yo estaba charlando con mi amado Lovi.

-Querido Antonio, no es charla si hablas solo, es más bien una locura mon cher, deberías de aprenderlo- Sonrió coqueto el muchacho, sentándose en los asientos de atrás, reservando un espacio para su último amigo, quién subiría en las siguientes dos paradas- Además, me parecía que estabas siendo entrometido, esos dos parecen por fin haber arreglado sus problemas.

-¿Qué problemas? No me digas que estaba peleados, ¿En serio?- El ojiverde parecía extremamente sorprendido, quizá por su falta de atención a los ambientes era que se comportaba de esa manera, el otro rodó los ojos y finalmente asintió- Oh vaya, mi pobre Lovi tuvo problemas y yo no pude apoyarlo, que terrible amado soy…

-¡Tú no eres su amado! Querido Antonio, deberías desistir con ese muchacho… a veces creo que tiene razón al decir que eres algo tonto- Suspiró en voz muy baja aquello último, no es como si no quisiera que Antonio lo escuchase pero tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos- Gilbert, buenos días.

-Buenos Días muchachos, kesese- Rio con superioridad el último integrante de aquella banda de vagabundos, Gilbert se sacudió los cabellos blancos y tomó asiento junto a sus amigos desviando la mirada ligeramente hacía el rubio sentado dos asientos frente a ellos- Hoy es un bonito día…

-Lo sería si apartaras la vista de mi hermanito mon cherie- gruñó Francis golpeando el hombro del albino y haciendo un puchero- ¡Este grupo es todo un caos!

-Ni que lo digas tipo- Dijo odiosamente y de mal tercio el muchacho frente a ellos, un chico rubio de aspecto adivado que estaba ido en su móvil, definitivamente chateando con alguien.

-¡No te metas Feliks!- Gritaron los tres amigos, lo típico de todos los días.

Broke Broke Broke

La central de IGNORANCE estaba bastante ocupada, todos los agentes estaban en la sala de convivencia esperando a ver quienes tendrían la lotería de aquella noche, Gamma y sus ropas doradas estaban ocupando un lugar en el sillón, coqueta y delicada como siempre, haciendo comentarios ligeramente odiosos a los demás, era una chica problemática, a su lado derecho estaba el famoso Cuervo 1, leyendo una revista sobre motocicletas y ligeramente muriendo por la que se observaba en la página 14, a su lado izquierdo estaba Breeze, escuchando la conversación con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, vestía su traje de pelea, los pantalones negros, la camisa blanca, la corbata roja, la capa azul y las botas de corredor, el cabello echado hacía atrás y el antifaz zafiro, combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

Frente a ellos estaba Dice, el mayor de todos los agentes, con su pantalón blanco de licra, sus botas altas y su camisa roja con detalles dorados, el largo cabello suelto y la cara cubierta por una máscara dorada con rojo, llamativo, exótico, infantil pero mortal, Dice nunca había fallado una misión y a pesar de su carácter tan poco apropiado era tratado con mucho respeto, bueno, al menos en el trabajo. Cuervo 2 caminaba dando vueltas por el recinto, jugueteando con sus tonfas, haciéndolas girar en sus manos, se detuvo abruptamente cuando un comentario de Gamma se alzó sobre los anteriores.

-Escuché que les pusieron nombres cuervecitos…- Sonrió maliciosa la chica- Sinceramente me agradan y creo que los empezaré a usar, es la primera vez que le ponen nombre a un cuervo y que este no lo escoge o alguien de IGNORANCE lo hace, deben sentirse especiales.

-¿Por qué carajo debería sentirme especial? Algún idiota me puso un maldito apodo y ahora tu lo usarás para reírte…- Ladró cuervo 2 con molestia, como siempre, su temperamento era simplemente demasiado- ¿Cómo carajos me dicen?

-White Runner… me parece poco realista pero acertado- Gamma cruzó sus piernas y observó complacida la cara del muchacho- ¿A qué te gusta? Alaba tus dotes de corredor, White.

-Bueno… pensé que sería algo peor, no está nada mal- De hecho, pensaba quedárselo- ¿Qué dice señor Dice?

-¡Creo que deberías quedártelo! Si te gusta, claro- Rio el mayor con amabilidad- Además, deja de decirme señor, White Runner.

-puff, es asombroso lo que hace la calle- Comentó sin abrir los ojos Breeze, su actitud relajada y en control no caería por nada- ¿Qué hay de cuervo 1?

-Escuché que le llaman Blackbird- Gamma dijo el nombre recostándose en el muchacho, muy cerca de su oreja y jugueteando con él- Muy misterioso y sexy si me preguntan.

-¡Gamma!- Aún con el antifaz se podía ver el increíble sonrojo que se había apoderado del cuervo, el resto (menos breeze) se echó a reír- No sean así conmigo… ¡malvados!

-No te enojes Blackbird, creo que es más bien una ventaja que un problema- Sonrió Dice, junto sus palmas una con la otra, un aplauso para ser más claros y ensanchó el gesto de oreja a oreja- Quedan oficialmente bautizados, White Runner y Blackbird, Blanco y negro, los nuevos agentes de IGNORANCE.

-Breeze, pasa a mi oficina- La voz de Jean rompió el silencio, dejándoles claro quién se llevaría el premio de la noche- Tenemos una nueva misión para ti. Blackbird te acompañará una vez anunciado el objetivo.

Ante esto, Breeze se puso de pie, abrió sus azules ojos y dedicó una amable sonrisa a sus compañeros, casi como una disculpa por robarse su misión, se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar despreocupadamente hacía la oficina de Jean, directo a recibir la nueva misión de la semana.

-Bueno, Jean ya lo registró, es oficial.


	10. BYOB

Hey! Siendo Lunes y pues trayéndoles algo nuevito y bonito para que lo disfruten, quizá me atrase un poco estos días pero espero que no sea así, Dios, el colegio no se para que lo inventaron si todo está en internet… ¡Ojala les guste!

Disclaimer: Me duele mucho, muchísimo, siento como si me arrancaran el corazón pero debo de hacerlo, debo admitirlo y aunque me desgarre por dentro… Hetalia no es Mía! Lo dije, ¿Por qué debo repetirlo en cada capítulo? Me está matando!

Advertencias: Vocabulario fuerte, por parte de más de uno, algo de violencia, chicas malvadas, nombres heroicos y una nueva víctima para el baúl. Heroes AU.

Canción: (Bring Your Own Bombs [B.Y.O.B]) by System of a Down.  
>"Dancing in the desert, blowing up the sunshine… Why don't presidents fight the war? Why they always send the poor? … Every city gripped in oil, crying Freedom!... Why they always send the poor? They always send the poor"<p>

+++You depend on Our protection+++

Breeze era un nombre adecuado para aquel agente, no solo por sus poderes sino también por su personalidad, era una persona tan tranquila y relajada, al menos en general, era pasivo y amable, ligero como el aire y sin embargo se podía transformar en una tormenta en cualquier momento, pocas cosas lo sacaban de sus casillas pero cuando lo molestaban realmente se convertía en un monstruo. Tanto él como Blackbird estaban sentados en la oficina de Jean, recibiendo su nueva misión, un nuevo blanco, esta vez; un héroe.

-Shield, ese es su subnombre, no hay mucho que se les deba advertir sobre ella, es un objetivo fácil y además sus habilidades de combate serán reducidas en contra de Breeze, Blackbird irá como segunda mano, esta heroína tiene dos guardaespaldas, por decirles de algún modo, y debería de poder distraerlas mientras haces tu trabajo- Resumió el hombre con autoridad, no era nada nuevo que se pusiera serio a la hora de trabajar- ¿Entendido?

-Sí señor- Dijo suavemente el pelinegro, siempre manteniendo su postura, era increíble para todos la manera en que Breeze se desenvolvía en el sentido de relaciones sociales- Creo que deberíamos irnos yendo, ¿no crees?

-Claro, vamos- Accedió el rubio, ambos se pusieron de pie y se dispusieron a marcharse, el muchacho se detuvo en la puerta y le dedicó una sonrisa a Jean- Eres insoportable, ¿lo sabes? No puedo creer que se lo hayas dicho a Gamma. Tramposo.

-Buena suerte chicos- El mayor se hizo de oídos sordos al comentario y los despidió amablemente como siempre, deseándoles la mejor de las suertes, como adivinando que realmente la necesitarían.

Breeze iba adelante, caminando en silencio por las instalaciones de IGNORANCE, todavía no se terminaba de sorprender a sí mismo cada vez que hacía aquello, no lograba creer que estaba haciendo aquello y que lo seguiría haciendo por mucho tiempo más, ese era su trabajo ahora. A diferencia de Gamma, el conseguía entender a los nuevos chicos, cuando recién se unía a la compañía él tampoco tenía ningún poder, se había tenido que aferrar a ese mundo con uñas y dientes, aprender a defenderse y hacerse valer, cuando obtuvo su poder simplemente todo se volvió más fácil, pero igualmente no dependía de ello, era capaz de luchar sin perder el aliento, Dice, al contrario, dependía en gran parte de sus poderes, y también sufría por ellos, habiéndolos desarrollado prematuramente le habían causado muchos problemas.

Esa noche no irían a correr un maratón, el terreno al que se iban a colar estaba muy al norte de la ciudad y el acceso era complicado, además estaba muy lejos, incluso para Blackbird, como para ir corriendo, usarían las motos y eso lo hacía feliz, no le gustaba la idea de tener que cerrarse el abrigo o usar lentes sobre el antifaz pero la velocidad y el viento en su rostro siempre conseguía animarlo, hacerlo olvidarse de vez en cuando la idea de "correr por la vida" y aún así se conseguía recordar a sí mismo la magnitud de sus poderes. Algunas veces envidiaba a sus compañeros normales.

Broke Broke Broke

Algo no andaba bien, podía sentirlo y no tenía nada que ver con sus poderes, alzó la vista hacía donde estaba su dueña y se sintió más tranquila al verla charlando con Feather, siempre había conseguido hacer burla del nombre de su compañera, en parte porque no lo entendía, pero no le menospreciaba, ambas habían trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde estaban y se sentía tranquila, porque sabía que Feather defendería a la jefa, así a como ella lo haría también, ella haría todo por la jefa, por mantenerla a salvo, por cumplir la promesa al hermano de la jefa… Beasty se había distraído otra vez en sus pensamientos, encontrándose con aquel rostro otra vez; el rostro de él.

-La semana ha estado muy calmada- Comentó la jefa y ella alzó la mirada, imponente como siempre se alzaba su dueña, petit, delgada y hermosa, lucía un corsé verde y la capa negra sobre sus hombros, botas altas sobre la rodilla de cuero oscuro y tacones asesinos, su cabello rubio, lacio y corto caía apenas rozando sus hombros, el antifaz era como un trozo de encaje en su rostro cubriendo justo lo necesario pero dejando a la vista sus enormes y amenazadores ojos verdes, más claros que los de él pero muy parecidos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, lo ha sido señorita- Sonrió Feather mientras ella asentía, por alguna razón solía mantenerse más alejada que su compañera rubia. Feather era liviana, a como su nombre lo decía, pequeña y delgada, usaba un vestido rosado algo corto y mallas metalizadas en un bonito tono vino, botas, guantes y antifaz negro, tenía el cabello algo más oscuro que el de la jefa y unos ojos verdes encantadores, solía ser muy cariñosa y parecer inofensiva, pero bien es dicho que las apariencias engañan.- Es extraño, desde que Beasty casi mata a Bronx nadie se mete en nuestras tierras, bien hecho.

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea por mí, es más bien por usted señorita- Dijo la muchacha echando los mellones castaños hacía atrás, ella era la única que no era rubia, además mantenía su pelo trenzado y al lado, también era la única que lo tenía largo, había heredado los ojos azules de su padre y la contextura de bailarina de su madre, el traje por cierto también era el de ella, solo que algo modificado, el top, botas y antifaz dorado junto con la falda azul mar y las medias blancas, la admiración y el cariño desbordando su mirada dirigida a Shield- Creo firmemente en ello.

-Lo supongo, pero… - En eso un ligero "Bip" empezó a sonar repetidamente y ella se dirigió a la computadora, con aire decidido y sonrió- Parece que nos escucharon, hay dos ratoncitos en la ratonera, a cazar muñecas.

-¡Sí señorita!- Dijeron ambas secuaces a su heroína, se sentían tan afortunadas, en especial Beasty, ella no luchaba por Shield, ella se podía morir si quería, no, ella luchaba por él, aún cuando este no supiera que existía como algo más que la guardaespaldas de su hermanita, ella se haría notar, costara lo que costara, en eso vio las dos motocicletas y se unió a la sonrisa de la rubia más baja- ¿Son ellos? No los había visto antes pero…

-Me parecen encantadores... les pondré un stop, chicas ustedes pueden con ellos- Shield chasqueo los dedos e hizo su magia, las amazonas, como se les conocía, estaban listas para atacar, la noche por fin se ponía interesante.

Broke Broke Broke

De un momento a otro apareció frente a ellos una pared rojiza semi transparente, obligándolos a frenar bruscamente, entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaban dentro del área que buscaban desde hacía una hora, cuando vieron a las guardaespaldas aparecer Breeze no pudo evitar sorprenderse, eran absolutamente hermosas. Había escuchado hablar de las amazonas desde hacía un buen tiempo atrás pero nunca habían mencionado que despedían aquel resplandor dorado tan poderoso, ni que eran ángeles caídos del cielo. Una rubia, otra castaña, ambas altas, delgadas y atléticas, vestidas con colores vibrantes y antifaces de fino encaje, un par de ojos verdes como los más hermosos bosques, el otro azul, como el mar profundo e infinito.

Blackbird se adelantó para proseguir con la misión, despertándolo del letargo en el que había caído, hipnotizado por aquellas chicas, el rubio también parecía incomodo luchando con el sexo opuesto pero ambos sabían por experiencia que aquellas señoritas eran incluso más peligrosas que los chicos. Con una seña de manos se lanzaron al ataque, Blackbird se lanzó por una y la otra le bloqueó el paso Breeze, la castaña para ser exactos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas chico guapo?- La joven elevo sus manos, mostrando unas filosas garras que no habían estado segundos antes, igual que los colmillos peligrosos que se asomaban por su sonrisa, además, Breeze podía jurar que los ojos de la chica eran normales, no recordaba haberse enganchado a aquellas pupilas gatunas que observaba justo ahora- A donde sea, no pasarás de aquí.

-Eso es lo que tú dices- Ante esto, la muchacha se rió, y así mismo lanzó el primer golpe, uno que tuvo que ser evitado con rapidez, así empezó la pelea, por lo que él podía definir los poderes que enfrentaban eran animales, un felino era contra lo que estaba luchando, no le importaba, solo quería llegar a Shield- Vete a volar, gatita.

Y dicho esto dio uso a su poder, fue delicado con ella y simplemente sopló sobre su palma, creando una briza suficiente para hacerla volar contra su compañera, la cual estaba justo encima de Blackbird; jugueteando con él. Le hizo una seña de "todas tuyas" y se marchó, dispuesto a obtener lo que necesitaba de Shield, según lo visto, la heroína se escondía en la piscina del edificio, aunque realmente lo único que hacía era estar allí, dejando a sus amazonas todo el trabajo, aquello conseguía disgustarlo. ¿Por qué el trabajo siempre era de los otros? ¿No podía ella pelear sus propias guerras?

-Ah, me has encontrado… Mal por ti- Shield no era ni la mitad de lo que sus amazonas eran, era mucho más pequeña, casi una niña para su gusto, pero había escuchado que era peligrosa, más de lo que se podía imaginar y fue obvio que no se equivocaban cuando una fuerza invisible lo aplastó contra una pared- ¿Quién te crees que eres? Nadie se burla de mis amazonas, pequeñito, ¿Algunas últimas palabras?

-Es irónico que Tú en especial me llames pequeñito… Pequeña- Breeze sonrió, burlón, aquello fue suficiente para enojar a su captora y hacerla perder la concentración, consiguiendo soltarse de su agarre e irse sobre ella.

Hubo golpes altos y bajos, entre ellos se vieron patadas y puños, ambos estaban bien adiestrados en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y cuando se refería a los poderes, Breeze conseguía desviar los campos de fuerza de Shield con un simple suspiro, el rey de las tormentas no podía ser vencido por una niña como aquella, en un momento consiguió lanzarla hacia la piscina, no esperaba que ella lo arrastrara consigo.

-¡Estás loco! ¿Qué quieres de mí?- Consiguió decir ella antes de que hundieran, en medio del forcejeo y el agua, con un roce certero consiguió lo que quería, una toma bajo el agua era cosa nueva, hizo bien en tomarla rápido pues pronto ella puso todo en su lugar y consiguió separarlos- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No me ignores! ¡NO PUEDES IRTE!

-Demasiado tarde muñeca… déjame eso sí ayudarte a secar- Y casi como una maldad le lanzó una briza lo más helada posible, haciéndola gritar con cólera, esa niña estaba haciendo toda una rabieta- Niños…

Broke Broke Broke

-Buen trabajo, como siempre- Sonrió Jean, esa noche se había cambiado para mal, vistiendo ahora su típico traje pero en un color que Gamma solo podía describir como horrendo; rojo sangre, apretó un botón en su escritorio y habló con voz clara, transmitiendo a un localizador- Sube a mi oficina, el reconocimiento está hecho; la caza será tuya.

-¿Tendremos que esperar?- Blackbird estaba algo impaciente, hacía quince minutos que debía estar en su casa, seguramente ya estaba anotado en un lío- ¿Mucho?

-Si gustas puedes retirate, sabes que no tenemos problemas con ello, no quiero que te armes conflictos en casa- Dijo el viejo apremiándolo para que se marchara- Haz hecho un buen trabajo, concentrarse con las amazonas es casi imposible… Buen trabajo Blackbird.

-Gracias Jean, buenas noches, Breeze- El rubio se despidió de ellos y pronto se perdió de vista, sin embargo, por esa misma puerta entró segundos después un algo malhumorado White Runner.

-Bienvenido, toma asiento para que podamos ver que tenemos- Dijo Jean mientras tomaba la memoria de manos del pelinegro y presentado la imagen en la pantalla grande- ¿Eso es Shied? No te lo puedo creer…

-Vaya, pensé que sería algo más… ¿mayor?- White Runner la observó bien, era solo una niña a sus ojos, nada especial, no parecía ni un tercio de lo peligrosa que se veía Shield- ¿Estás seguro que es ella?

-Casi me ahoga, te juro que es ella- Se defendió Breeze mirando la foto, había algo en los ojos de aquella chica que se le era familiar, y no solo eso; su cabello. Se parecía a un amigo del colegio.- Se me hace conocida…

-¡Hey! Escuché que Breeze había vuelto con Shield y su identi… ¿Esa es Lilly?- Gamma recién entraba a hacer su curiosidad de la noche y el trío la miró sorprendida, ninguno conocía a la chica- ¿Shield es Lilly Vogel? Pero si es la hermanita de Vash…

-Por eso se me hace tan familiar. ¡Pero ni siquiera tienen el mismo apellido!- Breeze empezaba a exasperarse, las misiones enredadas le daban jaqueca, Gamma solo se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo como; "Francis y Mathew tampoco, es cosa de familia" o eso decidieron interpretar todos ellos- Vaya, ¿Quién diría?

-Bueno, entonces ella es mi misión, se llama Lilly Vogel y es hermana del psicomaniatico que trafica armas en la academia, ¿cierto?- White runner hizo un resumen y los otros asintieron con la cabeza, casi sintiendo pena por el- Oh mierda… ¿Por qué siempre me tocan los locos? Esto no es justo, Jean te voy a demandar, eres un…

-¿Buenas noches?- Preguntó el hombre del traje rojo mientras White runner seguía diciendo tonterías en su contra, tanto Gamma como Breeze asintieron y los tres salieron de la habitación, dejando al otro hablando solo dado a que se había puesto de pie mirando a la pared con los brazos cruzados en muestra de su disconformidad, solo se dio cuenta de que se habían ido cuando las luces se apagaron.

-¡Ey! Me están dejando atrás… ¿Jean, Gamma, Breeze? ¿Alguien?- El muchacho pateó la silla de Jean con rabia y luego se dejó caer en ella, era súper suave y cómoda- Maldición, debo de dejar de quejarme de todo…


	11. With Ur Love

Holaaaa! Perdonen por el atraso pero es que he estado full ocupado, me estoy volviendo loco y he tenido full broncas, yo sé que igual eso a ustedes no es problema pero bueno, me atraso un montón. Dios, creo que esto de tener novia es más complicado de lo que creí… pero ella me inspira a escribir así que por si me lee se lo digo xD!

Disclaimer: Aunque esto fuese otra dimensión, en otro universo y viviésemos en otro mundo, yo JAMÁS voy a ser dueño de Hetalia, no es mía y no lo será… yo solo manipulo un poquito a sus personajes jj…

Advertencias: Lenguaje brusco, algo de sexismo, Lovino, ahora incluimos a Shield y bueno, quizá haya maldiciones o palabras feas por ahí regadas, ups! Heroes AU, Nombres heroícos tadadada… ¿Alguien quiere jugar a adivinar al súper?

Canción: (With your love) by Cher Lloyd.  
>"Used to always think I was Bullet proof, but you got an AK and you're blowing trough. Explosive! And you don't even know it, I want you to know It… I'm flying with your love… I feel like I'm on the top of the world, With your love"<p>

+++So sick, with your love, can't quit+++

Qué suerte tenía de que su hermano le hablase a todo mundo, Feliciano era como un imán con las personas y solía conseguir que estas se apegaran a él con solo una sonrisa, era una cualidad envidiable, realmente envidiable. Él no podía ser más diferente, como un repelente para la humanidad, era difícil pero seguro, siempre se había dicho eso y había llegado a convencerse a sí mismo de que su aislamiento era la mejor opción. Había días que realmente lo dudaba.

Las clases para el iban bien, no perfectamente pero avanzaban, estaba bastante atareado y su tiempo para perecear iba disminuyendo de poco a poco, justo ahora vivía sumergido en libros estudiando u ocupado en… bueno, otras cosas. Justo entonces perdió la visión, un par de manos conseguían bloquear el paisaje y la sangre le empezó a hervir cuando escuchó una risilla conocida a sus espaldas, ya sabía quién era el que le molestaba.

-¡Suéltame bastardo!- Dijo el castaño con toda la molestia que pudo acumular en su voz, parado en medio del pasillo todo mundo hizo coro alrededor, sabían lo que venía- No necesito mi vista para golpearte hasta la muerte…

-Owww Lovi, eres tan cruel, yo solo quería sorprenderte- Antonio se le guindó al cuello y muchos parecieron ver el futuro pues cerraron los ojos e hicieron un gesto dolorido, segundos después el español estaba tirado en el suelo con el pie de Lovino en su cara- ¡Lovi!

-¡Déjame en paz!- Gritó el muchacho antes de echar a correr, en medio de su presura por alejarse del idiota que lo acosaba día con día, se tropezó con alguien. El dolor y la ira se fueron a la mierda en cuanto vio con quién- Oh vash, lo siento… culpa de Antonio.

-No te preocupes, creo que yo tampoco veía por donde iba pero… espera… ¿te acabas de disculpar?- La incredulidad en el rostro del rubio era notable, el muchacho era algo bajo pero tenía un porte amenazante, sus ojos verdes podían hacerte temblar cuando se enojaba- ¿El gran Lovino Vargas me acaba de pedir disculpas? Que loco está el mundo.

-Sí, ya, no te emociones, no es como que vaya a suceder otra vez… Oh diablos, mira este desastre- Ambos estaban sentados en el piso, en medio de un pasillo desalojado y todas sus cosas habían salido volando hacia todos lados, era un horroroso desorden, sin embargo, tras mirar alrededor, ambos chicos se echaron a reír- Creo que deberíamos recoger nuestras cosas, el almuerzo ya va a empezar y no quiero que me vean aquí en esta escenita.

-Tienes razón Vargas, sería penoso si alguien nos viera- Ambos recogieron los innumerables objetos en el suelo y se levantaron del mismo, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo- ¿Almuerzas con tu hermano?

-No, no realmente, ¿por qué te interesa?- Lo estaba esperando, sabía que vendría, lo tenía todo calculado.

-¿Te sientas con nosotros?- Ahí estaba, el método Lovino funcionaba muy bien, mejor de lo esperado, ni siquiera le importó quienes significaban "nosotros", estaría con su blanco y eso valía mucho. Demasiado.

Broke broke broke

Bien, la escuela eras terrible y tenía que admitirlo, su última clase había sido un desastre y por si fuera poco creía que iba a resfriarse, el chapuzón de la noche anterior lo había dejado algo fuera de juego, esperaba que White Runner se encargara de esa mocosa quisquillosa, se las debía y bastante. En general el no era una persona que exteriorizara mucho sus sentimientos, siempre tranquilo y con ese aire de elegancia que comprendía su esencia, era parte de su ser, habían pocas personas que podían sacar su lado fiero pero aún así este no era tan exagerado a como lo era cuando se ponía su traje, ser un agente tenía sus pros y sus contras.

-¡Rode!- Una chica llamó su atención, su .oficial-autoprometida Elizabetha le llamaba la atención, era hora de almuerzo y el comedor escolar estaba lleno, soltó un gruñido silencioso al ver quienes más ocupaban la mesa- Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

-Gracias Eli, hola chicos- dijo saludándoles políticamente, junto a ellos estaban Gilbert, Antonio y Francis, además de Lilly y justo ahora tomaban asiento Vash y Lovino, un conjunto algo exuberante, no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en la pequeña rubia- ¿Qué tal va su día?

-Asombroso, oh Lovi, sabía que no podías estar lejos de mí- Antonio tuvo la intención de abrazar al italiano pero este se corrió haciendo que el ojiverde quedase abrazándose a sí mismo- ¡Eres tan cruel! ¿Por qué?

Todos hacían su drama, el no conseguía quitarle los ojos de encima a ella, Lilly eran tan dulce y calmada, amable, cariñosa y risueña, era un ángel vestido de rosa con aquel encantador lazo azul sobre su cabeza, el cabello corto demostrando la admiración que sentía hacía su hermano, no conseguía conectarla con Shield. Justo entonces una visión atrajo su mirada, era casi un flashback, sentía que ya la había visto pero le era totalmente desconocida. Una joven agraciada, alta, delgada y de largo cabello castaño bastante claro y apenas rizado, con unos hermosos ojos celestes, como el cielo sin nubes, vestía súper sencilla pero tenía un aire a primavera y despedía un aroma a rosas que no pudo más que engancharlo. Se estaba volviendo un mujeriego, primero Eli, luego la amazona y luego esta hermosa desconocida.

-¿Monique? Querida me alegra ver que te acuerdas de mi existencia- Sonrió Francis y el no pudo evitar sentir su sangre hervir, ese chico era un pervertido y ya la conocía, solo podía significar una cosa y no le gustaba nada- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Me ofendes, siempre crees que necesito algo cuando te hablo- Se defendió ella pero el otro la cortó con una risilla, por alguna razón solo él les prestaba atención, el resto comía chismeando en parejitas- Okey, necesito que me prestes dinero, yo no tengo y sé que Matti tampoco así que…

-¿Cuánto?- La chica susurró una cifra a su oído, el solo bajó la vista a su plato, disimulando que no le importaba, pero sí que lo hacía- ¿Estás loca? No te prestaré tanto dinero.

-Anda hermanito… ¿Oui?- Ante esta frase sí que todos pusieron atención, en especial el. Ninguno se lo esperaba.

-¿Hermanito?

-¿Es tu hermana o es cosa de tus "cosas?

-¿Eres su hermana?

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo sabían?- Finalmente el rubio les contesto a todos con otra pregunta, todos negaron con la cabeza algo consternados- Pues los presento, ella es mi hermana menor Monique, no es lo suficientemente independiente para vivir sola, es mayor que Mathew claramente, la bruja de en medio digo yo.

-No te pases Frog- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa- Mucho gusto a todos, aunque ya los conozco, menos a ustedes tres…

-Elizabetha Hendervary- Dijo la castaña tendiéndole una mano, ambas competían en hermosura pero despedían distintos aires, Eli brillaba con más alegría pero la castaña desprendía elegancia pura- Es un placer.

-Lilly Vogel, hermana de Vash- Sonrió la rubiecita con ternura, seguía sin tragarse que ella era Shield, era algo casi inimaginable, más escuchando el suave tono de su voz.

-Roderich, Roderich Eldestein, es todo un honor- Dijo él finalmente, tomando la mano de la joven con delicadeza y rozándola suavemente con los labios, pura formalidad por si pensaban que era flirteo.

-Monique Bonnefoy, pero puedes llamarme Mona- Aquello fue más que todo para Rode, dado a que su mirada se había quedado clavada en el, pero el resto ni lo notó- Entonces Fran… ¿Me prestas dinero o me acuesto con él?

-¿QUÉ?

Eso sí, todos aprendieron algo, una manzana no cae lejos del árbol, aquella muchacha era definitivamente hermana de Francis Bonnefoy, y sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería.

Broke Broke Broke

Estaba el doble de alerta esa noche, no dejarían que nada se acercase a Shield, la noche anterior habían fallado como guardianas pero no lo dejarían pasar otra vez, no podrían perdonarse ese acto jamás. Ser una amazona no era un chiste, eran años de entrenamiento físico y psicológico, debían aguantar cada golpe y cada herida, debían ser fuertes y valientes, eran la muestra de que el sexo femenino tenía poder. Ellas eran solo dos amazonas, encargadas de proteger a una niña caprichosa, pero era su deber y lo harían aunque les costara la vida, eso era lo que habían escogido y no había vuelta atrás, para ninguna de ellas.

Feather se lo había prometido hacía unos años, cuando todos hacían burlas sobre ella, lo débil que era y lo difícil que le era encajar, la vida real era distinta a lo que se vivía en Meta city, esa ciudad era cruda con todos. Se había visto obligada a armarse una fuerza, a desarrollar sus poderes, a hacerse valer, obtener su titulo de amazona había valido el mundo para ella, les demostraría que podía ser tan buena como todos los demás.

Beasty por su parte lo hacía todo por amor, nunca encontrarías en el mundo, ni aunque buscaras bajo cada roca existente, un poder más fuerte que ese. Nos vuelve locos, nos domina, nos envenena pero no nos mata, al contrario; nos mantiene vivos, a veces alegres otras veces tristes, otras sufriendo en el más agónico dolor posible. Ella lo toleraba todo, piedras y palos, lo que le quisieran tirar ella lo pararía por él, por su sonrisa, por sus ojos… Él era todo para ella, pero ella no sería nada para él sin ser la amazona que daría su vida por su hermanita. Como odiaba a Shield.

-¿Soy yo o escuchas pájaros de mala muerte?- Beasty tenía oídos agudos, especialmente modificados para ello, sus garras empezaron a surgir conforme su ira venía creciendo y sus colmillos rozaron sus labios- Son unos descarados, ¿Cómo se atreven?

-Así son los hombres Beast, nunca entienden- Feather hizo sonar sus nudillos, tirando su pelo corto para atrás, estaba molesta por la falta de vergüenza de aquellos muchachos- Los cuervos son una plaga y hay que exterminarlos.

-¿Qué esperamos entonces?- Ambas sonrieron y se lanzaron a la acción, esta vez había un nuevo elemento- ¿Ese es el famoso White Runner? Breeze si que cambia de secuaz rápido.

-Eso a nadie le importa, a todo con ellos- Fueron igualmente interceptadas por los muchachos, tratando de separarlas y volverlas a unir, nunca entenderían el sistema de pelea de esos chicos, lo más raro es que estaban en silencio, sin siquiera un comentario mordaz, solo pelea limpia- ¿No saludan? Que maleducados

-Cállate bruja- White Runner tenía su nombre bien ganado, era rápido, aún así no parecía ser súper rápido, era puro entrenamiento, ¿Acaso ese chico nunca usaba sus poderes?- Trágate esta.

El muchacho le tomó un brazo a Feather, sin importarle las afiladas plumas que conformaban el abanico que ella sostenía en sus manos, la rodeo por la espalda y la tiró al suelo, limitando su movimiento y cortando así mismo la movilidad de Beasty, ambas habían sido encerradas por Breeze, una corriente de aire suficientemente fuerte para bloquearles el paso las mantenía en una especie de corral, bastante impresionante para ser la primera vez que lo probaban.

-Las mantendré encerradas, no sé cuanto soportará, haz lo tuyo y patéale el trasero a esa mocosa de mi parte- Sonrió el ojiazul sin apartar la vista de barrera, concentrado en mantener la corriente de aire corriendo- Buena suerte.

-Volveré pronto-White Runner tomó su camino dentro del edificio, esa piscina era el refugio personal de Shield, un enorme espejo de agua para alabar su extremo narcisismo, era realmente disgustante- Una niña mimada con grandes juguetes, ¿No crees que es mucho para ti?

-¿Qué le hiciste a mis amazonas?- Preguntó la niña con rabia en la voz, era completamente imposible conectarla con la dulce Lilly, Shield era cruel y sucia, odiosa, malcriada, vestía prendas nada adecuadas y lucía muy agresiva, además de comportarse como tal- ¡Responde tonto escapista!

-Veo que has escuchado de mi, pero yo también he oído de ti, podemos saltarnos la presentación e ir directo al grano- Shield gritó con rabia y le lanzó un campo de fuerza que logró hacerlo volar varios metros, luego se le lanzó encima y con mucha fuerza lo abofeteó- ¡Oí, eso es de malditas!

-¡Cállate ignorante! No sabes con quien te metes- La pelea era algo injusta, ella tenía toda la ventaja, pequeña pero peligrosa, White runner apenas conseguía salvarse de los golpes, finalmente encontró como vencerle, aunque le llevó bastante tiempo y dolor de por medio- ¡No tienes ni idea de quién soy!

-Y por lo visto, tú tampoco sabes quién soy yo, déjame enseñártelo- Fue un solo movimiento, bien calculado, pasando por el lado más fino del campo de Shield, casi rompiéndose un brazo pero lo logró, consiguió noquear a la chica, dejándola aturdida lo suficiente para clavar aquella pequeña aguja en su cuello, ella empezó a desvanecerse y él simplemente se la echó al hombro- Dulce sueños pequeña Lilly…

Estaba muy contento, la misión iba de maravilla, solo restaba recoger a Breeze y podían irse, habrían completado por fin aquella misión. Se llevó una sorpresa nada agradable al salir del edificio, Feather estaba inconsciente, dentro de una jaula de brisa más pequeña, pero Beasty y Breeze llevaban a cabo una batalla digna de verse, golpes, patadas, rasguños, mordidas, vientos, sudor y sangre, había de todo entre ellos dos, incluso un aire de lujuria y desastre gracias a sus ropas rasgadas por el combate.

-¡Shield!- Beasty se dispuso a alejarse y tomar a White Runner, pero su compañero no la dejó, volviendo a tomarla presa y a reanudar el ataque- ¡Los voy a matar malditos! ¡Esto no se queda así!

-¡Breeze!- El castaño quiso ayudar a su compañero y se dispuso a acercarse un poco más para ello, fue rápidamente detenido.

-No, no lo arruines, ya la tienes… Vete- Le dijo el otro, luchando y forcejeando con aquella fuera amazona, quién parecía decidida a darlo todo, esa batalla no tendría un final feliz, White runner quiso protestar, pero fue cortado otra vez- ¡VETE!

-Volveremos por ti- Prometió el castaño antes de echar a correr, lamentando realmente que las cosas fuesen así, realmente no lo quería hacer pero todos lo sabían, el deber era lo primero y estaban listos para morir por IGNORANCE, eso no significaba que lo harían- Volveremos por ti…


	12. Bad Things

PERDÓN! Lo siento tanto, no me asesinen! Tengo familia en tu país! (¿era así xd?) realmente ando en las nubes, tenía jurado que ya lo había subido, soy tan torpe, y con mi cabello rosado ahora estoy peor! (es una peluca, tranqui, no estoy tan loco) bueno, en todo caso, espero que lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía, lamentablemente, y aunque intente robarla, nunca lo será.

Advertencias: No recuerdo, estoy tan mal que no recuerdo! Pero lean con precaución, no querrán quedar embarazados(as) ¿?

Canción: (Bad Things) by Jace Everett.  
>"I'm the kind to sit up in his room. Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue. I don't know what you've done to me, But I know this much is true: I wanna do bad things with you."<p>

+++When You came In, the Air went OUT+++

Meta City era una ciudad encantadora, llena de bellas escenas de guerra y destrucción, como le encantaba aquel paisaje, era una cosa hermosa como pocas otras. El no era exactamente creador de desastres, era más bien un observador silencioso, le agradaba observar, tenía un par de ojos verdes afilados para ello. El era poderoso, muy poderoso, sus ropas casi eran las de un villano pero él era un héroe.

Desde su actitud relajada, hasta su caminar tranquilo, el no era alguien que tuviese miedo a las amazonas, caminaba por allí como si fuesen sus tierras, además sabía que Shield no tenía el valor para tomarle un pelo, no aún al menos. Se detuvo abruptamente para observar la escena frente a sí, no esperaba encontrar disturbios en un terreno tan protegido como aquel. Beasty se veía hermosa, transformada en una fiera, cubierta de heridas y sangre, tanto ajena como propia.

Sus cabellos castaños pegándose en su rostro bañado en sudor y su cuerpo en posición de ataque, gruñendo al individuo que se colaba en sus tierras. Feather siempre lucía hermosa, más en ese momento, con las ropas algo desgarradas y varios cortes por todo el cuerpo, envuelta en sudor escarchado y sangre mezclada, a su alrededor había una colección de plumas, aquellas blancas y filosas plumas misteriosas que parecían nunca faltar en manos de la amazona.

Sin embargo, el no miraba a ninguna de las dos bellas mujeres, no, tenía su vista clavada en el extraño contra el cual luchaban, alto y de contextura atlética, sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas y lucía agotado, pero aún así llamaba su atención, con el cabello oscuro despeinado y el rostro bañado en sudor, sus ojos azules eran dos faros brillantes, llameando en deseo de luchar hasta no poder más, contrastando contra el marco negro de su antifaz. Se le antojaba exótico.

-Hola Feath- sonrió el, metiéndose en un segundo entre una pluma negra y venenosa, y su nuevo anhelo- ¿Por qué tanta violencia?

-Este ingrato y su compañero secuestraron a Shield- dijo ella indignada, observando al pelinegro con odio- así que no lo pienses, no te dejaré esta vez, ¿entiendes Flash?

-Ah vamos, solo han sido dos veces chicas, robar presas no es pecado- Sonrió el muchacho revolviendo su cabello y apartando la pluma de su rostro- Cierto es que no.

-¡Claro que lo es! Se supone que estas de nuestro lado- Gritó Feather ya enojada- Además este es chico, no puedes siquiera hacer "cosas" con él, ¿O sí?

-Lo siento mucho chicas...- El apretó el brazo del otro, quién lo miro ligeramente asombrado y dudoso-... El viene conmigo.

-Ni lo sueñes flash, te lo advierto- gruño Beasty enseñándole los colmillos, no querían dejarlos marchar- A este lo mato porque lo mato, me ha humillado, herido y deshonrado, además se llevó a Shield, ¡No deberías de estar tan tranquilo con ello!

-No necesito tú permiso, adiós chicas lindas- Y dicho esto dio uso a su poder, su nombre no se debía a su velocidad, sino más bien a su capacidad de transportarse en menos de lo que el flash en una cámara era disparado.

Broke Broke Broke

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan miserable, tenía los ojos cerrados debido al brusco movimiento de segundos antes, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, estaba herido y cansado, además todavía era un rehén, sólo que ahora tenía un nuevo cautor. Al tomar valor suficiente para observar a su alrededor se encontró con una de las bonitas suites del Hotel Blue en la costa de Meta City, tanto héroes como villanos tenían habitaciones allí, claro, con máxima seguridad, era uno de los poquísimos sitios neutrales de la ciudad.

-Estas en problemas, ¿Sabes? Nadie se mete con Shield y sus amazonas, pero he de admitir que sobreviviste a ello, increíble- Aquel sujeto que lo había llevado allí parecía algo arrogante sonriendo ligeramente- Flash, encantado, lamento lo rudo del viaje...

-Breeze- Dijo secamente él, no tenía ganas de ser amable, estaba cansado y le dolía todo, estaba mareado y el traslado le había dejado unas fuertes nauseas, sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, o peor, perdería la conciencia.

-¿Por qué tanto veneno en la voz? Yo te salvé, deberías estar más agradecido- Flash se acercó a él, rozando su nariz con la de él, apenas y alcanzaba pues era más pequeño- ¿Eres un villano? No me importa, pero si eres un héroe me ahorrarías muchos problemas.

El silencio siguió reinando, era una charla bastante pobre, realmente tenía un solo lado, perteneciente al héroe, quién resignado se sacudió los rubios cabellos y retrocedió un poco, habían demasiadas segundas intenciones en sus acciones, desprendía cierto aire de gigoló al moverse y definitivamente había pasado por cientos de personajes antes que él, entonces no conseguía designar una razón para estar allí, quería irse y eso era todo, no soportaría ser descubierto. Se sentía a punto de desmayarse, pero ya no sabía si era por los golpes o por lo agitado de su pecho, o saltaba por la ventana o se quedaría allí adentro como un lindo rehén.

Finalmente la segunda opción fue la vendedora, poco a poco se fue quedando sin fuerzas, podía ver la boca de flash moverse pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, su alrededor empezó a dar vueltas y sus piernas cedieron, sintió apenas cono alguien lo sujetaba y entonces todo se apagó.

Broke Broke Broke

Lovino estaba nervioso, habían resuelto un plan pero no podían creer que hubiesen tenido que llegar a ello, estaba preocupado, las amazonas eran peligrosas y Breeze se había convertido en algo así como un conocido para el italiano, casi un amigo. Justo entonces una voz le aceleró el corazón, nunca podría admitirlo pero aquellos ojos verdes lo hacían perder la respiración.

-Lovi, que agradable y extraña sorpresa es encontrarte aquí, ¿todo bien?- Antonio tomó asiento junto a él, rodeándolo en un abrazo tranquilo, lo suficientemente agradable para que este no lo golpease o intentara zafarse- Pareces algo preocupado, ¿Que agobia tú mente Lovi?

-Bastardo Antonio, no necesitas saber mis problemas, en nada podrías ayudar- Era extraño que cruzaran palabras tan tranquilamente, pero allí nadie los veía y el español se mostraba más calmado, así mismo el italiano lucía más ameno- No son cosas de tú incumbencia.

-Tú eres de mi incumbencia, así que todo cuanto te borre la sonrisa es mi asunto... No voy a presionarte Lovi Love pero sabes que puedes confirme lo que sea- Las voces eran silenciosas, apenas una para la otra, sentados en una banca en un viejo parque abandonado- Yo confío en ti para todo.

-Antonio, tú tienes un bando ¿Cierto?- Ambas miradas se cruzaron, el español asintió con una suave sonrisa- ¿Nunca te arrepentiste de haberlo escogido?

-No, aún no. Aunque conozco a quienes sí, supongo que aún no he encontrado una razón para creer que me equivoqué- Razonó el muchacho, resolviendo ligeramente las dudas de Lovino- ¿Tu te arrepientes del tuyo?

-No, o sí- La luz de las lámparas brillaron en sus rostros, dios, Lovino era católico y aquello estaba mal de tantas maneras, esa sensación en el pecho, el cosquilleo en el estomago, el impulso de saltar a sus labios… se puso de pie antes de que la tentación lo venciera y se dispuso a marcharse- Realmente aún no lo sé, Antonio… No lo sé.

Se marchó dejando al otro con el corazón latiendo fuerte, el suyo mismo amenazaba con salirse en cualquier momento y su respiración apenas conseguía sincronizarse, esa noche rezaría y pediría perdón, perdón a dios por los pecados de la mente. Nunca se atrevería a hacerlo, eso deseaba pensar pero sabía que si aquellos encuentros furtivos seguían no podría contenerse, odiaba que el otro fuese demasiado meloso y escandaloso pero, cuando se portaba de aquella manera tan tranquila y afectuosa no conseguía que sus manos dejasen de temblar, mientras caminaba mordió su labios y se aferró a su cruz, alzando la mirada al cielo estrellado.

-Dame fuerzas por favor, solo eso te pido.

Broke Broke Broke

-¿Qué es que a caso toda la escuela se enfermó?- La hora del almuerzo había llegado y Mathew tomaba asiento en un rincón alejado, desde allí podía escuchar a Lars maldecir- La mitad de los chicos no vinieron, debe haber un virus o algo, es como una pandemia o seguro el concierto en Holand Rold.

El rubio suspiró, sosteniendo el vaso con fuerza para evitar que sus manos lo dejaran caer, aún temblaba un poco por el nerviosismo, su plan había salido mejor de lo esperado. Si quién fuese que fuera Breeze no se presentaba al colegio hubiesen habido muchas sospechas, pero con tanta gente faltando nunca se adivinaría quién era quién. Kumajirou se removió en su asiento, disfrutando de la calma que le ofrecía el almuerzo, muchos de los usuales alborotadores se habían desaparecido ese día en especial

Alfred no había ido a clases ese día, seguramente por alguna "heroíca" razón, Arthur tampoco y Mathew imaginaba que debía estar vigilando a Al. Francis y sus amigos Gilbert y Antonio habían escapado para ir a un concierto en Holand Rold, habían esperado meses por ello y no faltarían por nada. Feliciano y Lovino recibían a sus tías y el director los había excusado, claro, habían tenido que adelantar esa visita y al mayor de los Vargas no le había gustado mucho la idea.

Faltaban también la esperada Lilly Vogel, que Mathew sabía no aparecería en un par de días más, y su hermano Vash, quién seguramente habría encontrado a su hermana y cuidado de ella, u otras razones. Su hermana Monique no estaba, ella era tan sinvergüenza como Francis y así a como su mejor amiga Ema también faltaba se imaginó que habrían escapado juntas a algún lado. La bonita marimacha que solo conocía como Eli tampoco había aparecido ese día, casi no lo habría notado pero ese día le importaba quién no apareciese, en especial su "mejor " Roderich Eldestein, quién Mathew consideraba totalmente aburrido hasta ahora, cuando casi podía decir que lo conocía.

-¿Está ocupado?- Preguntó una voz ronca y ruda perteneciente a cierto joven ruso, quién lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- Te ves algo solitario-Da.

-Toma asiento tranquilo, ¿Que tal todo?- Una sonrisa amable y una invitación cortes, todo sacado de la etiqueta y protocolo, más no había intenciones verdaderas- Ven aquí Kuma... Eh?... sólo Kuma.

- Es simpático que no sepas el nombre de tú propia mascota da, eres muy interesante Matvey...- Iván tenía una sonrisa extraña, daba a imaginar que escondía cosas- Matvey, hay algo que quiero confesarte desde hace un tiempo Da... Pero debes prometerme que no te enojaras.

-¿Ah?- El rubio lo miro, violeta contra violeta, sus miradas se cruzaron provocando a ambos un escalofrió.

-No puedo decírtelo ahora Matvey, sería ridículo-Da, debes esperar a…- Mientras hablaba sacó de su bolsillo una agenda negra, la abrió y la revisó ante la mirada del rubio- …Tienes suerte-Da

-¿Ah?- El pobre seguía sin entender, se sintió morir cuando una mano fría se posó en su rostro, bajando por su mejilla hasta su mentón, sosteniendo su vista arriba.

-Mañana a las siete, en el anillo de hockey...-Dijo muy seriamente el ruso, justo entonces se puso en pie y sonrió macabramente, no sin antes hacer algo que si Alfred o Francis hubieran visto hubiese significado problemas para Iván; besó la mejilla de Mathew- Es una cita-Da .


	13. Crossfire

HIE! Algo seguro, ya nunca tendrán que preocuparse por mi peluca rosa, mi novia ya se cansó de ella y no tardé ni dos segundos en tirarla a la basura, supongo que eso es malgastar dinero pero nadie más la querría, así que… Adios peluquita amiga mía!

Disclaimer: Así como nunca jamás voy a volver a ponerme una peluca rosada, nunca jamás en la vida universal del universo voy a ser dueño de Hetalia, nunca lo he sido, y según lo que se por ahora no lo soy T.T

Advertencias: Me puse cursi! Por todos lados, creo que a veces se me sale lo Gay… aunque sea un piquín… voy a mandarme a examinar …. Mmm… igual, no se que más allá allí abajo así que lean con precaución.

Canción: (Crossfire) by Brandon Flowers.  
>"And we're caught up in the crossfire, between heaven and hell. And were searching for shelter…Lay your body down..."<p>

+++Lay your body down… Next to mine+++

Aún no entendía porque él no lo quería, se esforzaba tanto por demostrarle que lo amaba y a cambio recibía nada, empezaba a resentirlo, poco a poco sus ánimos iban decayendo, cada día más pronto a rendirse y entonces, en su oscura depresión el encendía una luz. Una muestra pequeña pero existente de que le importaba, de que quizá muy al fondo su amor era correspondido. No se esperanzaba demasiado pues había sido así por algunos años, pero aunque era rechazado una y otra vez su amor no se iba, más bien se hacía más y más fuerte. Suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer.

-¿Por qué tan agobiado mi amigo?- Lust le sonrió con consideración, meciendo sus piernas aburrido, la cueva del trío era un lugar grande pero no habían muchas cosas- sospecho saber la causa pero igual debería preguntar.

-Es justo lo que piensas, es sólo que a veces no se sí rendirme o seguir adelante- En eso se les sumo Shade, con tres cervezas en la mano, repartiéndolas a sus compañeros- Es tan confuso...

-Dime algo, ¿Lo amas?- Shade tomó asiento junto a el, dando un trago a su cerveza, Bronx asintió de manera sincera y sus dos amigos sonrieron.

-Entonces no te rindas, nunca- Dijo Lust cambiando su posición en el piso para poder tomar su cerveza tranquilo- Nunca te rindas en el amor.

Y era cierto, realmente lo amaba, más de lo que podía expresar con palabras, cada vez que lo veía sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, queriendo salir de su pecho, su cuerpo lo atraía como un imán y su voz le hacía vibrar el cuerpo, cada vez había sido rechazado de maneras delicadas, con un "no estoy listo", "no deberíamos" o el típico "No". A veces era simple, otras veces confuso, otras simplemente doloroso, pero él no se rendía, no podía, porque cada vez que miraba en sus ojos podía ver la ligera llama de deseo en el otro, sabía que ambos se querían pero había un mundo entre ellos, no entendía.

-Se que no lo entiendes, yo tampoco lo hago, quizá es cosa del destino pero siempre nos enamoramos de los equivocados- Lust se revolvió el cabello, soltando la coleta con cierta molestia- Esperamos que al final se conviertan en los correctos.

-No me digas que también has caído victima- Shade sonó casi desesperado, no podía entender cuál era el problema que tenía ese joven con el amor- Oh vamos, ¿En serio?

-Nosotros no escogemos cuando, o con quién, simplemente pasa querido amigo- Se defendió Lust, dando pie a que sus sospechas eran ciertas, estaba enamorado- Somos dos tontos enamorados…

-Tres, tres tontos enamorados… y de las personas menos convenientes- Era una confesión que pesaba hacer, pero debían admitirlo, habían tres personas fuera de esa cueva que poseían sus corazones, más no sabían si tomarlos o romperlos- El amor apesta.

Broke Broke Broke

No podía creer que estaba haciendo aquello, no tenía una razón o un motivo para ello, lo hacía sin saber porque, simplemente orden de su cerebro, o mejor dicho; de su corazón. Retiró aquel trozo de tela mojado de la frente de aquel hombre, no se había atrevido a quitarle el antifaz aún cuando este estaba inconsciente, Suspiró mientras comprobaba con la palma desnuda que la fiebre estaba cediendo, hacia mucho que no se sentía tan preocupado, peor, por alguien que no conocía.

-¿Por qué me importas? Te ves tan tranquilo descansando, pero eres difícil cuando despierto...- Flash acarició aburrido los cabellos de Breeze, el cual yacía en su cama, totalmente tranquilo- Incluso se me antojó dispararte cuando me escupiste tú nombre... ¿Quién eres? Quiero saberlo pero deseo que me lo digas.

Quizá esa era la razón por la cual no le había sacado el antifaz aún, no quería forzar nada, quería dejar las cosas fluir, no podía creer que estuviese enredado en eso llamado "Amor a primera vista". Aunque no sabía si "amor" era el termino correcto, quizá era solo deseo, pues lo único que había visto de aquel sujeto era su cuerpo, y lo deseaba, realmente lo deseaba, pero así mismo no quería aprovecharse de él, quería conocerlo, por ahora cuidarlo y hacerlo sentir bien, conocía el veneno de Feather y no soportaba ver cuando algún gesto dolorido cruzaba el rostro del pelinegro, simplemente suspiró y siguió con su labor, sanando sus heridas, tratando de ponerlo bien, hablándole como si lo escuchara.

-He de parecer un loco, pero casi nunca puedo ser cien por cien honesto, me alegra poder serlo ahora, se que tú no me puedes juzgar, no deseo que lo hagas- Se sentía liberador, extraño e incluso un poco estúpido, pero en resumen se sentía bien- Quizá pienses que estoy loco, y bueno, es verdad un poco pero quisiera que despertaras pronto.

Flash se desplazó desde la silla a la cama, sin invitación, no pudo reprimirse y se recostó junto a él, al sentirlo temblar le envolvió en un abrazo, deseando calentarlo un poco, sin darse siquiera cuenta de cuando; se quedó dormido en aquella cómoda posición y el calor en su pecho. Ignorante de que el otro estaba despierto y cautelosamente buscando por su comunicador.

Broke Broke Broke

Gamma le había mandado un mensaje, sólo leerlo consiguió hacer que cada músculo de su cuerpo se relajase, la vista de la ciudad era espeluznante y hermosa, poderosa pero destruida, fuerte pero rota, valiente pero sucia e inmortal pero efímera, no había un juicio en final de aquellas tierras, existirían por siglos en los corazones de cada súper pero su durabilidad estaba en jaque.

El mismo podía observar los daños, pasando su enguantada mano por los rotos trozos de concreto que formaban la baranda de aquella terraza, sus cabellos al aire, siendo sólo un espectador más. No era su tierra, no sabía a quién pertenecía pero no le importaba, estaba allí buscando a un amigo, uno que había sido perdido en esa misma ciudad, caótica e irreverente. Una tos a sus espaldas llamó su atención, al voltear se encontró con aquel llamado Shade, mirándolo sin dejar sus ojos a la vista, era difícil leer su expresión.

-Pensé que había dejado claro que no quería más cuervos en mis terrenos, tú y tu compañero lo saben... Esta vez habrá consecuencias- Dijo sonriendo con cierta malicia, realmente no quería hacerle daño, simplemente divertirse un rato- ¿Que tal un amistoso?

-¿Qué tal si no?- Respondió el, mirando fijamente a Shade, sin darle ninguna expresión.

-Pues entonces no seré amable contigo- Con una sacudida de manos consiguió un par de navajas que salieron de los fardos que llevaba atados en los antebrazos- Eres un pajarito, yo soy un cazador, la ecuación es simple.

Al no obtener más que una mirada escéptica del otro hizo lo que mejor sabía; luchar. Shade no lograba entender a su enemigo, era veloz y fuerte, los golpes recibidos habían hecho efecto, también era ágil pues esquivaba las dagas con facilidad, pero aunque el luchara y fuese golpeado, recibiendo golpes y demás, no hacía nada distinto.

-¿Que puedes hacer que deba temer?

-Pregunta equivocada...- Sonrió el joven, finalmente consiguiendo una ventaja, Enredando su cuerpo con el de Shade, imponiendo su fuerza, liberando ese lado jugueton que casi nadie nunca podía ver- ¿Que de lo que hago temes?

-Eres un... -Shade aprovechó la fuerza aplicada y los giro a ambos, cayendo el sobre su enemigo, rostro con rostro, sus alientos colisionando en un halo de humo blanco- ... Un... Yo... No se pero...

-Te odio- Susurro el joven clavando sus miradas, sin previo aviso del más mínimo tipo no sólo sus vistas se cruzaron, sus labios se rozaron intencionalmente y sus agarres se reforzaron, se hacían daño el uno al otro mientras se besaban- Te odio con todo mi ser...

Sin ninguno poder cruzar otra palabra se separaron, realmente el joven pateo a Shade con la fuerza suficiente para quitárselo de encima y ponerse en pie, Shade recobro su compostura casi de inmediato, sus dagas listas y cargado en adrenalina, lamentablemente para el, su enemigo fue más rápido y en un parpadeo se colocó a sus espaldas, un golpe en la nuca fue suficiente para hacerlo caer.

-Estas me las pagas...- Sin embargo, consiguió dedicarle unas palabras antes de perder la consciencia-... Blackbird.

Broke Broke Broke

¿Soy yo o será la luna? ¿Soy yo o es el pasto? ¿Soy yo o es el viento? Tantas preguntas rodaban por su mente, llenándola de respuestas ridículas. La luna se veía hermosa, era apenas una uña en el cielo estrellado, el pasto le rozaba el cuerpo dado a que estaba recostado sobre el y le provocaba ligeros cosquillas, el viento y la brisa nocturna le calaban los huesos pero al mismo tiempo alivianaban su aliento. Estaba relajado ahora que Gamma le había escrito, de lo contrario no habría dormido esa noche.

-Es un lugar maravilloso para estar- Como sí lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, el apareció y se sentó a su lado, sonriendo como siempre- Es tan tranquilo... Ayuda a pensar.

-Lo era, ahora que viniste es demasiado ruidoso, estúpido Antonio- El castaño respiro profundo y cerró los ojos- ¿Que quieres?

-A ti, eso quiero- Dijo el ojiverde sin dar vueltas, dejándose caer en la hierba- ¿Por qué sigues sin entenderlo?

-Yo lo entiendo Antonio, la cosa es que no puede ser, yo a ti no te... Quiero- Esas palabras le quemaron la garganta, asesinando sus deseos de gritarle lo contrario.

-Yo voy a cambiar eso, yo sé que no lo dices enserio- Antonio giro su cabeza, observando al ángel que tenía a su lado- Yo te conozco.

-Bastardo, no tienes idea- de nada de lo que pensaba alguien sabía, no podría nunca compartir esa tortura interna, su corazón latió con fuerza cuando volteó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, encontrando unos verdes esperando- Ni siquiera yo me conozco...

Estuvieron unos minutos así, en silencio, observando sus almas a través de sus miradas, dejando sus pensamientos inundar sus mentes, finalmente Antonio quiso marcharse, dolido en pequeña medida, se sorprendió al notar una mano en la suya, evitándole ponerse en pie.

-No he dicho que te vayas, bastardo- Dijo Lovino suavemente, con los ojos cerrados y cierto esfuerzo, realmente se sentiría abandonado sin la compañía del otro.

-Cierto, no lo has hecho- Antonio sonrió y se dejó caer de nuevo junto al otro, sin pensar por un segundo en soltar su mano.

Broke Broke Broke

Gamma recorría la ciudad, era ágil y ligera, elástica, sigilosa y algo insolente, abría caminos donde no los había y sí alguien se metía en su camino recibiría al menos unos cuántos Voltios eléctricos. Su sonrisa era misteriosa y las figuras que hacía con su cuerpo las envidiarían bailarinas y gimnastas, claro, ella era un poco de ambas. Su cabello se mecía con el viento, yendo de un lado al otro, su traje destellaba contra la luz y a pesar de parecer un blanco fácil, nadie se le acercaba.

En medio de su cacería sonó su comunicador y se detuvo como un ninja, ocultándose de quién pudiese haber sido atraído por el fuerte "beep" del aparato. Al abrir el texto que le fue enviado Suspiró y un trazo de alivio se pintó en su rostro. Inmediatamente le dio Reenvía y apuntó a sus pequeños cuervos como contactos, Dice y Jane se enterarían de su boca. Sonrió y le dio enviar, aquel texto sería el salvavidas de la noche.

_**"Estoy bien, No me busquen, vuelvo pronto... No devuelvan el mensaje, yo me comunico**_

_**Atte; Breeze.**_

_**Pd; Investiguen sobre Flash"**_


	14. SoS

Nota de mi parte:

Sé que esto les sonará a mala noticia y es verdad, realmente aún no me he muerto (lo cual sería buena excusa para andar tan desaparecido) pero quizá próximamente. No, ya en serio quiero disculparme por todo el retraso que he tenido pero estoy en mi penúltimo año y me están bombardeando con materias y exámenes y test y de todo, así que por lo menos hasta el lunes (que salimos de vacaciones de una semana) no podré subir nada, pero les prometo que apenas pueda subo los 4 caps que tengo hechos y quizá si me lo permiten pueda subir algo más… Aghhh y me siento colerico xq la historia se empezaba a poner buenaaa! Lo lamento mucho.

Una sincera disculpa: Kar!


	15. We're Golden

Holap! Solo para aprovechar el ratito libre que me dieron los profes el día de hoy decidí ponerme a hacerles un resumen aquí de los personajes, a modo de disculpa por los retrasos. Les voy a dar mi más grande secreto, eso me lo guardaba para ya después del cap 17, pero como vamos a tardar en llegar allí les voy a poner a los héroes y villanos que he mencionado y han aparecido hasta la fecha, sepan eso sí que faltan muchos más jajaja. Empiezo entonces con…

Héroes.

Alfred F. Jones (a.k.a BBoy): Es un chico bastante animado y alegre, divertido, amable, sincero, valiente y realmente molesto, se cree el mejor en todo y es capaz de ponerse a sí mismo y a sus seres queridos en situaciones ridículas para probarlo. Su lado de héroe es más serio, siendo quién gobierna el viejo y abandonado faro de Meta City y sus alrededores, sus colores oficiales son el blanco, azul y rojo, su símbolo es una estrella roja con las letras "BB" en blanco, sobre un fondo azul.  
>*Poderes: Súper fuerza y habilidad para volar.<p>

Arthur Kirkland (a.k.a Unknow): Es un joven algo amargado y de carácter bastante serio, es tutor legal de Alfred y aunque odien admitirlo, también son amigos muy cercanos. Es muy inteligente y maduro, siempre dispuesto a dar consejos, aunque si se le molesta es mejor decir que aquí corrieron que aquí fueron cruelmente asesinados por un inglés cejudo ardiendo en rabia. Se desconoce actualmente su segunda identidad pero se rumora que es un héroe y que además pertenece al círculo de magia negra.  
>*Poderes: Desconocidos, se rumora que es hechicero.<p>

Lilly Vogel (a.k.a Shield): Es una niña encantadora y realmente dulce, algo tímida pero muy simpática cuando se logra ganar su confianza, es muy apegada a su hermano mayor; Vash y lo admira tanto al punto de tratar de imitarlo siempre. Su lado de heroína, sin embargo, deja salir su lado más cruel e infantil, siendo Shield una niña malcriada y caprichosa que se escuda en sus amazonas antes de ponerse a sí misma en problemas.  
>*Poderes: Campos de energía.<p>

Monique Bonnefoy (a.k.a Beasty): Es una chica realmente linda, amable y sociable, es hermano menor de Francis pero mayor que Mathew, su personalidad se queda atascada entre la pervertida mentalidad del mayor, plus la nociva actitud de su hermano menor cuando se enoja y su retorcido sentido del humor. Beasty es una de las tantas conocidas como amazonas, ágil y fuerte, decidida, fiera y bastante temida.  
>*Poderes: Habilidades animales.<p>

Emma Van Derh (a.k.a Feather): Es la criatura más dulce e inocente del planeta, amable, linda, dulce y cariñosa, servicial y siempre atenta, su personalidad la hace la persona más adorable de toda la academia Hetalia, además de que es muy bonita. Como Feather sigue siendo igual de dulce más no tan amable, es peligrosa en combate y se le conoce por sus plumas venenosas.  
>*Poderes: Plumas especializadas (Filosas, venenosas, inmovilizadoras, en llamas y frías)<p>

Feliciano Vargas (a.k.a Unknow): Es el hermano gemelo de Lovino, torpe pero de buen corazón, no es muy inteligente que digamos pero compensa con su esfuerzo y entusiasmo. Su identidad como héroe aún se desconoce pero se sabe que quiere seguir los pasos de su abuelo.  
>*Poder: Solo lo conocen él, Lovino y el abuelo roma, por ahora es confidencial pero se cree se relaciona a los sentimientos o emociones.<p>

Vash zwingli (a.k.a Flash): Es un odioso suizo celoso y sobreprotector, si le pones un dedo encima a su hermana tendrás plomo en los pulmones, si le dices algo indebido a su hermana tendrás plomo en los pulmones, si llegas siquiera a existir muy cerca de su hermana tendrás plomo en los pulmones, sobra decir que ama las armas. Flash es un héroe respetado, paga por los servicios de las amazonas para cuidar de su hermana, aunque conocida públicamente como su mejor aliada; Shield, es bastante relajado y prefiere observar a luchar.  
>*Poderes: Teletransportación.<p>

Villanos:

Francis Bonnefoy (a.k.a Lust): Divertido, sinvergüenza, amigable y 100% pervertido, es la vista gorda de la mitad de la academia la mayoría teme una invasión a sus regiones vitales por su parte. Lust es poderoso y temido, un contricante digno, siempre rodeado por sus dos camaradas gobiernan sobre el viejo conjunto hotelero de Avery's Street en Meta city.  
>*Poderes: Control mental.<p>

Antonio Fernández Carriedo (a.k.a Bronx): Está perdidamente enamorado de Lovino y no le da miedo expresar sus sentimientos o que los juzguen abiertamente por ser gay, cosa que no evita que sea acosado por las chicas, es amable y simpático, generalmente una persona positiva que busca el mejor lado de las cosas. Bronx es un villano juguetón y travieso, adora meterse en problemas, forma parte del trío que gobierna Avery's.  
>*Poderes: Ondas explosivas.<p>

Gilbert Beilschmidt (a.k.a Shade): Su mejor habilidad es su arrogancia, es realmente prepotente y a pesar de ser alemán vive clamando se pruso, es hermano de Ludwig (Mayor por cierto) pero se comporta todo lo contrario a este, se declara la persona más "awesome" de la academia. Shade es frío y calculador, sin embargo no hace falta pedirle problemas dos veces, es un busca pleitos y ama la lucha, en la cual es muy bueno.  
>*Poderes: Ilusiones ópticas.<p>

Iván Braginski (a.k.a Magnet): Se le considera la persona más escalofriante de la academia, proveniente de Rusia es uno de los más altos y fornidos, generalmente callado y serio pero sus sonrisas dan escalofríos que realmente queman a todos. Magnet es imponente, mano derecha del general Invierno, ex villano que ahora maneja el imperio del bajo mundo, se le considera extremadamente peligroso.  
>*Poderes: Magnetismo.<p>

Ludwig Beilschmidt (a.k.a Unknow): Serio, disciplinado, imponente, respetable y sin embargo de corazón gentil, Ludwig es el mejor amigo de Feliciano y el nerd de la academia; Kiku Honda, se rumoran ciertas cosas sobre su bando pero ha dejado claro que en un futuro quiere poder hacer ciertas cosas que los héroes no harían exactamente.  
>*Poderes: Según las malas fuentes su poder se relaciona con los fenómenos de la luz.<p>

Lars Van Dehr (a.k.a Unknow): Es el hermano mayor de Emma, celoso y sobreprotector, es también uno de los pocos amigos de Mathew y además se lleva muy bien con Gilbert, es bastante sociable pero se le relaciona con el trafico de hierbas ilegales. Aún cuando sus relaciones públicas se asocian a chicos con tendencias heroicas, quedó claro que el rubio es en plena persona; Un villano.  
>*Poderes: Por ahora no se sabe mucho de él, simplemente es un misterio.<p>

Ignorances:

Lovino Vargas (a.k.a WhiteRunner): Es un italiano amargado que odia a medio mundo a su alrededor, conocido como antisocial, hermano gemelo de Feliciano, acosado por Antonio, sin embargo es una persona que es pura coraza ya que por dentro es realmente amable y tiene un enorme corazón. White runner es uno de los conocidos e interesantes cuervos, estos misteriosos personajes tienen bando desconocido pero aún así desarrollan algún trabajo en Meta City, solo que nadie sabe cuál.  
>*Poderes: No posee.<p>

Vyvian Xiang (a.k.a Gamma): Vy es medio hermana de Kiku Honda, Yao Wang , Im Yong Soo y Kaoru Lee, ellos tres más su hermana Ming Lee Xiang son conocidos como la parte asiática de la academia, es amable y dulce, también manipuladora y traviesa, es un encanto de personalidad. Gamma es una ignorance bastante valiosa, a pesar de ser algo fastidiosa suele dar resultados precisos en sus misiones, se le relaciona también con las amazonas.  
>*Poderes: Electricidad.<p>

Mathew [Bonnefoy] Williams (a.k.a Blackbird): Es una persona que generalmente pasa desapercibida, es tímido y callado, generalmente ignorado hasta por su propia familia, defecto de su incapacidad de llamar la atención y total falta de egoísmo y egocentrismo, es amable, dulce y servicial cuando se le toma en cuenta. Blackbird es rápido, osado y no se anda con rodeos, es un lado contrario de su personalidad, juguetón y adora los retos, sin embargo odia las injusticias.  
>*Poderes: No posee.<p>

Roderich Eldestein (a.k.a Breeze): Serio, educado, respetuoso y muy formal, quizá demasiado, es una persona reservada pero amable, sin embargo mantiene las líneas del protocolo social al pie de la letra, considerado por Gilbert como un señorito molesto, es exnovio (marido a ser) de Elizabetha y mejor amigo de Vash, a pesar de sus riñas. Breeze es relajado e igualmente serio, se toma las batallas a personal y no deja soldados en pie, así tenga que caer con ellos.  
>*poderes: Corrientes de aire.<p>

Jean: Es el líder de IGNORANCE, se desconoce absolutamente todo de él.

Bueno chicos y chicas, esos creo que son todos, si me falta alguno me dicen y se los doy, recuerden, solo los datos que tienen hasta ahora, los porvenir serán mucho mejores buajajaja.  
>Un par de datos sobre los nombres, tanto el de Vyvian(Vietnam), Kaoru(Hong Kong), Ming (Taiwán) y Monique (Mónaco) Son inventados, o los vi por ahí y me gustaron, no me maten por ellos, además el apellido de Emma (Bélgica) y Lars (países bajosHolanda) También me lo saqué de por ahí xD

Saldos: kar!


	16. Stronger

Oh bueno, de a poco a poco aunque sea será terminar aquí algún día, lamente mi prolongada ausencia y siento decir que tal vez siga así, la vida social es un asco! Creo que proximamento voy a volverme un ermitaño y el poco tiempo libre que me queda del colegio lo voy a usar para escribir, siento que me frustro más desde que no escribo… T.T

Dejando eso de lado aquí les dejo el cap xd.

Disclaimer: ¿Quién vive en una piña debajo del mar? Bob Esponja, además su cuerpo absorbe sin estallar, y como a un pez le es fácil flotar… ¡Es Bob Esponja! Pero yo no soy él, ni tampoco dueño de él, ni mucho menos de Hetalia O.O.O.O (animalito cuatro ojos)

Advertencias: Escrito por mí, suficiente advertencia, además de que soy perezoso como para ponerme a buscar.

Canción: (What doesn't kill You makes you Stronger) by Kelly Clarkson.  
>"What doesn't kill you makes you Stronger, Stand a little taller, doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes you a Fighter, footsteps even lighter, doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone"<p>

+++Just me, myself and I+++

Dolía como pocas cosas en la vida, era una sensación horrorosa la que tenía justo ahora, su cuerpo se sentía ardiendo, como sí lo estuviesen quemando vivo, cada parte de él dolía y aunque sentía la necesidad de gritar no podía, incluso retorcerse del dolor le era imposible. Deseo, por primera vez en su vida, morir, simplemente quería que se acabara, quería morirse para no sentir, siquiera perder la consciencia ayudaría pero no, estaba despierto y le dolía, finalmente de sus labios escapó algo más que un quejido lamentable; un grito de desesperación.

-Tranquilo, pasará pronto. Lo juro- Esa voz la conocía, flash estaba junto a él, manteniendo el paño con agua helada en su frente y sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, se notaba que estaba tan asustado como el- Aguanta un poco más, luego de esto todo estará bien...

Quería creerle, simplemente morirse los labios y aguantar un poco, y así todo volvería a estar bien pronto, pero no podía, empezaba a pensar que ese sería su final, realmente lo deseaba, ya no quería aguantar un segundo más. Flash estaba horrorizado, tenía miedo de que muriese, el mismo había sufrido los efectos del veneno de Feather una vez y por poco y no lo logra.

-Por favor, ya sólo te falta una etapa y habrás vencido, no te mueras- Como si fuera poco con el dolor que ya sufría, flash se aferro a su mano con la fuerza suficiente para casi romperle los dedos -Por favor, no te mueras...

No entendía porque pero sentía que conocía a Breeze, sentía que ya era parte de sí, realmente no sabía quién era, de donde venía ni cuáles eran sus intenciones, no sabía nada de él pero lo quería, había un lazo allí y el verlo sufrir le dolía. Recordaba las cuatro etapas del veneno de las plumas negras. Primero era el agotamiento, esa sensación de haber corrido tres maratones sin descanso, luego venían las nauseas y el mareo, Breeze no había vomitado pero poco le había faltado, luego venía la fiebre, alta y peligrosa que los ponía a delirar, a temblar y los noqueaba por un par de horas.

Luego venía esa parte horrorosa, pico de tortura y agonía, el ardor del cuerpo, la misma sangre era como agujas corriendo por las venas y la fiebre ponía el cuerpo en llamas, Breeze llevaba ya casi la hora que duraba esa sensación aproximadamente, el final era lo más sencillo, y también lo más complicado, el frío calador que se sentía cuando los fuegos se apagaban era casi tan torturador como el infierno, pero este tardaba una noche entera en salir. Flash se encargaba de limitar la fiebre lo más posible y de mantenerlo cómodo, en la medida de lo posible, tratando de tranquilizarlo con palabras, aún cuando sabía que poco las escucharía.

-Lamento no haber llegado antes, pude haberte salvado, pero No... Lo siento- Esas palabras no sólo eran para Breeze, sino también para quién él representaba, Shield. Sin poder evitarlo volvió a tomar las manos de Breeze y con delicadeza limpio sus lágrimas, odiaba ver cuando los ángeles lloran.

Broke Broke Broke

_-No me dejes, soy yo- su llanto le partía el corazón, pocas veces lo había escuchado y lo detestaba- Por favor Al, te lo ruego, no te vayas, yo nunca quise..._

_-Nunca nadie quiere que las cosas pasen pero pasan y no puedo perdonarte- Su voz sonaba tan fría, el jamás podría hablarle de esa manera- Eres repugnante, dime, ¿Por qué mejor no te mato?_

_-Hazlo, mátame, lo prefiero antes de que me abandones, no me dejes Al, te lo suplico- ¿Que sucedía? No entendía y no quería entender, el jamás podría hacerle daño, no soportaba siquiera verle en el suelo llorando y suplicando su muerte._

_-Justo por eso creo que es, quiero que sufras, que te coma por dentro... Te odio- ¡No! El no lo odiaba, jamás podría, nunca, no era posible, ¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso?- Nadie te quiere, todos te odian, Arthur te odia, Francis te odia, yo te odio..._

_-¡No digas eso! Por favor... Cállate... ¡Cállate!- Estaba herido, las palabras dolían e incluso el estaba dolido por las palabras propias- No me hagas esto, ya ha sido suficiente._

_-Eres tan patético- Cállate Alfred, eso pensaba claro, no soportaba esa mirada anegada en lágrimas, sus orbe violetas clavados en los suyos, llenos de pánico al tiempo que inevitablemente su arma apuntaba el rostro lloroso- Adiós Matti._

-NOOO!

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE SUCEDE?- Arthur casi rompe la puerta de la habitación y encendió la luz, uniformado con su pijama verde y el pelo revuelto- CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO...

-Dame mi teléfono, Arthur dame mi teléfono- Dijo el muchacho desesperado, casi tenía lágrimas en los ojos, el otro sólo lo observó sorprendido- ¡Que me des mi teléfono! Aún no entiendo porqué me lo quitas para dormir.

-Porque no duermen, ni tú ni Mathew por estar chateando... ¡Argh! No me prestas atención- Gruño aún más molesto, el otro esperaba aferrado a su teléfono que contestaran.

-Hello, Matti it is you? Are you alive, everything fine?... -El rostro de Arthur se contrajo, Alfred pocas veces dejaba que su inglés saliera de aquella forma, además se veía tenso y molesto por algo, aunque pronto se relajo- Thanks god, sorry, good night Matti, sleep well... I... I love you.

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso?

-Ah Arthur, tuve el peor sueño del mundo, fue terrible, creo que no volveré a dormir- El americano enterró su cabeza bajo las mantas al tiempo que Arthur se sentaba en la cama y ponía su mano donde calculaba estaba el hombro del otro- Me siento asqueado.

-Son sólo sueños al, no va a pasar nada, ¿Quieres hablar de ello- El otro negó con la cabeza y Gruño intranquilo- Tuvo que haber sido algo feo, para que despertaras a medio barrio y además le robaras a Mathew su apreciado sueño...

-No menciones a Mathew por favor, me trae pésimas ideas a la cabeza- Alfred casi se estaba ahogando a sí mismo con la almohada, el mayor simplemente suspiró y dijo marcharse, cansado ya de la situación- Lamento haberte despertado Arthur.

-Más te vale lamentarlo, pero por alguna razón no me importa. ¿Todo bien ahora?- el otro asintió incómodo pero sincero, estaba mucho más tranquilo- vuelve a dormir Alfred, no le des muchas vueltas.

-No, tienes razón, no lo haré. Buenas noches.

Broke Broke Broke

Mathew miraba su teléfono con preocupación, no entendía aquella llamada, su mejor amigo sonaba alterado como si estuviese teniendo algo que le molestara, la pantalla todavía tenía luz y podía ver el reloj, era tarde, o mejor dicho, temprano en la madrugada, un ruido a su espalda lo altero de repente y cerro su teléfono de golpe antes de voltearse.

-¿quién era?- El rubio guardó el artefacto en su bolsillo y agacho la vista tomando un pequeño respiro antes de contestar.

-Nadie, sólo mi hermano, ya sabes; la hora y todo- El otro levantó una ceja sin creerle mucho, acercándose un poco- Es obvio que se preocupe por donde estoy, en especial con lo celoso que es.

-Pero debería de saber que conmigo no te pasará nada matvey, te devolveré entero a casa- Iván quitó suavemente algunos mechones del rostro de Mathew, haciendo al otro temblar un poco- Eso sí te devuelvo a casa.

-Muy gracioso Iván, pero creo que deberíamos irnos ahora que lo mencionas, estoy algo cansado- El ruso sólo sonrió y asintió, caminando en dirección hacia el auto, un (llenar aquí luego) negro bastante imponente- Recuerda dejarme en la esquina, o Francis te matara sí te ve.

-No le tengo miedo a tú hermano, pero por ti lo haré- Con un pequeño rugido echó a andar el auto, con Mathew mirando hacia afuera, recostado en la ventana.

Iván sonreía abiertamente, de una manera distinta, menos terrorífica pero igualmente sospechosa, seguía sin gustarle al rubio, el cerro sus ojos violetas y volvió a abrirlos para enfocarse en la vista, la ciudad a pocas horas del amanecer, las luces dando tenues brillos, los edificios proyectando su silueta, cada una más alta que la otra. Suspiró, medio pensando en que debía borrar muchas cosas de su memoria esa noche y medio pensando en la llamada de Al.

*¿Que le sucedió? Nunca me había hecho una llamada tan desesperada, nunca había escuchado su voz de esa manera... Oh alfred.*

-Bueno, aquí estamos-da- sonrió Iván sacando al pequeño muchacho de sus pensamientos- ¿Disfrutaste la cita matvey?

-Si Iván. Muchísimas gracias, que tengas una linda noche- El le sonrió, no honestamente pero parecía serlo, salió del auto y espero a que el otro se marchara antes de ir hacia su casa, su hermano con suerte no lo escucharía llegar.

para su mala suerte, no fue como esperaba, recién había cruzado el hall cuando la luz de la sala se encendió, revelando a Francis sentado en el enorme reclinable de cuero en sus pijamas de seda, con una pierna sobre la otra y kumajirou sobre ellas, acariciando su blanco pelaje con lentitud, la otra mano todavía en el cordel de la lámpara que daba luz al salón.

-Mathew querido, me alegra que hayas decido regresar a casa temprano como me prometiste- sonrió tétricamente el mayor- Aunque claro, yo no esperaba que el día siguiente.

-Francis lo siento, la cita se prolongó un poco, a fin de cuentas estuvimos al otro lado de la ciudad- Se excusó el menor, mirando a su hermano con cierto miedo, sabía que estaba en problemas ahora.

-Mathew, ¿Qué sucede contigo? Últimamente estás demasiado rebelde, no puedes hacer lo que te plazca, me respondes a mí y me preocupa saber que andas en la noche con alguno de los tantos chicos que te siguen, debes ser prudente- Increíble era el hecho de que Francis pudiese verse tan serio, más aún regañando a su hermano por algo que él mismo haría- Lo olvidaremos por esta vez, ¿Ok? Pero no quiero que se repita, ahora sube a tu cuarto, cámbiate y duérmete, debes estar cansado y mañana es día de escuela.

-Gracias, Buenas noches Fran- Mathew tomó a su mascota antes de marcharse, casi salir corriendo escaleras arriba, se había salvado esa ocasión, su hermano al contrario lo miró preocupado, Francis sabía que estaba siendo demasiado celoso, quizá, pero Mathew solía atraer la atención de la gente inadecuada, además no tenía ni idea de con quién había salido esa noche.

-¡Estos chicos, me van a sacar canas verdes!


	17. Granade

Holaaaa! Espero que todos estén super, aquí vengo, digo que a cumplir un poco con lo que debería, pero bueno, la cosa es que aquí está el siguiente cap, ojala lo disfruten xD.

Disclaimer: Yo no soy dueño de hetalia y creo que es obvio pues si fuese mía no habría tanto yaoi sino más bien más yuri (bbs) y muchas más fem naciones, así a como soy perrito de Lala, solo pido prestado los pj's un ratito.

Advertencias: Me puse agresivillo con los enredos, además hay un piquito de angst y creo que es obvio el chicoxchico, por cierto creo que mi lenguaje va moderado, pero por si acaso.

Canción: (Granade) by Bruno Mars.  
>"Easy come, Easy go, that's just how you live, take it all but you never give. Gave you all I have but you tossed in the trash, you tossed in the trash, you did, to give me all your love is all I ever asked 'cause what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for you, throw my hand on the blade for you, I'd jump in front of a train for you…"<p>

+++You had your eyes wide open, Why were they open?+++

_-¡No corras!_

_La orden fue clara y ambos se congelaron, no podían creer__lo, sus cuerpos simplemente ya no respondían a ellos sino a él, solo habían pasado cuatro días y ya eran completamente suyos, aunque claro, esos tres días se habían sentido como años y años de eternidad y castigo, de tortura física y psicológica, de agotamiento para la mente y el cuerpo, estaban exhaustos pero ahí estaban, al borde de un precipicio, en medio de tierras áridas y sin vida, cubiertos de arena, polvo, aceite, sudor y sangre. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora mientras sus cerebros trataban de procesar todo lo sucedido, sus cuerpos temblando ante el miedo y la duda, sin embargo ardiendo, tanto en deseo como por el fuerte sol que les daba luz esa media mañana._

_-¡Tú, no te muevas!- Gritó otra vez él, Jean lo había dejado a cargo, siendo su hermano debía dar el ejemplo, alto, fornido, imponente, de cabello rojo como el fuego y traje militar, unas gafas negras cubriendo sus ojos, brutalidad escrita por todo su cuerpo- ¡Y tú, muévete tres metros y veintidós centímetros a la izquierda, contados!_

_-¡Sí señor!_

_Lovino se quedó inmóvil, a como C se lo había pedido, mirando directamente al filo del vacío, sus manos ligeramente hechas un puño, sus uñas suavemente insertándose en sus palmas, su cabello castaño revuelto y su cara llena de mugre, se le veía distinto que antes, más fuego en la mirada, músculo donde antes no había, así también cicatrices y heridas frescas. Mathew por su lado contó y calculó lo más veloz que pudo la distancia que le habían solicitado, plantándolo con ambos pies en el borde, el también estaba cambiado, mucho, se notaba mayor, más maduro, más maltratado, las marcas del entrenamiento exhibidas por todos lados, los resultados del mismo en sus brazos y piernas, su cabello empapado de sudor y sangre en el labio amoratado, ambos vestían el sucio uniforme con orgullo; unos pantalones camuflados y una camiseta blanca, ahora completamente manchada._

_-¿Qué harías tú, Lovino, si empujo a Mathew?- Injustamente C sabía sus nombres, se deleitaba con ellos, con la rapidez de un rayo se colocó detrás del rubio, quién contuvo la respiración- Simplemente así…_

_Con un suave toque en la espalda del otro consiguió hacerle perder el poco y pobre equilibrio que sostenía, haciéndolo caer inevitablemente en el hoyo a sus pies, eran casi 30 metros de caída libre antes de llegar a la parte estrecha del acantilado, donde picos y rocas sobresalían a los costados de la superficie y los muros empezaban a cerrarse, una persona con suerte se estrellaría contra un borde y moriría al instante, una sin suerte rodaría por todo el trayecto teniendo que sentir cada golpe, corte y seguir cayendo, hasta el fondo, donde solo quedaban huesos, arenas y vidrios rotos, que realmente se ignoraba el porqué de que estuviesen allí._

_La sorpresa fue clara en la cara de C cuando Lovino se lanzó sobre él en menos de un segundo, ni siquiera fue para atacarlo o lastimarlo, fue una simple tacleada que el pelirrojo no entendió hasta que el muchacho se posicionó frente al acantilado, dejando caer en sus profundidades un objeto mediano, parecido a un arma de fuego, no era una pistola realmente y C sonrió, llevándose la mano al cinturón, donde claramente notó la ausencia de ese ítem. Dos, tres segundos después se escuchó el latigazo y se observó el pico salir del hoyo, sujetándose a la piedra árida del terreno, en menos de un minuto el rubio estuvo fuera, dejándose caer al suelo, respirando con dificultad y algo más mancillado que antes, no había llegado a caer muy profundo pero las rocas lo habían alcanzado a dañar._

_-Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?- Preguntó el castaño con veneno impregnado en la voz, de pie junto a su amigo y compañero- ¿Qué tal si no hubiese pensado en nada? Lo hubieras matado._

_-Sabía que pensarías en algo, a como él pensó en algo la última vez- Sonrió C, acercándose a ellos con aquella autosuficiente sonrisa, tendiéndoles dos tarjetas- Bienvenidos a IGNORANCE._

_-Muérete- Le ladró el joven arrebatándole las cosas de las manos, el otro solo siguió sonriendo y se empezó a alejar, los muchachos sabían dónde estaba el hotel y como llegar, no había caso en que se quedará allí más tiempo, Lovino puso su atención en el rubio de nuevo- ¿Estás bien?_

_-sí, gracias a ti- Respondió Mathew poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo, todavía respiraba algo agitado- No puedo creer que hayamos llegado hasta aquí, es mucho más lejos de lo que pensé._

_-Sí, yo tampoco puedo creerlo, ya estamos dentro- El italiano le tendió al otro una de las tarjetas y sonrió tristemente- Es una completa mierda, pero es real, absolutamente real._

_**¡Bang!**_

Lovino abrió los ojos de golpe, se había quedado dormido en la sala de su casa, mirando la televisión. Había sido un sueño grato y al mismo tiempo extraño, tenía mucho de no recordar nada de aquello pero al mismo tiempo creía haberse prometido olvidarlo, no había sido la mejor etapa de sus vidas, lo gratificante venía después pero no ahora, no era importante el entrenamiento sino la aplicación de las habilidades obtenidas en ello.

-Estúpido C- Dijo el muchacho dejándose caer de nuevo en el sillón, habían tenido un par de noches libres desde el "secuestro" de Breeze, quién por lo visto estaba ahora fuera de peligro. Su problema era el mismo, Gamma y Antonio.

Estaba en medio de un dilema enorme, la pelinegra había dejado claro que estaba enamorada de alguien, había estado charlando con White Runner durante una sesión de práctica, milagrosamente se había abierto a él, por ser mayor y más maduro, había dicho ella. Le había descrito su problema, estaba enamorada de alguien que apenas notaba su existencia, ese alguien era mayor que ella y estaba enamorado de otra persona, le describió como alguien alegre, amable y siempre sonriente, amante de la música pero también de las travesuras, siempre era gentil con todos y la mayoría lo eran con él, menos las personas que él más quería que fuesen corteses con él.

-¿Será? Oh maldición, no me importa, si es el no es como me afecte, ¿Qué podría pasar?- Gamma le había dejado claro que esa persona estaba obsesionada con alguien, pero ese alguien lo ignoraba o lo maltrataba, que no lo merecía pues hacía sufrir a su enamorado, que le estaba rompiendo el corazón ver de lejos y que quería intervenir, que ya no podía soportar ver a ese egoísta y malvado hacerle mal al amor de su vida- Suena mucho a él, y a mí mismo, ¿Será? Si no somos no me importa lo que haga, pero, ¿Si sí somos, me importa?

¿Le importaba? Esa era la más grande pregunta, y la respuesta era difícil, pues aunque quisiera decir que no y no y una vez más no, era imposible, realmente le importaría, si ella intervenía y a Antonio le agradaba entonces él se alejaría, por fin tendría paz y estaría solo como había clamado años querer estar, pero era mentira, maldición si era mentira, el solo quería que Antonio fuese lo suficientemente listo para entender que… ¿Qué? Dios mío, estaba empezando a cavilar cosas extrañas, se sacudió la cabeza, olvidando todo, Antonio, Gamma, Mathew y a C, se puso de pie y tomó rumbo a su habitación, algo molesto todavía por todo, ¿Qué era lo peor que podría suceder?

-Me va a dejar- Susurró el castaño deteniéndose en medio de las escaleras.

Broke Broke Broke

Al fin era libre, se sentía tan bien estar de vuelta en casa, tiró su maletín en una esquina y sus llaves en un recipiente de vidrio en el recibidor, se sacó los zapatos y se fue desvistiendo camino arriba, tenía suerte de vivir solo, su departamento no era muy grande pero era perfecto para él y no había quien lo molestase por llegar tarde, quién se fijase si llegaba herido, quién lo esperase con preguntas y sospechas sobre su vida. Al llegar al piso superior ya solo llevaba los pantalones puestos, camisa, chaleco, saco, corbata, medias y zapatos habían quedado regados de camino, su cabello negro revuelto por su propia mano y su piel pálida recuperando color.

Lo primero en buscar estando en su habitación fue su espejo, mirarse a sí mismo, no podía creer que habían pasado apenas tres días y dos noches, había estado lejos poco tiempo pero al mismo tiempo le había parecido una eternidad, incluso lo había sentido así, se sentía más delgado, más frágil, más débil, su pálido y enfermizo reflejo logró convencerlo. Ojeras enormes se lucían bajo sus ojos azules, su cara parecía un papel y se notaba decaído, sin embargo una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, esos labios que no podía dejar de tocar y sonreír, se sentía tonto, como una adolescente enamorada, pero aquello no era amor, era simplemente atracción. ¿Cierto?

Sin divagar más en ello se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama, mirando el techo blanco y las figuras delicadamente trazadas en él, recordando los hechos que lo habían devuelto a casa y esa sonrisa plasmada en su cara, tatuada con fuego por los labios de otro.

_Flashback:_

_-¿Me oyes? Por favor, responde, ¡despierta maldición!- Podía escuchar los ligeros sollozos del otro, no entendía, ¿Por qué lloraba? Además, ¿Por qué se sentía tan frío? Se sentía como si estuviese en una nevera pero no temblaba, realmente apenas y sentía su cuerpo, no comprendía nada pero no quería comprenderlo, estaba demasiado cansado para pensar._

_Su alrededor se apagaba de a pocos, pronto volvía a despertar, y luego se volvía a pagar, era un juego mental de lo más cruel pero el ya no podía atención, su mente estaba en blanco, ocupado pensando sin pensar, imágenes, memorias, sonidos distantes danzaban por allí, haciendo nudos y revuelos, papeles y teclas, las cuerdas y pedales, los trozos de madera y el calor de las llamas, así veía a intervalos rotos su piano quemarse, y por más sorprendente que parezca; no le importaba, no quería moverse, realmente no podía y no hacía nada por cambiarlo, se había rendido al vacío, a aquel fondo blanco que lo abrazaba._

_El sonido de un llanto y las lagrimas saladas, sin embargo, no estaban en su imaginación, y aquel abrazo no era la nada que lo tragaba, eran brazos humanos, cálidos y se aferraban a él, negándole la salida, no dejándole partir, pronto se empezó a sentir ansioso, no soportaba el sonido de afuera, quería detenerlo, no quería escucharlo llorar más. Notó que no respiraba, ¿Por qué no respiraba? Ocupaba aire, su cuerpo lo hacía, si no respiraba se moriría pronto, el no quería morir, entonces, ¿Por qué no abría los ojos? Se gritó a sí mismo ordenes y catástrofes, hasta que por fin no vio nada más que blanco y frente a él su piano, recordó entonces que lo amaba y quiso llorar al verlo casi convertido en cenizas, y gritó otra vez, se ordenó a sí mismo respirar y despertar._

_Y por su fuerza de voluntad; así lo hiso._

_-¡Estás vivo!- Flash fue lo primero que vio, sus rubios cabellos y su cuerpo abalanzado sobre él, llorando nuevamente, pero esta vez era distinto, lloraba porque estaba feliz- ¡Gracias al cielo! Pensé que… creí que…_

_El no dijo palabra, pero no fue necesario, se sentía agradecido, recordó entonces todo y se sintió sobrecogido, había sobrevivido a un veneno aún más personal que el de las serpientes más tóxicas, esa sustancia estaba hecha no solo para matar, sino para hacer sufrir en el camino, para destruir toda huella de su existencia, borrando primero la personalidad y luego a la persona, se sintió contento y miró a Flash, le debía la vida a ese joven, quién se había ganado para sí el título de héroe. _

_-Gracias- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de verse en una situación comprometedora, nunca pensó que se sentiría tan bien hacer algo que estaba tan mal, pero no le importó romper todas las reglas, simplemente sucedió y no lo quiso detener ni por un segundo, fue literalmente mágico, un beso con tanto sentimiento que el placer físico que provocaba no era más que un segundo plano, no podía concebir lo que había hecho pero no se arrepentía- Gracias, mil veces gracias._


	18. Sweet Dreams

HiHiHi! Otra vez yop, este cap quizá sea solo un poquito de relleno, quizá porque ocupaba tres cositas, la primera; Exponer a Will, la segunda; explicar el poder de Feliciano, y la tercera; Meter algo de pie en la cita Matt/Iván. Xss ahí les dejo jaja.

Disclaimer: ¿Pueden creer que de todos mis exámenes solo perdí uno (Matemáticas)? Pues yo tampoco, así como tampoco puedo creer que Hetalia siga sin ser mía a pesar de todos los planes malvados que he hecho para adueñarme de ella… T.T no le veo futuro.

Advertencias: No muchas, creo que este cap es sanito O.O! x cierto; Ice (icelandia) Lukas (Noruega) y Mathías (Dinamarca) El resto creo que se sabe quiénes son, sino, me dicen xD.

Canción: (Sweet Drams) by The Eurythmics.  
>"Sweet dreams are made of this, Who am I to disagree, I travel the world and the seven seas, Everybody… It's looking for something. Some of them want to use you, some of them want to be used by you, some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused by you…"<p>

+++Hold your head up, keep your head up, Moving on+++

El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, las nubes se hacían a un lado dando espacio a los habitantes de Nova City observar el cielo completamente celeste, el edificio de la paz se erguía hermoso en medio de la ciudad, con sus paredes blancas y altísimos escalones, las calles estaban empezando apenas a llenarse, faltaban unos treinta minutos para el inicio de la hora pico, cuando todos salían de sus casas para dirigirse al trabajo o a dejar a los niños a la escuela. El bus de la academia hetalia estaba siendo revisado una vez más antes de salir de la estación, tenía un recorrido que hacer y tardaría un poco ese día, el chofer; William Kirkland, evitaba a toda costa ser un amargado, sin embargo, su hermano menor Arthur siempre le ignoraba, incluso se hacía como el que no existía.

-Pequeño renacuajo malagradecido- Murmuró entre dientes Will, a como todos lo llamaban, en sí su cabello era un misterio, quizá rubio, quizá naranja, definitivamente tenía alguno que otro mechón de ambos tonos pero en sí nunca se decidía, su piel blanca, sus ojos verdes, de estatura considerable y contextura delgada, vestía unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta rosada sin mangas que tenía líneas violetas muy delgadas, además de una gorra y vans negras, tenía un look bastante desaliñado, resaltado al doble con el cigarro en su boca- Hora de irnos Elizabeth.

Dando una suave palmadita a su querido bus se hizo puertas adentro, solo Dios sabía cómo había llegado a obtener el trabajo, habiendo tantos buenos conductores por el lugar, pero bueno, William lo sabía todo, desde como adular a los superiores hasta como amenazarlos y chantajearlos con secretos sucios, ventaja de sus poderes, el muchacho podía escucharlo todo, absolutamente todo. Era una maquina de chismes, aún cuando muchos lo ignoraban, él ya conocía sus identidades y poderes, quienes les gustaban, quienes odiaban, que cosas terribles habían hecho, pero él se limitaba a escuchar, porque hacía años que había abandonado la idea de pertenecer a Meta City; el lugar le asqueaba.

-Buenos días Will…- Saludó sin mucho entusiasmo el primer chico que recogía, iniciando en la avenida 34, un chiquitín al que llamaban Ice, nadie realmente sabía si ese era su nombre o no, pero les daba igual.

El joven le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y siguieron su recorrido, en las siguientes dos calles subieron Mathías y Lukas, los dos del mismo año, bastante mayores y bastante contrarios entre sí, el primero era un engreído gritón que solía tener ataques en los que se proclamaba como el grandísimo rey del norte de Europa, el segundo era callado, frío y daba unas palizas mortales al otro. Apenas dando la vuelta a la manzana subía Iván, quién se sentaba solo en uno de los asientos de atrás, luego subían el alegre y carismático Tino, y el silencioso y enigmático Belward, luego el ruidoso Antonio Fernandez, quién era un completo dolor de cabeza, su hermano Arthur y el escandaloso chico Jones, su viejo amigo Francis y sus hermanos; Monique y Mathew. En la siguiente avenida subiría el último del trío de pervertidos; Gilbert, y un par de casas más adelante sube solo uno de los gemelos Vargas, puesto que Feliciano y Ludwig viajan juntos al colegio.

Lars, el ruidoso y drogadicto de la calle 48, Bella, la hermosa amiga de Monique, los cinco chicos asiáticos de la avenida Rue, y claro, la amable Elizabetha y su (desgraciadamente) eterno amor; Roderich, un pequeño chiquillo al que nadie escucha llamado Peter, quién se supone es como primo suyo, y la pequeña Lily, acompañada de su terrible y escalofriante hermano. Por último, como broche de oro, se sube al bus el joven Carlos, el chico cubano que mira asesinamente a Jones antes de sentarse al otro lado del bus, claro, listo para irse, William sonríe con malicia y les da la cara, dándole vuelta a su gorra.

-Bueno chicos, estamos todos- Y como todos los días hábiles, le mete el pie al acelerador hasta que pega contra el suelo metálico, haciendo que el bus avance a toda su velocidad, no es como que a alguno de ellos le importe morir, de por sí, ya están acostumbrados- Llegaremos en menos de tres el día de hoy, que suerte les espera.

Broke broke broke

No podía evitar preguntarse cuál de todas las chicas que ahora rodeaban al ojos verdes sería ella, cual de todas ellas quería arrebatarlo de su lado, seducirlo y llevárselo lejos, no podía adivinarlo pero se sentía asqueado ante la imagen, se aferró al tirante de su mochila, mordiéndose el interior del labio mientras pasaba a su lado, Antonio levantó la mirada, observándolo, pero él se limitó a ignorarlo, echando más leña al juego, poniendo sal adrede sobre la herida que de por sí ya sangraba y quemaba como el infierno mismo.

Justo llegando al final del pasillo, donde tendría que girar a la izquierda, se detuvo un segundo y volteó, sus miradas se encontraron y lo que duró fue claro que Lovino estaba herido, más Antonio estaba totalmente fuera del agua, sin saber lo que sucedía. Las chicas a su alrededor volvieron a distraerlo, riendo tontamente ante el comentario de alguna de ellas, tocándolo, su cabello, su cuerpo, a ese Antonio, a SU Antonio. Pudo sentir un sabor metálico en la boca cuando volvió a caminar, la rabia lo estaba comiendo, porque tenía que aceptar que aunque le doliese y lo molestara, no tenía una firma puesta en el otro, no había nada que realmente declarara al español como suyo, y lo que más le molestaba era que todo, más si lo perdía, sería su culpa.

Se topó con su hermano gemelo en los casilleros, el otro le tomó la mano y cerró los ojos un segundo, luego lo miró y lo abrazó, así sin más, Lovino no pudo evitar devolverle el abrazo, aunque muy cauteloso de los que pasaban, evitando más contacto del debido.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso conmigo Feli, lo sabes- Le reprimió el mayor guardando sus libros, Feliciano solo se rió un poco y cerró su casillero- Lo digo enserio, prometimos no usar poderes sobre el otro nunca.

-Pero no puedo evitarlo-vee, menos cuando tu cara está toda amargada y triste, creo que a veces ni siquiera ocupo mi empatía para saber que estás sintiendo-vee- Sonrié tontamente, mientras el otro le cierra la boca y le pide que sea más discreto, están en un corredor abierto y cualquiera puede oírlo- Oh fratello, no te preocupes, seré cuidadoso-vee

-Feliciano, alguno de ellos que pasaron pudo haber obtenido suficiente información para hacerte daño, sabes que no puedes confiar en nadie en esta escuela, menos cuando viene a tratar sobre tus poderes- Era injusto quizá, que Lovino conociera el poder de su hermano, mientras lo mantuviese a oscuras completamente sobre él mismo- Vete de una vez, llegaremos tarde a clase.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego Lovi, y no te enojes, yo sé que debo ser cauteloso, como tú, que eres una roca en ese asunto-vee- Y se marcha, dejando al otro con los labios fruncidos, porque su tono tiene algo de burla, ¿Sabría Feliciano que su hermano era un inútil? Lovino sacudió la cabeza empezando a caminar de nuevo.

Siempre le preocupaba que Feli revelase su poder a la gente equivocada, su gemelo tenía un don que llamaban comúnmente "Empatía" refiriéndose a la capacidad que tenía de leer a los otros como un libro abierto, podía sentir lo que los otros sentían, si estabas enojado o contento, si algo te inquietaba, si estabas esperanzado o enamorado, podía sentir tus sentimientos, servía mucho a la hora de distraer al enemigo, e incluso podía manipularlos, podía hacerte sentir triste, o feliz, o desorientado y confundido, o aterrado incluso, el problema era que las emociones negativas lo bloqueaban, solían haber emociones tan fuertes que lo hacían sentir dolor físico. Recordaba entonces que cuando niños, y su abuelo le ignoraba a él y lo hacía sentir un inútil, al punto que no podía contener la rabia y la desesperación, Feliciano arrancaba a llorar y se abrazaba a él, como si no hubiera mañana, así fue hasta que cumplieron diez años y el menor aprendió a manipular los sentimientos de los demás, porque entonces en vez de llorar con desconsuelo; hacía reír a su hermano mayor.

-Estúpido Feliciano- Murmuró entre dientes el castaño, revolviendo su cabello con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sí, el menor había vuelto a salirse con la suya.

Broke Broke Broke

Era hora del almuerzo y aunque había recibido un par de invitaciones provenientes de su mejor amigo y de su hermano, había decidido encerrarse en su viejo armario, en compañía de su oso, había logrado hacerse de un par de galletas de chocolate que a Kumajirou tanto le gustaban y claro, tres latas de bebida energética que eran completamente suyas, debía admitirlo de una vez por todas; era un completo adicto a esas cosas. Apenas cerró la puerta y fue bienvenido por su querida mascota.

-Hola Kuma, ¿Qué tal tu día?- Sonrió el muchacho, acariciando el suave y blanco pelaje del animal, abriendo las galletas para el- Espero que te gusten amigo.

Se sentó en una esquina y abrió su libro de alemán, el cual quedaba allí confinado días y noches, no era como si gustase de estudiar en casa, o en ningún otro lugar, odiaba que lo escucharan tratando de pronunciar algunas palabras o de leerlas, era demasiado tímido incluso para hablar en su propio idioma, no podría jamás hacerlo en una lengua extranjera. Poco a poco fue avanzando en su lectura, hasta que se topó con un pequeño alto, un viejo cuento y aunque su vocabulario era algo pobre decidió intentarlo, iba lento pero seguro, palabra por palabra, tratando de entenderlo todo. En sí trataba sobre un viejo hechicero, quién lo tenía todo; oro, tierras y honor, su orgullo era grande como ninguno pero a pesar de todo cuanto poseía no era feliz, sentía que algo le faltaba, "Lieben" decía aquella palabra, pero Mathew no la entendía, ¿Qué le faltaba al hechicero?

En un segundo recordó que su Smartphone podía hacerle ese favor, no estaba acostumbrado a andar sus aparatos encima, no era muy fanático de la tecnología, pero entre Francis y Jean habían logrado convencerlo, aunque ambos no tenían idea, lo querían para el mismo propósito, para que Mathew siempre estuviese disponible y dentro de su alcance, el chico introdujo aquella palabra en el traductor y el resultado, por alguna razón, no le gustó.

Amor, eso decía. La sola palabra le dio al rubio unos cuantos escalofríos, sintió que le temblaba el cuerpo ligeramente y el solo recordar los hechos de esa noche lo disgustaban, odiaba sentirse de esa manera pero no podía evitarlo, las imágenes estaban gravadas a fuego en su memoria.

Flashback:

_-Matvey, me alegra ver que te gusta el lugar- sonrió el más alto, con aquel aire intimidante pero queriendo ser amable- He escuchado que juegas hockey, así que debes saber patinar-da_

_-Eh… s-Sí, mi hermano Francis… el me enseñó- Dijo Mathew, con voz suave y las mejillas coloradas, en parte por la pena y otra por el frío, se sentía tan incomodo rodeado de gente- ¿d-De verdad quieres…digo…hacer esto?_

_-Contigo siempre Matvey-da- El ruso le tendió una mano y lo condujo entre el hielo, no dejándole rozar con nadie, hablando sin remedos- Siempre me ha encantado este lugar, a mi hermana menor (Natasha) no le gusta y es una buena manera para escapar de ella, es mi hermana y la quiero pero es demasiado pegajosa, es un lugar tranquilo para patinar, distraerse y claro, hacer caer a un par de tontos._

_Debo admitir Matvey que pensé que era en broma que pudieses jugar un deporte como el hockey-da, pero te he visto hacerlo, una vez nada más, te conviertes en un ser sanguinolento ¿Lo sabes? No queda mucho rastro del chiquillo tímido y mono que eres ahora, pero debo admitir que me agradas de cualquier forma, obvio, esa mirada ardiendo en fuego no es reemplazable por nada en el mundo. ¿Qué piensas de Meta city? Si no quieres hablar de ello no tienes qué, podemos hablar de otra cosa, aunque, estoy hablando demasiado, ¿Cierto Matvey?_

_-Esto… No, está bien… yo, no creo que sea adecuado… este… casi no nos conocemos- Sonrió colorado hasta las orejas, estaba en mucha manera incomodo- Hmm… ¿Por qué no me hablas de ti?_

_-¿De mi-da? Pues soy ruso, nací en ese frío pero encantador país, tengo dos hermanas, me gusta el vodka y si puedo confiarte un secreto, te diré que me gustan los girasoles, odio a las aves que cantan en la mañana, a Alfred Jones y a los estúpidos de su clase y parecidos, pero me gustas tu Matvey, no… no me gustas… Te amo._

_-¿Qué?_

Fin del Flashback.

¡Ughhh! Fuera horribles pensamientos- Todavía recordaba haber tenido que sentarse con Iván a charlar, a explicarle que no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos por él, que se había apresurado, sin embargo el otro le había dicho que no le importaba, que no cambiaría sus sentimientos ni con el tiempo ni con nada, se había sentido tan inútil pero el otro le había dejado claro sus ideas, Iván pensaba quitar de en medio a quien fuese.

En sus propias palabras:

Matvey pronto sería uno con Iván.


	19. Gravity

Hoooolips! Perdón por el retraso jaja, pero me quieren secar aquí en esta institución ¡Estoy en exámenes de nuevo! No me dejaron ni respirar, pero bueno, esto consiguió abrirse camino, ojala les agrade.

Disclaimer: Ya saben que hetalia no es mía ni lo será nunca, si lo fuera rogarían porque no fuera de ese modo jajaja.

Advertencias: Cambio brusco de P.O.V y no aviso de quien hasta media hora después jaja, nombres heroicos que espero no los enreden y algo de violencia xD.

Canción: (Gravity) By Sara Bareilles.  
>"You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains, I've never wanted anything so much that drown in your love, and don't feel your pain. Set me free, leave me be, I don't wanna fall another moment in your gravity, here I'm and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. You love me 'cause I'm fragile, I thought that I was strong."<p>

+++All my fragile strength is gone+++

"_Te amo"_

Pero él no lo amaba, el odiaba admitirlo pero desconocía hasta ahora otro significado de la palabra amor más que el fraternal, no estaba acostumbrado a muestras tan abiertas de afecto y menos provenientes de esa persona, le calaba los huesos la sola idea de tener que decir esas dos palabras en público, además, no significarían nada para él, eso era en parte tortuoso, pues sabía por lo que había visto que el sentimiento era grato y llevadero, y sin embargo, el era privado del mismo.

"_Y sé que existe la posibilidad de que no sientas lo mismo"_

Y bien no se equivocaba, pero el decir aquellas palabras había un brillo extraño en sus ojos, no eran lágrimas las que luchaban por salir, sino otro sentimiento retenido en aquella mente tan enredada, en esa cabeza tan indescifrable, ni aunque le hubieran dado la oportunidad hubiera metido sus narices allí, no, el estaba a salvo fuera de esos líos, quería quedarse allí, lejos, pero sabía que no podría.

"_Sin embargo, un corazón roto es peligroso"_

¿Qué quería decir con ello? No entendía, pero se le venían a la cabeza mil y un preguntas, entre ellas la más importante, ¿Peligroso para quién? Quizá fuera egoísta pensar que si el mal era para con sí mismo no habría mucho alboroto, pero la verdad es que lo prefería sobre imaginar las desgracias que podría conllevar esto a sus cercanías y a su misma persona, se sintió tonto al ver que todo lo que quería olvidar estaba siendo, al contrario, analizado y archivado en su cabeza con suma delicadeza.

"_No sabes de lo que soy capaz, quitaría a quién fuera del medio"_

Esas eran las palabras que más lo torturaban, pues sin querer pensarlo si quiera, inconscientemente y tontamente, su cabeza volaba a unas cuantas personas directamente, como si ellas pudiesen ser el foco de sus afecciones. Primero estaba su hermano mayor; Francis, quién como un águila nunca dejaba de protegerlo y cuidarlo, de ser sobreprotector con él, jamás apoyaría tal relación. En segundo plano estaba su mejor amigo; Alfred, había visto la hostilidad en los ojos de Iván al oírselo mencionar, además del trato rudo que se llevaban, sin embargo era su mejor amigo y esa amistad no podría ser mayor, eran casi hermanos. En tercero esta Lars, quién como su compañero y proveedor estaba siempre jugueteando, haciendo bromas inapropiadas y tenía la manía de decir que ambos habían salido tiempo atrás pero que todavía había algo entre ellos, lo cual era 100% mentira, pero solo unos cuantos lo sabían.

-¿Qué haremos Kuma?- Sus últimas palabras lo habían dejado algo amargado, torturándose ante la idea, una y otra vez, Iván Braginski era un monstruo, sin duda alguna, pero quería ser amado, aún cuando Mathew no alcanzaba a imaginar una manera viable para ello.

"_Tienes un mes para hacerme saber, o tomaré las cosas en mis manos"_

Broke Broke Broke

Breeze había vuelto, la información que traía podría ser valiosa pero sus sentidos lo habían hecho guardársela para sí mismo, mientras tanto, los otros ignorances celebraban una pequeña bienvenida para él, todos menos Dice, quién había sido enviado a un reconocimiento, esperaban que al terminar la noche este se pudiese unir a la celebración y así estuviesen todos, además esa fecha hacía un par de meses atrás que chicos nuevos habían conseguido su "graduación" y entrada de lleno en la sociedad. Pocos habían notado el cambio de actitud que había surgido en White Runner, pero el muchacho parecía alejarse lo más posible de Gamma. La pelinegra consiguió hacerse de un tiempo con él.

-Hace una buena velada, ¿No crees?- Sonrió ella, inadvertida de la situación, era una chica tan relajada, era amable y bonita, a pesar de no haber visto nunca su rostro completo se le antojaba atractiva, él lo sabía; si ella llegaba a Antonio estaría perdido.

-Hermosa, de hecho- Los dos estaban solos, en el balcón, mirando la pared de piedra iluminada por líneas de agua que escurrían desde las paredes cavernosas, era un arco increíble el que habían conseguido trabajar allí abajo, era lo más especial de tener una base bajo tierra- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es relacionado a lo que me dijiste el otro día.

-Ah, adelante, pregunta lo que sea- Ella apartó el cabello que caía sobre su rostro y volvió a sonreír- Sabes que confío en ti.

-¿Lo amas?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio luego de esa pregunta, la música llegaba desde adentro de la base y hacía eco contra la roca sólida, sus respiraciones apenas siendo audibles y las voces de los que adentro charlaban animados conseguían colarse ligeramente por el cristal entrecerrado de la puerta al balcón. Ella se recostó a la baranda de metal y suspiró antes de contestar.

-Sí, se que suena extraño pero mi corazón le pertenece, no se aún si es por capricho o por real afición, pero sí, lo amo- Dijo honestamente, y White runner apretó su copa, apartándose de la chica, regresando adentro.

-Ve por él entonces…- Antes de entrar se volteó y la miró directo a los ojos, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa, triste pero honesta, porque sabía que era lo mejor, que ella si podría hacerlo feliz y no como él, ocupaba una distracción esa noche. Esperaba que Dice le trajese algo bueno, tal era su suerte que fue recibido por Blackbird con una encantadora noticia.

-Nos quieren para la colecta, Jean quiere hablarnos, Ya.

Por alguna razón, quizá era porque hasta ahora había sido egoísta y pensado solo en sí, no había notado que su amigo también estaba algo raro, un poco más nervioso de lo normal, se exaltaba si le hablabas mientras estaba distraído y miraba en las esquinas antes de girar, cada tanto volteaba a ver atrás disimuladamente y su mano izquierda parecida estar adherida a su cinturón, justo donde la inmovilizadora estaba. El jefe los hizo pasar y los recibió en su oficina con tranquilidad, aunque claro, su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar.

-Este es su objetivo; Lust- En pantalla aparecieron las imágenes del seductor super villano que decían en las calles podía ponerte de rodillas si así lo deseaba, fueses quien fueses, parte importante del trío que sembraba terror en las noches, del cual Shade y Bronx hacían juego, luego dio paso a la foto que Dice le había llevado esa noche- Este es su rostro humano, su nombre es…

-…Francis- Completó Blackbird en un susurro, sus ojos clavados en la imagen, el mismo uniforme, el físico, el cabello rubio atado en una coleta, el rostro joven pero maduro, la expresión concentrada y sus ojos azules, no había duda de que era él- Francis Bonnefoy.

- ¿Qué?- White runner sabía lo que esto significaba para su compañero, pero Jean no debía de saber, C se había guardado todos los detalles personales para él, Jean no sabía nada de ellos, no conocía sus identidades- Es el prostituto del colegio, ¿Por qué él?

-Así funcionan las cosas chicos, ya lo saben, no se cuestiona. Empiezan hoy mismo, es temprano y hay guardia, según me informó Dice- Sonrió malicioso el director de la central, no podían ver sus ojos pero se sabía por su tono de voz que disfrutaba aquello- Buena suerte muchachos.

Dejaron la oficina en silencio, sin decir media palabra hasta llegar a los casilleros, cada uno sacó lo que no ocupaba para dejarlo atrás y dar espacio a cosas nuevas que les serían útiles esa noche, era lo bueno de saber a qué se enfrentaban, pues iban preparados para ello, se separaron por un segundo para cambiarse y ponerse las botas de trabajo y finalmente subieron al ascensor, el viaje fue intranquilo, molesto e incomodo, en mayor parte por la cara de Blackbird, quién no parecía haber reaccionado correctamente a su misión. "Ding" La campanilla del ascensor avisó que debían salir y cumplir, despertando al rubio de su letargo.

-Dios mío… ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Broke Broke Broke

El estaba disconforme con la idea, el no era del tipo que arriesgara a sus amigos pero esa noche no había tenido opción, lo necesitaba, ocupaba obtener cierto objeto que poseían aquellos desgraciados y ocupaba de los poderes de su amigo para distraerlos, para controlarlos. Su escondite había funcionado mientras observaban de cerca a sus enemigos, el muchacho se recostó en la pared, mirando hacía donde su compañero estaba. Se veía diferente, vestido de pies a cabeza con aquel traje gris, tenía pequeños detalles en color ladrillo que hacían resaltar la sencillez de todo él, pero sus ojos color oliva parecían brillar en contraste con el antifaz.

Estaba observando en silencio a los otros, tratando de realmente cumplir con lo suyo, se estaba esforzando por él, había tenido que peinar su castaño cabello para dejarlo irreconocible, pues su estilo en sí era demasiado obvio para dejarlo ser, su personalidad cambiaba de sobremanera y su manera de hablar daba la impresión de que se trataba de otra persona. Ignis, así le llamaban a su compañero, simplemente por el hecho de que podía derretir hasta al más frío corazón, el por su lado, era distinto.

Lux era todo lo contrario, vestía de un sencillo color vino, botas y accesorios de color café muy claro y su figura era alta e imponente, musculosa sobre todo, tenía el cabello rubio y corto, común en la naturaleza humana, su piel era blanca y lo único que resaltaba eran sus ojos, no azules; celestes, como el cielo claro en un día de verano. El era generalmente serio y de poco hablar, reservado, así que no había mucho cambio en su persona, ambos hacían un gran equipo y esa noche con suerte se harían de algo necesario para avanzar en la cadena "alimenticia" de Meta City.

-¿Crees que deberíamos hacernos de ellos ahora? Parecen relajados, lo suficiente- Preguntó Ignis, con aquella voz tan distinta a la suya, nadie nunca podría haberlo relacionado a su verdadera persona.

-Creo que deberíamos, recuerda lo que planeamos- Ambos asintieron mutuamente y se separaron, pronto les darían una sorpresa.

El castaño fue el primero en dar señales de vida, el trío de villanos estaban recostados en su terraza, observando a su alrededor, esperando ver nada más que las estrellas, últimamente estaban teniendo una buena racha y no pensaban dejarla caer, claro, tampoco esperaban ver aparecer en un parpadeo a un pequeño jovenzuelo,, quién les dedicó una sonrisa traviesa antes de alterarlos.

-Hola- Dijo sonriente Ignis, mientras ellos se tensaban de pies a cabeza, más no daban señas de molestia- ¿Qué tal su noche?

-Nada mal, pequeño insecto, ¿Qué tal la tuya?- Preguntó Shade mientras sacaba distraídamente una de sus navajas, Dios sabrá de donde, y la giraba en su mano- ¿Qué haces en estos lados?

-Hmmm… Robarle a unos idiotas- Respondió con sencillez el moreno, sus ojos verdes iluminados con travesura mientras la cara de los otros se prendía en sorpresa.

-¿A que idiotas te refieres?- Bronx apretaba las puños, conteniendo las ganas de volar la pared bajo el super que tenía frente- Espero que no hables de nosotros, porque entonces el idiota serías tu al venir solo a enfrentarte a nosotros.

-En eso tienes razón, por eso no vine solo- La sonrisa del muchacho se hizo más extensa, casi tomando de oreja a oreja- Mi compañero es rápido, probablemente ya se hizo de lo vuestro.

-Pequeño insecto asqueroso e insolente… ¿Cómo te atreves?- Justo en ese momento sonó una alarma, un vidrio roto, un par de gritos de cólera y finalmente Lust se lanzó contra Ignis, cargado de ira- ¿Quiénes se creen que son ustedes para robarnos?

-Yo soy Ignis, y al diablo contigo- Susurró el muchacho esquivando al villano, al cruzarse consiguió concentrar una idea, funcionaría por ahora.

Shade se había lanzado contra él también pero una esfera de luz explotó en su rostro antes de que pudiera lanzar un cuchillo, Lux estaba allí afuera, no llevaba nada consigo, había sido listo suficiente para alejar su premio y esconderlo antes de volver por su compañero, por la expresión de Bronx se podía decir que lo hacía bien. El villano parecía confundido, los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que pequeñas gotas de sangre escurrían por sus manos, los otros dos no lo habían notado pero lo hicieron en cuanto un sollozo se escapó de los labios de su amigo.

-¿Bronx? ¿Qué sucede?

-Déjame en paz, detente…- Suplicó el villano, y los demás no lo entendían, en eso una flecha se caló en la pared, muy cerca de donde ignis estaba, haciéndolo perder la concentración.

-Parece que alguien se nos adelantó- Se burló molesto White runner, mirando la escena, mientras Blackbird cargaba otra flecha.

-Realmente no me interesa, pueden quedarse a los otros mientras nos entreguen a Lust- Dijo el rubio mirando la escena, todos los miraban aturdidos, no acostumbrados a terceros bandos en una pelea- Entonces, ¿Hay lucha o vas por las buenas?

Hubo un segundo más de silencio, en el que ninguno entendía que debía de suceder, pero entonces se desató el caos, Bronx volvió a sentirse asqueado de la vida, roto por dentro, mientras que Shade lanzó el cuchillo contra Lux, este lo esquivó y le lanzó una esfera de luz a Lust en la cara, la cual fue detenida por la flecha de Blackbird, que hizo que estallará antes de tocar su blanco, de ahí todo se volvió confuso, era una enorme pelea entre siete personas de tres distintos bandos, a pesar de que solo habían un héroe entre ellos y dos ignorances, el caos estaba allí en vivo y en directo.

La pelea alcanzó un punto en el que ya nadie sabía a quién atacaba, quién estaba con quien era un misterio, si eras herido no tenías idea de cual de todos lo había hecho, tu propio compañero podría haber sido el responsable, el infierno debía verse de esa manera, esferas de luz estallando por doquier, dagas que se clavaban en distintos lugares, cosas que explotaban al azar, movimientos involuntarios por cada parte de sus cuerpos y sentimientos que se mezclaban y los hacían perder la concentración, al final de todo solo quedaban cuatro en pie; Bronx, Ignis, White runner y Blackbird.

-¡Ya basta! Me tienes cansado…- susurró en un peligroso arranque de locura el villano, tomando al pequeño Ignis del cuello, estrujándolo con cierta fuerza, este estaba ocupado haciendo desesperar a Blackbird que ni siquiera se percató y fue tomado por sorpresa.

-Sueltame-vee…

-Con gusto- Bronx lo lanzó contra la pared de concreto y luego hizo volar un par de ladrillos a espaldas del rubio, quién cargó una flecha dispuesto a disparar, White runner se había quedado helado, había reconocido ya a Ignis.

En medio del ajetreo se vieron en una situación complicada, y White runner lo vio todo en cámara lenta, Bronx iba a hacer volar a Ignis, su mano se abrió y se podía ver como la energía destructiva rompía y alteraba el aire a su paso, así mismo una flecha había sido disparada, con dirección a esa mano desgraciada, pero muy tarde, el único héroe entre todos ellos estaba en la mira de la explosión, moriría sin dudarlo si llegaba a suceder. A White runner se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y olvidando por un segundo que debía mantener un secreto dejó salir su desesperación.

-¡Feliciano Quítate!- Al tiempo que hacía el ademán con su brazo para que se moviera, se sorprendió al ver que así lo hizo, cayendo a un lado de los escombros, justo a tiempo para que la pared a su espalda se hiciera pedazos, en ese instante la flecha se clavó en el brazo del exhausto Bronx, quién cayó rendido junto al resto y así mismo le sucedió a ignis, quién estaba vivo pero lastimado por los trozos de concreto que llovieron sobre él.

Un segundo fue lo que tardó en comprender lo que había sucedido, la cara atónita de Blackbird lo confirmaba, se sintió cansado de repente, como si toda su energía hubiese sido drenada, y era posible, lo sabía, lo había visto, acababa de hacerlo; había movido a Feliciano. White runner tenía un poder, pero el descubrirlo lo había rendido y todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.


	20. Ondularte

HiHi! Algo corto este cap y ya se que atrasado, lo siento, lo siento, voy a como puedo pero bueno, me están succionando la vida, no tuve mucha suerte estos exámenes… Pero bueno, igual, aquí les dejo, espero poder trabajar el otro un poco más rápido.

Disclaimer: A menos que los unicornios sean reales y vivan en un reino de arcoíris rodeado por ríos de chocolate y bosques de hadas tamaño humano con cuerpos xxx y visión borrosa que les impida ver mi fealdad y además mi novia esté de acuerdo en dejarme engañarla creo que Hetalia no es mía, y rueguen a Dios que no lo sea nunca.

Advertencias: Uuuu… por donde empiezo? Boca sucia por todos lados, muchas maldiciones, en serio, muuuchas, Lovino, C, Lars, Iván… milagro, no hay Francis xD… creo que es todo, igual, cuando lean usen protección.

Canción: (Ondularte) by Gandhi [N/a: Es un grupo de rock de mi país, si lo buscan en youtube de hecho aparece, la canción a mi parecer es excelente, no me maten por darle algo de propa a la música tica xD]

"Distorsionas cuando subes el nivel, te derramas gota a gota en mi piel, sincronízame, elevándome, hasta donde duela más caer… Despacio y sin saber, al alucinar como vas marcando el tiempo, que va, ágil como el pensamiento… hasta ondularte.

+++Lejos del caos será nuestro encuentro+++

No recordaba haberse sentido tan sólo nunca en su vida, a su alrededor todos parecían extraños, lejanos y e impropios, ya nadie le era irrelevante, cada uno de ellos había conseguido dejar marca en sí y le hería estar hundido en la soledad sin estar sólo.

-Es un milagro verte por estos lados- aquella voz lo hizo salir de sus oscuros pensamientos, Lars estaba de pie junto a él con su bandeja del almuerzo- ¿Importa sí me siento?

-No, adelante- Sonrió, por primera vez en todo el día, haciendo espacio a su amigo, estaba sentado sólo en una esquina de la cafetería- ¿Que tal tú día?

-Lo normal, unos cuántos problemas pero nada importante- Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentaban a charlar, los rumores todavía corrían por los pasillos a pesar de que nadie supiera quién este muchacho, Mathew,, era- ¿Que tal tú? Te ves algo decaído sí me dejas decirte.

-supongo que he tenido días mejores...- Su sonrisa se torno triste, pensar en los demás le provocaba cierto miedo.

Su propio hermano no había amanecido en casa, Mathew sabía porqué y la culpa lo mantenía alejado, evitando hablarle, y Francis simplemente creía que era por no haber vuelto a casa, y respetaba su silencio desde lejos. Alfred lo estaba ignorando, no como siempre, cuando era por accidente, está vez era intencional, ya lo había cachado apartándole la mirada o cambiando de curso cuando lo veía, no sabía que había hecho mal pero lo estaba matando.

Además, sobre todo Eso, se sentía completamente roto e inútil al saber que estaba sólo, realmente sólo, era la única persona en la academia sin poderes, Lovino recién había descubierto su habilidad y había sido arrancado de su lado, cuando volvieron a la central todos miraban a Blackbird con lástima, ese sentimiento de asco hacia sí mismo le inundo hasta lo más profundo. Las palabras de Gamma le daban vueltas en la cabeza.

"Bueno pajarito, te deseo buena suerte de ahora en adelante, dime ¿Cuando volaras tú también? Eres el único que queda en el nido"

-¿Mathew?- el joven se había desconectado totalmente, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que el tiempo corría y que incluso Lars ya llevaba casi todo su almuerzo y él ni siquiera había empezado- ¿No tienes hambre? Yo generalmente estoy famélico a estas horas, la academia es trabajo cansado...

-Realmente no, supongo que estoy acostumbrado a comer poco- Mintió sin remedo, realmente estaba tan deprimido que hasta su apetito se había ido volando, en eso vio como Alfred dejaba su bandeja en el montón para marcharse, no pudo evitar el sentimiento que se vino sobre el- ¿Me disculpas? Necesito aclarar un asunto con al... Fue bueno verte; gracias.

Y sin decir más se puso en pie y dejó todo a medio atarantar, corrió para alcanzar al otro, aún con el nudo en la garganta, Alfred había dejado más de la mitad de su almuerzo y eso era extraño desde que el muchacho no se comía hasta la bandeja por decencia, algo andaba mal.

-¡Al!- Por fin consiguió darle alcance y el otro pareció tensarse, se volteó y le sonrió incómodamente, Mathew frunció el seño y hablo sin indirectas- ¿Hice algo que te molestara? ¿Por qué me ignoras?

-¿Yo? Lo siento, lo hago otra vez, sabes que es sin querer Matti- Trato de excusarse pero los ojos violetas y heridos de su amigo se clavaron en los suyos- De verdad...

-Sea lo que sea, lo lamento mucho, sólo no sigas por favor- Se podía ver en su semblante que la situación lo molestaba- Lo haces a propósito y no me gusta, no he hecho nada para que estés molesto conmigo y sí es así dime que fue para remediarlo, sólo no sigas.

-Lo siento Matti, no hiciste nada, no estoy molesto, es sólo que...- ¿Como le decía? En realidad le tenía miedo. Miedo de herirlo como en su sueño, pero justo ahora se percataba de que hacia justo lo que trataba de evitar- Es una tontería, de verdad lo lamento, pero ya olvidémoslo. ¿Te acompaño a tú salón?

-sería agradable- La sonrisa de Mathew era tan bonita, pensó Alfred, se sintió torpe al haberlo estado ignorando y le sonrió de vuelta, tomando su mano y empezando a caminar- ¿Que tal has estado? Desde el viernes que no charlamos...

-De hecho las cosas van bien, mamá y papá vendrán el otro fin de semana, por cierto, quieren que vengas a cenar con nosotros el sábado, además Arthur casi quema la casa y me intoxica con su comida, fue terrible, pero mi heroica persona es demasiado para una simple intoxicación- Río tontamente el muchacho, notando un brillo nuevo en los ojos de su compañero, como lo había extrañado- bueno aquí te dejo, en tú clase de villano.

-¿Ah?- preguntó ausente Mathew, no podía ser, había olvidado que esa era su siguiente clase, no quería entrar pero decidió no arruinar el momento por salir huyendo como desquiciado- Ah sí, gracias al, hablamos en la tarde.

Su vista de Alfred alejándose por el pasillo pronto fue bloqueada por un par de frías manos, unos labios rosaron su oreja y un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al tiempo que la voz de Iván rompía el precario silencio.

-Hola matvey, ¿Decidido-da?

-Hola Iván- El rubio se detuvo por un segundo, pensando en su respuesta. ¿Se había decidido ya? Recordó las amenazas, la idea que venía de las palabras del otro, recordó a su hermano y a sus amigos, tenía que hacerlo- No quiero verme fácil, además, queda todavía semana y media para fin de mes, conquístame y veremos.

-Me gustan los retos matvey- Sonrió el ruso al tiempo que le quitaba las manos de los ojos y le abría la puerta del salón- Después de ti- da.

Mathew sonrió, ligeramente coqueto, a pesar de que nunca había sido así en su vida, vivía con Francis después de todo. En su mente, eso sí, estaba en pánico. Semana y media no era mucho tiempo.

Broke Broke Broke

-Una vez use un entrenamiento brutal para convertirte en lo que eres ahora, no dudes en que utilizare otro para mejorarte- la voz fría y amenazadora no ayudaba a Lovino a concentrarse, había pasado desde la madrugada en ello, cuando lo habían liberado del laboratorio.

-Déjame respirar un segundo C, no he podido ni dormir- Sabía que esa excusa no sería válida nunca, no con aquel tirano que tenía como guía- no servirá de nada sí me desmayo de cansancio otra vez.

-Por eso entrenas, para no cansarte y dar la cara, ahora ponte junto sí no quieres que te abofetee para sacarte el sueño.

C no era gran cosa, digo, era delgado en comparación a otros, casi como Mathew, aunque claro, C era bastante más fornido y tenía varias cicatrices, además era corriente, molesto y asfixiante, C era un pelirrojo de metro ochenta llegando a noventa, que parecía más un cerillo que un héroe, un villano o un ignorance, pero allí estaba y el hombre había hecho sufrir al castaño por horas, haciéndolo tratar de mover ciertas cosas, pequeñas, grandes...

-¡No puedo, maldición! - Grito exasperado Lovino, la maldita manzana no se movía, ni un milímetro, ya ni siquiera había temblado como la primera vez- O mejor dicho; No quiero.

-¡Mueve esa maldita manzana de una buena vez!- Le gritó C, aún más molesto, molestando al otro- ¡Y deja de maldecir, maldita sea!

-¡No quiero, Maldición!-

-¡Hazlo!

-¡No puedo!

-Ejem… ¿podrían…?- El pobre interno al que habían dejado con ellos para que tomase notas de los avances empezaba a asustarse, aquellos dos estaban ya nariz con nariz y pronto podría haber problemas- ¿…Tenerse?

-¡NO TE METAS JEREMIAH!- le ladraron aquellos dos, casi lanzando espuma por la boca, C le tomó el rostro a White Runner, y le gritó en la cara- ¡Mueve_Esa_Maldita_Manzana, idiota!

-No puedo, no se mueve, ¿Ves?- Lovino estaba harto, movió su mano mirando a la manzana, deseando con toda su alma que esa estúpida cosa roja se moviese aunque fuese un centímetro para que el pelirrojo lo dejase en paz, para su sorpresa y la del resto, la fruta salió disparada contra la pared con tanta fuerza que literalmente exploto contra ella- ¡Hija de Puta! A la hora que te mueves.

-¿Qué decías?- Sonrió con suficiencia el otro, dándole una palmada semi amistosa en la espalda- Vete a dormir de una buena vez, lo necesitas, no funcionas sin horas de sueño. Mañana a la misma hora.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Maldito C, maldita manzana, maldita telequinesis que solo funciona cuando le da la maldita gana, maldita manía la mía de maldecir todo, maldita sea!- Lovino no lo dudo dos veces antes de poner pies en polvorosa y largarse, eso sí, no sin antes hacer un berrinche, iba quitando todo de en medio con su poder y lo que no lo movía con la mente lo movía de una buena patada, descargando su ira.

-Ah, el muchacho tiene potencial- la sonrisa del pelirrojo parecía casi la de un padre orgulloso, tomó su capa y antes de irse se volteó a Jeremiah- Espero que tengas ganas de limpiar muchacho, hay mucho trabajo por aquí. Dale mis saludos a Jean.

-¿Qué?- El pobre interno se acomodó los lentes, C se había ido como alma que llevaba el diablo y el se había quedado encargado de la limpieza, el lugar estaba desastroso, habían piezas de todo, trozos de todo y manchas de todo en todos lados, suspiró resignado mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el escritorio- Esto siempre me pasa.


	21. Cinema

O.O no me maten por la calidad, pero es que lo escribí corrido del otro, no sé, unas imágenes ahí me volaron la cabeza y dije, ¿Qué pierdo? Y pues esto fue lo que quedó, solo no me maten y disfruten xD

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, no, no, no, pero yo deseara que lo fuera, sí, sí, sí, pero nunca lo será, no, no, no T.T

Advertencias: Creo que no me emocioné tanto en este pero igual, algo se me pudo haber ido por ahí xDD

Canción: (Cinema) by Skrillex.

"Hoe you don't stop running to me, because I will always be waiting. You are like a cinema, I could watch you forever, action, thriller, I could watch you forever"

+++Drop the bass+++

¿Lo había soñado? ¿Había sido real? Sí, no podía negarlo, no cuando cada movimiento brusco lo hacía hacer una mueca de dolor, había pasado el peor día de su vida en la academia, fingiendo estar bien tanto físicamente como emocionalmente, pero en casa podía simplemente dejarse caer en la cama, pero con delicadeza, le dolía cada parte del cuerpo, los músculos maltratados, las heridas frescas y los feos moretones por toda su espalda, brazos y piernas; estaba destrozado. Sin ese dolor físico no habría nada que le quedara de muestra, que le recordara que la otra noche había sido tan real como el temía, como no quería que fuese.

"_Tranquilo, respira, recuerda, piensa en positivo, todo estará bien, todo está bien, no te preocupes Feliciano, no estés triste, piensa en lo positivo, recuerda: te salvó la vida…"_

Algunos lo encontrarían extraño, pero esa era la técnica que el pequeño italiano tenía para ser siempre tan feliz o por lo menos aparentarlo, prácticamente usaba su poder contra sí mismo, siendo la voz tranquilizadora en su propia cabeza, siendo su conciencia. Cerró los ojos respirando profundo, tenía un peso en el pecho que no lograba sacarse, justo entonces escuchó la puerta principal abrirse con cierta violencia, luego a su hermano gritar un "lo siento" y maldecir sin modular el volumen.

-¡Feli, estoy en casa!- Como si hiciera falta que lo dijese, era la mera costumbre la que lo obligaba, y él abrió los ojos, esperando a que el otro subiera, porque sabía que lo haría, pronto su puerta se abrió- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Excelente-vee, Kiku hizo un almuerzo increíble para nosotros así que no comimos en la cafetería, fue muy amable de su parte y estaba delicioso-vee- Sonrió, volteando a ver a su hermano, quién sin quitarse los zapatos se lanzó a la cama junto él- ¿Qué tal el tuyo-vee?

-Ah, ya sabes, cansado- Feliciano sabía que no hablaba de la academia, pues aunque casi nunca se vieran y cualquier otro día pudiese haber supuesto que hablaba de sus clases, sabía esta vez que Lovino no había asistido, inspeccionó un poco más a su hermano mayor.

"_Luce agotado, y está algo sucio y desordenado, además tiene ojeras… ¿Se habrá metido en problemas? No, espero que no, me pregunto si debería sacar el tema, pero, no quiero que se enoje, es mi hermano y deberíamos poder hablar de esas cosas pero Lovi siempre ha sido tan reservado sobre esa parte de nuestra vida… No pierdo nada con intentar… ¿O sí?"_

-Hmmm Lovi, ¿sabes? Ayer tuve un sueño realmente extraño-vee- Sí, la vieja historia del tercer plano, sabía que siempre funcionaba, esperaba que esta vez no lo traicionara- Soñé que era estaba en Meta City, ya sabes, haciendo un trabajo-vee y luego todo se complicó, casi morí en medio de la pelea pero alguien me salvó, a pesar de que luchaba contra él… extraño, ¿no?

-Sí, bastante Feli… cuéntame más- Lovino se había tensado un poco, Feliciano sonrió ligeramente al tiempo que se ponía un poco nervioso, sabía que eso significaba que su hermano le seguía el hilo a la idea de la conversación.

-Pues, ese extraño se me hacía conocido desde el principio, no sabía porque, quizá era su forma de moverse y de actuar, no lo entendí hasta que casi volé en pedazos y él lo evitó, ¿Sabes cómo? Me quitó de en medio, no sé bien por qué medio lo hizo pero la explosión no llegó a mí, el gritó mi nombre, me conocía, eras tú- El menor volteó la cabeza a su costado, donde su hermano reposaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, le tomó la mano llamando su atención, cruzando sus miradas- Eras tú, y no fue un sueño, ¿Verdad?

"_No me mientas, dime la verdad, por favor, puedo sentir tu ansiedad y tu cansancio y tu molestia, solo relájate ¿sí? No me mientas más, no te pido la historia completa, solo dime que no lo soñé, solo dime que fue verdad, si me dices que fue un sueño te creeré-vee…"_

-No, no lo fue- Lovino apartó la mirada, como si le quemara la vista del otro, no soportaba sentirse expuesto, pero lo estaba y no iba a mentirle a Feliciano, era su hermano y no podía hacerlo más, menos ahora que C lo torturaría constantemente; necesitaría su apoyo- Es una larga historia…

-Yo no sé tú, pero yo tengo toda la noche- vee- La sonrisa amable de Feli logró sacarle una a él, quién suspiró, sentándose en la cama, suspiró con cierto pesar y un segundo después tomó aliento y empezó con su relato, como su vida había cambiado, sería la primera vez que alguien sabría de ello.

-Todo empezó estas vacaciones…

Broke Broke Broke

-Tengo hambre…- La voz casi perfectamente humana de Kumajirou resonaba una vez más, era la cuarta vez que repetía esa misma frase, Jeremiah y HTech (el ingeniero en robótica principal de IGNORANCE) habían hecho un pequeño aparato que permitía a la bola de pelo blanco transmitir sus pensamientos en palabras, empezaba a ser fastidioso- Tú, dame de comer.

-Veinte minutos más, no desesperes Kuma- Mathew le dijo mientras, literalmente, clavaba sus puños en contra del pesado saco de boxeo.

Se veía totalmente distinto, no era como el Mathew normal e inocente, ni como el atrevido Blackbird, era otra persona, una mezcla de ambos. Vestía unos sweats grises y su hoodie rojo, unas tenis negras y las manos las tenía envueltas en cinta bastante oscura, de un color rojo vino muy profundo, su cabello y sus ropas estaban algo sudadas, pero en su rostro se notaba una enorme determinación, desde que las clases habían terminado había llegado a su casa directo a ello, a cambiarse y a correr diez kilómetros y medio para llegar a aquel pequeño estudio abandonado, donde podía entrenar tranquilo, tenía qué.

-Pero tengo hambre y tu también- Le dijo el osezno rascándose la nariz con la pata peluda, mirando a su dueño y custodiando sus pertenencias- Este lugar es aburrido, vamos a casa.

-Quince minutos más Kuma- Le repitió Mathew, dándole un golpe al saco lo suficientemente fuerte para romperle las costillas a alguien de verdad, de hecho estaba cansado y tenía que correr todo el camino de vuelta si quería llegar a tiempo a su casa, se concentró lo más que pudo y luego de no más de cinco minutos logró botar el saco al suelo de una patada- Está bien Kuma, al menos por hoy, podemos irnos.

El rubio sacó de su bulto un paño para secarse un poco el sudor y luego metió todo allí mismo, Kumajirou de hecho prefería ir allí dentro, el osezno no gustaba de ir en brazos de su dueño cuando este corría, era muy incomodo, además solía atrasar al chico y tenía hambre, quería comer y sabía que el chico también tenía hambre, sino sería raro, no había comido mucho durante el día. Kumajirou era bastante inteligente para ser un oso, entendía muchas cosas y otras realmente las ignoraba, pero ahora no comprendía, el chico se había estado torturando a sí mismo ese día y parecía distante, concentrado en una meta que a él no le había compartido, no quería preocuparse por ello, se daría una siesta mientras llegaban a casa.

-¡Francis ya vine!- Gritó el chico despertando tanto al osezno como a su hermano, quién estaba dormido en la sala, con un libro abierto en el regazo- ¡Oh, lo siento mucho!

-Tranquilo, ya era hora, tengo que hacer la cena, tu hermana me matará… ¿De donde vienes? Estas todo sudado mon Dieu!- Le recriminó el mayor mirándolo, luego de poner el libro en su lugar se le acercó, obviamente tenía que ir a la cocina- ¡ugh! ¿A quién le importa? Ve a bañarte de una vez, te llamaré cuando esté la cena mon petit.

-Oui , frere ¡Merci!- Al ojivioleta le había nacido una sonrisa, hacía tiempo que no cruzaba unas pocas, diminutas y casi insignificantes palabras en frances con su hermano, a como acababa de hacer, a como hacían cuando eran pequeños y sus padres… bueno, aún estaban con ellos- Oh Kuma, ¿estás cansado?

-¿Quién?- le respondió con otra pregunta el oso, jugando con sus propias patas y haciendo a Mathew reír, su día estaba mejorando.

Al llegar a su habitación sacó las cosas de la mochila, las ordenó en la parte trasera/secreta de su armario, cepilló a kumajirou y se metió al baño, ocupaba una ducha y fría, su mente estaba bastante despejada en el momento pero tenía problemas, por ellos había acabado encerrado en el estudio golpeando sacos de boxeo hasta tumbarlos, el ruso decrepito que intentaba enamorarlo a la fuerza, su amigo que actuaba extraño, su hermano al que había apuñalado por la espalda y su otro amigo que lo había dejado solo. Quizá esto último era la razón principal de su comportamiento, le dolía y mucho, saber que Lovino, la única persona que lo entendía, con quién se sentía relacionado y con quién compartía su problema ya no era más esa persona, ahora era un Meta de verdad, ahora tenía poderes.

-¿Cuándo dejarás el nido?- se preguntó a sí mismo, recordando las palabras de Gama, increíblemente su agradable y relajado humor se había ido por el drenaje, pronto se sintió algo inútil otra vez, ahora no era más que un estorbo para la compañía- ¿Cuándo aprenderás a volar?

La respuesta no le gustaba, al menos no la que el mismo conseguía darse, "nunca" no era una opción agradable pero la única que tenía justo ahora, quería simplemente poder ahogarse con el agua de la ducha pero decidió que sería mejor idea salir de allí, buscó un pijama cómodo que ponerse y empezó a secarse bien el cabello, estaba ligeramente molesto con todo, pero no quería, quería relajarse, que todo volviese a ser normal, maldición, como extrañaba poder decir que su vida era normal. Justo entonces un sonido lo sobresaltó, no podía ser, tenían que estar bromeando y que cruel broma, lo único que le faltaba era aquello, no quería, no iba a hacerlo, pero el estúpido ringtone de advertencia que había puesto al número de Iván empezaba a darlo migraña.

-¿Diga?- Contestó de mala gana, aunque trató de disimularlo, ya sabía de sobra quién llamaba.

-Ey matvey, solo llamaba para decirte buenas noches, sueña conmigo-da- Fue lo único que dijo el ruso antes de colgar, dejando a Mathew con cara de querer abrir la ventana y lanzarse por ella.

-Estamos arruinados Kumajirou- Susurró el muchacho alzando al osezno, el pobre estaba muerto de hambre y era injusto, Francis seguro tardaría un poco pero algo encontraría para entretener a su mascota- Arruinados…

-¿Quién?

Broke Broke Broke

-…y anoche finalmente descubrí que tengo un poder, lo que cambia mucho de ahora en adelante- Terminaba de contar Lovino, tenía a su hermano prácticamente comiéndose las uñas, habían consumido un buen rato en aquella charla- En sí, esa es mi historia, así sucedió todo.

-¡Oh Lovi!- Feliciano no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó al cuello de su hermano, abrazándolo, no podía creer que todo aquello hubiese pasado justo bajo sus narices- Debiste haberme dicho… jamás imagine que tu… oh vaya, Lovi, eso es increíble…

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes-vee, me agrado escuchar la verdad por una vez- Feliciano estaba contento, ahora podía decir tranquilo que su hermano confiaba en él plenamente, aunque seguía sin poder asimilar la historia por completo, era simplemente algo tan…. Sorprendente- Así que así fue como sucedió.


	22. All fall down

Hiiii! Disculpen de verdad el atraso y lo corto del cap, pero es que empecé con una idea que luego se enfrió y me dejó como, ¿ejh? Y bueno, esto es lo que conseguí arreglar de ello, espero poder pronto ponerle algo de pimienta, quiero sangreee!

Disclaimer: Hetalia lastimosamente no es mía y nunca, de los nunca jamases lo será.

Advertencias: Nope, creo que me porté bien escribiendo este cap.

Canción: (All fall down) by One Republic.  
>"You feel that your will starts crashing down. Whenever you're will starts crashing down. Whenever your will starts crashing down. That's when you find me."<p>

+++Love until you hate+++

La agencia estaba casi en silencio total, Lovino se sentía agotado luego del duro entrenamiento que C le había impuesto, le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo lo invadía una enorme satisfacción al ver como poco a poco iba superando sus límites y el controlar sus poderes se iba haciendo cada vez más fácil. En su lento caminar por la agencia se encontró mirando por las hojuelas de las puertas, todas eran blancas y tenían un número gravado sobre el panel de cristal que dejaba ver en su interior.

En algunas salas sólo se podían ver computadoras y digitadores, en otras parecía haber un circo, llenas de personajes extravagantes que se gritaban unos a los otros, en las salas médicas no se podía ver adentro, pero Lovino sabía lo que hacían allí. Lo más interesante de ver, sin embargo, eran los laboratorios, donde distintas sustancias creaban humo, burbujas, espuma o caos en las habitaciones, gentes con batas blancas y googles que protegian sus ojos, arriesgando la vida por la ciencia.

Entre todas esas puertas blancas se podían ver algunas que desencajaban totalmente, como la roja que podía ver desde lejos, tenía un número 3 y una mirilla diminuta, era la habitación de Dice, el ignorance pasaba mucho tiempo en la base, pero aún así todos tenían un cuarto en el edificio, la puerta de Gamma estaba en el segundo piso, dorada y llena de estrellas rojas, Breeze se mantenía más calmo con una puerta celeste claro, el, Lovino, había tardado un poco en escoger un color oliva idéntico al de sus ojos y Mathew finalmente había pintado su puerta negra... ¿Dónde estaría él?

La conciencia le dio una patada en el estómago al acordarse de que su compañero existía, que Mathew debía de estar por allí sólo y frustrado, se imagino cómo debía de sentirse el rubio y una ola de culpa lo hizo sentirse mareado. Si él fuera Mathew y hubiese sido dejado de lado, siendo el único sin poderes alrededor, sólo, sin ningún apoyo, definitivamente estaría cabreado. Inmediatamente fue corriendo a la habitación del joven, tomó aliento al llegar a la puerta negra y finalmente llamó.

-¿Quién?- fue la respuesta que obtuvo al ver abrirse ligeramente, el pequeño kumajirou lucía adorable con un antifaz negro.

-Hey, hola pequeño, ¿Donde está Mathew?- Preguntó el castaño curioso, levantando al osezno con cuidado y dedicándole una sonrisa- ¿te dejó sólo?

-¿Quién?- Volvió a preguntar kumajirou.

-Mathew, el chico que te da de comer...- Lovino no pudo reprimir una risita tonta, aquel animal era adorable, ADORABLE- quería charlar con él un rato.

-¡Oh, el! El se fue, creo que fue al gimnasio de abajo, tengo hambre...

-Lo siento pequeño, volveré con Mat para que te alimente, no sé por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento- El muchacho trato de recordar el camino al gimnasio de abajo, en el sótano y fue hacia allí con un extraño peso en el estomago.

Tardó unos minutos en encontrar la puerta adecuada, allí no había mirillas ni letreros, sólo puertas y un silencio muerto que se tragaba todo, bueno, casi todo. Lovino fue de puerta en puerta, llamando o simplemente poniendo su oído contra la madera, en medio del pasillo un sonido lo detuvo, eran golpes, violentos y fuertes, eso más un ligero sollozo hicieron que se le parase el corazón.

-¿Mathew?-Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena que lo dejó inmovilizado, el rubio estaba ocupado golpeando con fuerza el enorme sacó de boxeo que colgaba del techo.

Su aspecto era únicamente descriptible como perturbador, su uniforme negro pero sin el antifaz, con el cabello sudado pegándosele al rostro, los ojos enrojecidos por una mezcla de ira, desesperación y tristeza, gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas al tiempo que desquitaba su enojo con el saco de boxeo, golpe tras golpe y la frustración no se iba. Solo no se iba.

-¿Mathew?- Lovino se había quedado de pie mirando al muchacho ignorarlo, era como si nadie hubiese entrado, como si siguiera solo, lo estaba bloqueando a propósito- ¡Mathew detente!

-¡No!- El rubio llevaba horas en aquello, estaba completamente empapado en sudor y sus puños desnudos empezaban a sangrar, aún así no quería detenerse, se sentía tan molesto- ¡No quiero hacerlo!

-Mathew, por favor… ¡Detente, te haces daño!- Sin pedir permiso, el italiano tomó a su amigo por la espalda, deteniendo sus puños ensangrentados, el otro forcejeo un poco pero finalmente se quedó inmóvil, con la cabeza baja dejando salir un pequeño llanto desesperado- ¿Por qué?

-Yo solo… nunca pensé que sería tan difícil, antes te tenía a ti para apoyarme pero ahora…- Lovino podía sentir su corazón romperse ante el tono de su amigo, la culpa jugando nuevamente con el- Solo estaba descargando mi frustración, no puedo manejarla, es demasiado para mi… ¡odio estar solo!

-shhhh… no estás solo Matti, me tienes a mí, siempre, no importa si tengo poderes o no, soy tu amigo y punto, sé que no te gusta la idea pero también tienes a tus hermanos y a Alfred, y a Lars, e incluso al bastardo de Gilbert, deberías poder confiar en alguien, recuerda que ahora kumajirou piensa en voz alta también- El castaño lo soltó poco a poco, dejando su espalda para enfrentarlo cara a cara, con cuidado limpió aquellas feas lagrimas- Venga, kumajirou tiene hambre, le haces falta… todo está bien, ¿ok?

-Ok…- Mathew se sacudió un poco el sudor y las lagrimas, el gesto pasó de deprimido a neutral y a pesar de que se notaba más tranquilo aún habían rastros de aquellos horrendos sentimientos que lo embriagaban, un ejemplo de ello fue que saliese primero, a paso marcial, y segundo, sus puños cerrados con fuerza, aquello no había acabado allí.

Broke broke broke

-Cariño por favor, pon la mesa, no quiero tener que repetirlo- Alice Jones tenía la voz más hermosa imaginable pero su tono ligeramente amenazador podría helar la sangre, era una dama, sí, pero debía mantener en raya a dos enormes idiotas- Ah, Alfred te has ensuciado la camisa, otra vez, sube a cambiarte antes de que vengan los invitados.

-Lo siento mamá, inmediato- El muchacho se había tenido que cambiar al menos cuatro veces ya, no era su culpa ser tan heroicamente desastroso.

-¿Qué set debería poner? ¿El azul o el rojo?- El señor Jones, era tan distraído y revoltoso como su hijo, incluso peor, para su propio bien tenía una esposa paciente- ¿Qué dices querida?

-Cualquiera que escojas, solo pon la mesa de una buena vez- Al tiempo que ella se terminaba de quitar el delantal y se secaba las manos para quedar lista completamente, se escuchó el timbre; sus invitados habían llegado- ¡Yo voy!

-Buenas noches señorita Jones- Sonrió Arthur, vestido entre formal e informal, con su pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaleco verde, nada más, le tendió unas flores rojas a la dueña de la casa- Para usted, pensé que le gustarían.

-Oh gracias querido, siempre tan servicial, pasa adelante- Alice era sin duda una mujer hermosa, alta, delgada y de facciones delicadas, de piel blanca como la nieve y cabellos rubios que caían hasta debajo de su cintura, sus ojos dorados hechizaban a quien mirase demasiado tiempo a ello- Pondré estas en un florero.

-Arthur, que gusto verte- Al entrar al salón se podía ver al señor Jones, tampoco era un mal partido, alto, fornido, de piel blanca y ojos azules tan profundos como los de su hijo, de cabello negro que le daba profundidad a su rostro y los lentes que le hacían ver mayor y más sensato de lo que realmente era- ¿Qué tal han ido las cosas?

-Bien, excelente de hecho, es un gusto verle también Frederick, además en tan buen estado- La charla iba cordial, con algo más de educación pues a pesar de conocerse bien no eran tan temprano, en eso llamaron nuevamente al timbre y esta vez Alfred anunció bajando las escaleras que él atendería.

-¡Buenas noches!- Dijo el muchacho abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con el rostro de su mejor amigo, sorprendentemente estaba solo- Pasa adelante Mathew, ¿Y tus hermanos?

-Francis no se sentía muy bien y Monique tuvo que salir de "emergencia", si sabes a lo que me refiero, ambos me pidieron que los disculpara ante tus padres- El pequeño canadiense iba de lo más sencillo, jeans y una camiseta manga larga, sin kumajirou, sin hoodie, sin sus hermanos, solo él y una cesta que llevaba consigo- Francis mandó estos, sabes que le gusta hornear pastelillos y recordó que a tu padre le agradan las cosas dulces, ya sabes, a modo de disculpa.

-Ah no importa, pero gracias por traerlos, pasa de una buena vez que mamá te está esperando- Alfred lo apuró sin darle importancia al detalle, es más, prefería una cena tranquila sin el escandaloso de Francis.

-¡Mathew!- Apenas entraron en la sala y la madre de Alfred se le lanzó al cuello al otro muchacho, abrazándolo con cariño como si fuese hijo propio- Que alegría de verte, has crecido, oh Dios, estás más alto y también más flaco, ¿Estás comiendo bien? Te ves tan distinto, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, gracias tía Alice, de verdad y sí, he estado comiendo bien, mi hermano se hace cargo de ello- Su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza, aquella mujer siempre lo trataba así pero era imposible acostumbrarse, en cuanto lo soltó sintió cierto alivio y se volvió al padre de Alfred- Me alegro de verlo tío Frederick, es grato saber que están bien.

-Ah, no seas tan formal Mattie, sabes que puedes relajarte con nosotros, no le diremos a Francis- El viejo Frederick como siempre, tenía que sacar a flote el tema, haciendo que el muchacho se pusiera aún más colorado, recordaba la ocasión en que su hermano lo había reñido enfrente de mucha (MUCHA) gente solo por haber omitido un "señor", claro, su extrema educación había salido de allí- Bueno, hablando del demonio, ¿Dónde está?

-Ah pues el… digamos que se estaba sintiendo algo indispuesto, me pidió que lo disculpara y que les trajera esto- El muchacho les ofreció una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que le entregaba la canasta al señor Jones, su cara se iluminó al ver el contenido- Son unos pastelillos de chocolate con limón y naranja agria, espero que les gusten.

-El chocolate siempre es bienvenido, bueno, creo que podemos cenar ahora que estamos todos- Alice los condujo hasta la mesa, la cual había terminado con la vajilla roja y azul entremezclada, ya que la indecisión había podido más que el sentido común y la creatividad siempre era buena excusa.

Todos comieron en una agradable charla, Arthur y Alfred consiguieron discutir la mayor parte del tiempo, llevándose la contraria a propósito mientras el señor Jones trataba de hacer de intermediario, su esposa solamente se reía observándoles y Mathew trataba de llevar el hilo de los sucesos, sin embargo, a pesar del ambiente tan familiar, a pesar de las incontables muestras de cariño que aquellas personas tenían con él, a pesar de que después de sus hermanos ellos fuesen su más cercana familia… se sentía sobrando en la escena.

_¿Es que ya no voy a encajar en ningún lugar?_


	23. Secrets

HiHi! Regresando del vacío xd… Que difícil es escribir fanfictions estos días, recuerdo que antes era más fácil, más simple… o será que soy yo? Agh que importa? Lo importante es que ya les traje cap nuevo xDD 

Disclaimer: T.T Hetalia no es mía (aún)

Advertencias: Creo que me puse a maldecir un poco, no recuerdo de hecho, algo de EMOglobina por ahí y no sé que más, un nuevo creepy/acosador buajaja…

Canción: (Secrets) by One Republic.  
>"Tell me what you want to hear, something that were like those years sick of all the insincere, I'm giving all my secrets AWAY… Oh, Got no reason, got no shame, I got no family I can blame, just don't left me disappear"<p>

+++I'm gonna tell you everything+++ 

Lovino casi se había olvidado de la existencia de Antonio, con todos sus problemas y el cansado régimen de entrenamiento que C le había impuesto apenas y prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, claramente no habría podido ignorarlo ese día, esa acción, algo tan pequeño que parecería insignificante, pero no para él.

-Ah, discúlpame Lovino, no te vi- Se disculpo el castaño luego del pequeño tropiezo entre ellos- Que tengas un bonito día...

Y se marchó, sólo así, sin nada más. No era el hecho de que se hubiera marchado, tenía prisa y era obvio, tampoco la manera en que le había hablado, tan formal y amable, como trataba a los demás, no, no era nada de eso, no, había sido aquel "Lovino" tan frío, tan cruel, nunca pensó que su propio nombre le trajera tanto rollo. De la nada sintió que se le encogía el corazón, sus latidos se habían vuelto forzados y su respiración pesada, un sentimiento extraño en el pecho.

-Supongo que ya no soy más su Lovi- Sonrió tristemente y empezó a caminar hacia su salón, con sus cuadernos firmemente apretados contra sí, conteniendo muchas acciones que quería hacer, teniendo que aceptarlo de una vez- Se ve más feliz así...

"Se ve más feliz sin mi"

Broke Broke Broke

Roderich estaba atando cavos y el resultado no le agradaba mucho, nada de lo que estaba obteniendo de todo ello, por ejemplo, si Shield y Flash eran fichados como hermanos y Lily vogel era Shield... Cuantas eran las probabilidades de que flash y vash fueran la misma persona? Enormes, era casi seguro, incluso su nombre coincidía, no podía soportar esa idea, recordaba el día que el héroe lo había salvado, y sobre eso; aquel beso.

-¿En que piensas Rode?- La suave y amistosa voz de monique lo tomó por sorpresa, la muchacha se había sentado junto a el en clase de francés- Pareces distraído.

-No es nada, tonterías mías- El castaño trato de evitar mirarla, esos ojos azules lo habrían podido hacer olvidar, perderlo en sus profundidades y no dejarlo libre jamás- ¿Que tal estás ? tú al contrario pareces contenta.

-Oh, de maravilla, y sí, estoy contenta, Francis me permitirá ir al recital de música esta noche, aún cuando es día de clase- Río ella y no pudo evitar alzar la mirada de golpe.

-¿Al recital en el museo de la 24? Yo también iré- Se había puesto ligeramente sonrojado, esos ojos lo destruirian por dentro al tratar de contener todo lo que generaban en el- De hecho... Me toca presentarme.

-¿De verdad? Oh Rode eso es fantástico- Monique se veía más que emocionada, se acercó un poco más al otro y empezó a susurrar, no quería que el profesor les arruinara el momento- ¿Que instrumento tocas?

-El piano y el violín, aunque esta ocasión será el segundo, creo- Sinceramente no le habían aclarado nada aún, Antonio tocaría la guitarra y Gilbert junto con Francis dirigirían la percusión e instrumentos de viento, también ayudaría Lizzy, sólo le faltaba por avisar- Deberíamos ir juntos.

-Yo...- Ni él ni ella se esperaban aquello, pero la idea a Monique pareció gustarle- Claro, sería más que un honor.

-Entonces está sentado, pasare por ti está noche a las 6:30pm, se que el concierto es hasta las 8 pero debo llegar antes y además, podría llevarte a conocer mi restaurante favorito...

-Oh vaya, Rode eres todo un caballero- Justo entonces tocaron la campana, era hora del almuerzo- Te espero entonces.

Broke Broke Broke

Había sobrevivido a la cena del sábado con la ayuda de su poca fuerza de voluntad pero el día siguiente se había encargado de mantenerse distraído, desconectado, tratando de seguir el consejo de Lovino y no preocuparse por ello, mantener su cerebro alejado de aquella idea había sido difícil y justo ahora podían verse las consecuencias, Mathew parecía un zombie pero todavía peor, caminaba sin ver a donde y sin que le importarse.

Kumajirou le susurraba lo que tenía que hacer, ese día el era el dueño y el rubio la mascota, en clase se había quedado mirando a la pizarra, con todo en su escritorio pero sin hacer nada, sin escuchar nada, su modo extra invisible activado, nadie le había prestado atención ese día.

-Tengo hambre- Dijo el osezno, aquella parecía ser su oración favorita, la repetía a cada rato- Dame comida...

-En un momento Kuma, debo guardar esto en mi casillero- Le contestó el muchacho de manera suave y pausada, refiriéndose al pesado libro de alemán, además tenía clase con el general luego y debía sacar el libro negro, a como lo llamaba Alfred.

-Hum, Ok...

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo el rubio no dejaba de pensar en sus posibilidades, había elegido dos de ellas, la primera era superar el hecho de que era el único sin poderes en toda al área y que nunca sería parte de ellos, sacudirse la idea y seguir con su excelente trabajo como ignorance, o la segunda opción, cual era algo parecido, aceptar los hechos, superarlos pero además superarse a sí mismo, llevarse al punto en el cual no necesitase de poderes para vencer a quienes lo rodeaban en meta city.

-Supongo que debo enfriar mi cabeza- Se dijo dejando salir un suspiro, llegando a su casillero y dándole la contraseña- ¿Qué es esto?

Al abrirlo había caído de su casillero un papel blanco, con curiosidad se acuclillo y lo recogió, metió su libro de alemán sin darle importancia y abrió la nota mientras cerraba su casillero, bien que lo hizo en ese orden, hubiese tirado todo al piso de lo contrario, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y pánico, quedándose inmóvil por unos segundos.

-¿Qué...? - No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la sensación que recorría su cuerpo ahora dejaba atrás a todos sus problemas- No puede ser...

Mathew se dejo ir contra su casillero, escurriendo lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, nadie le prestaba atención al tembloroso y pálido rubio en el suelo, en otro momento aquello no lo habría afectado tanto pero justo ahora con todos sus problemas aquello era lo último que le faltaba,

-¿Mathew? No me digas que otra vez volvemos a lo mismo- Dijo casi suplicando la voz de Lovino, pero ni siquiera eso conseguía hacerlo reaccionar ahora- Matt... ¿Qué sucede?

-Esto sucede, esto- Le dijo el muchacho pasándole el papel, encogiendo sus rodillas y hundiendo su cara en ellas- Mi vida está arruinada.

-Oh diablos... Matt...- Lovino también había perdido algo de color al ver la nota y se le había revuelto el estómago, olvidándose de sus propios problemas. Se sentó junto al rubio en el suelo- ¿No tienes idea de quién pudo dejarla?

-No, ni la más mínima idea- Su voz sonaba tan suave, tan lejana, todo lo que Mathew conocía se empezaba a caer a pedazos.

Es gracioso, quizá, como un trozo de papel puede arruinar la vida de alguien en dos segundos, dos segundos que toma a la vista descifrar símbolos y letras y números, convertirlos en un mensaje, enviarlo al cerebro, entenderlo y derrumbarlo todo. Como cuatro simples palabras, una sola oración, escritas en blanco en medio de un papel negro pueden ser el gatillo que dispare la bala, la que te da justo en el estómago, no para que mueras de una vez sino para que lo hagas lentamente y sufras mientras dura.

_"Conozco todos tus secretos"_

Broke Broke broke

Alfred estaba algo preocupado, no lograba todavía entender que era ese sabor amargo que le había quedado desde el sábado, la cena había estado genial, extrañaba mucho a sus padres cuando no estaban y los amaba así que era difícil pasar un mal rato con ellos, tanto Arthur como Mathew habían parecido felices para el, sabía que sus propios padres eran como hermanos para el inglés y tíos para el canadiense.

Se sacudió un poco recuperando la sonrisa, pensar en su familia siempre lo animaba, además ya casi era hora del almuerzo y mataría por una hamburguesa. Dejaría sus libros en el casillero antes de irse a comer, así podría hacerlo en paz, no se esperaba claro encontrar una nota negra en medio de sus cosas.

-¿Te quiero? Quién pone eso en una nota? Supongo que mis fans...- Sonrió el rubio, aunque su sonrisa se borró en cuanto le dio la vuelta, en la parte de atrás y aún más grande estaba claramente un deseo algo perturbador- ¿Muerto? Alguien me mandó una carta de muerte!

-Oh, Alfred, ¿También tienes una?- Arthur se le acercó con gesto preocupado, y sus cejas se fruncieron cuando vio la nota en manos de al, apretando con fuerza la suya propia- ¿Qué clase de broma enferma es esta?

-No lo sé, pero mira, dice; "_te quiero..."_- Empezó a decir Alfred enseñándole la parte delantera y luego dándole vuelta- _"...muerto". _Alguien me quiere matar, ¿Que dice la tuya?

-Nada importante- le contestó el ojos verdes de manera seria, eso significaba que de hecho SÍ era importante pero no era su asunto, el menor sabía que no tenía sentido discutir- ¿Alguna idea de quién?

-Miles, todos y cada uno de mis enemigos, incluyendo al latino loco y al ruso bastardo- bufo Alfred, de hecho, tenía muchos más enemigos, digamos que era bueno metiéndose en problemas.

-No creo que Iván tenga mucho que ver, su casillero está cerca al mío- Alfred lo miro, esperando algo más, aquella oración no le decía mucho- También tenía una.

-Hmmm... Podría habérsela dejado el mismo, ya sabes, para no levantar sospechas- No le agradaba el ruso, era difícil imaginárselo como inocente.

-No lo creo, debiste ver su cara, parecía dispuesto a matar a alguien... Yo lo ayudare cuando descubra quién fue- Arthur no era violento, lo cual desconcertaba un poco a su acompañante, ese veneno en su voz.

-¿qué tan mala es la tuya?- él lo miro directo a los ojos, pero Arthur negó con la cabeza y se marchó.

-No quieres saberlo... - susurro más que todo para sí el inglés, ya que Alfred no podría escucharlo, estrujo con fuerza la nota en su mano, sintiendo tanto rabia como miedo al recordar lo que decía.

_"Sé lo que le hiciste al chico. ¿Lo diré en voz alta? "_

Broke Broke Broke

-Muévete, o te golpeo-da- Le dijo dulce/amenazadoramente Iván a unos chicos de 2 año, los cuales corrieron por su vida.

El ruso estaba de un humor fatal, si alguien se metía en su camino le ladraba y si algo se metía en su camino lo rompía, le valía un pepino, es más, menos que eso. Estaba frustrado y dispuesto a partirle el cuello a quién se ofreciera voluntario, ocupaba un culpable y lo ocupaba ya, aquella bromita la pagaría caro.

¿Cómo se atrevían? Debían de temerle y lo hacían, pero anónimamente le habían dejado aquella nota, horda de valientes, además de espías y metiches asquerosos. ¿Cómo osaban a meterse en su vida? No los perdonaría, cuando encontrara a quién lo había hecho lo haría sufrir tanto que le rogaría que lo matase para que le pusiera un fin a su miseria.

-¿qué me ves-da?- Le grito a una pequeña morena que lo había estado observando preocupada, la chica se suspendió y hundió su cabeza entre sus cuadernos antes de darse la vuelta e irse- ¿Quién se creen que son-da? No tienen derecho... Ellos no saben...

_"El no te quiere y nunca te querrá"_


	24. Safe and Sound I

OMG! Dos seguidos! Solo porque la ciencia me inspira y mi proyecto para la feria científica de este año me trajo ideas a montones buajaja…. Ojala lo disfruten y coman ansias xD

Disclaimer: Si hetalia fuese mía muchos de ustedes estarían en el psicólogo y yo en la cárcel por haber creado a un monstruo, gracias a los cielos que Dios fue consciente de ello y por eso hetalia no es mía. (T.T)

Advertencias: Sí, creo que maldije un poquín por ahí, además hay algo de violencia, no mucha pues la ha habido peor y no c, no c… ¿Qué más debo advertirles? Digo, lo escribí yo xD, suficiente advertencia.

Canción: (Safe and Sound) by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars.  
>"…I said I'll never let you go. When all that shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said don't leave here alone, but that's dead and gone and past tonight. Just close your eyes, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now…"<p>

+++You and I'll be Safe…+++

La música era hermosa, Monique no había escuchado nada parecido en su vida, todo su cuerpo se llenaba de una emoción que no le era conocida, una especie de corriente eléctrica que la dejaba indecisa entre las ganas de reír y las de llorar, una emoción tan fuerte que la llenaba por dentro y la hacía ansiar más, nunca se cansaría de ello, se lo había prometido. Arriba en el escenario estaba él, de pie en medio de la oscuridad, un solo reflector dándole luz, solo, apenas y se podía ver el piso de madera y las rojas cortinas a su espalda, pero ella no se fijaba en eso, ella observaba su rostro, Roderich tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado en lo que hacía de memoria, como un acto más de su rutina diaria, nada más ni nada menos.

Como si fuese una extensión más de su cuerpo sostenía aquel instrumento entre sus manos, una de ellas ocupada manteniéndolo en su lugar y la otra deslizándose lentamente de un lado al otro, moviendo el arco que acariciaba las cuerdas, el violín le entregaba al silencioso auditorio una voz, su canción era hermosa y todos parecían hipnotizados por ella, la melodía subía y bajaba, cada compás en perfecta armonía, haciendo cada corazón latir a un ritmo distinto pero sincronizado, reviviendo memorias entre la audiencia, tanto buenas como malas. La música era triste, en cierta parte, o más bien podía describirse como suave, ligera se escurría cada nota en cada cabeza y Monique solo escuchaba, observando aquel pacífico rostro, su expresión, como sus labios querían sonreír en ciertas partes y como se tensaba en otras, tan hermoso, tan surreal, tan… perfecto.

¡BOOM!

En medio de la presentación se escuchó una explosión, tres segundos después había polvo volando por todos lados, una pared había cedido y en medio del escenario Roderich parecía escandalizado, había detenido su serenata para observar al malherido Metahumano que tenía en frente, poco fue el tiempo que se le permitió, pues dos personajes más se unieron a la escena, persiguiendo al otro, quién reanudo su huída, rompiendo la siguiente pared y movilizándose al siguiente edificio y con él se fueron los otros dos malhechores. La cara del castaño era todo un poema, ilegible, inexpresiva y al mismo tiempo tan cargada de emociones, sus manos estrujaban con fuerza el instrumento, que dejó caer al suelo antes de salir corriendo tras bambalinas.

Todos cuantos estaban en el museo se quedaron en silencio, nadie hablaba, nadie se movía, nadie pensaba siquiera, Monique no conseguía apartar la vista de los escombros en el escenario, un nudo en su estomago, no tenía idea de quienes eran aquellos dos sujetos enormes que perseguían al otro pero no le daban buena espina, eran grandes y musculosos, vestidos con trajes y gafas negras a pesar de estar de noche, llevaban armas, ella las había visto guardadas en el fajo de su cintura, además uno de ellos llevaba un arsenal de explosivos y el otro un lanzallamas en la espalda, estaba completamente en pánico.

Peor aún era que estaba preocupada por el joven al que perseguían, porque ella lo conocía, y aunque en un tiempo fue su enemigo y lo odiaba como a pocas personas en la vida, no podía dejar de reconocer que parecía estar en problemas serios, de los del tipo que no le deseas a nadie, ni por más que lo detestes. Aún cuando lo había visto solo por unos segundos, en medio del polvo y la destrucción, no podría confundirlo con nadie jamás, esas ropas, ese cabello, ese tipo de movimientos, la manera y la velocidad con la que siguió su recorrido sin importarle que estuviese herido… Blackbird era un chico con agallas, sin duda. Su pregunta ahora, sin embargo, era simple, ¿Dónde estaba Roderich?

Broke Broke Broke

B-boy parecía distraído, acostado en lo más alto de su roto faro en Meta City, lanzando una pelota y atrapándola una y otra vez, dando vueltas a un tema que no terminaba de entender, su cabeza estaba preocupada y su cuerpo también, todas esas sensaciones eran demasiadas para él y no las entendía, no cogía las pistas y por eso terminaba frustrándose y lanzando aquella pelota cada vez con más fuerza, si seguía así podría traerse abajo una estrella de verdad. El cielo estaba precioso aquella noche, las estrellas parecían miles de millones de puntos luminosos en el manto oscuro y la luna estaba pronta a estar llena, iluminando todo, casi haciendo a algunos pensar que el sol era innecesario, suspiró, atrapando la pelota que regresaba a él y manteniéndola sobre su pecho un segundo.

-¿Qué tengo yo de especial?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, quedándose en silencio un largo rato, pensándolo bien. B-boy era alto, no exageradamente pero tenía un tamaño aceptable y también tenía músculos, no como un físico-culturista pero del tipo deportivo, su traje de héroe lo dejaba a la vista, el color azul oscuro contra restaba lo blanco de su piel y su cabello rubio se distinguía contra el antifaz negro, así como sus ojos azules parecían tener el poder de rayos X, para examinarte de arriba abajo. No era, sin embargo, algo excepcional entre los héroes, si no fuese por su increíble talento a la hora de atrapa villanos y su siempre fiel sentido de la justicia- ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?

El pobre héroe estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que apenas y se dio cuenta de cómo un par de explosiones se iban acercando, primero una y luego otra, cada vez más próximas a su torre, olvidándose de todo lanzó la pelota lejos y se lanzó de la torre, esperando por lo que fuese que viniese. Lo primero que logró distinguir fue, para su enorme sorpresa, a un cuervo, no lo había visto nunca antes pero sí a su compañero y había visto fotos de él, lo suficiente para reconocerlo, parecía estar huyendo, corría volviendo a ver atrás a cada cierto tiempo, estaba lleno de tierra y sudor, además una de sus piernas estaba herida, podía ver el pantalón rasgado y la sangre alrededor, tropezaba de vez en cuando con lo que había en su camino pero no se detenía, poco tiempo después y el héroe entendió por qué.

Tras de él venían dos enormes gorilas vestidos de negro, tratando de hacer al chico volar en pedazos o plantarle una bala en el corazón, no querían cazarlo; querían matarlo. B-boy lo pensó por un segundo antes de meterse en ese enredo, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Qué le debía a aquel cuervo? Nada, no había una razón, simplemente era injusto y le indignaba, además el tenía un corazón, no podría dejar jamás a aquel chico, con la pinta que tenía y el valor que estaba mostrando, defenderse solo de aquellos dos aprovechados que lo perseguían.

-¿Algo de ayuda?- Le ofreció al cuervo plantándose en frente de él, cortándole el paso y haciéndolo respingar, casi colisionando contra él, recordó su nombre finalmente pues lamentablemente lo había olvidado- ¿Eh Blackbird? Es ayuda sincera…

-Yo…- Al muchacho le tembló el labio antes de seguir, estaba atónito, no esperaba aquello en medio de su huída, estaba pensándolo, podía seguir huyendo hasta llegar donde no pudieran rastrearlo o aceptar aquella oferta y combatirlos, aún tenía fuerzas y maneras para ello y si ganaban lo dejarían en paz de verdad, pero no sabía si confiar en quien tenía delante, justo entonces una bomba cayó entre ellos, dio dos pitidos y el héroe abrió los ojos como platos, ambos se habían distraído, tomó la mano de Blackbird y lo jaló hacía arriba, estaban volando lejos de la explosión que se produjo segundos después- Acepto, lo que sea para librarme de ellos.

-Sabia decisión- Contestó el otro mientras tocaban tierra firme nuevamente, sonrió con suficiencia y le tendió una mano velozmente- B-boy a tus servicios…

-Mira Marshal, el renacuajo decidió no correr más- Dijo la molesta e indignante voz del primer orangután, sus risas se elevaron en el aire, asqueando tanto al héroe como al ignorance- ¿Quién es tu amiguito? ¿El primo de superman? Espero que no creas que nos puedes detener, el jefe te quiere y nosotros te llevaremos, vivo o muerto.

-¿Quién es su jefe y por qué lo quieren? Además, mi nombre es B-boy y no soy primo de ningún superman, soy mil veces mejor que él y les voy a patear el trasero lejos de aquí- La actitud en aquellas palabras era tan segura y llena de confianza, nada parecida a la que minutos antes se lamentaba sobre sí mismo en el tejado del faro.

-¿Oíste Boris? Este chico se cree la muerte o algo así, no conoce al jefe, te apuesto a que ni sabe quién es el renacuajo- Río vulgarmente el segundo orangután, ambos tenían voz de idiotas y pronunciaban realmente lento, con un acento extranjero pero desconocido para ambos jóvenes- Nuestro jefe no es nadie más ni nadie menos que el grandísimo DeathMouse, el porqué quiere a este renacuajo ni yo lo sé, mientras pueda partirle el cuello no me importa.

-Pues mejor esto se acabe aquí mismo- Dijo Blackbird sacando dos armas de fuego de su cinturón, una en cada mano, ambas eran distintas sin embargo y despertaron curiosidad en su compañero, quién se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a acabas con los monos cirqueros- ¿Quién quiere un poco?

Aquellas palabras fueron la apertura del show, el caos expandiéndose velozmente como en cada batalla, uno de ellos se fue contra B-boy, quién decidió que alejarlos era lo más prudente y envolviendo a su enemigo lo hizo volar unos metros para dejar espacio entre ellos, obviamente aquello no le salió gratis y tuvo que soportar una bofetada, la cual lo único que consiguió fue ponerlo iracundo, uno de ellos dos iba a terminar muy mal aquella noche. Blackbird por su lado había tenido que retener al rabioso lame botas que se le lanzó encima, el sujeto manejaba una filosa navaja y además demostró su poder apenas el ignorance le disparó la primera bala haciéndola detenerse en seco y caer a un lado; inútil.

-¡Maldición!- Escuchó Blackbird decir a B-boy, el otro muchacho acababa de recibir una patada en el abdomen, el maldito orangután número dos ya no era solo uno sino cuatro que rodeaban al héroe, el estomago del ojivioleta se encogió pero reaccionó pronto ante la proximidad de un puño con su rostro.

Desde que su balas parecían ser inútiles decidió sacar algo especial de su arsenal, era nuevo y no estaba acostumbrado a ello pero la oportunidad realmente ameritaba correr el riesgo, parecía un pequeño tubo de metal que alcanzaba apenas en su puño, con par de veloces sacudidas se extendió hasta quedar convertido en un largo bastón metálico que incluso sorprendió a su enemigo, Blackbird lo hizo girar una vez sobre su eje y se dispuso a probarlo, esperando que funcionase con todo su corazón, estaba cansado de correr. Entre las distintas evasivas que tomaban entre ellos conseguía observar a B-boy luchar, era increíblemente fuerte y veloz, podía volar y esquivar a los cuatro clones al mismo tiempo, luego atacar, de poco en poco los clones parecían empezar a cansarse, si seguía así acabaría pronto con ellos.

El orangután congeló el primer intento de Blackbird de golpearlo con el bastón lanzándolo lejos contra una pared, el rubio se mordió la lengua para no gritar pero el dolor le recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo y apenas consiguió ponerse en pie, el no era inmune al dolor a como la mayoría de los metahumanos lo eran. Boris se acercó a él y le tomó el rostro entre las manos, con una sonrisa asquerosa, tenía la cara surcada de arrugas y su cabello castaño se rizaba alrededor de su cara, no era viejo pero su rostro sí que lo era, era un hombre que olía a alcohol y tabaco, su repugnante aliento de fumador le dio de lleno en la cara en el momento que abrió la boca para escupir venenoso.

-Espero que hayas tenido suficiente, renacuajo…

-¡Y yo espero que ardas en el infierno!- Y así lo hizo, su todo o nada, con las fuerzas que le quedaban consiguió golpear a Boris en la espalda con su bastón, habiéndolo reducido de tamaño, una fuerte corriente eléctrica los sacudió a ambos, al orangután por haberla recibido directamente y a Blackbird por estar siendo sujetado por él. Aún así la corriente fue más fuerte sobre el otro, quién soltó al muchacho, y este lo volvió a golpear, esta vez en el pecho, haciéndolo caer inmóvil con fuerte ¡Plof!

-Eso estuvo enfermo… ¿Estás bien?- El ignorance se sentía pequeño mientras respiraba con dificultad, estaba agitado y cansado, todo lleno de heridas y mallugado, sin embargo se sentía asombroso, apenas y se había percatado de que B-boy había dejado su oponente(s) hecho una pila de desechos metahumanos a un lado de un edificio maltrecho- ¡Ey!

-Sí, estoy perfectamente… Gracias- Blackbird levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de B-boy, a pesar de que estaba agradecido había cierto recelo hacía el otro, no quería involucrarse más y aunque no sabía de dónde sacaría fuerzas para ello, lo mejor era irse y ya- Debo irme, pero realmente te estoy agradecido y tengo una deuda contigo.

-No fue nada- Sonrió el héroe con tontería, el mismo se veía algo mallugado, no tanto como el otro, claro, pero aún así- Odio las batallas injustas…

Justo entonces, salido de la nada, cuando ya se estaban despidiendo y cerrando ese capítulo de su vida, algo los sobresaltó, tanto como B-boy como Blackbird se tensaron y se olvidaron de todo, sus mentes se pusieron en blanco y el pánico se apoderó de ellos, fue solo un minuto pero jurarían que fue toda una vida, cada segundo fue un día interminable, su respiración entrando y saliendo, luego siendo contenida de golpe, su piel erizándose, un escalofrío recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus penas volando por los aires, sus sentidos enloqueciendo, su vista, su tacto, su gusto, su olfato, su oído… su maldito oído. En medio de la nada; un pitido, luego dos, luego…

_**¡BOOM!**_


	25. Safe and Sound II

Hello! Ya estoy, ya estoy, ya vine a dejarles el nuevo cap, xd, creo que ya hasta yo solito me enredo de vez en cuando pero bueno, yo no elijo, yo solo escribo xD. Ahhh esta serie ha arruinado mi futuro como profesor de historia y simbología religiosa (sí, he leído mucho del código Davinci) hoy no pude dejar de reírme en clase solo porque hablábamos de la caída de la URSS y claro, se mencionaron países como Rusia, Bielorrusia, Ucrania, Letonia, Estonia y Lituania, además de Corea, y obvio, Estados Unidos jajaja…

Disclaimer: blablablá ¿Cuántas veces más debo decirlo? Hetalia no es mía T.T

Advertencias: Sí, creo que volví a maldecir un poquín, además me puse sádico con ciertas cosillas y además puede que esto solo aumente sus ganas de asesinarme, jajaja tienen derecho a exigir explicaciones.

Canción: (Safe and Sound) by Taylor Swift ft The Civil Wars.

"Don't you dare to look out your window, darling everything is on fire, the war outside our door keeps ranging on, hold on this lullaby even when all the music is gone. Just close your eye, the sun is going down, you'll be all right no one can hurt you now…"

+++You and I'll be save…+++

El sonido de una explosión cercana exaltó al hechicero y sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, no era uno de meterse en asuntos ajenos pero aquello sonaba importante, quizá debería ir... No, no debía meterse en problemas de otros. Su figura parecía casi la de un fantasma, en la vieja alcaldía hecha pedazos, en medio de la escalinata de piedra rota y la luz de la luna colándose por una ventana sin cristales, su pálido rostro apenas visible bajo la capa negra que lo protegía, sus ojos verdes centelleando en contraste con el antifaz. Suspiró cansinamente mientras recitaba unas cuantas palabras y de la nada se materializaba un mapa de la ciudad.

-Dime pequeño, ¿Que ocasiona tanto revuelo?- el mapa se fue acercando cada vez a los alrededores del faro, cegando el resto de los lugares, pronto sólo se observó la antigua fuente de luz y cuatro figuras algo borrosas- Anda pequeño, dame un poco más...

En un intento válido, el mapa incrementó su pequeño zoom y aclaró las imágenes, el hechicero ahogo un grito al ver la escena, el futuro ex alcalde de meta city cerró el mapa de golpe, se lo echó al bolsillo, tomo su larga vara mágica y se ajusto la capucha. No era de los que se metían en problemas ajenos, ya lo había dicho, pero aquel problema no le era ajeno, al contrario, tenía mucho que ver con él.

-Dos segundos, el faro de meta city, llévenme ahí- Una corriente de aire frío levantó una pequeña neblina que envolvió al hombre de negro, cuando se hubo disipado no quedaba rastro de que alguien hubiera estado allí siquiera, desaparecido como por arte de magia, literal.

Broke Broke Broke

-Ese sonido... ¡Fue una explosión! - White runner se detuvo de golpe en medio de su carrera, le latía el corazón con fuerza- ¿Lo has oído? Venía de allá...

-sí, deberíamos darnos prisa- Breeze también parecía ansioso, la noticia de que Blackbird era perseguido por la mafia de meta city no era nada agradable. El mismo los había visto y avisado al resto, no podían dejarlo sólo -Vamos.

A ambos los comían las ansias, el rubio era su amigo y compañero, además estaba en desventaja, Blackbird no tenía un poder como ellos, no podía defenderse, no podría contra aquellos dos matones. Gamma les había comentado sobre ellos, asquerosos desgraciados sin suerte que se ganaban la vida matando o secuestrando gente para distintos jefes de la mafia, no les importaba quién los contratara, lo único importante terminaba siendo cuanto pagarían.

Entonces el corazón de White runner se detuvo, una montaña de fuego se elevó casi en el punto exacto de la explosión anterior, los edificios circundantes empezando a arder. Breeze por su lado se helo un segundo, recordando, uno de aquellos hombres cargaba un lanzallamas consigo, su corazón dio un respingo y empezó a correr como nunca antes, pocos hubiesen creído que esa velocidad fuese posible, mucho menos de que su compañero había conseguido seguirlo.

-¡Blackbird!- White Runner no lograba aceptar lo que veía, con forme avanzaba se hacía más denso aquel humo negro y el calor le abrazaba el rostro, sólo imaginar a su amigo en medio de aquellas llamas lo aterrorizaba.

-No entres en pánico, se lo que piensas- Advirtió Breeze, quién sabía por experiencia que el miedo podía hacer a un hombre pedazos- Yo estoy pensando lo mismo pero... No podemos dejar que nos desconcentre.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil, ¡MALDICIÓN!- ambos se vieron frenados cuando una bola de fuego exploto en medio de su camino, incluso tuvieron que retroceder un poco ante el excesivo calor que produjo- Espero que siga vivo pero empiezo a pensar lo peor.

-No pienses así- Breeze trajo abajo el sentimientos tan oscuro que rondaba en la cabeza de su compañero, lastimosamente no podía disiparlo, la idea daba vueltas en el aire, casi escrita en el humo, pero él no iba ceder- Sólo no pienses así.

Tomando todas las precauciones posibles se acercaban cada vez más, ya podían ver el faro sobre las nubes negras, esquivando un par más de repentinas explosiones lograron su objetivo, la vista sin embargo era algo perturbante. No había seña de los enormes mafiosos que Breeze había visto, sino que quedaban tres cadáveres sin rostro, vacíos, casi desinflados, las llamas derritiéndolos, estaba de rodillas, jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento en medio del fuego, para su alivio Blackbird estaba de pie, con la mirada pérdida, el único daño apreciable eran sus manos quemadas y un corte en la pierna, pero estaba bien, estaban bien.

-Black... Espera un segundo...- Breeze se detuvo sorprendido, alzando una mano lentamente y tocando el fuego vivo, su cara era todo un poema, las llamas a su alrededor acariciaban su piel, a una temperatura cálida pero no ardiente, podía tocar el fuego sin quemarse, incluso resultaba agradable, el demonio rojo creaba una especie de esfera alrededor de ellos manteniendo las llamas internas tranquilas, más afuera se creaban torbellinos hirvientes y explosiones de calor.

-¿qué clase de fuego es este?- Preguntó White Runner jugando con las llamas como atontado.

se disponía a contestarle cuando una extraña niebla se apareció frente a él, de ella surgió una cálida mano que se hizo del brazo del héroe, pronto la niebla lo envolvió y segundos después había desaparecido, un silencio de muerte se extendió y consumió todo, la sorpresa y la duda creciendo en los ignorances. Los regresó a la realidad la imagen de Blackbird tambaleándose un poco, White Runner apenas consiguió llegar a él antes de que golpeara el suelo.

-Ha sido un día largo, espero que la unidad médica pueda arreglarlo- Suspiró Breeze

Broke Broke Broke

-¿A qué diablos piensas que estamos jugando? ¿Enfrentarte a la mafia? ¿Cómo se te ocurren estas ideas tan estúpidas ?- Casi le gritó el hechicero mientras le soltaba el brazo y el héroe se dejaba caer sobre el sillón de cuero rojo y subía los pies al escritorio deteriorado de la destartalada alcaldía- ¡Eres tan irresponsable! No es como si solo te hubieses metido en un problema con un villano cualquiera, te metiste con la mafia, con la maldita mafia, ¿sabes lo que significa?

-Me vale un rábano, Ghost- se encogió de hombros mientras se sacudía las cenizas del cabello, tomó aire profundo y observó al iracundo hombre que empezaba a marearlo, daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la oficina- Estaba salvando a ese muchacho, un héroe nunca deniega su deber de ayudar, punto, no hay más discusión.

-¡Claro que la hay! Para empezar meterse con la mafia significa que te perseguirán por venganza, te torturaran y si tienes suerte te quitaran la vida, además debería importarte mucho el problema que te has buscado hoy- El hechicero golpeó con fuerza el escritorio con su largo bastón, exigiendo atención completa- Sobre el chico, es peor aún que estuvieses con él, si la mafia lo quería vivo ahora no les importará matarlo, si la mafia lo quería muerto ahora lo torturarán cruelmente antes, no le hiciste ningún favor, además era un cuervo, no ayudamos a los cuervos…

-Era una persona Ghost, eso era, me importa poco si era un cuervo o un colibrí o un águila real, o incluso, ¿por qué no? Una de tus haditas escarchadas, cuando alguien está en peligro y es inocente hay que intervenir, los inocentes no merecen morir, no importa que sean cuervos- Se defendió el muchacho, tenía un punto a fin de cuentas- La justicia lo dicta de esa manera y yo decidí seguir la justicia siempre y hacerla valer, esos dos matones se lo buscaron, ¿no me dejarán en paz? Bueno, yo tengo con que entretenerlos.

-No lo entiendes…

Aquellas palabras fueron distintas al resto, no tenían enojo en ellas, además no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, era claro que era joven e ignoraba muchas cosas, además era su primera vez metiéndose con la mafia, no podía saber nada, no podía entender nada. Era difícil para Ghost ver como su mejor amigo se entregaba en bandeja de oro a sus enemigos, como cada noche al salir las estrellas trataba de que lo matasen, a veces se preguntaba si lo hacía a propósito, si su amigo tendría tendencias suicidas, pero no, la respuesta era siempre no, el muchacho simplemente era joven y estaba ciego por su deseo de hacer el bien.

-Tu corazón está en el lugar correcto - El hechicero lo miró directo a los ojos, verde contra azul, se detuvo en seco y su pálida mano aparató de su rostro la capucha mientras suspiraba, cansado de todo el lío- Simplemente tu cabeza no, nunca lo ha estado.

-Está donde tiene que estar Ghost- Ya no pensaba seguir aguantando tanto abuso, aquel héroe era su supuesto compañero pero parecía más su padre, o su abuelito, había tenido un mal día y lo último que quería era tener que cargar con todas las culpas que aquel mago de segunda le quisiera echar encima- Sobre mi cuello, punto. Se acabó la discusión, me voy.

-Lo que quieras, como quieras, no pienso seguir hablando contigo, eres tan cabeza hueca y necio, siempre actúas sin pensar en las consecuencias, lo peor es que crees que haces bien cuando en realidad haces un mal, ¿Me escuchas? Ese chico que salvaste hoy, ese cuervo, no le hiciste ningún favor, lo hundiste más, te paraste sobre su cabeza mientras se ahogaba, no lo ayudaste , lo condenaste a lo peor… recuerda eso cada vez que quieras salvar a alguien, recuerda que tus acciones tienen repercusiones, pregúntate a ti mismo …- El otro le daba la espalda, caminando en dirección a la puerta- Pregúntatelo, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Solo eso y salvaras realmente muchas vidas, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Si no lo sabes debes de empezar a replantear tus ideas, algo haces mal muchacho.

Ghost pudo ver como los puños de su compañero se contraían con fuerza, lo estaba pensando, sus palabras habían logrado calar en el cerebro del otro y sabía que estaba dando en su punto débil, sin embargo era terco como una mula y no lo detuvo, no aquella vez, el héroe salió de la alcaldía lanzando la puerta con tanta fuerza que algunas migas cayeron del techo, sus pasos se escuchaban desde el otro lado de la ciudad y pudo oírlo dejar salir un grito de frustración. No era su meta enojar al muchacho o hacerlo sentir mal, pero debía enseñarle y a veces las enseñanzas tienen filos peligrosos, dolorosos o confusos, este era el caso que tenía un poco de todo.

-Este chico me va a volver loco- Susurró Ghost dejándose caer en la silla antes ocupada por mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y miraba a la nada a su derecha- ¿Ustedes que creen muchachas? ¡Ja! sabía que tenía razón… No puedo creer que el tonto siga pensando que ustedes no existen, lo sé, yo tampoco creía en hadas hace un tiempo… un largo tiempo atrás.

Broke Broke Broke

_La ciudad era hermosa, más de lo que podría haberse imaginado, según su ideal Arcadia era un hueco lleno de subnormales Metahumanos poderosos y en guerra 24/7 pero resultaba ser distinto, las calles inmaculadas, unos cuantos autos y autobuses, no mucha gente en las calles y aquellos que caminaban por ahí lo hacían con sus antifaces puestos y sus ropas de trabajo aburridas, otros tantos, los más jóvenes, corrían por allí o andaban en sus patinetas, bicicletas, patines... lo que fuese, vestidos en colores vibrantes y sus cabellos todos coloreados, tatuajes en todos lados y distintos tipos de perforaciones, mayormente reunidos en pequeños parques donde los adultos se detenían de a segundos para mirarlos con reproche y proseguir con su vida. Casi parecía una ciudad completamente normal._

_Casi normal, pues llamaba la atención de los turistas ver a unos chicos molestar a otro al lanzarle pequeñas bolas de agua que creaban con la ayuda de un chico de hermosos ojos aqua y una chica que con agitar su mano hacía que la burbuja líquida saliera disparada hacía donde ella quisiera, el joven empapado se voltearía iracundo y les gritaría improperios por un rato antes de estirar su brazo y empujar al chico acuático dentro de una fuente y jalarle el cabello a la chica. Nadie les ponía atención, es más, ¿Por qué verlos a ellos? Al otro lado de la calle había un autobús detenido y mientras una hermosa tecnópata trataba de reparar la falla en los circuitos, el chofer hacía levitar la maquina al menos un metro sobre el suelo. ¿O por qué mirarlos a ellos? Justo al lado había un restaurante cuya cocina era cristal puro y podías ver a los chef cocinar sin cerillos y a veces hasta sin hornos, manejando el fuego, ondas de calor y hasta la temperatura de las cosas, helando postres o derritiendo hielo, mientras tanto unos cinco meseros idénticos le pasaban los pedidos al cajero, quién era realmente el dueño de aquellas replicas. _

_Todo a su alrededor era un circo y al mismo tiempo algo normal, los fenómenos allí eran ellos, el y su acompañante, quienes eran extraños, un tabú en aquella sociedad, su falta de antifaz los podría haber delatado como turistas de no haber sido por la estrambótica apariencia del italiano y el rarísimo oso polar en sus propios brazos, eso los calificaba como adolescentes locos y rebeldes, sí, así como los chicos tatuados y perforados, así como los chiquillos de la fuente, era igual en casa, la gente asumía que eran cosas que no eran._

_-¡Ey chico! Tú, el del cabello ridículo, mi amiga dice que le gustas, ¿Qué dices?- Le gritó uno de los vagos sentado en una banca del parque, sí, era con él, con su rulo extravagante saliendo de su cabeza- ¿No vas a responder? Le hablo al nene del oso…_

_-¡Cállate!- Le gritó la chica a la que se refería, la que decía que gustaba de él, sonrojada a más no poder- ¡No lo escuches!_

_Ambos se detuvieron a observar al grupo, Lovino con más odio y molestia que interés, pero él sí que estaba interesado, habían tres chicos y una chica, ella era hermosa, pequeña, de piel pálida, cabello negro y largo y ojos encantadores, no tenía nada raro más que sus ropas negras y botas altas, además de accesorios metálicos y exagerados, además de algo más de delineador negro del que podría ocupar. A su lado estaban dos muchachos casi idénticos, de cabello naranja brillante, uno peinado hacia la derecha y el otro hacia la izquierda, idénticas sonrisas modificadas para poseer colmillos como los de un vampiro, el del pelo a la derecha tenía una perforación en el labio inferior y el otro lucía una argolla en la nariz, como la de un toro. Junto a ellos estaba el que le hablaba, un muchacho alto y algo musculoso, tenía una que otra extraña cicatriz recorriéndole el cuerpo, sus ojos eran verdes brillantes y su cabello rojo como el fuego._

_-Espero que valga nuestro tiempo…- Gruñó Lovino cuando él caminó hacía ellos, no sabía porqué pero le atraían, le parecía que no perdía nada con intentarlo, a fin de cuentas eran inofensivos, ¿Cierto?_

_Que equivocado estaba_


	26. Torn

Holissss! Ya va un rato que ando perdido verdad? Pero bueno ya volví, la verdad es que no se porqué pero en mi cole nos hacen exámenes a cada rato, además mi novia linda cumplió años hace poco y estuve ayudando con la fiesta y luego a un amigo lo tronaron y estuve de apoyo moral un rato, pero bueno, ya volví y algo dramoso xD!

Disclaimer: Si hetalia fuera mía los personajes principales serían Canadá, Italia del Sur y China, además U.S.A sería chica, U.K sería chica y Francia sería Chica, además de un Piñero del resto de las naciones que también serían chicas, no habría nekotalia pero aún así usarían sexy cosplay y habría tantas cosas inapropiadas que clausurarían la serie a los tres capítulos. Tomemos un minuto de silencio para agradecer que Hetalia no es mía.

Advertencia: Hmmmm Maldosidad de mi parte, algo creo que no dejé mucha sangre y creo que no maldije en este cap (oh, eso es milagro o mentira xD) y creo que nada nadis más. Ah sí, crisis abecedario jaja, ya van a entender porqué.

Canción: (Torn) by Natalie Umbruglia.  
>"Well you couldn't be that man I adored. You don't seem to know, Seem to care what your heart is for, but I don't know him anymore. There's nothing where he used to lie, my conversation has run dry .That's what's going on, Nothing's fine I'm torn"<p>

+++I'm all out of faith+++

_Beep beep_

_Su teléfono sonó justo en el momento que dio un paso al frente, miro la pantalla y vio que decía "Francis", era la octava llamada en la última hora y media, decidió ignorarla, sonrió amablemente a los muchachos y algo más tímido a la chica._

_-Así que... ¿Es mentira? ¿No crees que soy apuesto entonces?- Odiaba admitirlo pero tenía un lado dormido que pocas veces salía a la luz; su lado francés. Incluso entonces era el método propio y no el de su hermano el que utilizaba- Es una pena..._

_-¿Pena? ¿Por qué? Será... ¿Será que yo te parezco atractiva?- La joven se sonrojo hasta las orejas y jugaba con su falda de momento, apartó la mirada- por que... Bueno yo... De hecho... La verdad es que... Mmmm... Yo creo que... Ahh... Eres... Algo... Un poco... Muy apuesto._

_-Te complicas demasiado S, no es gran cosa- Le dijo uno de los gemelos, siendo golpeado por el otro en la nuca- ¿Por qué me pegas G?_

_-porque te lo ganaste L, como le dices esas cosas a S, ¿Cierto C? Eso no se debe de hacer... - Le recrimino el otro mirando al mayor, con cara de angelito barato._

_-Se pasan chicos, creo que le arruinaron a S toda la jugada- Entonces todos se rieron un poco, incluso Lovino había sonreído, lástima que no era un tiempo hecho para durar- Oh maldición, ahí vienen de nuevo, muevan el trasero chicos_

_-Que esperanza, oye S creo que te quedarás virgen- A lo lejos se podían ver dos personas, el grupo les hacia caras mientras empacaban todo para marcharse, L metía las botellas de vidrio en el mismo contenedor del que las había sacado._

_-Si S, será una suerte sí consigues que alguien te tome la mano cuando menos- Se río G, quién fue reprimido por el pelirrojo- Ya se, bueno vámonos que ya están cerca y no tengo ánimos para ellos._

_-Yo...- Los tres muchachos habían empezado a marcharse, Lovino había dado la vuelta, Mathew pensaba seguirlo pero la chica lo detuvo, le plantó un beso en la mejillas y le dio un pequeño papel- No lo ignores..._

_Luego de esto salió corriendo, su hermoso vestido negro ondeando tras de ella, Lovino se asomó por sobre su hombro insistiendo en sabe que decía el papel, al abrirlo ambos casi se ahogan de la risa._

_"Si no sabes eres ignorante;_

_si lo sabes todo eres ignorance;_

_Agente S."_

_-¿Agente? oh dios mío, no puedo creerlo, sabía que esos chicos no eran normales pero resulta que están del todo pirados- Lovino le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, recuperandose de la risa- Atraes la atención equivocada..._

_Beep Beep_

_¿Era su teléfono otra vez? No, se sorprendió al notar como en un parpadeo todo cambiaba, como al cerrar sus ojos por una fracción de segundo todo desaparecía y al abrirlos de nuevo el paisaje era distinto, dos enormes tipos de negro se gritaban cosas horrendas el uno al otro, había algo que le escocia en la garganta y por alguna razón le ardia la cara._

_Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de donde estaba, el viejo faro, los cadáveres de clones derritiendose lentamente, los hombres de la mafia que lo perseguían, BBoy arrodillado a su lado; estaba de vuelta en meta city, pero era distinto a cualquier otra noche, esta iluminaba mucho más. Entonces encontró las causas de su molestia física, el fuego le abrazaba el rostro y el humo le quemaba los pulmones, el faro ardia en llamas, vivas pero mortales._

_En un determinado punto los orangutanes dejaron de gritarse y al ver que el fuego se volvía incontrolable decidieron huir, otro día quizá podrían cazarlo, aún así el muchacho se preguntaba que había hecho para ser perseguido. Poco le importaba ahora, escuchaba a BBoy toser y el mismo sentía el impulso de sacar todo el humo que había aspirado, el aliento, sin embargo, empezaba a agotarsele y el mundo perdía cada vez más color, pronto escuchó la voz de white Runner y algo más._

_Beep Beep_

¿Que era ese sonido? Lo estaba volviendo loco y cada vez que ocurría se le ponían los pelos de punta, más ahora, todo había vuelto a cambiar, sólo que esta vez de verdad no veía nada, sólo oscuridad, como sí alguien hubiese apagado la luz del fuego. De hecho, tenía frío, no había más humo pues podía respirar mas el aire tenía un olor estéril, casi a hospital que le revolvía el estómago, sentía el cuerpo algo pesado pero por todo lo demás se sentía el mismo, escuchó voces, aunque tardó un poco en descifrar que decían.

-Estará bien, no me vuelvas a preguntar cuando despertara porque entonces te drogare y te haré dormir a ti también- Esa voz, la conocía, nunca podría olvidarla, el médico de ignorance era alguien a quién consideraba un amigo- Debe tener aire caliente en el cerebro o algo así que déjalo descansar, se lo merece.

-Oí, ustedes dos, creo que está despertando- La voz de Breeze también la reconoció, sus ojos de hecho empezaban a cooperar con respecto al abrirse- ¿Blackbird, estas bien?

-Hey amigo, larga siesta- Por un momento pensó que estaba muerto, había demasiado blanco a su alrededor, pero luego vio sus rostros, White Runner, Breeze y L ponían especial atención en él, el italiano se sentó en su cama, estaba en la unidad médica- ¿Todo en orden?

-Eso creo... - dijo notado al fin de donde provenía aquel dichoso ruido, de su brazo derecho salían varios cables, algunos sólo puestos por fuera y uno era en realidad una vía para meterle suero, esos cables estaban conectados a una máquina que medía sus signos vitales, aquel sonido era su corazón.

-¿Quisieras explicarnos por qué diablos te quiere la mafia?- Le soltó L sin mucha paciencia- Tienes suerte de estar casi ileso, esa gente es peligrosa y presiento que te veré mucho por aquí...

-¿Casi ileso...?

El rubio parecía confundido, no recordaba haber salido casi ileso, recordaba que había salido sin daños mayores, eso para L significaba no herido para nada, ileso era con unos cuántos rasguños y casi ileso era que algo, sólo algo tal vez pequeño pero problemático, el chico se puso a inspeccionar su cuerpo, no había nada en sus piernas, ni en su abdomen, ni en su pecho, no sentía nada extraño en su cara y esperaba que su espalda estuviese bien. Lovino sonrió con cierta tristeza y le tomó las manos, delicadamente les dio vuelta y Mathew juro ver luces blancas, casi se vuelve a desmayar.

Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos estaban llenas de parches rojos, piel quemada por todas ellas, alguna que otra pequeña ampolla que palpitaba viva y el ligero brillo de la crema que L le había puesto, la razón por la que no sentía dolor, lentamente cerró los dedos y los volvió a abrir, era horroroso.

-¿Se quedarán así?- Preguntó el rubio con un hilo de voz, sabía que las quemaduras solían dejar cicatrices feas.

-Fueron quemaduras de tercer grado Blackbird, pero espero reducir el daño lo más posible, quedarán marcas, sí, pero espero que no como esas- El rubio asintió algo ausente, ido en sus destruidas manos- entonces... ¿Qué sucedió?

-Alguien sabe- su vista seguía clavada en sus manos, White Runner entendió a que se refería pero los otros dos no- Mi identidad, alguien sabe.

-¿cómo es eso? No es fácil descubrir a un héroe o villano, mucho menos a un ignorance- Breeze parecía especialmente sorprendido, ligeramente preocupado- Además, ¿Te chantajean?

-Sí, lo hacen pero no me piden nada, sólo me odia... Además... Los de la mafia me perseguían porque quién sea está persona le dijo a Iván (ya saben chicos; Magnet) que yo, ósea mi yo real estaba enamorado de mi, Blackbird.- Era algo complicado pero era así, era algo de locos- Y resulta que Iván también está enamorado de mi, así que me mandó a matar para así tenerme para sí.

-Eso es tan... Enfermo- Soltó White Runner con cierto asco- típico de Magnet

-Es extraño, pero bueno, debes ser popular Blackbird, mira que mandarte a matar y todo- L trataba derritiendo un poco los ánimos, las cosas iban muy tensas.

-Le advertí que sí me mataba me perdería para siempre pues nunca se lo perdonaría y se rió de mi, entonces derribe a uno de sus monos gigantes y salí corriendo, el resto ya lo conocen...- No era como que no quisiera volverles a contar, realmente no recordaba, había un enorme vacío en medio.

Recordaba que había corrido desde la profunda cueva donde Braginski controlaba a sus mafiosos y destruido un par de edificios en el camino, incluyendo las paredes de un museo de arte, dos orangutanes persiguiéndolo hasta llegar al faro, BBoy le había ofrecido ayuda y el no la había negado; la necesitaba. Ambos habían empezado a combatirlos, los gorilas dejaban caer entre golpe y golpe algunos explosivos, unos cuántos no estallaban.

En medio de la batalla ambos aliados se habían logrado liberar de los idiotas y justo cuando se daban el adiós escucharon un pitido, luego otro y luego todo explotó, para su suerte estaban lo suficiente lejos para no salir heridos de esa, los orangutanes no se habían ido, discutían por los explosivos que habían dejado por ahí y ahora no se podían mover, ninguno se podía mover, estaban en un campo minado.

Los mafiosos recordaron entonces la razón de estar allí, sin poder moverse mucho estaban muertos, más el, él no tenía poderes, el cuerpo a cuerpo lo era todo para el pero en aquel espacio tan limitado sería demasiado complicado, BBoy gritó cuando el villano lo pateó en el abdomen, el héroe se las cobró pero fue rápidamente reprimido por ello, a él lo tomaron del cuello, casi rompiéndoselo más que estrangulándole. La mirada del rubio era de fuego... Literalmente, de un momento a otro lo único que pudo ver fueron llamas, entonces todo empezó a arder, ¿La causa? Mathew no lograba recordar nada.

-¿cómo se originó el fuego?- Preguntó White Runner curioso- Era tan extraño... Podías tocarlo, yo pude tocarlo, era hermoso, pero a ti te quemó...

-No puedo... No consigo recordar- El rubio realmente lo estaba intentando, cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse pero no consiguió nada- No lo logro aclarar, está todo borroso y luego nada, no recuerdo...

-Hmmm... Quizá sea mejor dejarte descansar, estoy seguro que recordaras después... -L parecía preocupado, sólo un poquito, pero la sonrisa cálida que tenía siempre sacaba lo mejor de todo- buenas noches Blackbird.

Broke Broke Broke

El castaño había salido de la unidad médica algo extrañado, no era normal que su amigo tuviese aquellos vacíos mentales, sólo esperaba que todo estuviese bien y que sanara pronto, no podía negar que no soportaba mirarle las manos, la imagen era terrible y se preguntaba cuanto dolería, parecía como que bastante, y no sólo físicamente.

Se suspendió por un segundo al escuchar un pequeño sollozo a su derecha, siguió el sonido con cuidado y aún más preocupado, no sabía que esperar... Se sorprendió por completo con el resultado, en uno de los balcones, en una esquina, con las piernas recogidas, abrazando sus rodillas y su rostro hundido en ellas estaba Gamma, sus negros cabellos cayendo por ahí. El se le acercó con cuidado y se sentó junto a ella, tratando de no sobresaltarla.

-¿quieres hablar?- Normalmente no habría hecho aquello pero con el antifaz era otra persona, podía ser como quisiera y el trataba de ser como aquel a quién admiraba; su hermano.

-El nunca me querrá- Dijo ella entre sollozos, su voz apenas audible y rota por el llanto- El nunca podrá hacerlo.

-Pero sí eres perfecta ¿Por qué el no puede verlo?- odiaba admitir que un 1.5% de él se alegraba de escuchar aquello.

-El está enamorado de otro, no encaprichado, no es simplemente uno más... Es amor real- Sollozo ella con más fuerza, levantando la vista, sonriendo trágicamente- Amor del tipo en que no te puedes meter en medio, yo No... No soy para el... Sólo quisiera que esa persona que el ama lo amase igualmente... Pero... Está enamorado de Lovino Vargas...

- ¿Ah sí? Ese chico tiene un temperamento algo difícil...- White Runner no tenía ni idea de que decirle, hablar sobre sí mismo nunca sería agradable- ¿Qué crees que el sienta sobre Antonio? Porque bueno, sí el chico que tu amas ama a Lovino tiene que ser o ser Antonio.

-Sí, es el... Yo no sé, no entiendo al idiota de Vargas, decir que su temperamento es difícil es poco, el chico es violento y agresivo y odioso y desagradable y molesto... Pero también pareciera una buena persona...- Susurro Gamma haciendo que el muchacho se tensara- Se que suena extraño, mis amigas me lo han dicho, pero yo siempre he creído que Vargas es realmente tan suave como su hermano pero no quiere que los demás se den cuenta y por eso actúa de esa manera.

-¿eso crees? ¿Por qué crees eso?- El rostro del joven estaba sereno pero por dentro no podía haber más que pánico extendiéndose

-Porque a pesar de que les grita a todos todo el tiempo y refunfuña cada vez que le piden algo, igual lo hace, se queja de las cosas pero no se niega a ellas, además suele insultar a Feliciano cuando lo molesta pero nunca le pide que se marche- Dijo ella entre sollozos aún pero más calmada- Además, con Antonio...

-¿Si?

-Con Antonio es distinto, también hace gestos y dice que le molesta pero se deja abrazar y consentir, además, cuando le llama con aquellos motes tan ridículos el sólo lo insulta pero en sus ojos nace algo nuevo, creo...- Gamma lo miro directo a los ojos con ligera brisa sacudiéndole el cabello- Creo que el también tiene sentimientos por Antonio, supongo que no puedo meterme...

-Supongo, venga, levántate de ahí y ve a arreglarte, ya que Antonio nunca será tuyo eso no significa que nadie nunca lo será... No puedes esperar a tú príncipe azul en esas fachas- El nudo que el muchacho tenía en la garganta apenas y lo dejaba seguir con su teatro- ¿Ok?

-Tienes razón... Gracias- Gamma hizo algo que lo dejó frío; lo abrazo antes de marcharse- Gracias...

Broke Broke Broke

La música siempre lo hacía olvidar, olvidaba todas y cada una de las penas que lo agobiaban, lo olvidaba a él y la olvidaba ella, olvidaba a esa chica que solía ser su amiga pero ahora no sería más que una extraña para él, y aunque su corazón trataba de recordarla la música no le dejaba, y trataba de olvidarlo a él, aquel extraño amigo/conocido/enemigo (?) No sabía bien cuál era la relación que tenían pero sabía que la única que él quisiera tener era imposible, el se negaba a ella, y de pronto cambio de tonada.

A como sus pensamientos cambiaban de objetivo, así de triste se volvía cada nota, cada pedazo de la letra que cantaba daba ganas de llorar o bien lanzarse de la cima de un edificio, hacia que el corazón se retorciese en una melódicas agonía, cada pulsación dolía. Antonio cantaba sobre el amor, pero un amor distinto al de los poetas románticos, meloso y salvador, no, el cantaba sobre un amor peligroso, imposible y dañino, dos amantes que en vez de unirse buscaban como separarse uno del otro, uno obsesionado y el otro venenoso. Dos corazones que se amaban pero se odiaban, mientras que uno perseguía desesperado el sueño de una eternidad juntos, el otro despreciaba cada parte de la idea y solo quería huir para estar solo.

-Cantas muy bonito- Una voz a su espalda lo hizo dar un respingo, no podía creerlo, reconocería aquel tono donde fuese pero que le estuviese dedicando un cumplido era extraño a montones- ¿Crees que pueda sentarme aquí un rato?

-Claro Lovi, toma asiento, ¿Qué te trae por estos lados?- Antonio trataba de no parecer sorprendido, pero la sola presencia del castaño le agitaba el corazón, ahora lucía extrañamente hermoso, con el rostro sereno y no con el seño fruncido a como generalmente podía vérsele, una camisa blanca sencilla de mangas largas y unos jeans algo rotos en las rodillas, nada más nada menos, su cabello moviéndose con el viento y aquel rizo rebelde desafiando la gravedad.

-Tengo algo que decirte- Lovino apartó la mirada del cielo y clavó sus ojos oliva en los verdes brillantes del español, suspiró tomando valor- Yo… Bueno… Yo…

¿Cómo le decía lo que estaba pensando?


	27. Youth

HiHi! Mi regalo atrasado para el día de Canadá! No hay feliz cumpleaños ni mucho menos pero por lo menos hay pastel y una linda tarde para él xD.

Disclaimer: trulululu… *barre el papel falsificado que dice que hetalia le pertenece debajo de la alfombra*… trululu… Hetalia no es mía T.T

Advertencias: EMOglobina por aquí, EMOglobina por allá y No, no hablo de sangre, pero creo que nada más, omg últimamente estoy bien portado… . Espérenlo xD

Canción: (Youth) by Daughter.

"And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one, 'cause most of us are bitter over someone. Setting fire to our insides for fun, to distract our hearts from ever missing them. But I'm forever missing him"

+++And you caused it+++

_*¿Recuerdas todas esas veces que negué mis sentimientos hacia ti? ¿Recuerdas como te solía maldecir cada vez que me llamabas por otro que mi nombre? ¿Recuerdas como te resultaba por siquiera existir muy cerca de mí y como tú sola presencia me molestaba? Pues era todo sólo una farsa para evitar ponerme a mí mismo en vergüenza porque odio verme débil y frágil, y odiaría que dijesen que me habías domado... Era una farsa porque yo también te quiero... No...* _

No conseguía hacer que sus pensamientos sonaran bien, no había manera de que lo que iba a decir sonase correcto, era tan egoísta, tan grosero, tan difícil.

El mirarlo no ayudaba, siempre había tenido debilidad por el español, el chico tenía sus defectos pero él no le cambiaría nada, Antonio era perfecto tal y como era, su molesta forma de hablar junto a su hermosa voz, sus arrebatos de idiotez junto a su cálida sonrisa, sus observaciones extravagantes junto a sus honestos ojos verdes, todo en el era tan insoportable pero al mismo tiempo indispensable. No podía siquiera imaginar otro Antonio, sin esa personalidad burbujeante, no podía creer en que dimensión aquello podría ser realidad, pero definitivamente le helaba la sangre.

_*Mira Antonio, yo siempre he sido odioso contigo, y molesto, pero soy así con todos, no solo contigo, pero al mismo tiempo es distinto, porque tú eres distinto, y aunque nunca lo digo me agrada tu compañía, tu sonrisa realmente me alegra el día y no te odio, jamás podría, es difícil para mí expresarme pues ya sabes, tengo un temperamento explosivo, supongo que algo más en lo que nunca podrá mejorar, pero tú en cambio me haces ser mejor, contigo me esfuerzo por mejorar, porque Antonio, Yo…*_

-…Te amo.

El silencio se hizo absoluto, el viento dejó de arrullar a las hojas, los árboles dejaron de susurrar, los pájaros nocturnos olvidaron sus cantos y cada grillo alrededor perdió su voz, no se escuchaba nada, era un silencio tan total que Lovino juró que podría escuchar la sangre corriendo en el cuerpo del otro, incluso su respiración si alguno de los dos estuviese respirando, pero no, ambos contenían el aliento justo ahora, él porque no sabía cómo se le habían escapado aquellas palabras, Antonio porque no sabía si era real o un sueño, pero no quería decepcionarse con despertar. Poco a poco el español se fue relajando, procesando la información, recuperando el aire, sin saber todavía si podía confiar en sus oídos o siquiera aquello era verdadero.

-¿Qué dijiste?- La pregunta no era fuerte pero había tanto silencio que incluso una hoja cayendo habría sido escuchada- Juro que escuche que dijiste…

-Te amo- Repitió el otro sin dejarlo terminar, sus manos hechas puños y su vista clavada en su regazo, ligeramente fue levantando la cabeza para mirar a Antonio- Te amo y me cansé de pretender que no, te amo y no puedo seguir lejos porque temo perderte, temo herirte si te tengo a mi lado pero me aterra que alguien más te haga feliz, soy egoísta y no me importa, te amo Antonio, desde que aquella primera vez, y aunque lo he negado una y otra vez era porque tenía miedo, pero ahora… no me importa más, no me importa nada, solo me importas tu y yo…

-¡Cállate!- El tono frío de su voz dejó a Lovino congelado, todo se había detenido- Esto es no más que un juego, uno cruel y horrendo, mi mente debe estar tan cansada que ya estoy alucinando, como si Lovino Vargas fuese a venir a verme solo a decirme lo que siempre he querido escuchar, esto es tan solo demasiado perfecto para ser real… Si tan solo fueras real.

-Pero…- El muchacho le puso los dedos en los labios, tomó su guitarra y se dispuso a irse, no sin antes darse la satisfacción de besarlo, como siempre había querido, como lo haría con el joven de verdad si aquel se lo permitiera pero aquello era un sueño, uno cruel que casi le parecía verdad, luego le dio la espalda y echó a correr- ..Antonio, de verdad te amo…

Lovino se quedó allí, sentado, mirándolo marchar, de pronto el viento volvió a correr helado, haciendo que los arboles dejaran caer una lluvia de hojas marchitas, sintió como un par de gruesas gotas le caían sobre el regazo y se preguntó si estaría lloviendo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eran sus lagrimas, saladas y frías, cayendo sin control, una tras otra, le dolía el pecho, no con rechazo pero con una tristeza tan profunda que nunca podría explicar, llevó una mano a sus labios y su llanto se volvió desconsolado. Lo había disfrutado, lo había sentido en cada parte del cuerpo, aquella calidez que solo Antoni sabía darle, había sentido como su corazón latía con fuerza y como todo parecía perfecto por el segundo que duró, quería regresar a eso, quería que aquello durara para siempre, pero no, el se había ido.

Lo que más lo estaba matando, lo que parecía tenerlo agarrado de un brazo y tirar en direcciones contrarias tratando de partirlo en dos, lo que le martillaba el corazón haciéndolo pedazos era la idea de que Antonio no había podido creer su declaración, que se había encerrado en que aquello era imposible, era que sus ojos verdes se habían llenado de lagrimas al pensar que aquello era lo que siempre había querido pero no era real, que él nunca podría corresponderlo y que tendría que dedicarse a sufrir de lejos, lo mataba la idea de que estaba matando a Antonio. No le importaba que estaba en medio de un parque por el cual todo mundo transitaba y que aunque aquellas horas no había casi gente, cualquiera que lo conociera podía pasar por allí, no le importaba que de verdad estaba empezando a llover o que la briza de verdad se estaba poniendo helada, nada le importaba, el solo se quedó allí, sentado en aquella sucia banca, llorando.

Broke broke broke

Estaba haciendo algo de frío y empezaba a llover, se ajustó el abrigo y escondió sus manos un poco más dentro de los bolsillos, llevaba guantes pero aún así no estaba confiado, no quería verlas así que las escondía lo más que podía, además tampoco quería que nadie más las viera, su paso empezaba a ponerse cada vez más veloz conforme la lluvia empezaba a hacerse más fuerte, pronto sintió que se detenían las heladas gotas de agua y se percató de que alguien le había puesto bajo una sombrilla, se sorprendió al ver a Gilbert de pie tras de él. Mathew le sonrió al albino con cierta alegría, eran amigos de video juegos y también ocasionalmente podían sentarse a hablar de otras cosas que no fuese matanza de zombis o Halo.

-Gracias…- Dijo el canadiense mirando al muchacho, ambos se acomodaron debajo del enorme paraguas negro de Gil- ¿No es molestia?

-Para nada, pero solo si me dejas invitarte a un café, esto está helado y se me antoja uno de aquí a la vuelta, donde Ema- El muchacho le contesto con cierta arrogancia, propia de él, seguro y sin titubear- Además, ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si te dejará empaparte hasta enfermarte birdie? Como el awesome ser humano que soy no puedo dejar eso pasar _kesesese_

-Estás loco Gil .

Ambos se rieron y siguieron caminando, la lluvia se había vuelto una cosa muy fea, se alegraron de llegar al pequeño y hogareño café que la rubia manejaba, Ema era amiga de Gilbert, era un local con un toque retro demasiado especial, paredes de un rosa pálido adornado con flores de papel o plástico viejas y casi sin color alguno que le daba un toque vintage a la escena, las mesas de madera dispersas pero sin ocupar mucho espacio y el ambiente tan familiar que se podía sentir allí era perfecto para tomarse algo caliente en días como aquellos. Ambos dejaron sus abrigos a un lado y tomaron asiento cerca de la ventana, una alegre camarera les pidió su orden y Gilbert se hizo cargo, pidió dos tazas con café, recién hecho sino mejor no, y un trozo de pastel de zanahoria, aunque le preguntó a la camarera si era del que hacía Ema o del que le traía el viejo pastelero del mercado, igualmente pidiendo que si no era del primero mejor no le trajera.

-Eres una molestia- Le dijo Mathew con una sonrisa- es solo un café, ¿Por qué tan exigente?

-Porque si no exiges calidad no te van a dar nada bueno pequeño- Respondió el peliblanco mirando por la ventana, la lluvia se veía hermosa desde donde no podía tocarte- ¿Por qué no te sacas los guantes? Hace demasiado calor.

-¡No!- Gilbert le había puesto la mano en su mano, tratando de sacarle el guante negro, su reacción claramente había sido la equivocada, había apartado la mano de golpe y pronto se dio cuenta de su error, tratando de calmarse un poco, fingiendo estar tranquilo- Me da frío en las manos muy fácil…

-Eres tan mal mentiroso como siempre pequeño Mathew…- Los ojos rojos de su amigo se clavaron en sus manos, había sospecha tras de ellos, quería saber que escondía el pequeño rubio y lo sabría lo quisiera o no, pero justo entonces la joven volvió con lo pedido- Gracias señorita, esto es lo mejor.

-Gracias- Mathew tomó su taza de café con cierto cuidado, soplando suavemente el humo que salía de ella, de hecho tenía tanto calor que juraría que sus manos se estaban asando un poquito más pero no iba a dejar que nadie viese- Esto sabe bien…

-¡No le has puesto ni azúcar!- El rubio negó con la cabeza, nunca había tenido la costumbre de endulzar el café, le gustaba negro y amargo, con sabor a verdadero café- Prueba esto…

-Ah con cuidado- Gilbert había tomado uno de los tenedores (porque les habían llevado dos) y cortó algo del pastel, tratando de dárselo al otro en la boca, resultando que le pellizcó la mejilla con el tenedor- En la boca Gil, mis mejillas no comen.

-Lo que digas, venga, abre- Entonces el rubio entendió también porqué era que su amigo era tan quisquilloso, aquel pastel de zanahoria estaba simplemente delicioso- A que te gustó.

-Está bueno, déjame ahora…- Mathew hizo lo mismo que su amigo hizo con él, tomo un trozo de pastel y se lo dio a Gilbert en la boca, excepto porque el albino fue más rápido y le tomó la mano, sin dejarlo decir ni "a" le quitó el guante, aún así lo hizo con cuidado y el rubio apenas y lo sintió- ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces Gilbert?

-Matt…- Ambos se habían quedado algo horrorizados al ver las marcas, Gil porque no sabía que su amigo estaba herido y el rubio porque aquellas heridas eran menos de la mitad de las que tenía ayer, aún lucían horribles pero eran menos- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Me quemé.

-¿Cómo?- Aquello le había quitado todo el apetito, no podía soportar aquella imagen- ¿Duelen?

-No…- El ambiente tan alegre que tenían había caído, no a lo agresivo, ni a lo triste, simplemente había caído a un nivel de conformidad donde ninguno tenía que poner mucho énfasis en las palabras para hacer entender al otro-… No duelen.

-Entonces que sanen pronto- Gilbert les dio vuelta, ocultando las palmas quemadas de Mathew entre sus propias manos, acercándolas a sus labios y las besó con cariño, con cuidado, como si aquel beso las fuese a romper y luego sonrió.

-Que así sea- Sonrió Mathew también, había extrañado tanto pasar tiempo con Gil, y aunque todo aquello le calentaba el cuerpo de una manera agradable no podía dejar de haber un pequeño pensamiento perdido y oculto pero aún así flotando por ahí; _Iván no estará contento. _


	28. Born to Die

Holaaa! ¿Me doy por muerto? Espero que no xD, estaba de vacaciones; Al fin! Pero ya volví jaja, así que ojala no se cansen de mí tan rápido o.O

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía, lastimosamente.

Advertencias: Hummm creo que últimamente ando requetecontrabien portado, pero bueno, nunca es malo decir que puede haber alguna que otra cosita por allí. Ah, si leen se darán cuenta de que me influencie un poco del libro "Once minutos" Tercera vez que lo leo y aún me llega T.T

Canción: (Born to die) by Lana del Rey.  
>"Don't make me sad, don't make me cry. Sometimes love is not enough when the road gets though, I don't know why. Keep making me laugh, let's go get high. The road is long, we carry on. Try to have fun in the meantime"<p>

+++Because you and I, we were born to die+++

Feliciano ya no sabía qué hacer, tenía media hora de estar afuera de la habitación de su hermano, tratando de que Lovino le dejase entrar, pero no, el pobre había vuelto a casa totalmente empapado, con el cabello revuelto, los ojos anegados en lágrimas y un aura tan oscura que fue como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada, a veces sentir las emociones de los demás no era tan bueno, aquello que irradiaba su hermano había sido suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo apoyarse en la pared, claro que estaba preocupado. Llamó una vez más, sabía que no tendría respuesta pero no perdía nada con intentar, estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-Lovi… por favor, abre, podemos charlar, sabes que yo siempre voy a estar cuando necesites hablar- Feliciano se recostó contra la puerta, dejando su frente reposar contra la fría madera- Por favor hermanito…

-No quiero- Apenas pudo escuchar la voz del otro y lo sintió cuando se recostó en contra de la puerta él también, del otro lado- Lo arruiné todo.

-¿Qué arruinaste Lovi?

-No me llames Lovi, así me llama él- Feli se dejó cae también contra la puerta, se le estaba encogiendo el corazón, de poco a poco- Antonio no me creyó, no cree que yo sea capaz de quererlo…

-Pero sí lo quieres, es lo que él siempre quiso- Las lagrimas empezaban a acudir a sus propios ojos, se sentía tan inútil, sin poder consolar un poco a su hermano, pero en el estado que Lovi estaba lo mejor era dejarlo relajarse un poco por sí mismo- Y apuesto a que si insistes el te creerá y entonces serán tan felices que ninguno recordará nada de esto.

-No Feli, las cosas no son así de fáciles, tu lo crees porque vives en un mundo de fantasía, porque siempre tienes gente a tu alrededor, porque todos te quieren porque eres perfecto, tu no entiendes- Le escupió el otro, dejando que un poco de su odio inconsciente surgiera, jamás había culpado a Feliciano de nada pero a veces esos eran sus pensamientos- Tu nunca te metes en problemas, nadie te juzga, nadie se mete contigo, eres demasiado bueno para los demás, nadie ve tus defectos, nadie te señala, nadie te vuelve a ver mal… ¡¿POR QUÉ A MI SÍ?

-Hermano…- Feliciano miraba sus manos, apretadas en puños con fuerza, su pecho le dolía y su vista era borrosa, las lágrimas lo cegaban, el corazón se le había roto un poco, nunca esperó aquello de su hermano, y le dolía, le dolía porque era mentira- sé que no es el momento para decírtelo pero… las cosas no son así-vee, no soy perfecto, soy inútil, no soy amigo de nadie, soy su mascota, soy el tierno de Feliciano al que no se le puede dar responsabilidades, que se ve lindo junto a la puerta pero no debe abrir la boca, el que siempre es amable con todos pero todos se cansan de él y lo mandan a volar… yo no soy perfecto; soy inútil. En cambio tú… tú no eres el más querido por todos pero… ¡Los pocos que te quieren lo hacen de verdad!... Yo… Yo te quiero de verdad, y Antonio también, solo que aún no se da cuenta... no se da cuenta de que tu también lo quieres-vee

La puerta se abrió un poco, luego un poco más y de la nada Lovino le saltó encima a su hermano, abrazándolo, llorando los dos como nunca antes, era tan extraño para ambos pero al mismo tiempo valía la pena, decían de por sí que una pena compartida es la mitad de la pena.

-Eres un idiota, espero que lo sepas-vee- Le dijo Feliciano entre lágrimas, sonriendo un poco a pesar de todo, le dolía que su hermano estuviese en aquella situación pero poco podía hacer, por ahora el abrazarlo fuerte era lo único en la lista, sentía verdadera pena por su hermano- Un idiota completo… y yo también lo soy.

Broke Broke Broke

La campana que marcaba el final del día sonó por fin, algunos estudiantes habrían salido volando o a la velocidad de la luz de haber sido permitido, pero como no, salían corriendo y empujando a todos los demás en medio de su carrera. Alfred era uno de ellos y corría por los pasillos como sí su vida dependiera de alejarse de la academia, en su prisa vio un rostro familiar.

-¡Vamos Matt, corre!- Sin pedir permiso o avisar de alguna manera le tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró consigo, ambos corrieron un buen rato hasta llegar al jardín delantero, donde se dejaron caer en el pasto- uff... Al fin fuera de esa cárcel.

-Eres un vago- Le contestó el otro, no estaba enojado, al contrario, sonreía mientras recuperaba el aliento- Por fin viernes, ¿Planes?

-Nada interesante, unas clases con Arthur a las que no pienso ir, un partido de fútbol el domingo y ya sabes, mis actividades nocturnas- Alfred se escogió de hombros, restándole importancia- ¿Tu?

-Nada, me aburro- Mintió, lo hizo por Al, no podía decirle "Oh, no mucho, sólo tengo que ir a desenmascarar a alguien, dejar que lo torturen y además, por sí fuera poco, tendré una cita con Iván Braginski en la que tengo que declararle mi amor eterno o te matara"

-Hmm... ¿Matt?- Alfred se le quedó viendo por unos segundos- ¿Que te pasó en las manos?

-Me quemé, ya sabes... Mis actividades nocturnas- Y por un momento, luego de esas palabras, el mundo se quedó helado.

-Matt...-Los ojos azules del chico estaban llenos de sorpresa y algo de miedo, se acercó a su amigo y le preguntó en voz muy baja- ¿El faro?

Mathew también se quedó frío, un sentimiento extraño le corrió por las venas, y entonces se preguntó a sí mismo; ¿Ser sincero o mantener el secreto? Quiso decirle a Alfred la verdad, decirle que sí, que había sido el faro pero de sus labios escapó un confundido; - ¿Qué?

-Nada, olvídalo- Se apuro el otro a contestar, suspirando con cierto alivio, no quería que Mathew supiera pero al mismo tiempo quería decírselo con tantas ganas- Hace un día excelente...

-Hace un día precioso- Comentó el rubio, ambos tirados sobre la hierba verde del jardín delantero, rodeados por algunas flores y otros estudiantes, el cielo estaba claro, celeste y sin nubes, el sol radiante uno que otro pájaro y una brisa delicada, refrescante pero no necia- Quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre...

-...Contigo...

Broke Broke Broke

El trío hacia silencio, uno de sus miembros parecía un muerto andante y los otros dos hacían de luto, Bronx se veía literalmente roto, incluso con su disfraz imponente y sus armas se veía tan indefenso, tan vulnerable, tan herido, y muchas cosas más. Sus amigos no habían preguntado, no aún, poco a poco se le fueron acercando, en parte temían que el muchacho explotara.

-¿Sucedió algo mi querido amigo? Te ves especialmente decaído el día de hoy- Lust hablaba suavemente, revolviendo sus rizos con molestia.

-Me dijo que me amaba- Su voz era tan suave que ambos juraron haber escuchado mal, pero no, repitió; -Me dijo que me amaba, pero yo no lo creí, pensé que era un sueño o una pesadilla o una fantasía, pero aún no lo se...

-Si fue real entonces esa persona sabrá que no era tú intención pensar de esa manera, siempre te ignoró y aún tienes chance de lograr algo- Sonrió Shade revolviendo el cabello castaño del otro- Sí fue un sueño, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-Siempre hay algo que puedes hacer para compensar… ¿Has oído del regalo más grande?- Lust también sonreía, pero de una manera extraña, cálida y suave, real- Algunos creen que la mayor muestra de amor es un anillo, otros creen que llegar virgen al matrimonio, las prostitutas consideran sus labios sagrados y un beso es algo que solo dan a esa persona que de verdad les ha robado el corazón… nosotros; los Metahumanos, entregamos algo igualmente especial, algo que no solo nos define en toda nuestra existencia sino que también contiene todo nuestro ser, nosotros entregamos nuestra identidad; nuestro nombre.

-Eso suena bonito- Dijo Shade pensándolo, nunca había tenido ese punto de vista pero le parecía sincero y conmovedor, nunca le daría su identidad a nadie a menos que pudiera confiar su vida en esa persona, a menos que su lazo fuera lo suficientemente fuerte- Darle a alguien tu nombre.

-Sí, mi padre me lo dijo una vez, él no se arrodilló frente a mi madre para darle un anillo y pedirle que se casaran, el se arrodilló para quitarse la máscara y pedirle que aceptara al ser humano que había detrás del súper, al que no podía volar cosas, al que no podía controlar el tiempo, al que no tenía súper fuerza ni era súper veloz, que aceptara al que era torpe y contaba malos chistes, al que le daban miedo las arañas y era alérgico al maní, al que le gustaba leer historietas aún a su edad y coleccionaba autos de juguete, al que quería una vida con ella, un hogar, hijos; un futuro- La voz de Lust estaba cargada de cariño, recuerdos preciosos iban y venían- Yo quiero hacer lo mismo con "esa persona", ¿Qué dices Bronx?

-Tengo que hacerlo, ahora que lo pienso, es la manera perfecta de decirle todo, lo que siento, lo que soy, que somos reales- La sonrisa del castaño había vuelto- Eres un depravado mental Lust, pero hoy has tenido una gran idea, casi no parece tuya.

-Es porque no es mía, era de mi padre- Shade le dio una palmadita en la espalda y los tres se sonrieron como tontos, el ambiente había subido y la noche era joven aún- Entonces chicos… ¿Qué tal ir a patear unos cuantos traseros ahora?

Broke Broke Broke

-Te ves bien-da- Sonrió Iván Braginski, su cabello extremadamente claro estaba apenas revuelto, una camiseta blanca de abotonar y un saco negro le cubrían del frío, los jeans oscuros le daban el toque informal al atuendo y el ramo de girasoles lo harían perfecto para cualquier otra persona, pero no para él- ¿Listo?

-Siempre- Mathew también sonrió, aunque no de verdad, quería correr, huir, lejos. Su cabello no iba peinado pero no hacía falta, una de las camisas violeta de Francis, un pantalón de vestir y chaleco negro, una flor en la solapa y sin gafas, llevaba los lentes de contacto, por alguna razón sus ojos resaltaban el triple de aquella manera, también lo hacía su palidez pero esta vez era causada por el miedo- Me encanta el lugar.

Mentía, no porque el lugar fuese feo; porque era hermoso, en una pequeña colina circundante al océano, bajo un árbol de flores rosadas, un pequeño picnic sencillo pero perfecto para la ocasión le esperaba, la luna en lo alto haciendo gala de su hermosura, pero mentía, el lugar no le encantaba, le aterraba, solo la presencia del ruso bastaba para arruinarlo todo, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía qué, se lo repetía una y otra vez. Iván le tendió los girasoles y él los aceptó sonriendo.

-Te deseo Matvey- El silencio se hizo dueño, no había sido como las otras ocasiones, no un "te quiero" no un "te amo", un "te deseo", no quería su alma ni su corazón, quería su cuerpo, y se sintió asqueado.

-Iván… Tengo que hablar contigo, yo…- El rubio no pudo terminar de hablar, el ruso lo observaba como un depredador y tomó el control, le tomó de la barbilla y lo besó, y lo disfrutó como nunca, hasta que sintió algo líquido que lo distrajo, Mathew lloraba- Yo no siento nada por ti.

-Claro que sí-da, Matvey, tú me quieres, ¿Cierto?- La sonrisa horripilante no ayudaba, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del otro al tiempo que se sacudía las lágrimas- ¡¿CIERTO?

-¡NO! ¿No entiendes? No siento nada por ti, nunca podré, no te amo, no te quiero, no te deseo, no te soporto, ¡Me repugnas!- El pequeño tenía agallas, pero no pensaba en las consecuencias, no pensaba en dejar que hubiesen, él sería una pared para Iván, si él quería podía apoyarse o estrellarse, era su decisión- Puedes alejarte ahora y dejarme en paz o hacer de mi vida un infierno, pero nunca cambiará mis sentimientos.

-Matvey… no estás pensando, sabes de lo que soy capaz por ti-da- El ruso sonaba ligeramente amenazante y algo brilló en los ojos del rubio- ¿Es por él? Da, lo es…¿Es por Blackbird? ¿Lo amas?

-Yo… Iván… yo…- ¿Cómo le decía? No podía, era extraño pero quería decirle que sí, que se amaba lo suficiente para mandarlo al diablo- No te interesan mis asuntos.

-Lo hacen pequeño Matvey, lo hacen…- Iván sacó su teléfono y se marchó, sin decir más, como siempre; dejando al otro sin palabras, el aparato sonó dos veces antes de que alguien le contestara- ¿Boris? Espero que estés libre, tengo una misión para ti; tráeme a Blackbird y tendrás todo el dinero que desees, lo quiero vivo, no lo dañes, solo tráelo, quiero romperle el cuello yo mismo.


	29. I'm Alive

Jajaja Agh ya me pidieron acción de verdad xD, ya venía a ello así que de por si… bueno, espero que les guste y no me manden a matar, porque en serio, soy malísimo luchando, soy buen bailarín y también sé tocar la guitarra, hago varias cosas, pero luchar… bueno, digamos que no.

Disclaimer: Si hetalia fuese mía no tendría que hacer un Disclaimer, ni llorar tres horas cada vez que hago uno porque me recuerda que Hetalia no es mía, y yo quisiera que sí, pero no T.T

Advertencias: Ufff… por donde empiezo? L a más importante; Sangre, por todos lados, violencia, unas pistas algo raras, y violencia, mucha violencia jaja… ¿A que les gustó ya advertencia?

Canción: (I'm Alive) by Becca.  
>"I'm Alive, oh yeah, between the good and bad is where you'll find me, reaching for heaven. I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die, I'll live my life, I'm Alive!"<p>

+++No one ever knows my name+++

Aquella carcajada casi no parecía humana, parecía la de un monstruo, sí, de esos que vienen del más profundo infierno, incluso, si cerrabas los ojos te lo podías imaginar, piel negra como el carbón y enorme, con rasgos brutos y marcados, y ojos rojos, como el fuego, con cuernos largos y gruesos, pero no. La realidad era distinta, aquella risa no era de ningún otro pero suya y la piel se le erizaba al pensarlo, estaba loco, se había vuelto loco… no… él lo había vuelto loco.

Cualquier otro no reiría, al contrario, estaría hecho una pelota en el piso; llorando o clamando por ayuda, pero él era distinto, al menos por esta vez. Del cielo caían gotas, miles de ellas, pero no era agua lo que caía, era un líquido ardiente, rojo; llovía sangre y él lo estaba disfrutando, porque era la sangre de sus enemigos y nunca en su vida se había sentido tan aterrado, tan fuera de sí, tan fuera de control que su cuerpo, en vez de gritar a como su mente le ordenaba, estaba riendo a carcajadas, estaba herido pero no le dolía nada, su traje estaba rasgado y su piel se había teñido carmín; ya era él mismo.

-¡Dios mío!- Alguien dijo, y luego alguien gritó, y luego otras dos personas, y luego dos más, el eco de sus gritos le rebotaba en la cabeza pero aún así no podía detener la risa, seguía surgiendo de su pecho, no se atrevía a voltear- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amigo?

Se levantó, porque estaba de rodillas, junto al cadáver, el muerto estaba tan desfigurado que si no fuera por el traje no se podría reconocer por sus rasgos, él se dio la vuelta lentamente, riendo todavía, miró a su audiencia y levantó los brazos, como quién dice; "Miren".

-Soy yo… ¿O es que no me reconoces?- Reía, sí, porque se había desquiciado, pero parte de él seguía allí, porque de sus orbes violetas corrían lágrimas saladas, se tomó el rubio cabello con ambas manos y se encogió de nuevo, esta vez más que todo llorando entre risas- ¡Soy yo! Blackbird, y esto es lo que hago… ¿O es que no me reconoces? ¡Contesta White Runner!

-No te conozco- Dijo secamente el otro, pero igual se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro con cautela, agachándose a su altura, levantándole el rostro- Conozco a Blackbird y conozco a Mathew, pero tú no eres ninguno de ellos, sé que ellos están allí y que saldrán pronto, pero a ti no te conozco.

-Bien- Susurró el otro varias veces, estaba tratando de convencer al Ignorance y a sí mismo- Bien, porque yo tampoco me conozco.

Un sonido horrendo se esparció en el aire, como quién con un látigo lo corta, humo negro apareció a su alrededor y al disiparse no había rastros del cadáver, apenas y un charco de sangre quedaba de él, la escena, sin embargo, seguía siendo algo tan horrendo, parecía sacada de una película de terror, aunque bueno, los eventos de esa noche superaban la ficción por mucho.

Broke Broke Broke

_Arcadia era una ciudad peligrosa, eso decían todos, y quizá tenían razón, quienes vivían allí ya estaban acostumbrados al caos que se desataba cuando el sol se ocultaba, pero los visitantes nunca habrían creído que lo que de día era una hermosa zona urbana se convertiría en un campo de guerra al ser de noche. Una campana marcaba el toque de queda y todo aquel que no quisiera enfrentar la muerte debía buscar refugio, cualquiera en las calles cargaría con las consecuencias, allí no había la división que había entre Nova City y Meta city, no, Arcadia era Arcadia de día y el Infierno de noche._

_-Escucho cosas, ¿Soy solo yo?- Lovino no estaba seguro de sus sentidos, el callejón era oscuro y la poca luz que había apenas conseguía iluminar su camino- ¿Matt?_

_-¡Corre!- El rubio se había quedado atrás, o mejor dicho; lo habían retenido, alguien le había tapado la boca pero había tenido el tiempo suficiente de ordenar al otro que se marchara, alguien los tumbó a ambos al suelo justo a tiempo cuando una cuchilla volaba sobre sus cabezas._

_-Vamos Giriko, estos chicos son míos- Sonrió una despampanante metahumana, era hermosa la vieses por donde la vieses- Vete o te pateo el trasero._

_-Púdrete mocosa, no te tengo miedo, no me importa lo que digan de los de tu clase- El que tenía sostenido a Mathew era un hombre, viejo y olía a asilo de ancianos, el aroma tenía al rubio mareado, sus palabras eran apestosas- maldita tú y los tuyos._

_-¿Sí? Púdrete tú, es mejor-La chica sacó una katana, ¿de dónde? Los chicos también se lo preguntaban- Púdrete tú._

_-¡MALDITA! Es por ese complejo de superioridad que los odio- En medio de sus palabras venenosas, el filo de la katana le rozó el pecho, luego se acercó a su cuello y él apenas se había movido, decidió ante la situación, retirarse era lo mejor- ¡Los detesto, cuervos!_

_-¿Están bien?- El cambio en su personalidad era notable, le sonreía a los muchachos, sacudiendo su cabello negro, el traje negro, la máscara negra, era definitivamente eso que Giriko había dicho; era un cuervo, un pájaro negro de mala muerte, pero hermoso, noble, ella era preciosa- ¿Me recuerdan?_

_-¿Tú eres…?- Mathew empezó a conectar puntos, pronto abrió la boca en una perfecta "O"- ¿S?_

_-Eres listo pequeñín, veo que no me equivoque- Rió ella, su risa era como un manantial de agua fresca, perfecta- Serán unos cuervos excelentes._

Broke Broke Broke

La habitación daba algo de miedo, recordaba a la de un manicomio, paredes blancas inmaculadas, nada alrededor, solo una silla en medio y en ella estaba él, atado de pies y manos, con una mordaza en la boca, contrastaba de manera exagerada en medio de la nada que era su entorno, sus cabellos rubios manchados de rojo, su traje negro rasgado, su cuerpo lleno de heridas y su rostro, sucio con sudor, hollín y sangre, tanto suya como de la lluvia, solo recordarlo le daba escalofríos. Una puerta se abrió y entraron cuatro metahumanos; White Runner, L, C y Dice.

-¿Quieres hablar?- L se acercó y le sacó la mordaza, Blackbird escupió a su lado, quitándose el sabor amargo que le embargaba la garganta- ¿Un día pesado?

-Lo siento-Susurró el rubio mientras miraba al suelo, no tenía el valor para mantenerles la mirada, se sentía asqueado de sí mismo y al mismo tiempo sentía pena, pena por sí y por Iván, por Magnet, por esa persona a quien le había arrebatado la vida- Se que era un idiota, pero no… nadie merece… yo no quería… no sabía… no, no puedo dar excusas, soy un monstruo, lo admito, mátenme de una vez.

-hablando de Braginski, pensamos que querrías saber algo- Dice también se acercó, con una gesto amable le quitó el cabello que tenía pegado a la cara y le acaricio la mejilla con cariño, el era como un hermano mayor para todos en la central- Está vivo, algo maltrecho, pero se pondrá bien, no te preocupes por eso.

-Gracias a Dios- El chico dejó salir un aliento de alivio, una sensación agradable se esparció dentro de él, por un momento estuvo aterrorizado de sus actos pero aunque aún habían consecuencias, ninguna podía ser tan mala como la muerte de un ser humano en sus propias manos.

-Ahora bien, cuéntanos que te pasó, la persona que vimos hace una hora…- White Runner arrugó el gesto, recordando la escalofriante escena-… No eras tú.

-No, no era yo, pero era yo- Una pequeña risita nació en Blackbird y todos se tensaron, pero el chico sacudió la cabeza y se controló a sí mismo- Fue horrendo, creo que ya, por lo menos L y White Runner sabían que Magnet tenía… bueno, tiene, un Crush masivo conmigo, con mi verdadero yo, el humano tras el ignorance… pero yo no quiero nada con él.

El pensó que yo estaba enamorado de mí, es decir, que mi verdadera persona estaba enamorado de Blackbird, así que me mandó a cazar, me enfrenté a dos de sus gorilas antes y esta vez fueron cuatro, corrimos, luchamos y finalmente… enloquecí, perdí el control, mi látigo se convirtió en un arma de estrangulamiento y mis navajas fueron utilizadas para torturarlos, no los maté, recuerdo que pensé que sería divertido dejarlos vivir con las cicatrices, los recuerdos, las marcas que les dirían que yo soy más grande que ellos, que no pueden tocarme, que yo los dominé.

La habitación se llenó de un silencio mortífero, la mirada de Blackbird había tomado una gota de demencia aún a través de su antifaz, se podía leer la satisfacción en su forma de hablar y a pesar de ello se notaba como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, al resto de ellos se les caía el mundo, nunca habían visto a su compañero de aquella forma, y aunque no era tan horrendo como el que estaba en la escena primera, aún así no deseaban verlo más.

-Magnet se metió, luchamos, me condujo lejos de sus monos cirqueros, es fuerte, muy fuerte, me cortó algunas veces, me hizo daño… pero yo le devolví todo, le hice daño, mucho daño y luego el me apresó, no me dejaba moverme, no me podía mover, y yo lo empujé, lo empujé con fuerza y con odio, con rabia, no quería que me tocara, lo empujé con el deseo de que si caía que cayera en el infierno…- Blackbird sonrió y les miró con lagrimas en los ojos, algo dentro de él no funcionaba como debía- No fue necesario, no, el infierno vino a nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Dice se estaba muriendo por dentro, aquella historia le daba nauseas pero no iba a demostrarlo, era un ignorance después de todo- ¿Cómo que el infierno fue a ustedes?

-Cuando lo empujé sentí mi furia arder, mis manos quemadas ardieron, su pecho ardió… todo, las vendas en mis manos se quemaron y las cicatrices con ellas, mírenlas cuando me desaten si me desatan, están limpias, el fuego nació de ellas, no me quemaba, era hermoso, y sus gritos también lo eran, el metal se derretía, Magnet ardía y yo reía, llegamos a un punto en que lo até de la cima de un edificio, no sé porqué, pero lo hice y lo acuchillé, luego… luego empezó a llover sangre, el cayó frente a mí, y del cielo empezaron a caer gotas rojas, apagaron el fuego pero no mi locura, lo disfruté, como nunca, y al mismo tiempo me repugna, estaba aterrado, no pensaba, no era yo, veía lo que sucedía y quería detenerme pero no podía, ya no era yo quien mandaba.

-bueno… parece que nuestro Blackbird por fin alzó vuelo- Sonrió C, y era el único que lo hacía, el resto miraba al rubio con miedo, no sabían ni cómo reaccionar, el pelirrojo se acercó al chico y lo desató, le dio una palmada en la espalda y miró a los presentes- Venga, ya todo pasó, solo resta entrenarlo un poco, ya saben, para que no se vuelva un maniaco cada vez que use sus poderes.

Nadie se rió del chiste, pero parecieron relajarse un poco, uno a uno fueron saliendo de la sala blanca, dejando la demencia atrás, Blackbird se rezagó un segundo y suspiró con amargura, mirando sus manos, esa mañana las había vendado de nuevo, llenas de marcas horribles, parches rojos que eran huella de donde había pisado el fuego, así solían verse, pero justo ahora… estaban perfectas, blancas y lisas, como siempre las había tenido, como si nada hubiese pasado, y deseó con todo su corazón que así hubiese sido.


	30. Kick Ass

Trulululu me perdí y seguro me quieren matar, pero ya volví xD, les quería preguntar, porque quiero hacer un corte, para que no quede tan largo el fic, no en este cap, en un par más y de ahí hacerle una continuación, pero no sé xd, soy tan indeciso! ¿Qué dicen?

Disclaimer: Adoro Hetalia y amo la idea de jugar con sus personajes y hacerlos hacer lo que yo quiero que hagan, pero no son míos, que tristeza!

Advertencias: Ando bien portado últimamente, pero espérense tantito xD, creo que aquí no hay mucho, solo Lovi, pero anda comportando también.

Canción: (Kick Ass) by Mika. PD: Esta es una de las canciones que representa el espíritu del héroe que me enloquece; ¡GO!  
>"We're not cool, we are free, and we are running with blood on our knees. We can rule the world, on a silver platter, to the wrong to the right light… With a crash and burn, we can make it better; turn it upside down, just you and me. I can change the world… kick it up and down, take a chance on me… and you think you are better… we are the dream, no other way to be"<p>

+++We are not looking for where we belong+++

El reloj corría cruelmente, no era aún la hora que él quería fuese, pero aún así estaba inquieto, la noche era hermosa y las estrellas parecían haber conspirado para él, el viento era suave, un murmullo tranquilo que le acariciaba el rostro, y la luna iba por medio camino antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad, sus ojos oliva estaban clavados en aquel astro, restos de humanidad que se habían desprendido de la tierra al momento de su creación, apretó con fuerza la nota entre sus manos.

"Esta noche, en el viejo edificio Evans, a las 9:00PM, ven solo"

-Veo que cumpliste- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al voltearse se encontró con Bronx, el villano llevaba su típico traje negro y escarlata, pero además, iba cargando con su hacha, era espeluznante, era el arma que usaba cuando se requería un cuerpo a cuerpo- ¿Te sorprende verme, Vargas?

-¿Qué quieres?- Le encaró el muchacho, como siempre, malhumorado, se había decepcionado un poco, en el fondo estaba esperando ver a Antonio- No estoy de humor para jueguitos.

-No vine a jugar, vine a hablar contigo, de algo importante- Bronx se posó frente al Italiano y dejó el arma a un lado, le miró directamente a los ojos y a pesar de los lentes, Lovino sintió que le estaba atravesando- Hay algo que quiero darte.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué a mí?- No le gustaba mucho de que iba aquello, él era Lovino en ese momento, no era un héroe, no era un villano, no era un Ignorance siquiera, era solo él, y los humanos no debían mezclarse con los Meta- ¿Qué razones tienes para querer darme algo?

-Eso es fácil, pequeñín, te quiero dar algo porque te lo mereces, porque yo…- El villano se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del otro, fue apartado y eso en parte le alegró, aquel pollito era suyo- …Yo te amo.

-¿Qué?- Al pobre chico casi se le cae la boca al escuchar aquellas palabras, le miró con recelo y se apartó un poco más- Mira, no digas idioteces, no te conozco, no me conoces y además… yo tengo dueño.

-¿Ah sí? Nunca te he visto con nadie, eres un lobo solitario, Vargas, no creo haberte visto con alguien antes- A pesar de que el otro se apartara, no parecía importarle, simplemente se volvía a acercar, como un león a su presa- ¿A quién le perteneces?

-No es de tu incumbencia- Le soltó el chico, su voz cargada con algo de molestia, odiaba a los villanos, se creían el máximo hit.

-Claro que lo es, pollito, tu eres mío- Sonrió Bronx, y le tomó las manos- Y yo soy tuyo.

-Mira, agradezco realmente el gesto, pero, yo ya tengo dueño- Se soltó de su agarre como si las manos del meta le quemasen, dio otro paso atrás y miró hacia arriba, evitando encararlo- Y no eres tú.

-¿Estás completamente seguro…?- Era necio, demasiado para su gusto, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara- ¿Estás seguro de que no soy yo tu dueño, Lovi?

Algo se encendió en los ojos oliva del muchacho y miró a Bronx de arriba abajo, iba a decir algo, pero el villano lo detuvo, puso su dedo sobre sus labios, le tomó una mano y la puso sobre su pecho, acto seguido se llevó la otra mano a los lentes, y respiró hondo antes de sacárselos. Frente a Lovino Vargas estaba él, su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes espectaculares, el traje lo hacía ver más maduro, más fuerte, más valiente de lo que en realidad era, pero en sus ojos, en ellos se podía leer toda la verdad, Antonio Fernández Carriedo era un chico torpe y despistado, pero también era uno de los más poderosos villanos de Meta City; era Bronx.

-Esto es lo que quiero darte, nada más que mí mismo, este soy yo y esto es lo que hago, este es mi trabajo, esta es mi vida, este soy yo, sin más, sin adornos, sin montajes, no hay nada más que te pueda ofrecer, nada que te pueda dar, no puedo bajarte esa luna que tanto te gusta, pero puedo admirarla contigo cada noche, no puedo evitar que te hagan daño, pero puedo defenderte, y acompañarte, puedo estar contigo, cada día de mi vida, cada segundo en el tiempo, no voy a obligarte a que me aceptes, pero tienes que saberlo, este soy yo. Soy Antonio, pero también soy Bronx- Lovino lo miraba sin poder creerse una palabra, se había quedado de piedra- No importa cuál de los dos sea, de ambas maneras; te amo.

-Bien, más te vale; idiota- Lovino se le fue encima y lo besó, aún mejor que aquella vez en el parque, cada fibra de ellos volviéndose uno solo, cuando se separaron, el chico rebuscó por algo en su bolsillo y finalmente sacó un antifaz negro, Antonio lo reconoció inmediatamente y levantó la vista asombrado, Lovino se lo puso- Supongo que tienes derecho a saber, este es quien yo soy.

-Tú eres…- Parecía no poder creerlo tampoco, no sabía que esperaba, su Lovi también tenía una identidad oculta, el lo sabía de sobra, simplemente nunca esperó que fuese aquella- White Runner.

Broke Broke Broke

"Sé lo que le hiciste al chico, ¿Lo diré en voz alta?"

Aquella amenaza le daba vueltas por la cabeza, una y otra vez, no soportaba la idea de que alguien más supiera sus pecados, no quería tampoco que el chico cargará con su cruz, sabía que ya no había marcha atrás, que ya no podría ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo, no desde lo del faro, Arthur estaba asombrado, la vida se le estaba escurriendo entre las manos y nada podía hacer, no conocía a nadie más poderoso que él, y aún así, él mismo era débil. ¿Ya lo habría averiguado? ¿Ya sabría el chico de lo que era capaz? Rogaba a Dios que no fuese así, temblaba con solo pensar en las posibilidades.

Hacía muchos años que había hecho aquella promesa, la clave estaba en su máximo poder y una feliz noticia corría por las calles, dos de sus más fuertes miembros serían padres, de nuevo, Arthur no era amante de los niños, pero aquellas dos personas eran sus amigas, al igual que lo eran los Jones, y ellos también tenían un hijo recién nacido. La diferencia, sin embargo, era que los Jones eran héroes, ambos, y los Bonnefoy eran villanos, igualmente, ambos. En ese entonces la clave era declarada terreno neutral y tanto unos como otros eran hermanos del alma, se les podía ver saliendo juntos y evitaban enfrentarse unos a otros, eran tiempos de paz, los Bonnefoy tenían otros hijos, una niña pequeña y otro niño de su edad, un poco mayor, era un chico listo y carismático, se había sabido ganar el cariño de todos, así como Arthur lo había hecho

Aquello, sin embargo, iba más allá del carisma, se había negado en primera y definitivamente, debió haberse quedado así, lo que había hecho desafiaba las leyes de la naturaleza y en algún momento de su vida sería castigado por ello, ese momento era ahora. El pequeño de los Bonnefoy había desarrollado sus poderes prematuramente, demasiado, tanto así que era peligroso, para sí, para su familia y para la orden, quienes ordenaron al joven mago cumplir con una tarea despreciable; quitar la amenaza del medio.

Era increíblemente ridículo que fueran a enfrentar una guerra entre ellos mismos solo porque un niño había desarrollado sus poderes prematuramente, los héroes no querían que estuviese con los villanos pues era un arma en potencia, y los villanos también lo veían así, por eso lo querían, el problema era que los Bonnefoy no le veían como un objeto, a como todos los demás, era su hijo y no se iban a dar por vencidos tan rápidamente, la petición que le hicieron a Arthur no era agradable pero era mejor que asesinar a un inocente recién nacido, se habían puesto de acuerdo, una vez hecho, nadie podría objetar, los Jones estaban de su lado, los respaldarían contra los héroes, él solo tenía que decir las palabras correctas, sellaría los poderes del niño.

No esperaba que con aquel simple acto, un pequeño conjuro de sus libros más viejos, iba a conseguir más de lo que deseaba, al principio nadie se dio cuenta, y todos estaban agradecidos con la medida, eso hasta que el chico empezó a crecer y Arthur notaba su error, los demás lo ignoraban, pero él jamás podría dejar aquello pasar por alto, era tan obvio.

El pequeño Mathew era callado y tranquilo, amable, cariñoso, un poco tímido pero siempre sonreía, era obediente y respetuoso, no llamaba la atención, no rompía las reglas, no hacía enojar a los mayores y no importaba lo que le hicieran, él nunca se enojaba, nunca. Era un niño bueno, demasiado bueno para que fuese correcto, había algo que le faltaba, algo más que sus poderes, Arthur lo sabía pero no quería decirle a los demás, había cometido un error enorme, se enojarían con él, lo castigarían, o algo peor, no quería saber, decidió ignorarlo y seguir así, a fin de cuentas, ¿Qué daño podría hacer? Mathew era una buena persona, así estaba bien, conforme crecía se había hecho amigo de Alfred, inseparables, su personalidad pasiva complementaba al hiperactivo hijo de los Jones, también ayudaba a Francis a sacar su lado protector y Monique dejaba de ser una huraña cuando estaba con él, Mathew era perfecto, todo estaría bien.

Todo estaría bien, hasta que ese día llegara, no podría evitarlo, pero podía retrasarlo y sí que se esforzaba por ello, cuando los Bonnefoy murieron las cosas se pusieron algo más difíciles, todos habían tenido cambios, pero no Mathew, el había sido el rayo de sol en medio de aquel oscuro momento, parecía ser inmune a la desesperación, al odio, al dolor, Mathew parecía estar protegido de todos los malos sentimientos en el mundo, y eso estaba mal, el resto lo empezaba a notar, no como él, que solo veía a la victima de sus fracasos, no, ellos lo veían como una persona insensible, que había perdido el corazón en el camino, que había olvidado todos esos sentimientos con la muerte de sus padres, que se había enterrado a sí mismo con ellos, pero él sabía la verdad y la estaba pagando ahora, mientras daba vueltas en su estudio, a punto de comerse las uñas, la puerta se abrió de golpe y estuvo cerca de tener un infarto, miró a su invitado con sorpresa.

-Quiero saber qué diablos pasó con Magnet, tú lo sabes todo, Ghost, no me mientas- BBoy lo observaba, molesto, él sabía que él sabía algo, no podía decirle, no tenía tanto valor para ello, pero el héroe le estaba exigiendo una explicación- Tu sabes quién es el que hace esto, tú lo sabes desde el faro, no me has querido decir nada y estaba respetando tu espacio, esperando a que fuera tiempo… creo que es tiempo, dime lo tenga que saber.

-No puedo decirte, no quiero BBoy- Ghost se veía incluso indefenso, a su alrededor habían unas cuantas velas, flotando, la magia conseguía asustar un poco, no era visible pero se percibía, sus ojos verdes se ensombrecieron por un segundo- No quieres saberlo tampoco.

-Claro que quiero, es lo único que te he pedido en meses, que me digas quién es y por qué lo hace, eso es todo, tú puedes pero no quieres, me tienes al margen, lejos y distante, y ahora vienes con esos cuentos de que no me incumben estos problemas…- Los ojos azules del héroe se clavaron en los suyos, el mago se retorció las manos y apartó la mirada, pero BBoy le tomó el rostro y lo hizo mirarlo- Resulta que sí me incumben, ahora dime o te habrás ganado un enemigo.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando, haciendo efecto en Ghost, entrando en su cerebro y haciéndolo asimilar su significado, las consecuencias, los problemas que traería que el muchacho se pusiera en su contra, en la cacería que daría lugar, no estaba para permitirse aquello, el silencio se extendía y seguía creciendo, inundando la sala, las velas esparcían su brillo lúgubre y ambos estaban tan tensos que parecían estatuas en aquella penumbra.

-Es Mathew.

Un silencio distinto se hizo en la sala, BBoy abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró incrédulo, aquel nombre reproduciendo mil imágenes en su cabeza, todo diciéndole que aquello era mentira, Mathew era su mejor amigo, su hermano, la persona más amable y gentil que había conocido jamás, aquel asesino era frío y calculador, además tenía poderes, muy fuertes y el dudaba que Mathew fuera capaz de encender siquiera un mechero, Mathew odiaba el fuego, era un chico del norte, la nieve era lo suyo, el construía y reparaba, ayudaba y sonreía, era amable y buena persona, el "villano" era distinto, no era malo pero tampoco era bueno, y cuando se dejaba descontrolar era capaz de prender en llamas una nación, su sonrisa no era agradable, era tétrica y siniestra , además, su risa helaba la sangre y sus poderes tenían la magnitud para hacer temblar al más grande de los héroes: él.

-Blackbird es Mathew, no quería creerlo tampoco, no quería, pero las pruebas están claras, el fuego…

-¿El fuego qué?- BBoy se le fue encima a Ghost, tomándole por el cuello, enojado y frustrado por la situación- ¿El fuego qué? Dime, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Mathew?

-Mathew lo controla, desde niño, nunca lo notaron porque Jean me pidió que lo sellara, que no dejara que utilizaran a su hijo, quería que el chico tuviese una vida normal, por lo menos hasta que fuera mayor y pudiese decidir que caminos tomar- Ghost parecía calmado, triste, pero tranquilo, sabía lo difícil que era aceptar aquellas cosas- Él escogió su camino, y hay poco que podamos hacer para convencerlo de dejarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ocultarnos algo así? El tampoco lo sabía, imagino, el tampoco tenía idea de que… de que era tan poderoso, el día que usó sus poderes para incendiar el faro… ¿era su primera vez?- Ghost asintió tristemente, el había visto todo- Se salió de control, estaba asustado, tenía miedo de sí mismo y la sorpresa le duró por días… me mintió, se quemó las manos y…

-Déjalo, ¿puedes? Las cosas han tomado su curso y poco podemos hacer para cambiarlas, el pasado está hecho, ahora debemos concentrarnos en el futuro- BBoy lo miró iracundo, apretó los dientes y lo soltó de golpe, caminando hasta la salida, había fuego en su mirada, a pesar de que eso era cosa de Mathew- ¿A dónde vas?

-A saldar cuentas, tu lo has dicho, el pasado está hecho…- Tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta, como pensando en si debía o no hacer aquello, suspiró y avanzó decidido, mirando atrás por última vez y diciendo con voz queda: - No puedo dejar que se repita en mi futuro.

Luego dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de golpe.


	31. People Help

Bueno, capitulo nuevo, ya entrando en la acción xD, ojala les guste y no me maten, me enamore yo solito de esa mujer xd, ustedes entenderán cuando lean más adelante a lo que me refiero… trululululu…

Disclaimer: Esto me tortura! Hetalia no es mía, lo dije, ¿contentos?

Advertencias: Un par de palabritas por ahí, pero lo feo viene en el que sigue, Shade y White Runner juntos, lease como Gilbert y Lovi juntos… egh,… mala combinación xD

Canción: (People Help The People) by Birdy.  
>"God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts, I guess you kissed the boys and make them cry, God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken eyes, a feary throng of muted angels giving love and getting nothing back. People Help the people and nothing will drag you down. Behind the tears, inside the lies, a thousand slowly dying sunsets…<p>

+++Give me your hand and I'll hold it+++

-Hoy tenemos una misión especial, el blanco es importante y nos importa asegurar su identidad, digamos que será algo distinto a lo normal- Jean miraba a los Ignorances frente él, su voz potente pero tranquila conseguía mantener todo en orden, a pesar de ello, se podía sentir el nerviosismo del resto- La heroína que buscamos está dentro del círculo de inmunidades de Meta City, además es miembro de la orden y para que lo sepan, es una antigua miembro de IGNORANCE.

-¿Y nos necesitas a todos para eso?- Gamma estaba sentada frente al escritorio, jugando con sus manos, midiendo el efecto de sus palabras- Tantos podríamos entorpecer la misión…

-Menos de ustedes solo haría las cosas más complicadas, a ella hay que tomarla sin dañarla y devolverla intacta, si algo le pasa… la central nos cortará la cabeza- El líder se ajustó los lentes oscuros y suspiró con pesadez, pensando en lo incomprensiva que estaba siendo la pelinegra- Así que sí, los necesito a todos.

-Jean tiene razón, ocupa alguien que se encargue de los héroes, otros que convenzan al consejo de la orden y también necesitamos quienes la transporten, además de una escuadra de protección, creo que estamos faltando personas, al contrario- Dice se había cambiado sus ropas rojas a su traje de combate, una gabardina negra con detalles en escarlata lo hacía lucir mayor, severo y poderoso, a como realmente era, tenía detalles en dorado y un estilo asiático exquisito, su cabello largo atado en una coleta, evitando que le bloqueara la vista y el antifaz casi se fundía con sus ojos oscuros, una lanza filosa reposaba a su lado- Quizá Belph podría ayudar.

-No vendrá, juró que no lo haría- Breeze también se había cambiado, llevaba un traje azul más oscuro, parecido a un viejo uniforme de guerra europeo, como si hubiese pertenecido a los altos rangos y tuviera el mundo a sus pies, aunque pocas veces lo usaba, un pequeño tuvo dorado estaba guardado en su cinturón, llamaba la atención pero casi nadie sabía que aquello era el arma que les desposaría de la vida- Solo nos tenemos a nosotros, yo creo que podemos hacerlo.

-Pero…- Gamma parecía contrariada, de no haber sido por los largos guantes negros, ya se habría mordido las uñas, su traje de gala era oscuro como la noche, una falda que por delante era corta y larga por detrás la dejaba lucir sus botas doradas, y el corpiño ajustado presumía su figura, el color oro en contraste con el negro azabache la hacían parecer una diosa entre los hombres, su rostro cubierto por un delicado antifaz de encaje negro, parecido al de las amazonas y su cabello largo antes lizo, estaba ahora rizado y voluminoso, la definición de perfecto- …Está bien, lo haremos a su modo.

-Procurare no matar a nadie, no te preocupes- La voz dolida de Blackbird fue suficiente para que ella olvidase sus problemas, al verlo se podía olvidar totalmente que el chico era peligroso, sus cabellos rubios despeinados, sus ojos violáceos cansados, algo faltos de brillo y las vendas que no había podido esconder con su vestimenta, quizá eso era lo malo de cambiar de uniforme, la camiseta negra no le cubría los brazos y a pesar de que el chaleco le protegía el pecho, nada le tapaba el cuello, el pantalón de corte militar tenía muchos bolsillos y las botas a la rodilla le daban el aspecto de un agente SWAT, completamente de negro, llevaba un cilindro parecido al de Breeze y un par de cuchillas en el cinturón- De verdad…

-Cállate, ¿puedes? Todos confiamos en ti- White Runner miró asesino a la pelinegra, sus ojos oliva brillaron con algo de odio a través del antifaz negro, no solo por su amigo, sino por otras cosas también (cofcofAntoniocofcof), su traje era sencillo pero funcional pantalón y camisa blanca, con detalles en negro, dorado y azul muy oscuro, las botas altas al estilo militar y del hombro llevaba colgados un arco y un carjac, flechas con penachos de diferentes colores lo hacían atractivo a la vista y al mismo tiempo infundían algo de miedo, ¿Qué diablos significaban?- Nadie piensa en que vayas a matarnos.

-Sí, a menos que pierdas el control y te prendas como árbol de navidad seco- La sonrisa de C no ayudaba, sus comentarios no ayudaban, su sola presencia no ayudaba, pareció que por fin tuvo sentido para él- Está bien, no me vean así, era solo una broma…

-No me pareció divertido- S estaba sentada a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas y el vestido negro le caía ligero a los lados, parecía sacada de una historia gótica antigua, botas gruesas con sendas hebillas y el corpiño del vestido adornado con hilos sueltos y gazas metálicas, usaba máscara en vez de antifaz y este era mitad negro, mitad blanco, con detalles en rosa y magenta, un labial violáceo le daba algo de vida a su rostro y su sonrisa la hacía ver como una muñeca hechizada- Estamos hablando en serio, por una vez en tu vida, C, ¿podrías comportarte?

-Sí, ¡Es hora…

-… de que empiece el juego!

El reloj de la oficina de Jean dio las 7:00pm y los gemelos sonrieron, L empezaba la oración y G la terminaba, casi parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo, pero aquello era algo natural de ellos. Ambos parecían los guarda espaldas de S, con lo que vendría siendo un uniforme militar argentino en versión gótica, totalmente negro, roto en algunos lugares y botones de oro, con su parecido tan exagerado solo había una manera de distinguirlos, la letra celta que llevaban en el hombro, L llevaba una en el hombro derecho, G una en el izquierdo, sus cabellos rojizos contrastaban contra el antifaz dorado, eran los únicos que no tenían un ápice de negro den la cara y sus ojos verdes parecían brillar con travesura, estaban acostumbrados al ritmo de Arcadia, donde el sol caía y el caos se desataba.

-Venga chamacos…-Empezó a decir G, sonriendo, su hermano L terminó por él-… vamos a patear algunos meta traseros.

Broke Broke Broke

Ella era la pesadilla de sus enemigos, cualquiera que la hubiera enfrentado una vez era dichoso si podía contarlo al mundo, era dichoso si respiraba siquiera, muchos de ellos se volvían locos luego de un leve encuentro y otros simplemente se caían emocionalmente ante ella, su nombre se les grababa en fuego y la mente les era consumida por sus sonrisas, ella era hermosa, como una flor brillante, tóxica, venenosa y mortal, definitivamente mortal. Al verla te quedarías con la boca abierta, su voz te hechizaría y perderías el sentido, la razón se volvía con un concepto ajeno, sus labios rojos te harían querer ir por ellos y sus ojos, ¡esos malditos ojos! Muchos habían muerto por mirarla demasiado tiempo.

Shade había descubierto aquello de la mala manera, delante de él estaba aquella de quien tanto había escuchado, y se sorprendió, pues en un principio pensó que estaban exagerando, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le llegaban ni a los talones con sus bobas descripciones, aquella mujer era irreal, no había manera en el mundo de que existiera un ser como ella, él tampoco era completamente humano, pero ella era de otro planeta. Alta y delgada, delicada pero atlética, femenina, con piel de terciopelo y blanca pero sin ser pálida, llevaba una falda de volados negros bastante corta pero era decente, dejando al descubierto unas piernas larguísimas que terminaban en pies descalzos.

La falda era más larga por detrás y a cada lado de ella surgía un ala de mariposa, negra y marchita pero brillante como la noche escarchada de estrellas, un fajón café delineaba la cintura y de allí para arriba se observaba un corpiño gris, bastante ceñido y casi sin detalles, tampoco tenía tirantes, un simple escote en forma de corazón resaltaba la perfección de sus dimensiones, el encaje negro alrededor de sus pechos hacía que Shade quisiera arrancarlo de allí, más no la hacía parecer fácil, llevaba guantes de cuero que le subían hasta el codo y no cubrían sus dedos, y en su cabello largo y castaño llevaba una flor amarilla, sus ojos eran verdes, exóticos y hechizantes, sus rasgos perfectamente trazados y sus labios rojos lo perdían, su antifaz era una obra de arte, no era tela, no era ni siquiera físico, era pintura, ramas y flores y mariposas y estrellas, todas esas hermosas figuras rodeaban sus ojos, teñidas en el negro más oscuro y pintadas por las manos de un ángel.

El ángel de la muerte, Lucifer, ese era su nombre, no me obliguen a repetirlo, ella sonrió y se acercó, Shade estaba indefenso, no se podía mover, es más, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Podía pasarse la noche tratando de recordarlo pero solo verla lo haría olvidarlo de nuevo, una mano helada se posó sobre su rostro y pronto tuvo un par de ojos demasiado cerca, sus narices se tocaban y la podía escuchar respirar.

-Estos villanos de ahora, son tan fácilmente impresionables- Se rió, como oro que cae del cielo, era un sonido hermoso, pero de alguna manera anunciaba su propia muerte, lo peor era que a Shade ya nada de eso le importaba- Eres guapo, lo haremos rápido e indoloro, ¿Listo?

Ella se inclinó para besarlo, y justo entonces una flecha se coló entre sus labios, haciendo que ambos reaccionaran, ella se volteó, sin siquiera parecer un poquito molesta y sonrió, mientras que Shade parpadeó múltiples veces y recuperó algo de sentido, a unos seis metros de distancia se encontraban Blackbird y White Runner, el responsable de interrumpir la muerte de un villano, bueno, muerte era una palabra muy fuerte y al mismo tiempo muy poca cosa para lo que realmente pudo haber pasado, ambos ignorances preferían morir antes de caer en brazos de ella.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- Les reclamó Shade, les agradecía el gesto, pero no quería verse débil y se sentía avergonzado al tener que ser salvado por dos pájaros negros- ¡Largo!

-De nada, fue un placer salvar tu trasero- Le dijo White Runner con sarcasmo- Casi te dan el beso de la muerte y tu todo calculado, ¿Verdad?

-Que mal educado eres, debería enseñarte a respetar la privacidad- La voz de la heroína era suave y melódica, tan tranquilizante que era fácil olvidar lo peligrosa que era- baja ese arco niño, no querrás lastimar a alguien… ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Lucifer, es un gusto conocerlos por fin,_ cuervos_…

-El susto es mío- Le respondió Blackbird, mirando la mano que ella les tendía como si una bomba nuclear fuese, no pensaba ni de loco estrecharla así que solo levantó la vista y observó a la mujer, de verdad que era hermosa, pero por alguna razón no lograba entender que tenía de especial, era bonita, sí, pero demasiado bonita para ser bonita, si aquello tenía sentido- Vamos al grano, ¿dejas a Shade fuera de esto y vienes con nosotros por las buenas o lo hacemos a lo violento?

-¿Dejar al bonito fuera de esto?- Ella pareció pensarlo, como de verdad, por un momento de silencio incomodo, luego ella sonrió y la noche se iluminó un poquito, juntó sus manos debajo de su barbilla y con el tono más dulce e inocente que hayan nunca escuchado dijo;- Ni lo sueñes estúpido, si quieres violencia; violencia tendrás.

-Bien- White Runner cargó su arco a una velocidad impresionante, la flecha tenía un penacho rojo, distinto a la primera que había lanzado.

-Perfecto- Blackbird había sacado el cilindro metálico de su cinturón y sonreía malicioso, como si supiese que lo que se venía era algo bueno, sus ojos brillando con un toque demente, pero al mismo tiempo seguían siendo suyos, no volverían a ver al doctor Kill en un rato.

-¡Bien!- Gritó Shade exasperado y de la nada (casi literalmente) sacó dos largos cuchillos de guerra, uno en cada mano, y por un momento pareció pensar contra quien ir, si por ella o por ellos, finalmente soltó un suspiro y asintió a los cuervos- Solo por esta vez, lo juro.

-¡Que ternurita! Creen que tienen oportunidad- Ella volvió a reírse, pero esta vez fue distinto, era como si el oro estuviese siendo rayado con otro objeto bastante fuerte y produjera un chirrido horroroso, no más lluvia dorada, no más dulce princesa, aquella era Lucifer y hasta en el infierno le temían- ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

De un liguero negro que llevaba en la pierna izquierda tomó un revolver calibre 44, delgado y antiguo, disparó hacía el cielo y una bala dorada salió expulsada contra las estrellas, dos segundos pasaron antes de que la desgracia tomara lugar, pues aunque parecería una ironía para Shade, del cielo empezaron a caer trocitos de oro. No eran gotas suaves y líquidas como la lluvia, eran agujas gruesas, como dientes de serpiente, y caían sin cesar desde lo infinito, White Runner dejó escapar una retahíla de maldiciones de magnitudes históricas, y sin repetir ni una sola, consiguió algo de refugio bajo un techo de una casa derrumbada, su arco seguía cargado y se dispuso a disparar cuando la vio, caminando tranquilamente hacia él, los proyectiles preciosos la evadían, era completamente suyo.

Una navaja celta la distrajo y le hizo fijarse en el villano, Shade se escondía en uno de los botes encallados, a fin de cuentas, estaban en una zona costera, no había podido esconderse tan rápido como el Ignorance y había recibido unos cuantos cortes de cortesía, pensaba devolver el favor, pero ella dejó salir un gritito rabioso y volvió a disparar, la lluvia cesó de inmediato.

-Esto no es divertido, es injusto, son tres contra una- Sacó otra arma de su otro liguero y apuntó a ambos chicos, quisieron esquivar las balas pero ante el cañonazo no salió nada más que humo, pocos segundos después estaban siendo aprisionados por fuerzas invisibles, incluso les tapaban la boca y a Shade lo hicieron caer de cara contra el suelo- Así está mejor, sal de ahí pajarito.

-¿Qué les haces?- Preguntó Blackbird, se había encerrado en una cabina telefónica, no servía pero había sido un buen escudo, le miró con odio y precaución, sin acercarse demasiado- Suéltalos.

-¿O qué? ¿Me matarás?- El rubio odiaba a los bullies, justo como uno se estaba comportando aquella hermosa chica, quien no pensaba fuera capaz de herir una mosca siquiera- Eres tan iluso, entrégate a mí, puedo dártelo todo… renuncia a ellos, únete a mi fuerza, se mío, yo te conozco…

Ella se acercó y por un momento cruzaron miradas, aquellos ojos verdes consiguieron por fin hechizar al muchacho, pero sus ojos violeta penetraron en Lucifer, había duda en su rostro, ella se sacudió esas ideas y avanzó, poniendo su mano en el rostro del otro, a como había hecho con Shade y se dispuso a besarlo, White Runner gritó a pesar de la mordaza, no podía dejar que aquello pasara, el poder de Lucifer era algo horrendo, no le decían el ángel de la muerte por nada y sus besos negros eran su sello, si esos labios te tocaban eran capaces de arrancarte el alma del cuerpo, y solo un beso suyo te la podía devolver, sin embargo, ella era de las que solo regalaban un beso por persona, si caías… no había vuelta atrás.


	32. This Head I Hold

Hola! Xd tanto tiempo sin vernos, pero espero poder ponerme en funcionamiento pronto jajaja, superando un bloqueo creativo xDDD aquí les dejo el nuevo cappp, ya les dije que amo a Lucifer? No? Pues les digo, la amo, ya saben quién es? Espero que sí xdddd... y que tal del resto de los nuevos? Dice? Está fácil, S? C? L? G? Les doy una pista? Nooo xd... que tal Ghost? Aunque creo que ese ya lo dije xddd... e Ignis? y Lux? xddd... Oh dios, estoy loco xDD...

Disclaimer: Hetalia es mía, olvidenlo! (Mentiraaaaa)

Advertencias: Creo que ninguna xd!

Canción: (This Head I Hold) by Electric Guest.  
>"So I listen while I'm told sit back, don't think, sit back, take drink, sit back don't think, the more I listen the deeper I sink. And Oh! I go Higher and I say Oh! I go Higher, this head that I hold it's so tired, yeah, I go higher, and I say Oh! What's it gon and what's it gonna be, make me say Oh! I'm feeling so cold, what they want? What they want from me?"<p>

+++The more I listen the deeper I sink+++

"Sus ojos me hicieron preso, eran hermosos y no podía apartar la mirada, mi cuerpo dejaba de ser mío, y saben bien que se cómo se siente eso, olvidé que tenía seres queridos, olvidé que tenía nombre, olvidé que estaba en medio de una misión y que ella los tenía presos, como si mis amigos se estuviesen asfixiando ellos solos por diversión, odio admitirlo ahora, pero ella se convirtió en ama y señora de mí. Estaba perdido en sus ojos, enamorado de sus labios y deseando besarla, se me había ido por completo la idea de que ese beso podría ser fatal, que succionaría mi alma fuera de mi cuerpo y que me convertiría en otro de sus títeres invisibles mientras mi cuerpo se pudría lentamente"

Así definitivamente sería la mejor manera en la que Blackbird podría explicar lo sucedido a todos, se había quedado tan quieto que parecía no estar siquiera respirando, de pie frente a ella, ni siquiera su pelo se movía con el viento, a como el de ella lo hacía, sus pasos delicados casi le dolían a White Runner, sus pies descalzos sobre todo aquel metal viejo y vidrios rotos, trozos de roca de mar y escombros de guerra, aquel no era lugar para el andar de una diosa, pero ella era un ángel y ningún daño parecía sufrir.

-¿De verdad quieres llevarme con ellos? Tu sabes lo que harán conmigo, yo fui una de ustedes, yo sé lo que hacen con los de nuestra clase, por eso los dejé, juré que nunca volvería… ¿Por qué quieres llevarme de vuelta?- Sus palabras sonaban casi heridas, como si él fuera el culpable de hacerla pasar por años de dolor invisible- Únete a mí y tendrás poder, tendrás independencia, eres poderoso, puedo olerlo, dejare ir a tus amigos, los haré parte de mi ejercito si quieren, estaremos juntos por siempre…

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían escuchar la respiración del otro, el campo visual se reducía a los ojos y sus narices se rozaban, estaba a punto de besarlo pero Blackbird dio un paso atrás.

-No- Sus ojos recuperaron un poco de autocontrol y la observaron con disgusto- No voy a ser uno más de tus juguetes, ni mis amigos lo serán, Jean ha trabajado demasiado para llevarte a salvo y devolverte ilesa que pensé que no serías un problema, creo que de verdad no sabes lo que hacemos.

-¿Jean?- De alguna manera el nombre del líder le ablandó el gesto y su voz se volvió tan dulce que Blackbird temió volver a caer en su hechizo- ¿Jean quiere protegerme? ¿Todavía? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Es realmente dulce.

-¿Vendría con nosotros?- Aquello era casi una corazonada, no sabía si funcionaría, pero Blackbird se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella y le ofreció una mano, como todo un caballero, mirándola hacia arriba y esperando que ella aceptara- Por favor.

-Está bien, solo por Jean- Respondió ella, tomando su mano, y en el acto, Shade y White Runner cayeron al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento- Pero solo por Jean, y a como tenga un solo rasguño te juro que tu alma será mía, además, el chico bonito se viene con nosotros.

-¿Qué?- Shade tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta y luego miró a Lucifer con incredulidad- ¿Estás loca mujer? No pienso ir con ustedes a ningún la… ¡Ah!

-¿Decías?- Sin perder su encanto, la mujer lo miró sonriente mientras aquellas manos invisibles le apretaban el cuello al villano- Tu te vienes porque yo digo, y eso es final.

-Lo siento, pero eso no puede pasar- Una brillante luz apareció de la nada y Shade fue libre nuevamente, Lux los miraba desde arriba, con petulancia- El y yo tenemos cuentas que saldar.

-Así es, lo sentimos- Ignis estaba sentado en el borde de un tejado destruido, balanceando los pies como un niño y con una sonrisa tan inocente que podía competir con la de Lucifer- Si nos lo dejan, se pueden ir en paz.

-Creo que de repente quiero ir con ustedes- Shade todavía recordaba de lo que el pequeño Ignis era capaz, y no le gustaba para nada.

-¿Sabes? Así no es divertido, vámonos cuervos, dejemos al bonito que se las arregle solo- La castaña sonrió y empezó avanzar, con un paso fluido y delicado, pero lo suficientemente rápido para arrastrar a Blackbird y perderse en la distancia, seguidos de White Runner.

-Me debes esta, East- Lux sonrió, aún más repugnante, encantado con su actuación y deleitándose en la vergüenza del otro.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo, West?- Shade dejó caer su capucha hacía atrás y exasperado se revolvió los mechones rebeldes de su cabello antinaturalmente blanco- Eres un pesado.

-Sí, pero el pesado te salvó el pellejo- Ignis poseía un aire amenazador, advirtiéndole no decir más en contra de su compañero- Ahora, ¿Puedo jugar contigo?

-¡No!- Ambos villanos le respondieron al unísono, y el héroe se echó a reír, si se los decía lo matarían, pero aquellos dos se parecían demasiado.

Broke Broke Broke

-¿Dónde está tu amiguito?- BBoy no tenía fama de ser violento, así que tenerlo ahora arrinconando a Dice era toda una novedad, el ignorance no hizo ningún gesto, no parecía sorprendido y mucho menos asustado- No me hagas usar mi fuerza.

-No lo harás, dime pequeño héroe, ¿En realidad quieres saber?- El vidente lo estaba molestando un poco, se podía notar a distancia, en cierta parte agradecía poder ver más allá de las cosas, pues era la única manera de saber todo cuanto pasaba a su alrededor- ¿Quieres?

-Esto no es tu asunto- El héroe intentó golpearlo pero sin resultado, Dice esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad, uno tras otro- ¡Dime donde está!

-Te estás dejando llevar por la rabia- Le reprochó él, sabiendo la situación de pies a cabeza, conocía más cosas que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, era su naturaleza, era su forma de ser- Esto se está poniendo aburrido, si de verdad quieres que te diga dónde está Blackbird vas a tener que esforzarte un poco más.

-Eres un cretino- BBoy lo miró con odio, no la molestia habitual con la que solía mirar a los villanos, sino con odio verdadero, aquel cuervo le estaba agotando la paciencia, el solo quería encontrar a su amigo y partirle la cara un poquito por las mentiras- ¿Por qué todos piensan que estoy equivocado? Estoy en todo mi derecho…

-¿En tu derecho de qué? ¿De estar enojado, molesto y resentido? Sí, tienes todo el derecho de ello- Dice esquivó otro golpe y le tomó la mano al otro, usando la propia fuerza del ataque para tirarlo al suelo y tensar sus brazos, poniendo un pie sobre la espalda del otro y haciéndolo quedar inmóvil- ¿En tu derecho de cometer alguna idiotez y poner en riesgo, no solo a Blackbird pero al resto de nosotros? No, no tienes ningún derecho de ello, lo siento.

-¡No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas! Suéltame…- Le exigió, molesto y retorciéndose inútilmente- Ustedes deberían de estar todos presos, son tan malos como los villanos, nadie sabe lo que hacen pero si tienen que mantenerlo tan oculto es porque debe ser algo malo, son repulsivos…

-No crees eso cuando alguno de nosotros te salva el pellejo- Dice le recriminó, ahora sí un poco enfadado- Lo que hacemos no te incumbe pequeño héroe, tu deseo de salvar el mundo se puede ir al caño en comparación con nuestro trabajo, ¿Yo no tengo idea de lo que hablo?

Dice le quitó el pie de encima y lo giró con fuerza, se sentó en el abdomen de BBoy, poniéndole los brazos pegados al cuerpo de manera que pudiera prensarlos con las piernas, el chico era súper fuerte pero también súper tonto y parecía haberlo olvidado, Dice plantó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del otro, amenazador.

-Tú no sabes de lo que hablas- Le espetó, sus ojos castaños llenos de ira y la voz endurecida, no se estaba burlando más de nadie- Estás enojado por algo tan trivial y poniendo en riesgo una misión importante para nosotros, estás enojado por una tontería sin importancia, ¿no te dijo quién era? Eso no importa, ¿a caso tu le has dicho quién eres? No, porque así funciona esta industria, somos una red de mentiras, no te puedes enojar porque alguien te mintió cuando tu le mientes a todo mundo todos los días, así que crece un poco y supéralo.

Dice estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero su puño se estrelló contra el piso y se levantó, regalándole al otro una última mirada de molestia y se retiró, dejando a BBoy tirado en el suelo, sin moverse un centímetro y pensando en las palabras que habían sido dichas, ¿Por qué tenía que tener la razón? Dice era un psicópata para muchos, pero diablos que estaba en lo correcto y el héroe se sentía estúpido por sus acciones, quizá por eso era que Ghost lo había mantenido al margen de todo, el hechicero lo conocía y sabía que era demasiado inmaduro como para copar con aquello, aún así no podía evitar sentirse como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima.

Traición era una palabra muy fuerte para describir la situación, pero estaba seguro de dos cosas, la primera era que su amigo era Blackbird y le había mentido, lo segundo, que él era tan mentiroso como su amigo y que no podía pedir cuentas cuando el también debía tantas cosas. Lo solucionaría mañana, sí, mañana hablaría con él, pondrían los trapos sucios en la mesa y hablarían sobre ello, mañana lo haría, por hoy pensaba quedarse allí, la tierra estaba fría pero él también y su mirada encolerizada había quedado vacía, mirando a las estrellas, de verdad que era un idiota, y las palabras de Dice no habían resuelto mucho sus problemas, al contrario, le dejaron una duda enorme rondándole por la cabeza…. ¿Qué hacen los cuervos?

Broke Broke Broke

-¿Quieres goma de mascar?- S estaba sentada en lo alto de las ruinas de una tienda de carnada, sus pies balanceándose como los de una niña y su expresión tranquila de siempre, en su mano tendida había un paquete de chicle de cereza.

-No- Fue la respuesta seca de Gamma, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sentada junto a S, se notaba molesta- No entiendo por qué tenemos que estar todos aquí.

-Porque Jean dijo, ¿Ocupas algo más?- La otra bufó, la brisa les movía el cabello a ambas y parecían de mentira en aquella escena, ellas tan perfectas en un ambiente tan roto, contrastaban demasiado- Estás molesta por algo, ¿Blackbird? ¿Otra cosa? No sé lo que sea, pero puedes hablar conmigo…

-No es Blackbird, entiendo que es difícil para el manejar poderes tan grandes que apenas sabe que tiene, no me molesta él, lo entiendo, es solo que…-Gamma suspiró, dejando escapar algo de amargura con aquel gesto y relajándose un poco, pero al mismo tiempo pareciendo nerviosa-… pensé que no me afectaría con tal de que él fuera feliz, pero no puedo evitarlo, y luego descubrí quien es su novio en realidad…. Y es confuso, porque no sé si me molesta o no…

-Entiendo- En realidad no, apenas entendía de lo que hablaba pero era código de chicas, sabía apenas que estaba hablando de alguien, alguien que le gustaba y que la habían cambiado, y que ella sabía por quién, pero no entendía por qué la molestaba- ¿Por qué es importante?

-Porque lo conozco y lo conozco muy bien, y en cierta parte me parece injusto, pero al mismo tiempo no puedo culparlo, él no sabe quién soy yo, pero yo sí sé quién es él y entonces me hicieron esta propuesta…- Los ojos de Gamma parecían confusos, entre el miedo y la tristeza, y aún así tenían algo de ansía escondidos- … Quiero aceptar pero sé que defraudaré a mucha gente, no sé si quiero complacerlos más al resto o a mí misma.

-A ti misma, es respuesta instantánea, si te hace feliz; hazlo- Lo dijo con sinceridad y sin dudar, era algo que podría decirle a cualquiera ante cualquier situación- Nunca puedes complacerlos a todos, así que complácete a ti misma.

-¿Segura? Ni siquiera sabes que quiero hacer…

-No importa- Le interrumpió S, suspirando- Yo he dejado muchas cosas pasar y cuando me enteré de que ese sistema no servía ya era demasiado tarde, no dejes que te pase a ti.

-Supongo…- Gamma se puso de pie y miró a S, ambos relojes dejaron escapar un "beep" que indicaba que debían volver a la central, empezó a caminar para marcharse pero se detuvo un segundo y le dedicó una sonrisa honesta- Gracias.

-¿Puedo saber ahora qué es lo que piensas hacer?- Inquirió S, sin presionarla ni nada, solo curiosa- Si no quieres puedes no decirme.

-No, está bien…- Gamma se frotó la muñeca, el reloj de oro que todos los ignorances portaban consigo, su comunicador, su transmisor, su señal de vida ese reloj estaba en su muñeca pero ella lo miraba con recelo, respiró profundo antes de hablar- Voy a dejar IGNORANCE.

Los ojos de S se abrieron como platos, no creía lo que acaba de escuchar, pero a pesar de la sorpresa se abstuvo de comentar y asintió seriamente, ella le había dado el impulso que Gamma necesitaba, era su culpa y aunque le parecía insólito no podía dejar de pensar que quizá era lo mejor, si eso era lo que ella quería, la otra le sonrió tristemente antes de irse, confundiéndose con las sombras. S se preguntó sobre la propuesta de la que Gamma le habló, y se encogió de hombros, no quería pensar en eso, sacó una pieza de goma de mascar y la tiró hacía arriba, teniendo que dejarse ir de espaldas para atraparla con la boca y se quedó allí en lo alto un rato más, mirando a las estrellas y haciendo bombas de chicle saber a cereza.


	33. This is War!

OK! Lamento el retraso, he estado ocupado y blablablá, ustedes se sabe la historia mil y un veces del autor irresponsable que no recuerda que tiene que guardar tiempo para escribir y bueno, perp por lo menos aquí estoy, tarde pero mejor que nunca. Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: hetalia no es mía, no, todavía no… Nunca lo va a ser… *lloro en un rincón*

Advertencias: Verdad revelada, spoilers de la historia (¿) identidades reveladas, misterio y enredos que me fascina hacer, no mucho xD Lenguaje por si acaso.

Canción: (This is War) by 30 Seconds to Mars.  
><em>"A warning, to the prophet, the liar, the honest, this is war. To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah, this is war. The moment of truth, the moment to lie, the moment to live and the moment to die, is the moment to fight, the moment to fight! To the right, to the left, we will fight to the death, to the edge of the earth; it's a brave new world from the last to the first"<em>

+++A warning to the people, the soldier, the victim, the good and the evil+++

-¡Jean!

Un grito de alegría hizo eco en los corredores de la central, ni bien se habían abierto las puertas del ascensor cuando la castaña salió disparada y abrazó al líder de IGNORANCE con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo, ella riendo de una manera tan sincera que al resto del equipo les dio escalofríos, era un sonido tan hermoso, tan irreal que resultaba aterrador. El hombre miró a la chica con una sonrisa tímida, se incorporó, ayudándola a ella y una vez de pie la estrechó entre sus brazos a como era debido, con tanta suavidad que el resto se quedó de piedra.

-Te extrañé tanto, no tienes ni idea de lo aburrida que es la vida allí afuera- Le dijo ella, mirándole de pie sobre sus puntillas, tratando de reducir la diferencia de alturas y las manos de él todavía en su cintura, estabilizándola- Ni menciones lo que estás pensando.

-No tenía esa intención- Suspiró Jean, algo triste pero aún así sonreía, por un momento se olvidó de la existencia del resto del equipo y cuando finalmente L dejó escapar una tos disimulada, les miró con cierto rubor en las mejillas- Lo siento, bien hecho chicos, pueden irse, todos menos Breeze.

-¿Yo?- Breeze parecía confundido, no sabía para qué podría ocuparlo Jean ahora, pero se sintió traicionado al ver a sus compañeros correr hacia el ascensor y pelearse por cerrarlo lo más rápido posible, huyendo de la escena antes de que su jefe cambiara de opinión- ¡Hey! ¡Cobardes!

Las respuestas variaron, desde un "Ah bloody hell, nos descubrieron, run guys!" de parte de los gemelos, pasando por un "¡Cierra, Cierra, Cierra! ¡Vamos puerta, cierra!", cortesía de Blackbird, también un "Dale al 2, yo me quedo en la avenida tres" de una amargada Gamma y una combinación de "Oh shit, fucking son of a… ¡Estúpido!¡No me pises, Bastardo!...Eres un idiota, me estorbas, si no quieres que te pise, córrete… ¡Púdrete! Y ponte a dieta, casi me dejas sin pie…" más una serie de insultos por parte de C y White Runner, las puertas por fin se cerraron y las voces de los ignorances se perdieron.

-¿Por qué me necesitas solo a mí?- Preguntó Breeze, luego de suspirar con amargura- El blanco está asegurado, en la central y tú puedes hacer el procedimiento solo.

-Lo sé, es solo que…- Jean apartó la mirada de Lucifer, y a pesar de que no se le veían los ojos debido a los lentes, él podía jurar que lo estaba mirando directo a los suyos-… No quiero.

-shh… Eres tan lindo Jean, ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿El reconocimiento?- Breeze lo entendió, se notaba a leguas que había algo entre aquellos dos, obviamente que Jean no quería ser el que pusiera a su "amiga" en el procesador, el líder asintió ante la pregunta de la chica y está se llevó la mano a un bolsillo que estaba realmente escondido entre las curvas de la falda y sacó un pequeño pañuelo rosa- Puede que te sorprenda saber quién soy, solo espero que no cambie tu opinión de mi.

Ella se llevó el pañuelo al rostro y lo pasó con delicadeza alrededor de sus ojos, no necesitaba mucha presión, lo que fuese que aquel pañuelo tuviese estaba diseñado para eliminar la pintura negra que ejercía como antifaz, poco a poco fue eliminando los bellos trazos negros de su rostro y finalmente hubo ante ellos una persona diferente, nadie creería que algo tan sencillo como un conjunto de figuras pintadas sobre tu cara podrían esconder tu identidad tan bien, pero lo hacían y allí estaba la prueba de ello. Seguía teniendo una piel hermosa, seguía teniendo unos ojos verdes hechizantes y sus labios rojos que medio sonreían seguían siendo un objeto de deseo, simplemente que ahora no era la inmortal Lucifer, ama y señora de las almas vagabundas de la noche, ángel de la muerte, besadora negra y belleza mítica, era simplemente una chica, una que Breeze reconoció al instante.

-¿Elizabetha?- El Ignorance estaba completamente sorprendido, nunca pensó que aquella fuese la persona que jugaba de Lucifer en las noches- ¿Tú?

-¿Nos conocemos?- Sonrió ella, perpleja de que alguien la hubiera reconocido y miró a Jean cruzando los brazos y dejando salir un suspiro, el líder lo sabía- Claro que nos conocemos, por eso es que Jean te ha dejado aquí, ¿no es cierto?

-Lo siento, pero confío en él, y sé que tu también- Jean le tendió una mano a la chica y empezaron a caminar, el cuarto que buscaban estaba al centro del edificio, no demasiado lejos- Será más fácil contigo, lo haces por voluntad y no tendremos que noquearte, o amarrarte o amenazarte, pero…

-¿Quieres borrarlo?- Jean se negó a voltear y siguió avanzando, no quería contestar esa pregunta, Breeze iba detrás de ellos, se sentía un poco más a gusto ahora que sabía que trataban con Elizabetha pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un intruso entre aquellos dos- Sabes que puedo tolerarlo, no te voy a culpar, es tu trabajo… no hay necesidad de hacerlo.

-Pero…- Su queja fue cortada por una mirada de la chica y siguieron avanzando en silencio, llegaron a una gran puerta de caoba y Jean sacó una tarjeta de reconocimiento, la pasó por el candado digital y la puerta se abrió- … Lo haremos rápido.

El laboratorio parecía un altar, inmaculado, blanco en su totalidad, casi se sentía como estar flotando en la nada y quizá por un momento así era, porque allí no eras nadie, allí adentro simplemente dejabas de existir, los tres lo sabían y ninguno tenía ningún cariño especial por aquella habitación. Había noches que Jean se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si aquello realmente era para lo mejor, había veces que se sentía tan contrariado, pensando en que aquello hacía más daño que bien, Lucifer, no, Elizabetha le apretó la mano con fuerza y el mismo pensamiento que lo sacaba de aquellas dudas daba vueltas ahora por su cabeza.

"_Recuerda la guerra"_

"_Recuerda los muertos, la destrucción, el fuego y la desesperación, recuerda el miedo, el dolor…"_

-Siéntate, no es necesario que te desvistas, aún tengo tus pruebas de ingreso, solo ocupamos tu sangre- Jean le señaló la camilla en medio de la habitación, apenas se distinguía entre tanta blancura, ella tomó asiento y le tendió el brazo derecho- Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, es lo mejor- Ella también lo recordaba, haría hasta lo impensable para evitar que sucediera de nuevo, y sin embargo…- Es por nuestro bien.

-Seré gentil- Breeze se puso un par de guantes blancos y sacó una jeringa, la aguja era un poco más gruesa que las comunes, pero era porque estaba diseñada para pasar limpia por la piel de meta humanos, le amarró una tira de elástico arriba del codo para generar presión y le dedicó una sonrisa- ¿Lista?

-Lista- Lucifer cerró los ojos al tiempo que sintió el pinchazo, dolía un poco más que una extracción de sangre común, pero no había nada de común en lo que estaban haciendo, trató charlar para distraerse- Entonces… Te conozco, ¿Cómo?

-¿Aún no me has reconocido?- Si bien era cierto que la voz de Breeze le sonaba conocida, no podía ubicarla, era similar y al mismo tiempo tan distinta, no sabía a quién de sus conocidos otorgársela- No me sorprende, nuca he sido del tipo aventurero, yo tampoco podía creer que me convirtiera en un Ignorance…

-Se nota que eres un suave- Ella se rió un poco, todavía sin abrir los ojos, ignorando el ligero cosquilleó que generó la aguja al salir de su piel, él puso un algodón helado en el pinchazo y la hizo doblar el brazo- Tienes una mano delicada.

-¿Qué esperabas? Tantos años de tocar el piano tienen ese efecto- Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe, observando a la persona frente a ella con asombro, tratando de encontrar un mínimo rastro que le indicara si estaba o no en lo correcto acerca de su identidad.

-¿Rode? No puede ser… ¿De verdad eres tú?- Ella estiró sus brazos y los acercó al rostro de él, se detuvo a unos centímetros y lo miró expectante, Breeze asintió con la cabeza y ella retiró el negro antifaz de su cara, asombro, admiración, cariño y miedo se mezclaban en los ojos de ella- ¡Oh Rode! Todos pensamos que no tenías poderes…

-No los tenía, no hasta hace unos meses, igualmente ya trabajaba para Jean en ese entonces, es curioso, ¿sabes? Todos somos Ignorances, pero realmente trabajamos para Jean, IGNORANCE no me parecería lo mismo sin él, creo que lo dejaría- Ella todavía lo miraba, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo, de la nada, su puño se estrelló contra el hombro del muchacho- ¡Auch!

-¡Roderich Eldestein! ¿Qué crees que haces? Tú no puedes trabajar para IGNORANCE; no tú… tus padres- Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, olvidando que Jean estaba allí con ellos- Rode, ¿estás bien con esto? ¿Después de todo lo que sucedió?

-Lo sé, pero está bien, no volverá a pasar, y esta vez yo me estoy haciendo cargo de ello-Roderich miró a s líder, todavía frotándose el brazo, él entendía la razón por la que la chica lo había golpeado, eso no reducía el dolor- ¿Ocupas algo más de mi?

-Puedes irte, gracias…- Jean le dedicó una sonrisa amable, una de esas que lo convertían en un amigo más que un jefe, aquello era más que un trabajo para todos ellos- Gracias.

-¡Espera un segundo!- Lucifer saltó de la cama y envolvió al menor en un abrazo, aquel gesto expresaba más de lo que podía decir con palabras- Todo este trabajo, solo para evitar que vuelva a suceder y sin embargo…

-La guerra se aproxima- Él se soltó de su abrazó y la miró directo a los ojos, una tímida sonrisa se asomó a sus labios antes de voltearse y dirigirse a la salida- …Lo sé bien.

Broke broke broke

-¡Espera!

-¡Por favor!

-¡ESCUCHAME! – La voz de Mathew tenía un dejo de desesperación, corría por la calle central, a unos cuantos metros del hogar de su mejor amigo, quién se negaba a darle la cara.

-¡NO!- Alfred se volteó bruscamente, el resentimiento en su mirada, sus puños apretados, había algo de disgusto en su expresión y por primera vez en años le había gritado al otro chico.

-Al… Por favor, tienes que dejar que te explique…- El menor por fin logró alcanzarlo y se aferró a su brazo, se negaba a dejar las cosas así, tenían que solucionar ese problema pronto, no había otra manera, él no lo quería de otra manera- ¡ALFRED! Serán solo unos minutos…

-¿Para qué quieres minutos de mi tiempo? ¿Para mentirme? ¿Para justificarte de alguna manera?- La rabia en su voz era evidente ahora, se había prometido no estallar, tenía que recordar que él hacía lo mismo todos los días- ¿Por qué? Los cuervos nunca traen nada bueno, Arcadia ha estado en caos desde que la central se implantó allí, nadie sabe lo que hacen, nadie sabe para que existen… ¿Por qué?

-No aquí- Mathew encontraba sus zapatos muy interesantes, sin embargo, en un momento de valentía se atrevió a alzar la mirada, los ojos de su amigo estaban tan llenos de tristeza, odiaba saber que él era el causante- Tu casa no está lejos.

-Bien, pero si me mientes una vez más…- Su tono era claramente una amenaza, Alfred no iba a soportar más mentiras.

-No lo haré, te lo juro.

Caminaron juntos, sin mirarse, sin tocarse, solo uno al lado del otro y ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo, en la persona que tenían a la par. Alfred no lograba concebir la idea de que todo aquello estuviese pasando, quería saber la verdad y sabía que tendría que dar la suya a cambio, pero valdría la pena, no le importaba nada más. Mathew solo quería terminar la tortura que representaba la ira de su amigo, de su hermano, no había peor sufrimiento para él que el sentirse ignorado, el que le dieran la espalda y trataran de actuar como si no existiera. Llegaron a la casa, entraron y no bien se hubo cerrado la puerta cuando Alfred habló de nuevo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me dirás ahora?- él se quitó la bufanda y tiró su abrigo sobre el sillón, sentándose en una esquina y haciéndole espacio a Matt a su lado- ¿Qué hacen los cuervos?

-Te diré, te diré todo lo que quieras saber pero debes prometerme algo, prométeme que no dirás nada de lo que salga de aquí- su voz tenía un tono suplicante, el chico se sentó, su abrigo todavía envolviendo su cuerpo y aún así temblaba un poco, no hacía tanto frío, pero los nervios lo estaban volviendo loco- Júramelo.

-¿Jurar? ¿Quién me asegura que no me vayas a decir que están asesinando gente? Matt, nunca creí que te unirías a algo tan peligroso, hay tantos rumores de una nueva guerra y tú vienes y te alías con el enemigo, ¿Con lo que le pasó a tu familia? ¿Te has vuelto loco?- Los ojos violeta del chico no parpadearon, lo estaban mirado suplicante, no diría nada hasta que su petición fuera aceptada, un suspiro escapó de sus labios- Está bien, te lo juro, nada de lo que digas lo sabrán otros por mí.

-Gracias, Al yo sé que esto es confuso, no estamos matando gente, no somos el enemigo, yo sé que la guerra está cerca, yo sé lo que la guerra le hizo a mis padres, yo sé que parece que perdí la cabeza, pero esto es lo correcto, es la mejor opción- Mathew sacó una identificación de su bolsillo y se la tendió a su amigo- Si la guerra viene, esta vez al menos estaremos listos.

-¿Qué…?- La identificación era sencilla, simplemente unos cuantos datos generales sobre el canadiense.

"_IGNORANCE  
>Nombre: Mathew Bonnefoy-Williams<br>CodeName: Blackbird.  
><em>_Edad: 17 años.  
>Poderes: <em>_No posee __Piromanía.  
>Ciudad: Meta City.<br>Estatus: Activo.  
>Descripción física: 1.78m, 62kg, cabello rubio, ojos violetas, traje negro, antifaz negro."<em>

-A esto le faltan un sinfín de datos, todos esos datos están en la central y aún así faltan muchos más, cada héroe, cada villano, cada Meta humano en las zonas de conflicto han estado siendo estudiados, Alfred, la última guerra casi nos destruye, cuando hubo rumores de que habían empezado las alianzas, hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que saliera el rumor a la población en general, varias organizaciones trataron de idear un plan para evitar que se repitiera el desastre de la última vez, IGNORANCE es una de esas organizaciones…

-¿Qué quieres decir con alianzas? No hemos tenido reportes de ninguna alianza…- Alfred lo interrumpió por un segundo, aquello simplemente no había sonado bien y le preocupaba.

-¿No lo han notado? Sé que las organizaciones se han mantenido lo más discretas posible pero pensé que habrían levantado alguna sospecha….Veo que estaba equivocado…- Mathew parecía pensativo, preocupado casi- Los villanos han estado formando pequeños grupos, alianzas preocupantes, ya sabes que Bronx, Lust y Shade siempre han estado juntos, pero ahora también se les han unido Lux y Hunter, por su lado también están Magnet y su compañía, la mayoría no son importantes pero Bifrost y Coldwave son parte de esa alianza, los números crecen, las amazonas están reclutando chicas nuevas… Todo es como la última vez, ha habido un tiempo de calma y nadie sabe por qué, o eso pretenden, estamos en medio de una paz armada, nadie ataca pero todos están preparados, recogiendo arsenal, la guerra está lista para estallar, solo ocupan que alguien apriete el gatillo.

-¡Lo haces sonar horrible! ¿Qué tiene la orden que decir en todo esto?- Un escalofrío se había colado en el cuerpo del muchacho, la voz de su amigo se había tornado tan seria, sabía que todo era verdad pero no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación- ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con los cuervos?

-La orden no ha hecho nada, Ghost está manteniendo la distancia, es inteligente, sabe lo que hace y prefiere mantenerse al margen mientras puede…- Mathew tragó saliva y se preparó para decir aquella verdad que lo había torturado por tanto tiempo-… Nosotros no podemos evitar la guerra, no podemos evitar que suceda, pero podemos detenerla, podemos detenerlos… Alfred, los Ignorances somos cazadores, sabes bien que la central está en Arcadia, donde la situación es más tensa, que la asociación se mueve a donde se requiera, que los cuervos simplemente aparecen un día y un día en medio de la nada se van, nadie sabe que hicieron o por qué, pero saben que estuvieron allí, la agencia se mueve, avanza, toma terreno poco a poco, los agentes somos pocos y somos mezclados de diferentes partes, nos pagan bien y tratan de mantenernos contentos, pero también nos mantienen al margen, lo que nosotros hacemos…

-¿Qué es? Deja de darme rodeos…- Alfred estaba harto del retraso, quería saber, y quería saberlo ya- Dime…

-Cada misión que tenemos consta de tres partes, el reconocimiento; donde descubrimos la verdadera identidad del Meta, sus conexiones, su vida social fuera del disfraz, nos acercamos, lo estudiamos, descubrimos sus debilidades como ser humano y luego seguimos con la fase dos, la abducción; se puede decir que prácticamente lo secuestramos, siempre dan pelea y nos toca ponernos un poco violentos pero tratamos de no hacerles daño, simplemente los drogamos y los llevamos a la central- A ese punto de la explicación los ojos azules del otro estaban llenos de duda.

-¿Qué hacen con ellos?- Tenía miedo de preguntar, pero tenía que conocer la respuesta- ¿Cómo es que nadie ha logrado descifrarlos?

-Alfred… nosotros… Hacemos una serie de pruebas físicas, tomamos medidas, resistencia, condición… todo, finalmente extraemos una muestra de sangre y les hacemos un examen neurológico, no es complicado pero es agotador y un poco doloroso, lo hacemos para descubrir la raíz de sus poderes, hay tantos diferentes factores, la mayoría los obtiene por genética, pero hay quienes los tienen por meros motivos químicos, por estar en contacto con sustancias indebidas, por una mutación en su ADN, por una exposición a desechos nucleares, fuentes de electricidad o incluso magia… la droga que se les administra no los deja recordar, si alguna vez pisaste nuestra base es posible que no lo sepas- Mathew se encogió de hombros, pero Alfred palideció- Tranquilo, llevo registro de los nuestros, nunca has puesto un pie cerca de la agencia, en fin, ¿Por qué hacer todo esto? Toda la información que recogemos sirve para un solo propósito; crear neutralizadores, eso es lo que hacemos.

-¿Neutralizadores? ¿Estás hablando de verdaderos neutralizadores?- Si había algo de color en el rostro de Alfred era claro que había desaparecido, se había puesto de un color ceniza enfermizo y parecía listo para vomitar- ¡¿Neutralizadores?! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Esas cosas… ¡Mathew! No puedes estar hablando en serio, eso es peor que matar gente, ¡Les están quitando lo que son!

-No son dañinos, no le harán nada a su salud física y el efecto no es para siempre, cada dosis dura al menos dos meses, luego se consume y desaparece del organismo, tiempo suficiente para detener los ataques y si no es así, una dosis más tendrá que hacer- El Ignorance se había puesto de pie, defendiendo su posición y sus creencias- Es lo mejor que podemos hacer, no podemos detener la guerra pero le podemos poner un alto… La idea no me gusta más que a ti pero es la única opción… Era demasiado joven la última vez que sucedió, pero sufrí por ello, mis padres murieron, me encerraron dentro de mí mismo como a un monstruo, cada vez que salgo de patrulla tengo que ver las ruinas, los escombros… No puedo permitirlo…

Alfred se quedó allí sentado, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, los Ignorances no mataban gente, no eran villanos y no eran héroes, eran solo cuervos y se dedicaban a fabricar químicos que inhabilitarían los poderes de los metahumanos en caso de una guerra, una guerra que ya estaba anunciada, de la que solo los altos rangos sabían, habían tantos sentimientos mezclados dentro de él, ira, miedo, desconfianza y al mismo tiempo un poco de alivio, de tranquilidad, estaba ansioso, quería correr y contarle todo lo que había escuchado a Arthur, pero sabía que aquello solo lo haría peor, además, tenía una deuda con Mathew.

-Quizá a estas alturas ya lo sepas, nunca te lo dije directamente pero creo que no he sido muy insistente en ocultarlo, mi identidad…- Alfred miró a Mathew a los ojos, aunque aún no sabía si podía confiar en Blackbird, sabía que podía confiar en la persona que tenía al frente, en su amigo, en su hermano- Yo soy un héroe, no puedo ser nada más, yo soy BBoy, te debo la vida…

-¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?- El ojivioleta tenía un dejo de esperanza en la voz, de verdad quería que todo se solucionara.

-Sí, te perdono, lo siento tanto, por todo lo que pasó, por el escándalo, por el resentimiento, por gritarte…- Ambos chicos se abrazaron, con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, no ocupaban lazos sanguíneos para ser familia, habían pasado juntos lo suficiente para considerarse lo más valioso que el otro poseía- Te perdono, y ahora te apoyo. Estamos juntos en esto, si la guerra viene, si hay problemas, si hay una lucha… Yo estaré allí y lucharé a tu lado, no importa lo que digan los demás.

-Gracias… - Mathew se aferró al otro muchacho, no habían tenido un contacto así desde hacía mucho y se hacían falta, pocas veces habían estado peleados y nunca de aquella manera, se merecían ese segundo de paz- … Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Broke Broke Broke

La imagen en la pantalla le daba nauseas, era simple y sencillamente repugnante, asqueroso, no necesitaba el audio para saber lo que sucedia, pronto todos estarían muertos y no habría competencia para él, todos eran unos idiotas, todos le debían algo, todos esos héroes asquerosos la pagarían caro por sus desfachateces, por cada vergüenza que le habían hecho pasar, por cada segundo de sufrimiento que había tenido que afrontar en su vida. Una mano pálida y fría se posó en su hombro y al mirar sobre el mismo vio a su nueva aliada, la chica era hermosa pero escalofriante, llevaba un leotardo azul con detalles blancos y una capa del color del mar al anochecer, sus cabellos eran rubios platinados, largos y se rizaban un poco en las puntas, su piel era blanca como la nieve y siempre estaba fría como la misma, llevaba un lazo azul a modo de diadema y su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz tan claro que casi se mezclaba con el tono de su rostro.

-Todo está listo, si esto sale bien las cosas serán más fáciles- Su voz era vacía la mayoría del tiempo pero siempre tenía un poco de seductora cuando estaba con él- Espero que estés feliz, lo hacemos por ti.

-Avisa a Strider, Ripper, Coldwave y Shock, quiero que sean la delantera de esto- Él la ignoró, no tenía ningún cariño de ese tipo por la mujer a sus espaldas, menos ahora que su mente estaba fija en otras cosas- Nada puede salir mal, si las cosas no van como lo planeado será mejor que no vuelvan porque entonces yo me encargaré de ustedes.

-Como desee, mi señor- Bifrost hizo una pequeña reverencia a su líder, lo respetaba y sabía que sus amenazas iban en serio- Inmediatamente.

-Bien…- Su mirada se volvió a la pantalla al tiempo que la mujer se marchaba, sus planes eran limpios y no había forma de que nada saliera mal, en el computador se podían ver seis diferentes cuadros, en cada uno de ellos estaba uno de sus enemigos; Ghost, Ignis, White Runner, Shade, Breeze y en la última imagen habían dos chicos, abrazándose el uno al otro. Magnet pronto tendría su venganza y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro, todo estaba en marcha, no había vuelta atrás.


	34. Titanium I

Okay! Ya me pueden matar si quieren, me quedé sin neuronas escribiendo este cap, no se que me dio por dejarlo entero y no cortarlo en dos o tres, mejor dicho, pero bueno, así se queda, me comió los cesos así que por su bien espero que les guste…

Disclaimer: No tengo un avión, ni una casa en Miami, ni Lana del Rey es mi reina, así que no, tampoco soy dueño de Hetalia T.T

Advertencias: Trulululu… creo que nope, tal vez me excedí resaltando un par de cosas en una de las Metahumanas (si saben a lo que me refiero) pero ni nada, nope, nope…

Canción: (Titanium) by David Guetta ft Sia.  
>" I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away, ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away, you shoot me down, but I won't fall, I'm titanium, You shoot me down, but I won't fall…"<p>

++++I'm Talking loud, not saying much++++

-¿Tú, qué?

-Me voy, lo siento- sus rostros preocupados, asustados y confundidos la estaban matando, pero su mirada seguía tan fría como siempre y su expresión permanecía vacía- He estado pensando y he llegado a esto, he tomado my decisión.

-No puedes irte… has hecho un juramento… no a la organización, a nosotros…- Por increíble que pareciera, por ridículo que fuera, Dice no tenía palabras, por primera vez en su vida tenía ante él algo que no había visto venir- No puedes hacernos esto…

-Lo siento, no hay otra opción, no puedo seguir aquí- Su voz estaba tan calmada, tan tranquila, pero se estaba rompiendo por dentro, ¿por qué no la dejaban ir? Si seguían suplicando la harían cambiar de opinión- De verdad lo siento, pero no hay manera en que cambie mi parecer, solo quería decírselos yo misma.

-Pero… Por favor, Gamma…- Dice estaba frente a ella, su cabello estaba suelto y parecía mucho más joven de lo que realmente era, se podía escuchar la suplica en su voz y a pesar de que sus ojos estaban ocultos, ella casi podía ver la desesperación en ellos- Me lo prometiste…

-Lo siento, me marcho- Se dio la vuelta para no verlos más, Dice estaba devastado, pero también lo estaba S, G y L la miraban como si no creyeran una palabra de lo que había dicho, White Runner se quedó con la boca abierta y C simplemente se encogió de hombros, Jean lo sabía y procuró no mirarla, su nueva dama colgaba de su brazo y le sonreía simpática, Blackbird parecía como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada y Breeze parecía querer abofetearla a ella, se alejó con esa última imagen de su familia.

Durante un rato nadie dijo nada, todos se habían quedado helados, de piedra, Jean fue el primero en moverse y poner una mano sobre el hombro de Dice, el Ignorance miraba la puerta de la habitación, sin creer todavía que Gamma había salido por ahí y que no volvería jamás, él reaccionó ante el tacto y se sacudió, se apartó de Jean y lo miró directo a los ojos, estaba furioso, se le notaba de lejos, aquello era curioso y al mismo tiempo temible, Dice nunca se enojaba.

-¿Por qué se fue?

-Fue mi culpa- Se adelantó S, parecía al borde las lágrimas- Ella me pidió consejo y le dije que hiciera lo que creyera correcto, este no era lugar para ella, no más.

-Si este no es lugar para ella, entonces, ¿Dónde?- Dice se giró para enfrentarla pero en cuanto la vio a la cara dejó escapar un sonido estrangulado y se llevó una mano a la cabeza- No…

-¿Dice?- Jean tuvo que sostener al Ignorance al tiempo que las piernas del mismo cedieron, el color se le había lavado de la cara- ¿Qué sucede?

-Va a ir con ellas, no puede ir con ellas, nosotros… No…

-Lo siento, yo no lo sabía hasta hoy, ella no me lo quiso decir, yo lo habría evitado- Dijo S, mirando a su compañero, ella sabía perfectamente lo que él debía estar viendo- Lo siento…

-¿Qué sucede?- Breeze había trabajado en Ignorance lo suficiente para saber que Dice estaba teniendo una de sus raras visiones, y que S sabía de que se trataba, el resto estaba en la sombra, pero también estaban preocupados- ¿Con quienes se ha ido Gamma?

-Con ellas- Contestó Dice, por lo visto lo que fuera que hubiera visto lo había tomado por sorpresa, el dolor parecía haberse ido, pero aún estaba tan pálido como las paredes de la sala, su voz no fue más que un susurro- Tendremos que… ¿Cómo pudo?... Se fue con las amazonas…

Broke broke broke

El cuarto estaba oscuro, siempre estaba oscuro, había un largo sillón de terciopelo rojo y dos individuales de cuero negro, la pared estaba pintada del color de la noche y llena de marcos blancos, vacíos, unas largas cortinas de encaje semitransparente del color de la sangre adornaban la puerta, no había una sola ventana. En el sillón largo habían dos personas, una chica vestida totalmente de un azul oscuro, su figura era envidiable pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus pechos, cualquiera habría pagado por tenerlos entre sus manos, tenía el cabello rubio y corto, llevaba un par de lentes negros sobre la cabeza y cubriendo su rostro iban unos googles de lente rojizo, estaba sentada con las piernas sobre el sillón, la derecha un poco recogida y sobre ella descansaba su brazo de manera perezosa, a sus pies estaba un chico, era el más pequeño de todos, cabello rubio y un traje sencillo, rojo como la sangre con hombreras doradas y unos cuantos detalles de oro, llevaba un domino escarlata que le cubría el rostro.

En el individual de la derecha estaba un muchacho, o eso parecía, llevaba el cabello castaño atado en una coleta y su uniforme verde oscuro parecía un uniforme militar, no tenía casi nada de especial, parecía hasta aburrido, jugueteaba con una granada y dejó escapar un suspiro amargo, llevaba una máscara de lo más sencilla, negra, y a pesar de ello era poco probable que lo reconocieran. En el otro individual estaba un hombre, quizá el mayor del grupo, o al menos lo parecía, con el cabello rubio bien recortado y la postura erguida, su traje también parecía un uniforme militar pero era de color azulado y tenía detalles en negro, plata y oro, llevaba un rifle de guerra en la espalda y unos lentes de tirador con el lente tan oscuro que parecía imposible que pudiera ver algo a través de ellos, sin embargo, nunca había fallado un tiro. Frente a ellos estaba su líder, Magnet, y guindándole de la espalda estaba Blue, a quién todos le tenían un miedo psicótico.

-Bien, hoy nos dividiremos las tareas- Dijo Magnet con voz queda, sus órdenes eran absolutas- Strider, tú irás por Ignis.

-Sí, mi señor- Dijo el chico de verde y cabello castaño.

-Ripper, tu irás por White Runner-El chico de rojo asintió, el líder se dirigió al hombre de azul y el rifle- Shock, irás por Breeze.

-A sus órdenes- Asintió el tirador, su voz era tan seria como su expresión.

-Coldwave, Ghost es todo tuyo- Le dijo a la chica de pechos grandes, y luego miró sobre su hombro- Blue, tu sabes que quieres destripar a Shade.

-Gracias, mi señor, sabía que me guardarías el honor- Dijo ella, sonriendo, acariciándole la mejilla y luego plantándole un beso- ¿Qué harás vos?

-¿Yo?- Magnet se ajustó los guantes y una expresión amarga le nació en el rostro- Yo me encargo de los civiles.

Broke broke broke.

Ignis estaba tan tranquilo, sentado en su pequeño pedazo de muelle, había astillas por todos lados pero se podía encontrar siempre un buen lugar para sentarse por allí, a la orilla del mar negro, escuchando las olas romper contra la barricada de roca y los postes de madera vieja, todos decían que había que tener cuidado esos días, habían tantos rumores que ya no se sabía que creer y todos andaban algo tensos, la noticia de los enfrentamientos en Arcadia y de cómo se había extendido hasta ellos aquella ola de violencia era preocupante, nadie quería otra guerra, y sin embargo, todos intentaban crear una nueva. Había gente tan extraña y con sentimientos tan oscuros que él prefería estar a solas, sus emociones eran maleables y él podía darles el matiz que quisiera, la soledad era tranquilidad y la tranquilidad de daba calma todas las noches, pero aquella no, estaba en silencio con el mar, ni siquiera el viento aullaba, las olas eran violentas y arrancaban gritos de las rocas pero nada más, usualmente allí estaba en calma, ahora todo estaba tranquilo, pero él estaba inquieto, un sonido a sus espaldas lo hiso sobresaltarse.

-Mira, mira, que bonito lo que encontré- El muchacho frente a él, era menudo, vestía de verde y llevaba una sencilla máscara negra ocultaba su identidad de manera perezosa, sin esfuerzo, llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta suelta, y de su cintura destacaba un cinturón lleno de bolsillos, todo en él parecía despreocupado, su postura, la manera en que jugueteaba con el anillo de la granada en su mano, incluso sus emociones, sintió una punzada de miedo al percatarse de que no tenía mucho con qué trabajar- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te han comido la lengua los peces muertos que tanto te gusta observar?

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó, su voz más valiente de lo que era en realidad, alzó un aura intimidante alrededor de él y dejó que el sentimiento le llegara al otro, no le tenía miedo, eso quería decir- ¿Qué quieres conmigo?

-No te debo explicaciones, pero por ser bueno, te las daré- Ignis sintió ganas de abofetearlo, hasta su sonrisa grosera resultaba desganada, todo en ese chico estaba mal- Mi nombre es Strider, y vengo por ti, buenas noches, Ignis.

-¿Qué?

Las palabras salieron muy tarde, sus acciones tardaron medio segundo para ser eficientes, el chico se había llevado la granada a la boca y tirado del anillo, el objeto rodó entre sus pies y una oleada de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, ya había sido salvado una vez de explotar en pedazos, ¿quién lo salvaría esta vez? No había nadie, estaba solo, iba a morir. Dejó que todo su miedo se fuera a otro lugar, se lo regaló todo a Strider, si iba a morir no lo iba a hacer como un cobarde, el miedo no iba a matar a su enemigo, pero le dejaría un sinsabor en la victoria, esperó el fuego y el dolor, pero en vez de eso se vio envuelto en una nube de humo blanco, sus energías lo abandonaron de pronto y el humo lo consumió todo a su alrededor.

Broke Broke Broke

Ripper era pequeño y pocos lo conocían, pero eso sí, todos conocían su trabajo, era delicado y no dejaba huellas, era un perfeccionista de primero, incluso más que Shock, simplemente le daba miedo la gente y si la gente lo estaba mirando sentía las piernas de gelatina y le temblaban las manos, imposible para él trabajar, solía adorar a las sombras, prefería ocultarse y arrinconar a su presa, tomarla desprevenida y terminar su trabajo lo más rápido posible, todos conocían su nombre, la mayoría conocía su trabajo, simple y sencillamente, nadie conocía su rostro y aquellos que habían tenido el honor de verlo frente a frente no habían tenido la oportunidad de contarlo, era uno de los demonios del parque.

Los viejos juegos mecánicos del parque de atracciones resultaban escalofriantes, pensar que alguna vez fueron de colores vivos y servían para traer alegría a los niños era una imaginación bastante rara, ahora solo quedaban decrepitas ruinas y siniestras sombras de carruseles oxidados y juguetes rotos, parecía el lugar perfecto para jugar con el diablo, ¿o por qué no? Con la muerte misma, o con un destripador como él. Una sombra le llamó la atención, adoraba a sus informantes, tenía un gato pardo al que había enseñado a seguir los pasos de sus víctimas, los cuervos solían evitar esos tramos, pero una vez cada mes hacían guardia en aquellos lugares, hoy era su noche.

-Bienvenido al parque de atracciones de Meta City- Sonrió, no solía hacer eso a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía no había necesidad de luces, iluminaba toda la estancia- Mi nombre es Ripper y tengo orden de darle un recorrido particular.

-¿Ah sí? Espero que igual te paguen si no lo haces porque si no te quedarás sin sueldo- Cuando le habían dicho que White Runner no tenía educación y que era un grosero no le mentían, ahí lo tení al frente, siendo tan mal educado- Ahora, si no te molesta, tengo cosas que hacer.

-El problema, mi amigo y señor cuervo…- Ripper sacó de su bota un cilindro parecido al de Blackbird, el Ignorance lo reconoció y se preguntó que arma ocultaba su forma en la mano del villano, su voz era demasiado dulce y peligrosa para su gusto-… es que sí me molesta, White Runner.

El cuervo no tuvo tiempo de correr, o de reaccionar, Ripper conocía bien sus límites, no podía dejarlo emprender su marcha, no podría alcanzarlo, sacudió el cilindro de metal en su mano y este se estiró un poco, quizá dos veces su tamaño original y en la punta resplandecía un filo negro, su nombre era Ripper, el destripador, no usaba cualquier arma para el trabajo, la mayoría confundía su filo con un hacha, pero no, era un cuchillo de carnicero y como una sombra se ciño sobre su presa.

Broke Broke Broke.

Breeze estaba tan molesto como todos sus compañeros, en especial por la reacción de Dice, nunca pensó que aquel hombre, quién era como el hermano mayor de todos, la fuerza que a todos les hacía falta, se rompería de esa manera. Gamma y él eran bastante cercanos, pasaban horas charlando de cosas sin sentido y él la escuchaba y le daba consejo, él había jurado protegerla y ella le había jurado siempre estar con él, ella había roto esa promesa y él se preguntó si Dice volvería a confiar en alguien en su vida. Todos sabían que el mayor había tenido tragos amargos debido a su poder, desarrolló sus dones desde pequeño y antes no sabía cómo controlarlo, Breeze imaginaba que despertarse de un sueño que se haría realidad todos los días debía ser escalofriante y aún así no había tenido a nadie que lo consolará, todos sabían que Dice tenía hermanos pero también sabían que no tenía una buena relación con ninguno de ellos, todos lo habían abandonado tarde o temprano, a como Gamma recién había hecho.

Suspiró resignado y una nube de vaho blanco escapó de sus labios, recién había descubierto que podía controlar la temperatura del viento a su alrededor, podía hacer que fueran vientos frescos como en verano o helados como en una tormenta, incluso ardientes como en el desierto, justo ahora se sentía frío por dentro y eso se reflejaba en el clima a su alrededor, Jean los había mandado a él y a White Runner de patrulla aquella noche, realmente era el turno de Dice y de Gamma, pero dadas las circunstancias…

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Se sobresaltó de golpe al escuchar el sonido de un arma al ser cargada, buscó con sus ojos a alguien, algo que delatara de donde había venido el sonido pero no encontró nada- ¡Muéstrate! Cobarde…

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde- Dijo una voz tranquila, Breeze se volteó a su izquierda y vio a un hombre, un poco más alto que él, vestido con de azul y con un rifle en la mano, le estaba cambiando los cartuchos y los lentes oscuros evitaban que le leyera la mirada- Pero tu deberías convertirte en uno, justo ahora.

Él siguió cambiando balas sin usa por balas nuevas, y al final cargó un dardo, no estaba hecho para matar sino para drogar, lo querían vivo, o eso esperaba, el tirador apuntó y apretó el gatillo sin miramientos, Breeze trató de desviar el tranquilizante con el viento pero se dio cuenta de que el tirador había disparado un poco a la derecha, su viento le dio la curva que necesitaba y sintió un ligero pinchazo en el cuello, pronto se sintió mareado y los colores se desdibujaron a su alrededor.

-No me llaman Shock por nada- Escuchó decir al villano antes de perder la conciencia- Nunca he fallado un tiro.

Broke Broke Broke

Ella estaba encantada con el lugar, eran pocas las ocasiones en que a uno le daban permiso para colarse en los cuarteles de la orden, mucho menos para ir y darle algo de amor al mismísimo líder, estaba contenta con la confianza que Magnet le había entregado, se deleitaba con las cosas más sencillas pero aquella noche dejaría su simplicidad y se encargaría de darles un espectáculo, sabía que había cámaras, sabía que la estaban viendo, ya había noqueado a los guardas y los tenía encerrados en jaulas de hielo, sobre las cuales estaba sentada, sonrió.

La enorme y vieja oficina de la alcaldía estaba cubierta de escarcha, del techo guindaban picos de hielo y el piso parecía hecho de cristal, hacía un frío de muerte y podía escuchar tiritar a los pobres muchachos que estaban bajo ella, a un lado del escritorio estaban las dos pesadas prisiones de hielo, los chicos eran jóvenes e inexpertos, ella era una asesina certificada, lástima que aquella noche no fuera a matar. Estaba esperando, paciente y silenciosa, tranquila, no tenía prisa alguna, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, de manera ligeramente seductora, arqueando la espalda para sus pechos resaltaran un poco más, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros y estos estaban llenos de brazaletes de hielo y anillos nevados, en su cabello habían nidos de escarcha, se veía resplandeciente, amaba ponerse sus googles y su uniforme y transformarse, en la vida real era tan tímida y no se atrevía a aprovecharse de sus atributos, pero Coldwave sí que lo hacía, ah, y como lo disfrutaba.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y se encontró mirando a Ghost, el fantasma de la orden, un muerto viviente, un hombre que decían pertenecía más al mundo de los espíritus que al suyo, ella lo recibió con una sonrisa y una capa fina de hielo se hizo de sus pies, atándolo al piso con firmeza pero delicadez al mismo tiempo, él la miró con sorpresa por unos segundos y luego murmuró unas palabras bajo el aliento, ella no entendió nada pero sus preciosos grilletes se derritieron y el hombre fue libre nuevamente.

-No me mentían cuando me dijeron que tenías poder sobre casi todo lo que te rodeaba- Dijo ella, sin perder la sonrisa- Que solo te bastaban las palabras adecuadas.

-No, te mintieron, tengo poder sobre TODO lo que me rodea, y sí, solo necesito las palabras adecuadas para controlar lo que quiera controlar- Su voz denotaba seriedad y molestia, reparó en sus lindos asientos y dejó escapar un gruñido.

-¿Te gustan? Sí, ahora veo que tienes grandes poderes pero…- Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más y un viento helado se coló por la ventana, una tela blanca hecha de nieve se hizo sobre los labios del fantasma, sus manos fueron atadas por guirnaldas de hielo y sus pies fueron víctimas otra vez de sus grilletes cristalinos-…No puedes controlarme a mí, y ahora, no tienes palabras que decir.

Él intentó liberarse, pero fue en vano, no podía producir sonidos coherentes, lo frío de su bozal le quemaba los labios y la piel del rostro, quién creyera que el fuego era algo que dolía nunca había tocado el hielo puro, quemaba más que las llamas y aunque se retorcía no conseguía liberarse de su prisión y de su dolor, una venda de nieve extra apreció frente a él y se fue acercando lentamente a su ojos, sería enteramente suyo, ella miró divertida a su presa, el pánico en aquellos hermosos orbes verdes.

-Buenas noches Ghost, espero que hayas aprendido la lección- Ella cambió la pierna que cruzaba sobre la otra y se miró las manos llenas de anillos- Nadie controla a Coldwave.

La venda hizo contacto con la piel y escuchó su grito ahogado por la capa de nieve que le cubría la boca, se retorció un poco más antes de caer víctima del dolor, ella liberó todas sus ataduras y el hombre más grande entre los héroes cayó a sus pies, inconsciente.

Broke Broke Broke

Esa noche tenía una reunión importante con sus amigos, Bronx andaba de un humor increíble desde que su amado secreto-no-tan-secreto lo había aceptado a su lado y Lust siempre andaba con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro, él tenía la suya propia, había sido un una buena tarde y empezaba a oscurecer, todo iba perfecto, no habían tenido más problemas con los cuervos ni con Lux y su compañero, habían sido un excelente par de semanas desde su último enfrentamiento serio con alguien y su única preocupación parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, uno de sus amigos había estado ocultando heridas de él, pero el pequeño Matthew parecía estar mucho mejor ahora que se había reconciliado con Al, la vida era buena, entonces, ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo?

-¿Tienes frío, Shade?- Le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas y esto solo lo hizo estremecerse un poco más, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un rostro que ya esperaba, conocería esa voz hasta en el fin del mundo- ¿Qué sucede navajito? ¿Te has quedado sin respuestas filosas?

-Eso nunca, mí querida Blue- le respondió él, estirando una mano en su dirección y lanzándole un puñal sin filo, que obviamente reboto contra la pared donde ella había estado segundos antes- Sabes que tengo la lengua tan afilada como mis cuchillas.

-Eso espero, si es así no habrá riesgo en pararlas con la mano- Se rió la muchacha, el sonido que escapaba de su garganta podría ser hermoso si no estuviera teñido de sadismo- Es una lástima que el jefe te quiera vivo…

-¿Jefe?- Ella se había desplazado a su derecha, le estaba dando rodeos, todos sabían que ellos dos tenían una competencia por quién manejaba mejor las armas blancas, lo suyo eran los puñales y cuchillos cortos, ella tenía filos de hielo, tan pequeñas como agujas o tan grandes como espadas, y sin embargo todos reconocían a Shade cuando se hablaba de objetos punzocortantes- ¿Ahora trabajas para un señor? Que novedad…

-Siempre he trabajado para él, pero no es mi señor- Consiguió escapar de un par de cuchillos azules antes de que una pica le clavara una manga al concreto- Es mi Dios.

A esta pica le siguieron varias, ese Dios del que ella hablaba la bendijera por su pulso, un centímetro mal calculado y habría terminado clavado por su carne y no por la tela de su uniforme, finalmente cerró los ojos cuando vio una púa sin filo dirigirse a su cabeza, agradecía de verdad que lo quisieran vivo.

-Es mi Dios, y por él hago cualquier sacrificio.

Broke Broke Broke

Era temprano en la madrugada y tenía el teléfono en la mano, se disponía a marcar cuando el objeto le vibró en la mano y la conocida canción que en ocasiones lo hacía gruñir le consiguió sacar un suspiro de alivio. La voz de Alfred F. Jones le saludó preocupado al otro lado de la línea.

-Matt, tenemos problemas.

-Lo sé- Le dijo pesar.

-¿Lo sabes?- Preguntó el otro, sorprendido y esperanzado- ¿Quiere decir eso que ustedes los tienen?

-No, quisiera pero no… Ignis y Ghost son solo dos de los cinco desaparecidos- Le confió el muchacho, sabía que podía confiar su vida en Alfred- White Runner, Breeze y Shade también se esfumaron esta noche, pareciera que se los tragó la tierra.

-No sé qué sucede Matt- Se notaba la preocupación en su tono, él también estaba preocupado- Dos héroes, dos cuervos y un villano, ¿Para qué?

-No lo sé, Al, no tengo idea- Le confesó- Pero planeo averiguarlo.


	35. Sunset

¿Qué es esto? Ah sí, aunque ustedes no lo crean es un capitulo nuevo, de verdad, yo tampoco lo podía creer pero aquí está… humm… ¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? No mucho, sinceramente me dio flojera de escritor y ahora que estoy de vacaciones resulta que sí tengo algo de vida social después de todo, pero ehh… bueno… ¡No me maten! Para aclarar, pronto subo una actualización con los personajes, para que no se pierdan jjjj...

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mía, el Fanfic sí xD es lo único que tengo…

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, (no me maten) Incesto, personajes nuevos y trulululu.

Canción: (Sunset) by The XX.  
>"I saw you again; it felt like we had never met. It's like the sun set in your eyes and never wanted to rise, what have you done with the one I loved? When I look into your eyes I see no surprise? I always thought it was sad the way we acted like strangers, after all that we had, We act like we had never met."<p>

+++Now it feels like you see trough me+++

Ella caminaba tranquila, sus pasos apenas rompían el silencio de la noche, estaba contenta pues se reuniría con sus hermanas y por fin le darían una misión importante, había trabajado duro por ello y sabía que se lo merecía, aún más que todas las otras, pero respetaba las reglas y aceptaba las ordenes de su reina, todas ellas habían hecho un juramento con sangre y con sangre tendrían que pagar si se atrevían a romperlo. Ella no tenía ese problema, la rebeldía le era natural pero por alguna razón no sentía gana alguna de desobedecer o alejarse del sendero que había elegido, había hecho una buena elección.

Blue tenía un caminar despreocupado pero sus hombros no caían, su espalda estaba erguida y su cabeza en alto, era orgullosa y se notaba desde lejos, su cabello lizo caía en ondas de plata casi imperceptibles, demasiado delicadas para el ojo común, su piel blanca como la leche y su antifaz de encaje blanco, la mayoría de las suyas vestían encaje para proteger sus identidades, era un rasgo que tenían en común y que las hacía resaltar, las distinguía de los héroes y villanos comunes, ellas no eran ninguno de ellos, ellas eran Amazonas y no respondían ante nadie.

Cuando llegó a la sala donde solían reunirse se encontró con todas sus hermanas, era sorprendente que llegara de última pero aún así estaba cinco minutos temprano, se encogió de hombros y fue a tomar su lugar en la enorme mesa ovalada en la que se sentaban a discutir sus decisiones, cada una era tratada como una princesa , habían seis sillas alrededor de la mesa y estaban adornadas en motivo de su ocupante, una de ellas permanecía vacía, y lo que se podría definir como un trono esteba apostado a la cabecera, ese era el lugar de su reina, quién también estaba ausente, aunque solo por unos segundos.

-Buenas noches, me agrada ver que están todas aquí, les traje una sorpresa- Bloody Mary era su reina, ocupó su lugar en su trono y sonrió, llevaba un traje pomposo,un atuendo azul oscuro que recordaba ligeramente al uniforme de una colegiala, camisa manga larga con un listón rojo en el cuello, falda de holanes muy corta, medias altas y zapatillas de ballet blancas, todo tenía detalles en ese color, llevaba una tiara de oro con un rubí en el medio sobre su largo cabello rubio claro, sosteniéndola con un par de prensas metálicas cruzadas y un antifaz de encaje dorado que protegía sus ojos azules- Ya tengo quién ocupe esa fea silla solitaria.

De las sombras salió una chica menuda, vestida en oro y planco, se notaba tímida pero ya llevaba el antifaz de encaje, era blanco, así como el de ella. La chica las saludó con una cabezada y tomó asiento donde antes no había nadie, la silla era negra por ahora, con un respaldar alto y sin detalles, pronto tendrían que darle estilo, la de Blue parecía peligrosa, estaba hecha de millones de dagas fundidas, una sobre la otra y aún conservaban su filo, era una silla en la que podías morir si no sabías como sentarte, era suya y de nadie más.

-Así es como me agrada verlas, completas, Gamma será nuestra nueva hermana y ya ha hecho sus juramentos ante mí, espero que la hagan sentir propia- Como siempre, había un ligero tono de amenaza en las palabras de su líder, aún con aquella sonrisa en su rostro- Como sea, pasemos a lo importante, creo que hoy tengo que delegar misiones.

Mientras Bloody Mary iba repartiendo los trabajos, Blue se fijó en sus hermanas, a la derecha de su reina estaba Feather, vestida de rosa y vino, con su corto cabello rubio, ojos verdes y su silla de cristal, delicada y en las reposaderas de los brazos habían dos cabezas de cisne, era una de las piezas que más había costado trabajo conseguir. A su lado estaba Beasty, solían trabajar juntas, ella también vestía de dorado y blanco pero su antifaz era negro como la noche y tenía algo de salvaje con sus ojos azules con pupila similar a la de un gato y su cabellera castaña suelta, sentada sobre una silla de madera trenzada y pieles de leopardo, tigre y cebra sirviendo de cojines, los brazos de la silla tenían forma de garra y las largas uñas de la muchacha parecían una adición al diseño, Blue había aprendido a respetar a aquel par.

Luego estaba Aphrodite, con su sonrisa delicada y las manos reposando sobre sus piernas cruzadas, su vestido era de un color gris muy claro y era más corto adelante que por detrás, donde una larga cola ondulaba a su paso ligero, tenía el cabello negro y extremadamente largo recogido en una trenza que le caía sobre el pecho y un antifaz del color de la luna protegía su rostro, su silla era negra en su mayoría pero estaba cubierta por pequeños círculos de cristales, algunos eran de color rojo, amarillo y azul, pero la mayoría eran plateados, sus ojos oscuros examinaban la sala sin mayor interés. Ice estaba a su lado, su larga cabellera blanquecina le caía sobre la espalda y sus ojos violeta llamaban la atención, aún a través del antifaz de encaje café, llevaba un vestido blanco que parecía una camisa de botones larga, del cuello caía un enorme lazo del mismo material y sobre eso llevaba un saco color caoba, medias negras sobre la rodilla y botas blancas de amarrar un poco más abajo, su silla era una de las complicadas, casi un trono de hielo, hecha con cristales y copos delicados, a su lado había un cetro con una enorme piedra azul, lo utilizaba para dirigir sus poderes. Estas dos trabajaban solas pero tenían un estilo delicado y su trabajo era reconocible, justo como ellas querían.

Temblando un poco por el frío estaba la chica nueva, Gamma, parecía todavía nerviosa pero al igual que ella, parecía estar examinando a sus compañeras mientras Bloody Mery hablaba con Beasty sobre su misión. Luego estaba ella, Blue, a la derecha de su reina, mirando sin mirar a su líder y dirigente, el trono de Bloody Mery era de oro, con un enorme cojín rojo en el centro, rubíes, zafiros y otras piedras preciosas adornaban el marco y en al arco superior tenía inscrito "Reina entre las reinas del mundo".

-Blue, querida, para ti tengo algo especial- Mery sonrió, esta vez honestamente, no con malicia, deseando contarle su importante misión- Ocupamos deshacernos de nuestros más grandes obstáculos, no queremos arriesgarnos así que lo más sencillo sería matarlos, rápido y sin mucho alboroto, este es el tuyo.

La reina le tendió una fotografía, todas tenían una, incluso Gamma, no sería la primera vez que matara para sus hermanas, y sabía muy bien que no sería la última, era sencillo, cuando quería algo espectacular los cortaba en pedazos y hacía una búsqueda del tesoro para los amigos de la victima, cuando lo quería sencillo no hacía más que cortarles el cuello y dejarlos desangrarse en la tranquilidad de la noche, al mirar la fotografía en sus manos se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y miró a Mery directo a los ojos, azul contra azul, su miedo contra aquella sonrisa y supo que no tenía un decir en la situación, pero no podía matarlo…

-Sí, mi señora- Dijo a contra de voluntad, era imposible que hiciera algo como aquello, ella no tenía la fuerza, no era capaz… ¿O sí?

Broke Broke Broke

Mathew estaba sentado en frente de su computador, no había dormido y había vivido de café desde que sus amigos habían desaparecido, había descubierto muy poco en los últimos tres días, mañana sería lunes y sabía que si no los encontraba pronto tendrían problemas, sus identidades serían cuestionadas si no se presentaban a clases, todos los ojos y la atención caerían sobre ellos, no podía permitirlo, no cuando Lovino y Arthur estaban en juego, también habían desaparecido Breeze, Shade e Ignis. Dos de sus compañeros y su "primo" estaban desaparecidos, solo Dios sabría a quién más habían tomado bajo el nombre de Shade pero no quería averiguarlo, quería averiguar dónde estaban y evitar un desastre o dos si era posible. Finalmente consiguió algo, no un algo pequeño, algo enorme, había sido inesperado pero sucedió, la señal del transmisor de Breeze dio una señal de alarma, habían sido meros segundos pero lo había conseguido; sabía donde estaban.

-¡ALFRED!- Gritó al muchacho que estaba en el piso de abajo mientras corría hacía su armario e introducía la contraseña del segundo armario donde estaban sus uniformes y sus herramientas de trabajo, se estaba terminando de poner la camisa cuando su mejor amigo se digno a aparecer- Los tengo, Al, ¡Los tengo!

-¿Qué? Eso es asombroso… de verdad que te vistes rápido- se notaba que estaba sorprendido por la noticia y por el hecho de que Mathew se había convertido en Blackbird en tan solo unos segundos- ¿Dónde están?

-En la chatarrería, no puedo creer que Magnet se haya atrevido- El canadiense terminó de introducir sus armas en el cinturón y cerró el armario otra vez, Alfred se estaba vistiendo allí mismo, por lo visto cargaba con su uniforme en la mochila todo el tiempo- Es sorprendente que no te hayan descubierto aún.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Nadie busca en los lugares obvios, es demasiado obvio- Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó el antifaz, ambos estaban listos y ahora parecían peligrosos, había un brillo extraño en los ojos de Al- ¿Sabes quién es Magnet? Siempre he tenido la impresión de no solo es un cretino cuando lleva la máscara.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo decírtelo, está en el contrato y ya te he dicho mucho, lo siento- Mathew tomó sus llaves y abrió la ventana, Alfred lo miró extrañado- ¿Qué? ¿No esperarás que salga por la puerta vestido así? Francis y Monique viven aquí, ¿Lo sabías?

-Claro, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- La risa del rubio sonó algo nerviosa, pero tenía sentido, ambos estaban aterrorizados con la idea de lo que podrían encontrar- En marcha.

Salieron por la ventana y caminaron un par de cuadras antes de llegar a una vieja casa abandonada, Blackbird abrió el garaje y BBoy sonrió al ver la motocicleta negra esperando por ellos, llegar a la Meta City no había tomado más de cinco minutos, en un vehículo normal les habría tomado treinta, pero allí estaban y el viento se sentía increíble contra la piel a aquellas velocidades, Alfred nunca habría podido relacionar a su mejor amigo con el Ignorance que estaba sentado frente a él, eran simplemente demasiado distintos, quizá ahí estaba la gracia en ocultar tu identidad. No es que quisiera admitirlo pero estaba aterrado, ¿Qué le habrían hecho esos salvajes a Arthur? Además, Magnet era conocido por ser demasiado grosero y agresivo, le gustaba jugar con la comida.

-Es extraño- Comentó Blackbird, deteniendo la moto y mirando alrededor- Entramos a su territorio y no ha pasado nada, ¿Dónde está?

-Es cierto- Todo estaba en silencio, en demasiado silencio, su amigo se encogió de hombros y prosiguió su camino, aunque se notaba que estaba alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder y buscaba trampas con disimulo- ¿Qué tan lejos estamos?

-Deberían de estar justo… Aquí- Se detuvieron de nuevo, esta vez en frente de una pequeña casa de hojalata, Alfred podía notar lo tenso que estaba el cuervo, estaba resultando fácil- Demasiado fácil, ¿Crees que sea una trampa?

-No lo sé, averigüemos- Él no tenía ganas de pensar en las consecuencias, no le importaba, solo quería saber que Arthur estaba bien y todo lo demás valía un pepino en comparación, por él que se desatara la guerra allí mismo, siempre y cuando tuviera a Ghost a su lado- Venga, no tenemos toda la noche.

No espero a escuchar las quejas de Matt, no quería que le dijeran que tenía que ser cauteloso, que podría ser una trampa, que quizá los mataría a todos, se encogió de hombros y contuvo el aliento antes de intentar abrir la puerta, como esperaba; no la movió ni un centímetro. Miró a Mathew pidiéndole ayuda, él sabía que el otro podía abrir la puerta a como fuera, si no había de otra le tocaría a él arrancarla con su súper fuerza pero aquello era último recurso, no querían arriesgarse a hacerles daño a los rehenes, Blackbird inspeccionó la pared y encontró el panel que exigía una contraseña para abrir, el ignorance introdujo un montón de números y Alfred perdió la cuenta luego de un minuto, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el dispositivo pitara y les accediera la entrada.

-¿Hola?- Ahora fue el turno de BBoy de volver a mirar a Blackbird como si quisiera matarlos a todos, el rubio había encendido una linterna y apuntaba al interior, casi gritando "Aquí estamos", se sorprendió al encontrar a cinco Metahumanos metidos en una jaula de hielo al fondo de la casita- ¿No hay nadie más aquí?

-Hay algo mal con todo esto- Comentó, Ghost negó con la cabeza, todo estaba resultando demasiado bien, demasiado, no había forma de que Magnet fuera tan descuidado, contuvo el aliento mientras avanzaba hasta la jaula y notó que podía tocarla, podía jalar de los barrotes y no pasaba nada- Blackbird, esto es irreal.

-Lo sé- Contestó el muchacho, sus ojos estaban fijos en White Runner, los cinco parecían ilesos, solo un poco mallugados y sucios pero estaban vivos, conscientes y enteros, las únicas muestras de que estaban cautivos eran que estaban atados, amordazados y en una jaula- Dame espacio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Preguntó tomando tres pasos hacia atrás, su respuesta fueron unas suaves llamaradas saliendo de las manos de su amigo, Blackbird movía sus dedos mientras las controlaba y estas se encargaron de besar el hielo hasta derretirlo, sin quemar un solo cabello de los prisioneros, una vez que estuvieron libres se encargaron de liberarlos de sus ataduras y silenciadores- ¡Ghost! Estoy tan feliz de verte, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, ahora larguémonos de aquí- Todos esperaban voltearse y encontrar la puerta cerrada o salir y encontrar un grupo de villanos esperándolos, nada sucedió, todos y cada uno de ellos estaba completamente sorprendido- ¿Qué diablos? Tanta molestia por secuestrarnos… fue tan fácil liberarnos.

-Bueno, a mi no me importa- Comentó White Runner, él y Breeze se habían plantado uno a cada lado de Blackbird, Shade les había dado una reverencia silenciosa a modo de gracias y había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos- Sigamos el ejemplo del niño cuchilla y vayámonos antes de que nuestra suerte se acabe, maldición, ocupo un baño…

-Creo que es lo mejor, gracias- Dijo BBoy, tomando el papel de héroe que simplemente se había puesto de acuerdo con un cuervo por emergencia, no era Al y no estaba sonriéndole a Matt- Creo que es obvio, nadie espera que busquen en los lugares obvios.

Broke Broke Broke

Ignorante de lo que sucedía en su pequeña bodega con sus nuevos juguetes, Magnet estaba sentado en su estudio, preguntándose qué tantas probabilidades habían de que su plan fallara, no era una opción viable pero tenía que considerarlo, ocupaba un repuesto, un plan B, ocupaba estar seguro de que pasos seguir y de no arruinarlo, si quería una guerra que funcionara a su favor tenía que calcular todo meticulosamente, ese era el único lado bajo que tenía todo aquello. La puerta de su estudio se abrió y le sonrió a la persona que entró, excepto que la sonrisa le duró muy poco en los labios, no esperaba ver a quién vio a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó bruscamente, no quería verla, tenerla cerca le daba escalofríos en más de una manera- Pensé que querías la tarde libre.

-Así era, pero me desocupé temprano y pensé; "¿Por qué no ir y divertirme un rato con el jefe?"- Ella sonrió, aquella fría sensación de inquietud creció en su pecho y un nudo se hizo en su estomago, odiaba esa voz tan dulce, le daba ganas de…besarla- Así que aquí me tienes, toda tuya.

-Lo siento, sabes que no puedo- Ella se le había acercado poco a poco, seductora, pero él no podía- Tengo a alguien más en mi corazón.

-¿Quién? Ese niño estúpido no te quiere, ya deberías haberlo superado.- Le dijo, fría y sin morderse la lengua, era obvio que no tomaba bien el rechazo- ¿O alguien más?

-Sí, es alguien más, no es perfecta y no estoy tan loco por ella a como estaba por Matvey, pero le debo mi corazón, se lo prometí- Susurró, Magnet tampoco quería el afecto de esa otra persona, estaba simplemente mal pero para evitar problemas había hecho una promesa, una promesa que nunca podría cumplir- Mi hermana posee mi corazón.

-¿Ah sí? Eso tiene solución, mi querido Iván-El uso de su nombre real hizo que se le pararan todos los vellos del cuerpo y miró a la chica con extrema sorpresa, un poco de miedo corriéndole por las venas- A tu hermanita no le importa que yo sea la que te haga feliz.

-¿Tu que sabes?- Ella solo sonrió y se llevó una mano al rostro, quitándose el antifaz- ¿Natasha?

-Ninguna otra…- Iván estaba anonadado, no sabía que decir ni que hacer y reaccionó muy tarde para detener el beso apasionado que la chica le estaba dando, sus labios eran cálidos pero furiosos, se sentían tan bien sobre los suyos y su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante el afecto, su mente por su parte le gritaba que lo detuviera, ella se separó sola- … Te amo Iván, te amo con todo mi corazón… Lo siento tanto.

Ella volvió a besarlo y esta vez sí que hizo algo, pero no fue detenerla sino que responderle, sus manos corriendo por su sedoso cabello y gimió de placer cuando ella le mordió los labios mientras sus blancas manos se deslizaban en su entre pierna, ella se separó nuevamente, dejándolo sediento de más, aquello era tan incorrecto, tan inmoral que pensó que a eso se debían las lagrimas de su hermana, Natasha se movió, rodeándolo y le abrazó por la espalda, sus brazos en su cuello y su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro, ella lo besó en la mejilla una vez más y sin dejarlo gritar le abrió una sonrisa en el cuello con uno de sus filos.

-De verdad lo siento tanto…


	36. We're Golden II

Este cuento ya se lo saben pero se los canto de nuevo…. Ahí les va…

Héroes.

Alfred F. Jones (a.k.a BBoy): Es un chico bastante animado y alegre, divertido, amable, sincero, valiente y realmente molesto, se cree el mejor en todo y es capaz de ponerse a sí mismo y a sus seres queridos en situaciones ridículas para probarlo. Su lado de héroe es más serio, siendo quién gobierna el viejo y abandonado faro de Meta City y sus alrededores, sus colores oficiales son el blanco, azul y rojo, su símbolo es una estrella roja con las letras "BB" en blanco, sobre un fondo azul.  
>*Poderes: Súper fuerza y habilidad para volar.<p>

Arthur Kirkland (a.k.a Ghost): Es un joven algo amargado y de carácter bastante serio, es tutor legal de Alfred y aunque odien admitirlo, también son amigos muy cercanos. Es muy inteligente y maduro, siempre dispuesto a dar consejos, aunque si se le molesta es mejor decir que aquí corrieron que aquí fueron cruelmente asesinados por un inglés cejudo ardiendo en rabia. Se desconoce actualmente su segunda identidad pero se rumora que es un héroe y que además pertenece al círculo de magia negra. Es el líder de una del consejo de Héroes, su terreno consiste en la vieja alcaldía, resaltando su posición de poder.  
>*Poderes: Magia.<p>

Lilly Vogel (a.k.a Shield): Es una niña encantadora y realmente dulce, algo tímida pero muy simpática cuando se logra ganar su confianza, es muy apegada a su hermano mayor; Vash y lo admira tanto al punto de tratar de imitarlo siempre. Su lado de heroína, sin embargo, deja salir su lado más cruel e infantil, siendo Shield una niña malcriada y caprichosa que se escuda en sus amazonas antes de ponerse a sí misma en problemas.  
>*Poderes: Campos de energía.<p>

Monique Bonnefoy (a.k.a Beasty): Es una chica realmente linda, amable y sociable, es hermano menor de Francis pero mayor que Mathew, su personalidad se queda atascada entre la pervertida mentalidad del mayor, plus la nociva actitud de su hermano menor cuando se enoja y su retorcido sentido del humor. Beasty es una de las tantas conocidas como amazonas, ágil y fuerte, decidida, fiera y bastante temida. Es una Amazona.  
>*Poderes: Habilidades animales.<p>

Emma Van Derh (a.k.a Feather): Es la criatura más dulce e inocente del planeta, amable, linda, dulce y cariñosa, servicial y siempre atenta, su personalidad la hace la persona más adorable de toda la academia Hetalia, además de que es muy bonita. Como Feather sigue siendo igual de dulce más no tan amable, es peligrosa en combate y se le conoce por sus plumas venenosas. Es una Amazona.  
>*Poderes: Plumas especializadas (Filosas, venenosas, inmovilizadoras, en llamas y frías)<p>

Feliciano Vargas (a.k.a Ignis): Es el hermano gemelo de Lovino, torpe pero de buen corazón, no es muy inteligente que digamos pero compensa con su esfuerzo y entusiasmo. Su identidad como héroe aún se desconoce pero se sabe que quiere seguir los pasos de su abuelo. Es un héroe pero suele relacionarse con Lux, ambos trabajn juntos a pesar de tener ideales distintos.  
>*Poder: Empatía.<p>

Vash zwingli (a.k.a Flash): Es un odioso suizo celoso y sobreprotector, si le pones un dedo encima a su hermana tendrás plomo en los pulmones, si le dices algo indebido a su hermana tendrás plomo en los pulmones, si llegas siquiera a existir muy cerca de su hermana tendrás plomo en los pulmones, sobra decir que ama las armas. Flash es un héroe respetado, paga por los servicios de las amazonas para cuidar de su hermana, aunque conocida públicamente como su mejor aliada; Shield, es bastante relajado y prefiere observar a luchar.  
>*Poderes: Teletransportación.<p>

Bloddy Mery (Identidad desconocida): Es la líder de las Amazonas pero suele trabajar exclusivamente con héroes al igual que Ice, es alegre y animada, demasiado satisfecha con su trabajo y aunque parece un poco sosa, es el cerebro detrás de todos los planes.  
>*poderes: Veneno, se inyecta a través de las uñas o una mordida.<p>

Emiley Steilsson (a.k.a Ice): Es callada y cuando habla suele ser odiosa, suele ser vista en compañía de su ave mascota, el señor Puffin, es un ave igual de malcriada que su dueña, tiene hermanos y hermanas mayores que la hacen sentir más pequeña de lo en realidad es. Ice es igual de callada pero en una manera más elegante, haciendo parecer que los demás no son dignos de sus palabras, al igual que Bloody Mery solo trabaja con héroes y contra villanos, aunque no dudaría en abandonar esta posición de ser necesario.  
>*Poderes: Inmovilizar con la vista [como Medusa]<p>

Aphrodite (Identidad desconocida): Es extremadamente elegante y delicada, cuidadosa al andar y al actuar, su voz es melodiosa y hechizante, tranquila, ligera como una pluma, tiene fama de "heroína" a pesar de estar con las Amazonas, todo debido a su manera tan poco amenazadora de ser, a pesar de resultar realmente peligrosa.  
>*poderes: Hipnosis.<p>

Villanos:

Francis Bonnefoy (a.k.a Lust): Divertido, sinvergüenza, amigable y 100% pervertido, es la vista gorda de la mitad de la academia la mayoría teme una invasión a sus regiones vitales por su parte. Lust es poderoso y temido, un contricante digno, siempre rodeado por sus dos camaradas gobiernan sobre el viejo conjunto hotelero de Avery's Street en Meta city.  
>*Poderes: Control mental.<p>

Antonio Fernández Carriedo (a.k.a Bronx): Está perdidamente enamorado de Lovino y no le da miedo expresar sus sentimientos o que los juzguen abiertamente por ser gay, cosa que no evita que sea acosado por las chicas, es amable y simpático, generalmente una persona positiva que busca el mejor lado de las cosas. Bronx es un villano juguetón y travieso, adora meterse en problemas, forma parte del trío que gobierna Avery's.  
>*Poderes: Ondas explosivas.<p>

Gilbert Beilschmidt (a.k.a Shade): Su mejor habilidad es su arrogancia, es realmente prepotente y a pesar de ser alemán vive clamando se pruso, es hermano de Ludwig (Mayor por cierto) pero se comporta todo lo contrario a este, se declara la persona más "awesome" de la academia. Shade es frío y calculador, sin embargo no hace falta pedirle problemas dos veces, es un busca pleitos y ama la lucha, en la cual es muy bueno.  
>*Poderes: Navajas bajo la piel.<p>

Iván Braginski (a.k.a Magnet): Se le considera la persona más escalofriante de la academia, proveniente de Rusia es uno de los más altos y fornidos, generalmente callado y serio pero sus sonrisas dan escalofríos que realmente queman a todos. Magnet es imponente, mano derecha del general Invierno, ex villano que ahora maneja el imperio del bajo mundo, se le considera extremadamente peligroso.  
>*Poderes: Magnetismo.<p>

Ludwig Beilschmidt (a.k.a Lux): Serio, disciplinado, imponente, respetable y sin embargo de corazón gentil, Ludwig es el mejor amigo de Feliciano y el nerd de la academia; Kiku Honda, se rumoran ciertas cosas sobre su bando pero ha dejado claro que en un futuro quiere poder hacer ciertas cosas que los héroes no harían exactamente. Es un villano de bajo perfil, se encarga de robos discretos y experimentos en armas, trabaja con Ignis a pesar de pertenecer a bandos distintos.  
>*Poderes: Bolas de luz y energía lumínica.<p>

Lars Van Dehr (a.k.a Unknow): Es el hermano mayor de Emma, celoso y sobreprotector, es también uno de los pocos amigos de Mathew y además se lleva muy bien con Gilbert, es bastante sociable pero se le relaciona con el trafico de hierbas ilegales. Aún cuando sus relaciones públicas se asocian a chicos con tendencias heroicas, quedó claro que el rubio es en plena persona; Un villano.  
>*Poderes: Por ahora no se sabe mucho de él, simplemente es un misterio.<p>

Natasha Braginski (a.k.a Blue): Es una chica fría y rebelde, peligrosa, poco paciente y de mal temperamento, no muchos se meten con ella y salen en una sola pieza, está locamente enamorada de su hermano y sueña con casarse con él. Es igual de fría como Blue, calculadora y prepotente, orgullosa. Es una Amazona.  
>*poderes: Crea objetos punzocortantes.<p>

Vyvian Xiang (a.k.a Gamma): Vy es medio hermana de Kiku Honda, Yao Wang , Im Yong Soo y Kaoru Lee, ellos tres más su hermana Ming Lee Xiang son conocidos como la parte asiática de la academia, es amable y dulce, también manipuladora y traviesa, es un encanto de personalidad. Gamma es una ignorance bastante valiosa, a pesar de ser algo fastidiosa suele dar resultados precisos en sus misiones. Es una Amazona.  
>*Poderes: Electricidad.<p>

Toris Laurinaitis (a.k.a Strider): En general es un chico amable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, le tiene un miedo enorme a Iván y está perdidamente enamorado de su hermana Natasha, suele embargarse en misiones suicidas para conquistar su corazón a pesar de que su mejor amigo, Feliks, pareciera tener cosas obvias por él. Strider es silencioso y eficiente, hace su trabajo limpiamente y no permite que los demás vean sus emociones por lo que es rápidamente catalogado como frío.  
>*poderes: Absorbe energía.<p>

Raivis Galante (a.k.a Ripper): Es un chico tímido, amable y demasiado honesto, demasiado, suele meterse en problemas por decir verdades cuando quizá una mentirilla blanca hubiese sido mejor opción, en especial con Iván, a quién le tiene pavor. Ripper es extremadamente violento, su poder casi se podría tomar por una enfermedad mental si no fuera por el hecho de que el elige cuando y como ocurren los cambios, es como ponerse una piel y luego ponerse otra sin perder el sentido de sí mismo.  
>*poderes: Doble personalidad [RaivisRipper]

Eduard Von Bock (a.k.a Shock): Es un nerd de las computadoras, no puede vérsele sin su laptop mientras ande por la academia y si se le pide ayuda con cualquier electrónico lo más probable es que lo arregle en dos segundos,es muy inteligente y amable, al igual que Toris y Raivis tiene un caso de Ivanofobia. Shock es muy centrado en su trabajo, perfeccionista y estilizado, hace su trabajo de manera limpia y siempre cumple con lo pedido, nunca ha fallado un tiro.  
>*poderes: Alta estamina.<p>

Ignorances:

Lovino Vargas (a.k.a WhiteRunner): Es un italiano amargado que odia a medio mundo a su alrededor, conocido como antisocial, hermano gemelo de Feliciano, acosado por Antonio, sin embargo es una persona que es pura coraza ya que por dentro es realmente amable y tiene un enorme corazón. White runner es uno de los conocidos e interesantes cuervos, estos misteriosos personajes tienen bando desconocido pero aún así desarrollan algún trabajo en Meta City, solo que nadie sabe cuál.  
>*Poderes: Telequinesis.<p>

Mathew [Bonnefoy] Williams (a.k.a Blackbird): Es una persona que generalmente pasa desapercibida, es tímido y callado, generalmente ignorado hasta por su propia familia, defecto de su incapacidad de llamar la atención y total falta de egoísmo y egocentrismo, es amable, dulce y servicial cuando se le toma en cuenta. Blackbird es rápido, osado y no se anda con rodeos, es un lado contrario de su personalidad, juguetón y adora los retos, sin embargo odia las injusticias.  
>*Poderes: Piromanía.<p>

Roderich Eldestein (a.k.a Breeze): Serio, educado, respetuoso y muy formal, quizá demasiado, es una persona reservada pero amable, sin embargo mantiene las líneas del protocolo social al pie de la letra, considerado por Gilbert como un señorito molesto, es exnovio (marido a ser) de Elizabetha y mejor amigo de Vash, a pesar de sus riñas. Breeze es relajado e igualmente serio, se toma las batallas a personal y no deja soldados en pie, así tenga que caer con ellos.  
>*poderes: Corrientes de aire.<p>

Yao Wang (a.k.a Dice): Es un poco inmaduro para su edad y suele verse en compañía de sus peluches, ya sea su hello kitty-san o el señor Panda-san, es realmente educado pero risueño y no se toma la vida en serio, le gusta que los demás crean que es lindo y más tonto de lo que es en realidad, suele agregar un –Aru a todo lo que dice. Dice es más tranquilo y maduro pero igual que de amable y sonriente, no parece afectarle mucho la magnitud de sus poderes aunque en realidad sí sucede.  
>*poderes: Visiones.<p>

S (Identidad desconocida): Es simpática y vivaracha, siempre anda buscando nuevos reclutas entre la gente a pesar de que casi nunca consigue algo que le guste, tiene un gusto perfecto para ello.  
>*poderes: Elasticidad.<p>

L (Identidad desconocida): Es gemelo de G, bromista y un poco rebelde, le gusta gastar bromas y terminar las oraciones de su hermano, aunque también es hermano de C odia admitirlo. Trabaja como el médico de IGNORANCE.  
>*poderes: Sanación.<p>

G (Identidad desconocida): Es gemelo de L, igual de bromista y mal comportado, odia que le den ordenes pero las acepta de mala gana, suele hablar a un solo ritmo con su hermano y también detesta admitir que C es su otro hermano, a pesar de que no es el único que tienen.  
>*poderes: Desintegración de materia.<p>

C (Identidad desconocida): Es un poco amargado y grosero, violento, le gusta presionar a los demás y es extremadamente desinteresado, la suerte de los que lo rodean le vale muy poco, suele entrenar a los nuevos reclutas y mantener en forma a los viejos cuervos.  
>*poderes: Intuición.<p>

Elizabetha Hendervary (a.k.a Lucifer): Es una chica coqueta y sonriente, juega el papel de enamora de Roderich pero ambos saben que es una mentira, solo lo hacen para complacer a su padres, ella es líder del club de fangirls de la academia. Lucifer es seductora pero silenciosa, la apariencia de un ángel pero en realidad es un demonio.  
>*poderes: Succiona almas y puede controlarlas.<p>

Jean: Es el líder de IGNORANCE, se desconoce absolutamente todo de él.

Los nuevos personajes como las Amazonas se van aquedar en secreto por ahora, ya les dije sus poderes, quizá con Ice y la descripción puedan deducir a Bloody Mery, les digo, ambas son Nyotalias, es que me quedé sin chicas, a Ice no valía la pena no darle identidad porque bueno… se llama ICE! Como ICEland xD! Y metí a las otras Amazonas en héroes porque tenía demasiados villanos. Casi les doy a C, pero decidí que sería entregarles a por lo menos dos más de mis personajes y soy así de malvado, esperen un poquito más, Gamma ya no es una Ignorance así que la convertí en villana, debido a que nadie quiere a los cuervos y trululu algunos poderes están requeté raros, ya sé, no me maten.

Saldos: kar!


End file.
